Our First Encounter
by Kaleah kaleah
Summary: This is the very first encounter for Tom and Christina a love story in the making
1. Our First Enounter 1

**Disclaimer: The views and opinions in this story is that of the author, it does not reflect the opinions of TNT, creators, writers or anyone involved with the Hawthorne TV show.**

**Their first Encounter**

****Please take note that this takes place at the very beginning** **

"This may be the last chance you have" Christina muttered up under her breath as she stood in the bathroom looking back at herself in the mirror. She was closer to the edge than she wanted to admit, things were completely out of control and she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take, it was time to finish this and now all she needed to do was to figure out how. It was a really nice Fall night when she arrived to start her 11 to 7 shift at the hospital, and from the moment she clocked in she had the strangest feeling that her life was about to change in more way then one.

"Hey Chrissie, looks like tonight is going to be a slow one," Bobbie told her as she came out of the patients room headed back over to the nurses desk.

"Hey yourself, how many do we have? And I hope it is I'm not sure I can do anything other then slow tonight,"

"We have ten, hey have you met the new doctor yet? He started a few days ago." and Christina shook her head at her best friend as if what new doctor.

"He's the doctor on call tonight."

"So you want to do something this weekend?" Christina asked, trying to change the subject knowing that her friend could get a little carried away at times, but truth be told she hadn't heard about a new doctor and really didn't care to. As she stood there looking over a patients chart she glanced in her friend's direction to see her smile and a second later she turned to a tap on her shoulder.

"There he is." she whispered, "His name is Dr. Thomas Wakefield he's a cutie"

"Bobbie you know you need to keep thoughts like that to yourself," Christina told her as she looked up in the direction of the new doctor to get a better look, damn he is cute and no I haven't met him yet."

"Hey."

"Hey what, I was just saying? Well he is" she told her as they both started to laugh,

"You're a happily married woman." and the laughter quickly came to an end and so did the smile.

"If that's what you want to call it" Christina muttered up under her breath, before turning away, her and Bobbie had talked about a few of the problems in her marriage but not everything. "Hey I can look as long as I don't touch." Christina told her as she grab the chart again and took off down the hall to check on her patient.

"Hey Christina, what was that suppose to mean?" Christina turned _shrugged _and smiled back at her friend.

"Nothing it doesn't matter." and the smile disappeared as quickly as it came as she turned back and entered the patient's room.

As she finished up with her patient she made it back to the empty nurse's station she stood there going over some doctor's orders when he approached the desk.

"Hi I'm Dr. Wakefield." he introduced and extended his hand, and smiled as he did.

"Christina Hawthorne." she told him as she shook his hand and smiled back. "How may I help you tonight Dr. Wakefield?" Christina asked as she stood there in a little bit of awe as he still had her hand in his, she pulled it back slowly and smiled again.

"sorry, I wanted to know if you could change the dressing on Mr. King wound please." he blushed and looked down at the chart he was holding and started to make some notations on it, she could see that he was still smiling but never looking back up again in her direction.

"Sure Dr. Wakefield I can do that." she told him as he finally looked up from the chart, his face was still a little red from embarrassment, but Christina smiled she thought it was kind of cute, and he seem to be a really nice doctor he asked didn't tell.

"Thank you Nurse Hawthorne." he told her as he gave her another smile before starting to walk off back in the direction of the patient's room.

"You're welcome Dr. Wakefield." Christina told him as she smiled back at him then turned to see Bobbie approaching the desk.

"I see you just met the new doctor and what was all that smiling about?"

"Nothing he just want's me to change the dressing on the new admit patients that's all."

"Ok Christina I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time."

"Like what Bobbie? I smile all the time."

"Not like that. Not like a kid with a new toy." Bobbie told her as she took a seat behind the desk with a concern look on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Christina told her as she answered the ringing phone that Bobbie so kindly let ring before making it over to Mr. King's room. Bobbie sat there shaking her head and wondering what Christina had up her sleeve for the new doctor, at times Christina could be a little overbearing, forceful, but compassionate and had a way of getting her own way at any cost if it was for the good of the patient, Bobbie had a feeling that the new doctor was in for it, Christina had him in her sights, she had seen it to many times before to a few other doctors that she had (bullied) ok persuaded to do what she wanted them to do and from the look in her eyes he was going to be no different.

It had turned out to be a semi long night and she didn't see the new doctor again, most of the time the 11 to 7 was pretty quiet but tonight was a little bit of a hustle nothing that her and Bobbie couldn't handle, as the night started to turn into morning and it was time for the shift change they both clocked out gathered their things, and headed for the ER, as they walked out of the double doors and headed for the parking lot, they started acrossed it she glanced to her right, Christina saw him a few feet a way talking to Dr. Jones, he glanced over in their direction and smiled she smiled back and Bobbie just looked at her and shook her head.

"Christina what ever you have planed, please don't do it, it will only get you in trouble." she told her friend as they reached their cars parked next to each other.

"What are you talking about? I don't have anything planed for him." Christina told her as she opened the door.

"Yeah right, sure you don't, just act like I don't know you." and they both started to laugh she knew her friend well and what ever she had planed for him she knew that he wouldn't even see it coming until it hit him right in the face. "But seriously Christina what ever you're thinking, leave it alone."

"I'll see you to night Bobbie."

"I'll be here, tell Camille and Michael I said hello."

"Will do." she told her as they both got in their cars and drove out of the parking lot headed in opposite directions. Twenty minutes later Christina made it home, it was her day to drop Camille off at school as she walked into the house she notice that Camille wasn't ready to walk out the door. "Camille you need to come on or you're going to be late." she yelled from the living room, and about ten minutes later she appeared from her bedroom dressed and ready to go. Camille was this cute precocious little happy go lucky eight and half year old with this creamy peanut butter smooth skin she took more after her mother then her father, she had curly dark brown hair, and dark eyes that she did get from her father, and a smile that would light up a room. "Good morning mommy, I'm ready, we can go now." Camille told her as she headed out the door grabbing her book bag and coat out of the chair on her way.

"Good morning to you too sweetie," she told her as she passed her by "the door is open just let me tell dad were leaving." she headed into the bedroom where Michael was still in the shower, she opened the bathroom door and called out to him "hey I'll be right back going to drop Camille off." she told him as she turned and headed for the door. As they reached the school she kissed her daughter on the forehead. "You have a great day sweetie I love you, a lot." Christian told her as Camille started to get out of the car.

She turned back and smiled, "Bye mom, love you too a lot. She told her as she got out of the car and headed over to stand with her friends.

After making it back home again she walked into her bedroom where Michael was getting dressed for work.

"Good morning?" Christina said with a smile and a kiss, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good morning, so how was work?" Michael asked as she readjusted his tie.

"It was work, nothing special, Oh there is a new doctor on staff." Christina told him but was sure his mother had already filled him in on it, she always did most of the time he know things before she did, and she knew just about everything that went on at Richmond Trinity.

"I heard," he told her as he looked into her beautiful hazel eyes "I hear he's a good doctor and an excellent oncologist it seems that ever one is very impressed by him, Richmond Trinity is lucky to have got him."

"And when did you hear all of this?" Christina asked as she pulled away from his hold to grab her things for her shower.

"My mother mentioned him last night when we talked."

"I just bet she did" Christina muttered up under her breath. Amanda would tell Michael every thing she could about hospital business.

"Did you say something Christian?"

"No Michael I didnt, but he seems like a really nice person, I only talked to him for a few second last night," she told him as she got her things and headed for the bathroom, "I'm going to take a shower now."

"What do you mean you talked to him, you met him already?"

"Umm…yeah I met him last night," Christina told him as she stood in the doorway of bathroom with her arms crossed and a look on her face, wondering what he was getting at.

"I just didnt think that your paths would ever cross."

"And why would you think that because he's an oncologist? Well most of the time it probable wouldn't but there is always a chance that it would, seeing that he is a doctor and I'm a nurse at some point they would have to cross if it was just in passing." Christina told him as she turned and walked back into the bathroom.

"I see it was just something my mother said that's all, so how did you run into him last night? I would expect doctors like that to only work during the day.

"He just happened to be the doctor on call last night, and was seeing a patient on my floor that's all."

"And what was it that your mother said?" she asked from the bathroom and got no answer and when she turned and looked back into the bedroom he was gone.

Christina stood there for a few minutes thinking about the conversation, she had a strange feeling that this wasn't going to be the last conversation they had about the new doctor at Richmond Trinity.

It would be another six months before she would laid eyes on the new doctor again, it was around 6:30 p.m. and Christina had just arrived a few minutes earlier to cover the ER, they were short handed and she had been called in on her day off to work a few hours to help out a lot of the senior nurses would do it from time to time. Christina was going over a patients chart when she saw him out of the corner of her eye approaching the nurse's station.

"Nurse Hawthorne we meet again." he said as he smiled at her with both hands still in his pockets.

"Yes we do Dr. Wakefield, how may I help you tonight?" Christian asked in a smile as she was a little more then impressed that he had remember her name after only a very short and brief encounter six months before, most of the other doctors wouldn't take the time out.

"I was called down for a consult." he said with a little confusion in his voice all the nurse said was that they needed a second opinion.

"Umm… I'm sorry Dr. Wakefield I just got her give me one second to fine out who called you down." she told him as she went to find out who paged him, she returned a second later, "its room three Dr. Wakefield sorry about that here's the patients chart. "

"Thank you Nurse Hawthorne." he said as he smiled turned and disappeared into the exam room. That would be the last time she would see or talk with him until she started to work days again.

It would be another year before Christina would move back onto days, Michael wasn't happy about it but he knew that when she made up her mind about something it was going to happen one way or another, he could argue and fight about it or go along with it either way if it was something she wanted to do she was, and he knew after nine years of marriage what battles to pick.

"Tom are you ok?" the tall brunette asked as she took notice that he was coughing more like chocking on his drink.

"Sorry, yes I'm fine." he told her as he tried to cleared his throat again, and looking across the room at them, forgetting that he was on a date for a minute, he had only worked with her a few times since being at Richmond Trinity, he had heard a lot of nice and a lot of not so nice things about her, but seeing her out and dressed like that, she looked so amazingly beautiful, he started to study her ever movement she was dressed in a little black dress that fit in all the right places a pair of black heels that looked just out right exquisite on her, _she wore a very simple necklace that brought out the beauty in her eyes, _and with her hair down and in curl's like that she was just beyond beautiful. _He knew that he had no right feeling this way she was off limits she was a married woman and married to one of the Board of Director's, the son of Amanda Hawthorne of all people, she was known to be a hard ass at time's but all he could think was "damn he's a lucky bastard" as he watched their interaction, and for a second he thought he saw her smile and look over in his direction._

They were there to celebrate their ninth wedding anniversary and this happened to be one of her favorite Italian restaurants, as she sat across the table from her loving husband at times, she glanced around the room and was a little shock to see him sitting there she smiled and before she could turn back she saw Michael turn in the direction she was looking in, "do you know them?" he asked and Christina wasn't sure if she wanted to answer the question or not but she also didn't want Michael to think she was hiding something if she didn't. "Its Dr. Wakefield" she told him trying her best not to look directly at him, or take notice of the beautiful tall brunette dressed in blue that he was with. "I'm starving, where is our waitress at?" she asked hoping that one would show up quick before Michael started to ask questions about him knowing that he probable knew more about the man then she did, "so how was it working with him?" to late she thought to her self as she started to answer him. "Well I really didn't work with him." she answered.

"Well I thought you said you did." and he looked at her studying her face as if he though she was about to tell him a lie.

"no I told you that I talked with him and it was just long enough for him to ask me to take care of a patient that's all." she explained knowing if she didn't clear it up quickly that it would turn into a fight later, and a few seconds later she saw the waitress approaching there table.

"Good evening may I take your order please?" The waitress asked "a glass of red wine please, and I'll have the Chicken Florentine with sautéed Spinach." she told her as she closed her menu and gave it back to her. "And you sir what can I get for you?"

"I think I'll have the same, thank you." he told her as Christina glanced up to see Dr. Wakefield headed in their direction.

"Nurse Hawthorne I thought that was you." he said in a smile and Michael took notice at how he was looking at his wife, and the expression in her eyes was telling him to please stop, she didn't consider Michael a very jealous person but it was something about Dr. Wakefield that rub him the wrong way she could see it in his eyes.

"Dr. Wakefield how are? Please meet my husband, Michael, this is Dr. Thomas Wakefield, Dr. Wakefield this is my husband Michael Hawthorne" Nice to meet you, both men said simultaneously as they extended there hands to shake and they both smiled in a little laughter as they said it.

"Well you two have a nice evening."

"You have a nice evening too, Dr. Wakefield." Christina told him as she noticed the look on Michael's face as he started to walk off toward the door where his date was waiting for him, and a minute later the waitress returned with their glasses of wine. "Thank you" she told hers as she took the glass and took a sip, she then looked at Michael and smiled at him "Michael if I forget to tell you later Thank you for a lovely evening." he smiled back took her hand into his and kissed it "your welcome my love happy anniversary" And for the next hour and a half they would sit back and enjoy there dinner and each others company.

It had been over two year since Dr. Thomas Wakefield came to work at Richmond Trinity, Christina and Bobbie had both switched back to days they both were working the 7 to 3 shift it was Bobbie's day off, Christina always hated when she wasn't there it just seem to make the day so much longer. She was working the ER when she glanced up and saw him approaching the desk, as she stood there inputting patient's information into the computer and with out looking up or missing a key stroke.

"Good morning, Dr. Wakefield, how may I help you this morning?"

"Umm… Good morning Nurse Hawthorne, I don't need any help with anything I'm here to work the ER."

"You're what; ok who did you lose a bet to?"

"No one, and why would you say that?" he ask with a bewilder look on his face.

"Because, no one likes working the ER, most of the doctors don't like the fast pace of it." Christina told him as she laughed in a smile and handed him a chart, "room two fractured arm" she told him, he smiled back and turned, and as he started to walk away he stopped and turned back around.

"Thank you Nurse Hawthorne, will you please assist me?" he smiled as he asked.

"Yes Dr. Wakefield I'll be right there." she told him as she put in the last bit of information and closed the file. _He stepped into the curtain. "Hello, there. I'm Dr. Wakefield and this is my friend Christina, can you tell me your name?" he asked the young boy sitting on the exam table holding his arm with his head laying against his mother and tears in his eyes he couldn't have been no more then six. The little boy nodded yes "Jake" and his mother smiled "so Jake how did you hurt your arm?" he asked as he offered him a sucker, and he took it happily, "I fell off my bike" he told him as he popped the sucker into his mouth. "can I look at your arm please it will only take a few minutes and I promise that I will try not to hurt it to much" and the young boy nodded his head, as he gently examined his arm, "you are such a big little man thank you, ok mom its broken we need to set it and put it in a cast, "so Jake I bet your favored color is blue?" and the boy looked up at his mother then back at them and nodded his head in agreement. "Okay then, Christina and I will be right back to take care of your arm is that ok with you?" and Jake smiled and nodded his head, as they left the room. "Not bad, Dr. Wakefield you did great in there, he's not scared at all, and you kind of have this whole doctor thing down packed." she told him in a smile._

"Thank you, I'm guessing that was a compliment the whole down packed thing?"

She smiled again "take it the way you want to." and she smiled at him again,

After setting the young boys arm and handle what seem like the millionth patient in the waiting room, and the few incoming's she watched him in amazement he was defiantly a rare breed of doctor, his bedside manners impressed her, and it took a lot to manage that, he was good at what he did, from the young to the old, most doctors were one or the other, a good doctors what bad bedside manners or a bad doctors with good bedside manners but he had both he had it all, she liked that, to know that there where still good ones out there and Richmond Trinity definitely seem to have the best one of all. As the day came to an end and she was on her way out, she turned to the sound of her name.

"Nurse Hawthorne"

"Yes Dr. Wakefield did you need something?" Christina asked him with a smile.

"No I just want to say _Good job today, and _it was nice working with you." he told her as he gave her a smile and walked her through the double doors of the ER.

"Thank you Dr. Wakefield it was nice working with you too, and I guess I'll be seeing you around." she told him as she smiled back, and headed for her car.

For the next year they would work together closer then she did with any other doctors she enjoyed working with him because he was good at what he did and he enjoyed working with her. Christina had put in for a promotion but wasn't sure that they would even consider her for the position, with her mother-in-law on the board of directors she didn't have much of a chance knowing how she felt about her. Amanda Hawthorn has never forgiven her, from day one she thought that she had trapped her son into marring her, she has always been under the impression that getting married was her idea and not his no matter how many times he to told her it was all him, she always felt that he could do better then her and was just doing the right thing by her and his daughter. But Mr. Tomkins assured her that ever one would be considered no matter what or who they were related to.

"Congratulations Christina," Bobbie told her as she walked over to give her best friend a hug.

"Thanks Bobbie, I can't believe that I actually got it, I'm just….in shock. I'm not sure how i feel about this. I need to call Michael and tell him, he doesn't even know about it."

"You didn't tell him you were up for the CNO position?"

"No I just didn't think that I would get it with Amanda on the board."

"Well call and tell him."

"Bobbie you already know that the minute I left Mr. Tomkins office Amanda called him, hell he probable knew before I did."

"Did you know that they made Dr. Wakefield the new COS?"

"No I didn't, I hadn't heard yet."

"I heard that he really didn't want the job but Mr. Tomkins talked him into it."

"I wonder why he didn't want it."

"I don't know but you can ask him yourself, here he comes." she told her as they both stood there as he approached the nurses station.

"Congratulations Dr. Wakefield."

"Thank you Nurse Jackson."

"Nurse Hawthorne I hear congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, I hear congratulations are due you as well."

"Thank you, but I'm not sure I'm ready for this entire COS stuff." he told them as he stood there with both hands in his pockets and a look on his face of uncertainty.

"you'll be just fine I promise." she told him as she gave him a winning smile and Bobbie stood there looking at the both of them in a odd way exchanging smiles, hers a little more innocent then his she thought.

"So Christina have you been to your office yet?"

"No Bobbie, not yet." she told her as Dr. Wakefield was crowded by a few doctors pulling him off to congratulate him on his new job.

"Ok what's going on with you two?" and Christina looked at her in a puzzling way.

"Bobbie what are you talking about? All I did was congratulate the man"

"Christina, just be careful please."

"What are you talking about Bobbie?"

"Nothing Christina, just…please be careful" she felt that her friend could be a little naïve at times even if it was staring her right in the face, "come on lets go check out your office." she told her as they both started down the hallway headed for the elevators.

Christina made it home that night to a surprise cake and balloons that read congratulations on your new job. Amanda wasted no time in stopping by to let him know that she had been promote, she couldn't even give her the chance to tell her family herself. As she walked into the house they, both yelled Congratulations, she smiled giving them both a hug and kissing her husband tenderly.

"Oh my God you guys, thank you." she told them, Michael could be really sweet when he wanted to be.

"Congratulations mommy, grandma came by and told us the good news so dad and I went out and got you a cake, we have strawberry ice cream to."

"Congratulations Christina, why didn't you tell me that you were up for the Chef Nursing Officer position?"

"Umm…I didn't because I didn't think that I would get it."

"why wouldn't you?" you're the best person for the job and I hear that Mr. Tomkins really fought for you to have It." and she looked at him with a half smile as he said it so her suspicions was right Amanda had fought against her getting the job.

"I hear there better hours from 9 to 5 and no moor weekends maybe now we'll have more family time," he told her as hugged her from behind " maybe we can try again for another baby," he whisper in her ear as he kissed the side of her face. She stood there with a half smile on her face she was a little shocked at what he just said, Amanda had already put the pressure on her by reassuring him that she would be home every evening by 5:30 and now he wants to try again, like another baby would solve there marital problems.

It had been a long first mouth for the both of them, but they had gotten through it their first budget meeting together, making her first nurses schedule, his first OR schedule and their first committee meeting, all was good at Richmond Trinity.

It had been year since Christina had become the new CNO and she did her best to make it home ever night by six no later, she didn't like auguring with Michael their marriage was already strained and she was holding on by a thread and working late would just add fuel to the fire. As she drove up into the driveway she didn't take it to be odd that Michael's car was there to, it wasn't out of the norm for it to be there when he went out for boy's night most of the time David would pick him up. Christina made it home later then she had expected but she didn't think as being a problem seeing is Michael was out, and Camille was spending the weekend with Amanda. As she made it into the house, she kicked off her shoes dropped her bags hung up her coat and tossed her keys into the dish on the table by the door she made her way over to the sofa and dropped herself down into the plashed cushions she laid her head back closed her eyes and sighed out of pure exhaustion.

"You're late," and she jumped startled by the voice behind her,

"You told me that this new position wouldn't keep you at work this late."

"No! Your mother told you that, and Michael I'm not in the mood for this I'm tired," and from the tone of his voice she know that a fight was on the way. "And I'm not that late, and you're acting like I have been late the whole time I have had this job, anyway I thought that you were going out with David and Chris?"

"I changed my mind, and you don't call three hours late Christina."

"Considering that you were suppose to be out no, Michael it's a new position, I'm not sure what you want me to do it's my job now, I had a lot of paperwork to finish up on it's the end of the month I had paperwork and reports that needed to be finished so that I can turn them in on time."

"Your job is from 9 to 5 not 9 to what ever time you decide to come home Christina."

"Why in the hell are you trying to turn this into a fight?"

"Was he there?"

"Was who there?"

"Don't play dumb Christina you know who the hell I'm talking about."

"No Michael, No I don't." she stood up placing her hands on her hips. "Who the hell are you talking about Michael?" she could see he was pissed but really didn't understand why.

"Wakefield?"

"What the hell does Dr. Wakefield have to do with this?"

"He has everything to do with this; you think I don't know what's going on between the two of you Christina you two have been spending a lot of time together."

"Ok! here we go, ok Michael what the hell is going on between us enlighten me because I don't have a clue about what the hell your taking about and as far as us spending a lot of time together yeah we do in committee meeting and budget meeting along with six other people." she told him as she started to cross the room headed for the bedroom.

"Don't walk away from me Christina." he told her as he grabbed her arm.

"Let me go Michael you're hurting my arm and all you want to do is fight and I'm not in the mood for it."

"Your going to listen to me, you think I don't know about the talk going around the hospital about you and your Dr. Wakefield."

"Ok first he's not my Dr. Wakefield, and why you're listing to hospital gossip now? You as well as anyone should know to take that with a grain of salt no this is coming straight from your mother."

"Leave my mother out of this."

"Why Michael, she been in this form the beginning since day one of our marriage, why leave her out now? You haven't." she yelled back at him.

"My mother has nothing to do with this."

"Your mother has everything to do with this, you're just too damn blind to see it, but you just keep telling yourself that she doesn't, and I'm not sure how much more of this I can take."

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Take any way you want to." she told him as she just looked at him for a second and then turned and started to walk off again.

"I told you don't walk away form me, and you can't have it all Christina." she turned and looked at him in a way that he only seen when she was more then pissed and he knew it.

"I don't like it when you try and give me ultimatums Michael, you know that,"

"You need to come to a decision Christina."

"Michael you really don't want that, right now the best thing you can do is leave me along before I do or say something that only one of us will regret."

"And what the hell would that be Christina?"

At this point she knew where he was headed and what she had to do to defuse this situation, if she was going to try save what little of a marriage that she had left and her family. She stood there for a second gathered her thoughts and in a calm voice she started to speak. "I'm not giving up my Job Michael that's just not going to happen, but I wont be late again either and as far as Dr. Wakefield is concerned I don't know why you feel the way you do about him, there is nothing going on between us, but as my husband and for the sake of our family I will keep my distances as much as I can, now if you don't mind I would like to go take a shower and go to bed." her words seem to put him at ease for now he knew that if she said it she would do it, and for the next year Christina did exactly what she told him she was going to do until the day she found out that Mr. Tomkins had scheduled her and the head nurses for a conference this would be her first as the CNO, but at the same time there was an oncology conference going on and Dr. Wakefield would be attending it. And they would be at the same hotel at the same time, and she knew that her nice and quiet home life that she had worked so hard at was about to go up in smoke, and the Hawthorne house whole was about to go from calm to pure D' hell.

"Hey Christina, what's this I hear about the head nurses having to attend a nursing conference in Lancaster next month?" Bobbie asked as she stepped into her office.

"It's a re-education conference, Mr. Tomkins thought it would be a good idea since we haven't went to one in over four years and this will be my first as the new CNO." she told her as she ruffled through the papers and files on her desk.

"So you're going with us?" she asked as she took a seat across from her desk.

"Umm…I don't really have a choice for some reason it mandatory for all of us. I just know when Michael finds out that there holding an oncology conference at the same time and Dr. Wakefield will be there its going to be hell on me, I'm not sure how he's going to react to this"

"What is going on with you two these days?"

"Divorce if he keeps listening to his mother."

"Chrissie what are you talking about, are you seriously considering that?"

"Its nothing Bobbie, and I'm considering a lot of things"

"Well I think you better tell Michael before Amanda does then."

"Knowing her she already has, God I don't want to go home tonight I just don't feel like dealing with this I don't think I can take another fight with him, Bobbie I'm not sure how much more of this I can take I'm holding on by a thread. I'm pushing every night to get out of here by 5:30 or before just to avoid fighting with him it seem like when I fix one problem I end up with another one. This last year hasn't been a cake walk" Christina said as she took a seat at her desk with a look on her face that Bobbie had never seen before, and she know that her friend was way passed stressed out.

"Chrissie I am so sorry, but I know its all going to be ok, you and Michael will get through this you'll work it out.

"I don't know if we can, did I ever tell you why I push so hard to get out of here by five?"

"No, it is something I have been wondering about but you never seem to want to talk about it."

"So I didn't tell you that Amanda reassured Michael that I would be home every night by 5:30?"

"No you didn't tell me that."

"Yeah the day I got the promotion she stopped by the house and told him and Camille before I got home. Michael did a really sweet thing, he went out and got me a cake balloons and my favored ice-cream it was really sweet but then he started telling me how he liked that I would only be working from 9 to 5 and my weekends would be free, and for the first year it worked out just like that, until that night, it was a Friday night Camille was spending the weekend with Amanda and Michael was suppose to go out with David and Chris for boys night out, and at the last minute he changed his mind, but he didn't call me so I decided to stay late and finish up on my paperwork but when I got home Michael was there and the only thing on his mind was fighting, his reason for being so pissed was I was late because I was with Dr. Wakefield he was talking about some hospital gossip, something about us have some kind of an affair. I couldn't believe what I was hearing so I told him that I wouldn't be late anymore and that as far as Wakefield I would keep my distances, and for the last year things have been fine but now this whole conference thing I'm not sure what's about to happen, I just know I'm tired of it all I can't take this anymore."

"It's all going to work out Chrissie I know it."

"From your mouth to Gods ears, I'm just to the point where I just want out."

"You don't mean that."

"I do Bobbie, I really do, don't get me wrong I love Michael I'm just not sure that I'm in love with him."

**To be continued**


	2. Our First Enounter 2

The day had finally came to an end for her she gathered her things and headed for the door turning off the lights and locking the door behind her, she walked slowly dreading the ride home and the conversation that she was about to have with her husband, as she reached the elevator and the doors opened she saw Dr. Wakefield stand inside her first thought was to take the stairs or catch the next one but against her better judgment she stepped inside.

"Good evening Dr. Wakefield." Christina spoke in a soft tone and a smile.

"Good evening Christina, and please call me Tom I have been asking you to do that for months now." she looked at him and smiled again knowing that, that wasn't a good idea to get in the habit of calling him by his first name, that would be all she needed was to slip up and call out the name Tom around Michael, she would never hear the end of it. As the elevator doors opened and they both stepped off she turned to him, "Goodnight Dr. Wakefield and I guess I'll be seeing you around." she smiled but not her usual smile.

"Goodnight Christina and I understand." he told her as he looked into her beautiful hazel eyes, he knew just what was being said to him it would be something that they would share an unspoken language between them, she smiled again turned and headed for the double doors of the ER,

She made it to the car and headed for home, as she pulled up into the driveway she sat there thinking about how she was going to tell him about the conference and about Tom being there as well, if his mother hadn't beat her to it. She pulled herself together and went inside. As she entered the house she could hear the sounds of the radio playing, and the sound of Camille laughing on the phone as she approached the living room from the kitchen, these were the sounds she loved her house was never quiet it would feel odd if it was, she kicked off her shoes and dropped her bags as she tossed her keys onto the side table by the door.

"Hey mom," Camille said as she kissed her on the cheek "your home early."

"Hey sweetie, how was school?"

"It was school." she told her as she turned to head for her bedroom.

"Where is your dad Camille?"

"In your bedroom." she took a deep breath and headed for her bedroom as she turned the knob and walked in he was sitting in the chair across from their bed.

"Hey you ok, why are you in here?" Christina asked him as she took a seat at the end of the bed across from him.

"Hey Christina, I was just sitting here waiting on you that's all, how was your day?"

"It was so so we can talk about that later, how was your day?"

"It was good we got that account that we were up for."

"Congratulations baby," she smiled and leaned over and kissed him

"Thank you."

"Have you guys eaten yet?"

"No, not yet, I was hoping that we could go out if you're not too tired?"

"No I'm not, what do you feel like?"

"I don't care as long as where together, we can let Camille decided."

"Sounds like a plan." she told him as she leaned over to kiss him again, and he pulled her into his lap for another tender kiss and hug.

"I love you Christina."

"I love you too Michael." and she kissed him again before making it to her feet "come on lets go and get something to eat." she told him as she pulled him from the chair to his feet and they both made it into the front room. "Camille come on sweetie were going out." she yelled out as she stood by the front door putting her shoes back on, they all grab there coats and headed for his car. For the next hour and a half they would just enjoy themselves and each others company it was a really nice evening just the three of them spending time together talking, laughing and just being them, these were the times and the feelings she loved so much, them just being a family but she knew that the feelings wouldn't last that long when she still had to tell him about the conference but for now she would just enjoy the moment. After dinner they made it back to the house, it was well after nine, she was tired and all she wanted now was to take a hot shower and climb into bed knowing that they all had work and school in the morning but Christina knew that she couldn't go to bed without telling him first, she know the longer she waited the worst his reaction was going to be, she decided to take a shower first then tell him so she headed for the bathroom, fifteen minutes later she came out dressed and climbed into bed and waited for him. She was laying on her side facing away from the directions of the bathroom, when he came back into the room from showering he put on his PJ'S and climbed into bed next to her.

"Christina, are you asleep?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"No I've been waiting on you," she told him as she wrapped her arm around his, Michael we need to talk."

"What's wrong Christina? I have a feeling I'm not going to like this."

"I just need to tell you something, and Michael please try not to get upset, I don't want to argue or fight with you tonight."

"What is it Christina?"

"There's a nursing re-education conference next month that I have to go to Mr. Tomkins made it very clear that it's mandatory it's in Lancaster New Jersey and it's for a week."

"Ok I don't have a problem with you going I know that going to these things are part of your job."

"I haven't told you all of it yet, there's also an oncology conference going on at the same time." she told him as she turned onto her back to face him.

"So what you're telling me is that Dr. Wakefield will be there to."

"Yes Michael" and she laid there for a moment looking into his eyes trying to read the expression on his face it was one she hadn't seen in a very long time, he wasn't upset. "Michael you know that there is nothing going on with me and him right? We just work together and I have limited that to almost non-existing but I do have to deal with him at times."

"I know Christina,"

"Michael I don't understand what is it about him you don't like?"

"its not that I don't like him as a person, Christina I see how he looks at you its the same way I look at you, and I just don't like that you have to work with him so closely.

"Baby you have nothing to worry about, Michael I have never cheated on you."

"I know you haven't Christina, I guess when it comes to him I just get a little jealous."

"You know that's cute but not to the point where is has us fighting."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"So this conference, is Bobbie going to?"

"Yeah all of the head nurses are."

"So when is this happening next month?"

"I'm not sure of the date just yet I know it's either in the middle or the end we should know by next week."

"Ok, I love you Christina."

"love you too Michael, good night." as she laid there she played the conversation back in her head, she understood how he felt but she still had this annoying feeling that he was to calm about this more calmer then she had expected him to be, she wasn't sure what was going on all she knew was she was going to go with it and wait for the storm that was brewing to fall like a tone of bricks, but she prayed that he stayed ok with it but she wouldn't hold her breath.

It was three days from the conference and for the last four weeks everything was going really great between them, they were spending more time with each other and with Camille, they had managed to get pass the Wakefield thing he seem to finally be ok with there working relationship or so she thought.

"Hey you, what are you doing here? Christina asked as she made her way around to the other side of her desk to give him a kiss and hug.

"Can't a husband come see his wife?"

"Sure he can any time he wants to." she told him as she smiled at him.

"I came to see if you were free for lunch?"

"Well I have a meeting at one, so if we go now we can grab a quick something in the cafeteria."

"Sounds like a plan." he told her as he took her by the hand and they headed for the door.

As they made it down to the cafeteria they ran right into Bobbie.

"Hey you two, how are you Michael?"

"Hey Bobbie, I'm good, how have you been?"

"I've been good, thanks for asking, so what are you two kids up to?" she asked with a suspicions but curious look on her face.

"My sweet husband here decided to stop by and have lunch with me, so were just grabbing a bite to eat Bobbie, that's all." Christina told her as she smiled at her friend and took Michael's by the hand and started leading him over to the food service counter.

"I guess I'll see you later Bobbie." Michael said as he started laughing.

As they sat there across from each other smiling, laughing and just enjoying each others company and sharing a plate of cafeteria food, this was the side of Michael she loved so much and she hoped that he would stay this way.

"So what time is your flight tomorrow?" Michael asked as he stood in the doorway of their bedroom with his arms folded across his chest watching her pack.

"Eleven, a.m. are you still going to take me to the airport?"

"yeah." he told her as he pushed himself away from the doorway and took a seat on the bed.

"So why did they change the nurses flight from Sunday to Monday morning?"

"Umm…because they canceled the morning part of the nursing segment, something about the guest speaker not being able to make it I'm not really sure. Michael you are still ok with me going right?" Christina asked him as she watched his reaction out of the corner of her eye.

"I told you that I was Christina."

"I'm sorry I'm just getting the feeling that you're a little pissed that's all."

"So you'll be back Friday night?"

"I'm hopping that we'll be able to come back early but yeah if I have to stay the whole time more like Friday afternoon I hope at the latest. Are you and Camille going to be ok?" Christina asked him as she made it to her feet sitting the bag in the chair.

"Yeah we'll be fine until you get back, just make sure you all every night that your gone."

"I will Michael" she told him as she made her way over to him and kissing him softly.

"I love you Christina."

"Love you too."

The flight went off with out a hitch they made it to the hotel and started to checked in,

"Hey Bobbie I'll be right back." she told her as she excused herself to the restroom and to call Michael to let him know that they made it there safely.

"Are we still trying to check in, what's going on?" Christina asked after returning a few minutes later to the front desk were Bobbie and the rest of her team was still stand.

"Where still waiting for them to assign us some rooms," Bobbie told her as they both saw Dr. Wakefield approaching them.

"Dr. Wakefield, how is your conference going?"

"Nurse Hawthorne, Nurse Jackson, how are you ladies? And its going ok I must say, how is it going for your team Nurse Hawthorne?"

"Well if we ever get some rooms I'll let you know, maybe we should have come yesterday when you did just to make sure we got some rooms." she told him as she heard the desk clerk call out Richmond Trinity. "Well I think that's us, be right back." she told them as she made her way back over to where the clerk was standing. After talking to the clerk for a few minutes she made it back over to her group, Dr. Wakefield was still stand there with them. "ok guys we have one problem its seven of us and they only have three rooms for us so three of you are going to have to share a room, I can assign three to the room or you guys can pick." she told them and the three nurses that she thought would pick each other did they were all best friends. "Now that we have all that settled lets get to our rooms," as they all started for the elevators Christina stood there for a second. "Well Dr. Wakefield I guess I'll be seeing you around." she told him in a smile and started to walk away.

"Hey Christina?" and she turned back around to face him.

"Hey Christina are you coming?"

"Yeah Bobbie I'll be right there, Yes, Dr. Wakefield?"

"Nothing I'll see you around too." he told her as he started across the room.

"Hey Tom?"

"Yeah," he turned back to look at her beautiful hazel eyes with a smile on his face that was the first time she had called him by his first name.

"We are, I hope you know that." and they both smiled knowing what the other one was thinking.

"I know Christina,"

And the whole time Bobbie was standing by the elevator taking notice of there interactions.

"Ok what was that all about?" Bobbie asked with a look on her face that had more in it then concern.

"It was nothing Bobbie; I just told him I would be seeing him a round." she told her as they both stepped on the elevator.

She wouldn't see him again until the conference was over and they were at the airport on the flight back to Richmond. It was Thursday and they had just finished up on the last segment of the day. Christina and her team had enjoy the most part of the conference most of the time these things were boring as hell going over things that they already new but this one was different more interesting for the nurses they were updated on a few things that they didn't know. It had been a great week she and Michael had talked every night before going to bed to fill each other in on their day and so she could hear all about Camille's. It was at the end of the day Christina and Bobbie had decided to have some drinks at the hotel lobby's restaurants and bar since this was their last night. It was just before 9 o'clock, when they headed down.

"Hey Christina you ready to go?"

"Yeah just let me try and call Michael again."

"You still haven't got him on the phone?"

"No, his phone keeps going to voice mail; I don't know what the hell is going on, damn! And mine is about to go dead."

"You have been trying to call him since 7 o'clock."

"Yeah I know I'm just going to leave him another message."

"well let me know when your ready to go down." and Christina shook her head yeah as started to leave the message "hey Michael I've been trying to call you since about seven this is the second message that I have left your phone just goes to voice mail, where are you guys? Umm…it's after nine now, well I just wanted to let you know that Bobbie and I are going down to a drink. I'll try calling you back when we come back to the room, my phone is dead charging it now, if you need me call me on Bobbie's phone love you guys kiss Camille for me. Ok Bobbie I'm ready."

Christina and Bobbie would spend the next hour just talking and having a drink or two, it was a little after ten when they made it back to the room, she checked to see if he had call her back, "damn it nothing" she sighed out as she checked to see that her phone wasn't blinking, "he still hasn't called you back?" Bobbie asked coming from the bathroom, "no and I'm starting to get worried his phone is still going to voice."

"So what are you going to do? Did you try Camille's phone?"

"I don't know, and Camille lost her phone last week I just haven't had time to go get her another one, you think I should call Amanda?"

"It's after ten do you think she'll answer?"

"I don't know where the hell he is? I really do need to get a land line."

"Chrissie just try and call him in the morning, it's not like you didn't try to call him and if something was wrong Amanda would have called you along time ago."

"Yeah, you're right, good night Bobbie."

The next morning the first thing Christina did was call Michael.

"Finally, why did you answer your phone last night?" she asked him with a worried tone in her voice.

"I left the phone in the car."

"You did what? Since when do you leave your phone in the car Michael? I don't understand you knew that I was going to be calling."

"We can talk about this tonight Christian I'm not going to argue with you over the phone."

"this is bull shit Michael, if it was the other way around you would be all over me about it, it wouldn't matter if we were on the phone or not."

"We'll talk about it tonight Christina."

"Fine Michael." she told him as she hung up the phone.

"You ok Christina."

"Yeah Bobbie I'm fine." Christina told her knowing that she was pissed as hell. "You know what? Sometimes I think he does things like this on purpose I think he likes pissing me off every time things are going good with us he does something I don't get it."

"Christina calm down."

"I can't do this any more,"

"Let's just get through this mornings segment and see if we can get an early flight out, if that's what you want to do."

"Yeah let me think about it, thanks Bobbie we better get going."

For the next two hours Christina sat in the conference trying her best to listen to the speaker, but the more she sat there the angrier she got, she couldn't understand why, thing had been going so good between them, could it have been just an accident that he left the phone in the car, but why wouldn't he go get it knowing she was going to call she was starting to feel like it was more to this story then he was telling. It would take another three hours before the conference would be over and they could pack check out and head for the airport. The flight landed in Richmond around 4 o'clock she didn't even bother to call Michael to come pick her up she just took a cab straight home. As she walked into the house she noticed that something seemed off the house was quiet to quiet for her house she sat her bags down and walked over to Camille's room she wasn't there, she stood there for a second wondering what the hell was going on and where she was at, Michael car was parked in the driveway so she know that he was there, she walked over to the other side of the house and opened her bedroom door he was sitting there in that damn chair across from their bed. "Where is Camille?" Christian asked with a semi pissed tone in her voice. "She at my mothers," he replied as he lifted his head to look at her, "why is she at your mothers house Michael," she demanded to know, "because if were going to do this Christina I didn't want her to be here." he told her as he stood from the chair. "ok Michael let's do this, so tell me again why you didn't get your phone out of the car, you have never left your phone in the car before hell you never turn it off after twelve years of marriage your acting like I don't know you, oh and explain to me why it was turned off?" she insisted on knowing in a forceful voice, "I just did Christian, its not like I did it on purpose." he tried to explain, "bull shit Michael you're lying, you think I don't know when you're lying to me? I want the truth," she stood there with her hand on her hips. "Fine Christina you want the truth? No the hell with this my mother was right." and she looked at him, he knew the minute he said it he wanted to take it back. "Excuse me! Your mother was right about what?"

"Nothing, Christina."

"no the hell with that, why is it when things are going good between us you pull something this has been going on for the years, what is it Michael, what the hell do you want from me? If I had done this you wouldn't let me hear the end of it, you would swear that I was having an affair or something."

"Speaking of affairs Christina?"

"Ok hear we go were turning this back on me now, I'm the bad one in this marriage." she told him as took a seat on the bed crossed her legs and waited.

"Who are you sleeping with? Because I'm sure as hell not getting any"

"Oh hell no! I know you're not going there."

"Christina we haven't made love in months."

"If I'm not getting it someone is."

"Michael I have never cheated on you, but I can ask you the same question, since you want to flip the scrip lets flip it back who the hell are you doing? Because your damn sure in hell haven't been doing me." she demanded to know.

"I'm not doing any one Christina,"

"Then I guess neither one of us is getting laid. And since you didn't tell me that you have never cheated on me then I guess that you have."

"I'm not the one with somebody fixated on me" and she started to laugh,

"You know what Michael I was wondering how long it was going to take you to bring him into this." she told him as she stood up and walked over to the bathroom door and stood in the doorway. "he's not our problem, we've had this problem long before he started working at the hospital but we both were to scared or just didn't want to accept it you just found someone to blame for it." she told him as she walked inside and closed the door. As she stood in front of the bathroom mirror looking back at herself, "This may be the last chance you have" Christina muttered up under her breath she was over the edge now it was time to end this he wanted out and so did she they could see it in each others eyes it was over and they both know it. After taking a shower Christina went back into the bedroom dressed and climbed into bed, she laid there just thinking when she heard the bedroom door open behind her. "Christina are you asleep?" he asked in a low tone of voice. "No Michael I'm not." she answered in a calm voice as he took a seat on the bed, "Christina" "Michael" I want a divorce they both said simultaneously. "I guess were both thinking the same thing I'll sleep in the guess room until I fine a place, we can file the paperwork on Monday." he told her as he stood and walked out of the room.


	3. Our First Enounter 3

He sat there looking over a medical report an old friend from med school had sent him, the name of the person was blacked out doctors did that sometimes with the patient's permission to still keep the patient doctor confidentially when they wanted another doctor's opinion, the patient definitely had cancer and the _prognosis for this type wasn't good but if caught in the early stage which this one was it could change the odds of survival._

As he sat there going over it and getting ready for a meeting he started to pick up his phone to call his friend when his office phone started to buzz.

"Yes Linda?"

"Dr. Wakefield your ten o'clock is here."

"Thank you Linda, please show them in." he told her as he flipped the page of the report, and started to stand up with a frown on his face.

"Please this way Sir Dr. Wakefield."

"ok why didn't they do a….?" he stumbled over the words as he looked up, he was surprised he couldn't believe his eyes it was Michael Hawthorne Christina's husband standing in front of him, he had only met the man a few times but got the impression that he didn't care for him but why was he here, and what did he want. "Can you please close the door, and Thank you Linda?"

"Yes Dr. Wakefield."

"Dr. Wakefield hello,"

"Hello….Mr. Hawthorne,"

"I'm pretty sure you never expected to see me standing here in your office?"

"Umm…well your right about that." Tom replied back now with more of a puzzled look on his face and wondering why he was there, as Michael stood there Tom started to get an uneasy feeling about this situation. "Please have a seat, how can I help you?"

"Thank you and please call me Michael."

"Ok Michael, please call me Tom, so what can I do for you,"

"I understand that you know Dr. Jason Michaels."

"Yes I've known Dr. Michaels for some time now; we went to med school together."

"He speaks highly of you and so dose my wife," Tom sat there looking at him thinking ok this is not happening. "They both said you're the best at what you do; I understand he had a conversation with you a few days ago about one of his patients."

Tom looked at the man in a consternation way he was stunned, was this the patient, was it his medical report that he had just went over, did Michael have cancer.

"And I take it that you're that patient that he was referring to, the one he mentioned that he was sending over, he never once mentioned your name." Tom stated as he looked at him. From the moment Michael stepped into his office he had an uneasy feeling that this wasn't going to be good and what ever Michael was about to say to him was going to force him to face his own feelings, the ones that he had been trying to bury about her, how could he control them now, how could he do this how could he even consider doing this how could he treat him if he was sick.

"Yes I know I asked him not to. I'm here…." he started to said and he stopped, Michael sat there with his hands in his lap he was a little apprehensive that he wouldn't take his case because he was Christina's husband, but he was sure that she hadn't mentioned his feelings toward him. He lowered his head and started going over the last few years hell the last few weeks in his mind, it was ironic the man that he had accused of being just a little to close to his wife, he was sitting in front of about to ask him to try and save his life to try and make him whole again, how could he do this, he had to do this if he was going make things right, he took a deep breath and swallow hard, "I'm here because I wanted a second opinion I want you to treat me if I'm sick, I want the best I want the man that my wife trust."

Tom didn't really know what to say, how could he refuse to do this, he couldn't, he felt like he was in a bad dream and he just needed a minute to shake his head and wake up why did it have to be him, why did it have to be her husband, the reports were clear more then clear what was going on, he started to feel weak to his stomach how was he going to tell Christina the woman he cared about that her husband was sick that he has cancer and the _prognosis wasn't good, yeah its in the second stage but that didn't mean it hadn't _spread. Tom sat up straight in his chair and leaned forward over his desk and the report that was still sitting in front of him, he started to speak slowly with a little crack in his voice "I have went over the medical report that Jason sent me."

"Ok so what is your opinion, your diagnosis?"

"Michael" Tom started and then stopped and _took a deep breath he hated doing this he didn't want to tell him that he had cancer but he had no chose why, why did he have to tell him too the other doctor had already done this telling him wasn't going to make it any easer or make the prognosis any better. this wasn't easy for him this was Christina's husband _"I…I'm sorry Michael," and the two men just sat there as silence over took the room for a moment. Tom looked at him and started to speak again "I want to run some more test. And Michael I think that we need to tell Christina by the look on your face and the way this whole matter was done, I take it that she doesn't know?" Michael shook his head no "you need to tell her I can call her in here and you can fill her in on what's going on, she's your wife she need to be here for you" and Tom wanted to choke on the words his wife be there for him he was starting to get an uneasy feeling in his stomach again, yes Christian was in fact his wife it _had never really bothered him before, he knew that she was off limits but with him sitting there right in front of him he realized that he had been lying to himself and it was hitting him like a tone of bricks, he knew from the first moment he saw her touched her hand that he loved her, yeah it was times that he looked at her in that way like the night he saw her out with him all those years ago how beautiful she looked dress up, the way she smiled, laughed they had an unspoken language that they shared but they both tried to ignore it. Yeah he loved her, no he was in love with her big difference this was more then he wanted to admit until know. "_We need to start treatment as soon as possible we need to get you checked in."

"I just need a second please, just give me a minute." Michael said as he sat there he was scared to death he had spent years listening to his mother plant seeds about his marriage and his wife and watching them grow he did his best to keep most of if out of his head, but now his marriage was broken it was over and he needed her now more then he had ever needed her but after all that he had put her through all that they had been through in the pass few years in the past few weeks how could he ask this of her to be by his side to be there to see him through this they had filed for divorce they both wanted out of the marriage and now this, but he still loved her he needed her God how he needed her he would let her decide what she wanted to do. "Ok Tom please call her, let's get this over with."

"I'll have Linda page her." he told him as he stood up and walked toward the door, he sighed out and turned the knob he wanted space from this, his first thought was to keep walking right out of the room and get as far away as he could.

"Linda can you page Nurse Hawthorne to my office please?"

"Yes Dr. Wakefield."

"Thank you Linda" Tom took a deep breath and walked back over to his desk and took a seat, he just couldn't leave him alone to handle this, and the two men just sat there in silence until the knock on the door.

"Are you ready Michael?" he shook his head yes. "Come in" and Tom and Michael both took a deep breath as the door opened and they both watched her walk into the room.

"Dr. Wakefield you paged…. me?" Christina asked slowly as she walked into the room just as slow, stunned that Michael was sitting there across from him, what was he doing there, what was he telling Tom, "Michael what are you doing here?" she asked looking over at Tom with an apologetic look on her face she couldn't believe that he would actually come here and accuse him face to face, she took a breath turned and looked at her husband, "someone needs to tell me what the hell is going on." she said in a half but angry smile.

"I'll give you both a moment." Tom told them as he stood up putting both hands in his pockets as he started walking toward the door he needed to get out of there and put some distance between them he needed some air, he needed to clear his head.

"No please Tom, I want you to stay." he told him as he looked into Christina's eyes.

Tom turned around and walked back to his chair and took a seat.

"Michael what the hell is going on, why are you here?"

"Christina, please calm down and have a seat." Tom asked as he looked at Michael trying to read his face, he didn't understand her reaction to him being there when they haven't told her anything yet, or was it more going on then he knew.

"No! Why are you here, what did you say to him?" Christina demanded, as she looked over at Tom again and she could see it all over face at this point that something was wrong, something was definitely wrong.

"Christina, please" Michael started "I….I can't I can't do this."

"Christina, _Michael" and he paused his voice cracked and his eyes fell to the floor he couldn't even look her in the eyes he couldn't believe that he was doing this, that he was about to tell her that her husband was sick that he had cancer. He _cleared his throat and _took a deep breath. "Christina, Michael has cancer" _

"_Excuse me! I'm sorry Tom but what the hell did you just say? Michael has what?" Christina asked as she stood there for a minute trying to register what he had just said she turned and walked away placing one hand over her mouth and the other on her hip trying her best not to let the tears start. She took a few deep breaths, turned and walked back over to them; she sat in the chair next to Michael, she looked at her husband as he took her hand she then turned back to Tom, "Are you sure?" of course you are she started to _mutter_ up under her breath as she looked down she couldn't believe that this was happening, how were they going to tell Camille, tell Amanda she was in a daze._

"_Yes Christina, the mass is malignant."_

"_So what do we do now?" she asked taking her hand out of Michael's she was so angry that Michael didn't tell her that he was sick and hated that he would put Tom in this position after all the accusations and all the insinuations that he had made._

_He sat there looking at her and taking notice of the interaction between them, not knowing what to say he hated giving news like this and he especially hated telling her, it was killing him inside, she was hurting and all he wanted was to take her pain away, and the only way he could do that was to tell her that everything was going to be ok, that he was going to be ok but he couldn't do that he couldn't lie to her no matter how much he wanted to. He sighed and started to speak._

"_Well I have looked over the test results and surgery and chemotherapy is the best course but I do want to run a few more test so I want to admit you and get you on the O.R schedule." Tom told him as he managed a slight smile under the circumstances._ _He was sitting there and going over the treatment but he knew what he was facing, Christina knew what they were facing, her husband was sick he could have the surgery the chemotherapy, the radiation and all the other treatments, he could make it through but they all knew the reality of it, it will always be that pink elephant in the room he could die the prognosis wasn't good. _


	4. Our First Enounter 4

Christina didn't hear the door open or close or even notice that he was standing there watching her, she had zoned out into another place she sat there with her eyes closed and her head tilted back against the wall that housed the air vents doing her best to hold back the tears. Her world had been shaken like an earthquake and she didn't even know how to put the pieces back together she was still feeling numb and still trying to make sense of it all, she sat there trying to concentrate on that moment, that one overwhelming moment of pure happiness but couldn't get a clear picture of it in her mind the more she tried the blurrier it got she took a deep breath and started to exhale as she lowered her head this was something that she had been doing for the past few days sitting in that same spot.

"Hey?"

She jumped and _looked up in a bit of confusion as she _heard his voice. He was standing at the top of the stairs with his hands in his pockets watching her.

"Damn you scared me, how did you know I was up here, and how long have you been standing there?" she asked him turning to look in his direction as he started approaching her.

"I took a wild guess I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, and not that long, you want to tell me why you're up here?"

"Does this wild guess go by the name of Bobbie, she the only one that knows that I have been coming up here?" she asked him as she crossed her feet and folded her arms across her lap, ignoring the question and the look on his face.

"Can I sit down?"

"Sure grab some bench."

"Are you ok Christina?"

"Defined ok, a few days ago i found out that my husband has cancer he's had surgery and now going through chemo."

"I'm sorry Christina I didn't mean it…."

"No Tom I'm sorry, I know what you meant."

"You're finally calling me Tom, progress." she turned and looked up at him _forcing a _slight smile.

"So are you going to tell me how bad it really is?"

He looked over at her as she asked the question he really didn't want to say anything but he knew that she needed to hear it even though she already knew the answer.

"It's not good Christina," he lowered his head as he told her, he could feel the tears starting to stream down her face with out even looking at her again, all he could do was sit there with his head down, he wanted to tell her that it was going to be ok that everything was going to be alright he hated seeing her like this, it wasn't her and it was tearing his heart out she was a fighter this feisty, strong, overbearing, forceful and compassionate person and he loved all of it about her but this was more then she could take or handle, and he was at a lost at what to do he wanted to hold her but he knew the _reality _of that.

"Thank you Tom."

"For what Christina, I didn't do anything but give you the worst possible news that I could ever give any one." he told her with a sorrowful voice as he continued to look at the ground.

"I thanked you for just being here." she told him as she took her hand and placed it on his arm.

"So are you going to tell me why you came up here?" he asked again as he lifted his head slowly.

"Camille and Amanda are with Michael right now, I just needed some air and to think and I found that coming up here to the roof is the perfect place to get it, I just couldn't be inside right now I cant stand being around people I cant take one more person telling me that their sorry and that everything is going to be ok."

"Christina people just want to be there for you."

"Tom half of those people down there don't give a damn about me or my family, I don't need or want their damn pity. She said with a sad but pissed tone in her voice.

"Christina you can't start pushing people away, you're not alone, and not everyone feels that way, believe it or not you do have people down there who love and care about you."

"I know Tom but….God why didn't he tell me he was sick? Why didn't I see it?" She asked him as she stood up and walked closer to the edge looking out over the city she couldn't help but feel a little guilty about the past few weeks.

"Christina it wasn't something that you could have seen." he tried to explain as he stood up putting his hands into his pockets as he walked over by where she was.

"I know I just feel so damn useless." she told him as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "How do I help him with this, how do we get through this?"

"Christina, the only thing you can do is be there for him and fight this with him." he told her, he could see and feel her frustration he didn't know what else to tell her how to help her with this they stood there in silence and all he want was to take her into his arms and hold her to take her pain away but he couldn't all he could do was stand there with his hands in his pockets until his pager started to beep, "I'm sorry that's the O.R. you want to head back in with me?"

"Yeah I need to get back and check on Michael and Camille." she told him as she wiped her eyes one more time he smiled and they both headed back over to the door.


	5. Our First Enounter 5

In the next year in a half they would go through another surgery and another battle of chemo before he said enough he knew that he didn't have much time left and so did she and the time he had left he wanted to spend with his wife and family at home just enjoying each other.

"Mom, why can't I go?"

"Because I said so Camille, you're staying home and that's final." she told her as she stood in the middle of the living room floor yelling across the room.

"You're not being fair, you're being_ ridiculous_ I can't wait until I'm old enough to move away from here." she screamed as she slammed her bedroom door.

"life isn't always fair that's why bra's come in different sizes and one day you will realize that." she screamed back.

"Christina, why don't you just let her go?" Michael asked in a low whisper as he laid back into the sofa.

"Because she needs to understand that we can't always get everything that we want in life, she needs to understand that life is not always going to be fair." she told him as she grabbed the blanket to cover him up after seeing him shiver just a bit and thinking that if we always got the things we wanted in life that he wouldn't be sick, that he wouldn't be dying right before her eyes.

"It's just a school dance Christina."

"I know that Michael but she doesn't get go somewhere ever weekend, and she needs to understand that, I just want her be at home right now." she told him as she sat beside him as she pulled the blanket over the both of them as she laid into his shoulder.

"Christina she just wants to have a little fun, just let her go." he asked her as he looked over at her and smiled.

"see now your not playing fair, your giving me that look and that smile that always get's you what you want your suppose to be on my side in this where suppose to gang up on her its not suppose to be the other way around." she told him as she nudged him with her shoulder and they both started to laugh before calling Camille back into the room and telling her that she could go this time and explaining to her that next weekend she was staying home no matter what her father said. Christina wanted to make his last days as peaceful and as comfortable as she could and if that meant giving into Camille on a few simple things she would, and in the months to come she did all she could to ease his pain and keep him as happy as she could.

"Christina?" she heard her name faintly as she rolled over and saw him in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Michael are you ok?" she screamed as she jumped out of bed and running over to him leaning against the doorway.

"I think we need to….." was all he said before collapsing to the floor, she kneeled down next to him and called out his name.

"Camille? Michael babe, damn it." she grabbed her cell and call 911 for an ambulance. "Yes hello my name is Christina Hawthorne I'm the CNO at Richmond Trinity my husband just collapsed, and I need ambulance here ASAP," she told them as she placed his head in her lap doing her best to keep him stable. "Yes he has cancer." she told the dispatcher in all most a whisper she had always tried not to say the words out loud.

"Mom with happened?" she asked as she ran into the room an saw her parents sitting on the floor.

"I'm not sure sweetie go get dressed the ambulance should be here in a minute." she told her as the paramedics arrived she explained his condition to them as they went to work, she grabs her key as they place him in the back and took off for Richmond Trinity she and Camille followed in her car. "Call your grandmother Camille." she told her as she drove right behind the EMT's and followed them right into the emergency entrance of the hospital, as they wheeled him in and into an exam room she started to follow when she turned around to see where Camille was at she was standing at the nurses station clutching tightly onto a purse and crying and the look on her face was starting to scare her she didn't wont to leave Michael but she needed to see about Camille as she turned to let the doctors do there job, "Tom you're here" Christina called out in a frantic voice to him as he stepped into the ER the nurse had got the call and called him as soon as she heard that it was the husband of the CNO of Richmond Trinity that was coming in.

"What happened Christina?" he asked her as he walked passed her headed into the room where the other doctors were looking after him.

"I'm not sure he came out of the bathroom and just collapsed." she told him as she pulled Camille into her arms and he disappeared behind the curtain. They stood there and a few minutes later Amanda rushed in to the ER.

"Christina, Camille where is he?" she asked as she made her way over to them.

"There working on him now"

"Christina what happened?" Amanda started to ask as Tom came from the room and made his way over to them.

"We got him stabilized and were moving him up to a room in a few minutes, I'm sorry Christina." he told her and the look on his face told the story but she knew that she was going to have to hear him say it for it to _register_.

"Ok I don't understand he's stable right so what happens now?" Amanda asked as she looked from Tom over to Christina.

"Tom?" is all she said trying to hold back the tears so that Amanda and Camille didn't see that these were his last days that at any time Michael could pass away.

"I'll be in my office it you need me." he told her not able to explain anything more at the moment.

"Christina he didn't say anything what the hell is going on with Michael?" Amanda demanded to know.

"Amanda he's stable for now…..and before she could finish Christina turned slowly to see them starting to wheel Michael out of the exam room and toward the elevators and they all followed him up in the next car none of them said a word, once they got him in the room and situated she sat there for a few minutes holding his hand before she told him that she would be right back that she needed to talk to Tom.

"Christina, where are you going?" Amanda and Camille wanted to know as they looked up at her heading for the door.

"I'm going to find Tom." she told them. Christina started down the hall and the only thing she could think was that she was a nurse and this was her job she took care of sick people if she let herself think about Michael as her husband right now she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold it together no matter how hard she tried to as she came up on his office she knocked on the door softly and a second later she heard him say come in.

"Christina what are you doing down here? You should be up stairs with Michael." Tom told her, taking a seat at his desk and lowering his head on top of it, he had been pacing the floor anticipating her arrival.

"I know, but Tom please I just need you to tell me I need to hear you say it how long does he have left?" she knew by the look on his face in the ER that he didn't have long she just needed to hear him say it, he sat there for a while before answering her he was fully aware that she was staring at him waiting for him to answers her he kept his head lowered, "maybe a week Christina." he said in a very low voice hoping that she didn't hear him as he continued to look down at his desk but she did and he knew it when she took the seat in the chair in front of him they both sat there in silence for a long time before either one of them said another word.

"I need to get back up stairs." she finally told him as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Christina I'm sorry."

"Tom don't you dare do that, we've had this conversation before, please you know how I feel we both knew that this was coming."

"But Christina knowing doesn't make it easier."

"I know that, I just don't want you to start feeling sorry for me that I can't take not right now, I'll talk to you later." she told him as she stormed out and headed back up to Michael's room she didn't even wait the hear him say that he would be up later to check on them. She made it back up stairs where Michael, Amanda and Camille was at,

"Christina what did Tom say?" Amanda asked in a soft voice and before Christina could answer, she heard a faint sound she turned toward Michael.

"Christina, come here please?" Michael called out to her in all most a whisper.

She looked at Amanda and shook her head as she took a seat next to him taking his hand into hers and leaning in to hear what he had to say, he whispered softly, "I have something I need to tell you," she kissed his forehead and shook her head as to say ok, "I want to talk to Camille alone first." and she looked at him as the tears started to form in her eyes again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes please Christina."

"ok Michael." she told him as she climbed off the bed and walked over to where Camille and Amanda where sitting she kneeled down in front of her, "Camille, sweetie he wants to talk to you alone, be strong for him ok." she told her as she kissed her on the forehead stood back up and started to walk out of the room and Amanda followed her. "Me and your grandmother will be right outside the door ok." she told her as they both headed into the hallway, Christina folded her arms across her chest and started pacing the floor.

"Christina please stop dear your making me nerves, what did Tom say?" Amanda asked behind a face full of tears she feared the answer but still wanted to hear it.

"He said that he may only have a week left at the most, I'm sure when he finishes talking to Camille he's going to want to talk to you alone to Amanda." Christina told her as they both stood there in silence, it had been just about two years since Michael's diagnosis and it was close to the end and they all knew it, she leaned herself up against the wall laid her head back and closed her eyes it had been hard but Christina love him more then she had ever loved him she needed him, she didn't want him to die, she didn't want him to be sick but he was and there was nothing that she could do about it, the door opened and Camille came running out "he wants to talk to you grandma." she told her as she took off down the hall.

"Camille, wait." Christina called after her.

"Just let her go Christina, she needs to be alone." Amanda told her as she wiped the tears from her eyes and taking a deep breath before walking into the room and closing the door behind her. Christina stood there for a few minutes hoping that Camille would come back when she realized that she wasn't she started down the hall and ran right into Tom.

"Where are you going?" he asked in that sweet but concern tone in his voice and on his face, "I was just on my way to check on Michael."

"I need to find Camille, she took off after Michael talked to her alone, and Amanda is in there with him right now."

"I'll go fine her Christina I'm sure when he's done talking to Amanda he's going to want to talk to you."

"Thank you." _she told him, as she reaching out to touch his arm, _as she looked up at him with smile. _He closed his eyes for a second trying to force himself to ignore his feelings for her as he felt her soft touch he pulled back his arm and headed down the hall after Camille._

Camille looked over for a second when she heard the door open then close, he was standing at the top of the stairs watching her, he took a deep breath and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Hey your mom is looking for you."

"How did you find me?

"Just a guess, you are Christina's daughter."

"So why didn't she come find me?" she asked as she lowered her head and wiped the tears from her face.

"she was about to but your dad wanted to talk to her alone so I told her that I would come and find you for her." he told her as he took a seat next to her. "was that ok to do?" he asked her and he saw her shake her head as to say yes "Did you know that this is your mom's favorite place to come and think?"

"Yeah I heard her talking to Bobbie about it once."

"Yeah, she said that the height helps her think and clear her head." he told her as he leaned back against the wall that housed the air vents and closed his eyes.

"My dad only has a few days left doesn't he?" she asked in between tears.

Tom opened his eyes and looked at her he wanted to tell her a lie tell her that it was going to be okay but if she was anything like her mother she would see right through it. "I'm sorry Camille but yes."

"Thank you for not lying to me and for not coming up here and telling me that everything was going to be okay, that's all I have been hearing for the last two years is that everything is going to be okay, and its not, my dad is dying I don't know why everyone thinks that I don't understand that, that is everyone but you." she told him as she wiped the new falling tears from her eyes.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can Camille what is it?" he told her as he looked back over at her.

"Why do you do what you do? I mean your patients end up dying so why do you do it?" she asked him in a tearful voice. "How do you watch people die all the time?" he took a beep breath when he heard the question.

"I do what I do because I want to help people and not all of the people I take care of die Camille _I know _that_ I or we can't save everyone but we try to, we try hard to save them all, it isn't easy when we lose one. And It never gets easier, but I do hope that someday we fine a cure for it, so until then I just do what I need to do to help the ones that I can." he told her as he lowered his head._

"I can understand that and you don't have to stay up here with me if you don't want to you know?"

"But I do want to if its ok with you? I enjoy your company." he told her as she gave him a look to suggest that it was ok for him to stay, they both sat there in silence at first then she started talking about any and everything she could he sat there and listened to what she had to say and he would only answer when she had a question for him or commented when it was his turn. He would sit there as long as she needed him to and they wouldn't leave until she was ready to head back down.


	6. Our First Enounter 6

"Christina?"

"I'm here Michael." she answered as she walked over to the bed taking a seat next to him and grabbing his hand into hers once again.

"I love you Christina, I hope you know that." he told her as he closed his eyes for a second then reopening them.

"yes I know and I love you Michael more then you know." she told him as tears started to run down her face.

"Baby, please don't cry. I'm sorry for everything Christina."

"Michael, no babe that's all water up under the bridge now, sweetie don't do this." she told him as she kissed him softly on the lips.

"I want you to listen to a song for me when I'm gone."

"Michael come on babe don't say that."

"Christina come on we both know the out come of this even if we don't want to accept it or admit it to ourselves, but I want you to listen to the song for me just be open to it."

"Ok, what song is that?"

"You know the one I'm talking about Christina and I want you to do something else for me to."

"Oh the one by your girlfriend." she told him and they both started to laugh. "And what's the other thing that you want me to do Michael?"

"Give it a chance and don't be difficult about it."

"give what a chance? don't be difficult about what babe?" she asked him as she turned toward the knock on the door as it started to open and they both saw Tom walking into the room.

"Just promise me that you'll be open and give it a chance." he whispered softly.

"I promise Michael, but I'm still not sure what I'm promising you." she told him as she kissed him again before turning around to look at Tom standing at the door waiting for them to finish talking.

"You'll know it when it happens Christina; can I talk to Tom alone please?"

"Sure babe." she told him as she got up from his side and walked over by the door. "He wants to talk to you alone Tom, I'll be right out side Michael, is Camille in the hallway?" she asked as she started to open the door.

"Yeah she is." he told her as he made his way over to the monitors to check the _medication dose_. Tom looked over at the door as it started to close he didn't know what to think why did he want to talk to him alone was the question he was asking himself.

"You know that your going to have to give her some time, and she may need a little more then your willing to give but don't give up on her and don't let her tell you that she needs time, it really means she ready she's just scared, I see the way you look at her Tom it's the same way I look at her, and Its ok I don't blame you for falling in love with her its hard not to I know, and when the time is right she'll come to you but until then just be patience with her she going to need you more then she's willing to admit to herself and please don't let her push you away she'll try, did you know that I have been jealous of you for years from the moment that I heard your name, I didn't understand it at first not until that night of our anniversary dinner the first night I met you I….." Tom interrupted before he could finish what he was about to say,

"Michael don't you need to rest." Tom told him as he adjusted the IV and praying that it was the medication that was talking but knew in his heart that it wasn't.

"Tom please I need finish telling you this _I'm going to die, and nothing can change that now _I just want her to be happy and believe it or not you will be the one to make her happy she doesn't see it yet but she will and I know that you'll do everything in your power to keep her happy and to tell you the truth I knew a long time ago that one way or another you would end up with her." Tom stood there as his face started to turn red in disbelief he was a little no a lot confused and uncomfortable with the whole conversation, Tom turned and looked down at him; he couldn't believe what he was hearing it just came out of no where. He had sat for the last two year and watched his illness tear her apart and it was killing him inside and now of all people her husband could see it all over him that he was in love with her but he paused for a second and just looked at him wondering what he meant by the last statement what was going on that he didn't know. "Why would you say that?" he asked him in a confused tone.

"Tom lets not _pretend" and Michael looked up at him. "You did know, didn't you?" and Michael knew by the look on his face that he had no clue._

"Michael I don't understand or know what your talking about." he started to tell him as they both look over at the door as it started to open all Tom could think was again that it was the medication that was doing the talking.

"Just remember to be patience with her." He told him again as they both watched Christina walk back into the room and taking a seat next to him on the bed with Camille and Amanda following right behind her.

Tom finished what he was doing, "I'll be back later to check on you" he told them as he headed for the door.

"Thank you Tom." Amanda told him as he looked over at the bed he saw Christina turn in his direction and smile and then turned back to Michael.

As Tom walked back to his office scratching his head he was trying to make sense of the conversation that he and Michael just had, he didn't understand, what did he mean by his statements 'you did know, you didn't and he know that I would end up with her one way or the another', yes he was in love with her but he didn't want her this way not this way but he couldn't help to think that it was faith and he hated himself for thinking it.

As the day turned into night and started to turn back into day again she stood by the window with her arms crossed over her chest as tears streaming down her face looking out at the park across the street from the hospital, until she heard a faint sound behind her she glanced over her shoulder but it was just Camille moving, she was laying next to him curled up, she looked around the room to see Amanda sitting in the over sized chair in the corner of the room with her feet crossed and one elbow resting on the arm of the chair her head tilted resting on her hand, they had all been there for the last few days watching over him, but she knew by his breathing that it was just a matter of hours and she couldn't bring herself to go near him, she _love him so much, and it scared her, knowing that she was going to lose him_, she stood there thinking that they were finally happy after all this time and_ only if she had worked a little harder at her marriage they would have had more happy moments more happier years._

"Christina?" he called out her name in a very faint voice.

"yes Michael I'm here babe." she wiped the tears from her eyes as she walked over to him, taking a seat on the other side of the bed next to him leaning in to hear what he wanted to say.

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what Michael?"

"Thinking that if we had tried harder that we wouldn't be here or this wouldn't be happening it is what it is just remember that we had our time together."

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I know you Christina."

"That you do." she told him as she smiled and laid her head on his chest.

"I love you Christina" was the last thing he said to her, she sat there with his hand in hers numb to it all as the tears fell from her eyes all over again, all she could hear in the room was the sound of the monitor as it started to flat line, he was gone and there was nothing she could do about it, she didn't even hear or notice when Amanda took Camille out of the room, she had lost her best friend, her world had been shattered again, they had did everything they could to save him but it sill wasn't enough she didn't know how long she had sat there one minute she was holding his hand and the next she was curled up in the oversize chair, she didn't even remember moving over to it or what happened after they took him away, or when Tom came into the room, he sat there with her for hours in silence holding her hand. She tried not to think back on that day or the request he had asked of her, but as the hours turned into days and the days turned into months and the months turned into a year she laid there in bed talking to his urn when she remembered what he had asked her to do, she got out of bed and went into the room that had all of the things that she had kept of his, she found the box of the CD's she looked through them until she found the one he wanted her to listen to she still didn't understand why that song but she grabbed it anyway and went into the other room and grabbed her laptop and the earphones she went back into her bedroom and sat in the middle of her bed she put on the headphones and place the CD into the drive and waited for it to start she leaned back against the headboard and closed her eyes as it started to play she listened to the words as carefully as she could with out crying. As the song came to an end she understood why he wanted her to hear it, she had heard the song before but just never really pay any attention to the words as she sat there thinking about Michael she also wonder it the song had something to do with the other thing he asked her to do be open to it and not be difficult, she sat there thinking about it long and hard until the sound of the alarm clock started to go off and bring her back to reality.


	7. Our First Enounter 7

It would be almost another year and a new hospital before she was ready-ish to move on with her life, it would take an unforeseen accident, an untimely death, and almost losing him to make her realize how much he meant to her and that it was time.

As he laid there hurt and asleep she sat by his side looking over him like he was a child when he awoke and saw her sitting there his first words were, "are you on strike?" they both smiled and they sat there for a few minutes just staring into each other eyes until they heard the cries of his best friends wife, he tried to make it to his feet but couldn't, so he turned to her. "Christina help me I need to get to him," he told her as she tried to talk him back into bed, but she finally gave in and helped him out of the room and down the hall as they approach the room they were wheeling Paul up to surgery Tom followed the gurney as Christina followed him she stood by as he washed up to head into the O.R she wanted to stop him but she knew that this was something that he had to do, She waited in the waiting room with Paul's wife doing her best to comfort her; they talked until they saw Tom enter the room slowly.

"How is he?" she asked with a concern tone in her voice and a look on her face that tore at his heart.

"he's going to be ok" Tom told her but the look on his face was telling Christina something different, she knew Tom all to well and the look in his eyes was telling her that he wasn't sure, Paul's blood pressure was really low and with all the other injures he had it would be close. As he crossed the room to take a seat to wait on news of Paul, Christina took her seat back next to his wife, she watched him from across the room as he sat there and every so often she would see him look in their direction with a painful look on his face. After about ten minutes she crossed the room and sat in the chair across from him, "why don't you let me take you to ortho consult?" she asked him, and before he could answer Kelly and the little boy that was in the accident came into the room and not a second later the two detectives follow her, Christina stood to see it there was anything Kelly needed before going to deal what Camille and Marcus who had enter the room a few minutes later, she told Camille that it was ok to go to the movies that she had to take Tom home, she finally got him to see the ortho specialist he just sat there numb, feeling like he hadn't done enough. So she suggested that they go back to her house it was just around the corner he could rest and get something to eat, she reassured him that Bobbie would call them when Paul was out of surgery and she would bring him right back.

They finally made it back to her place, as he took a seat on the sofa she took off her phone and put it and her keys in the dish on the table she took a seat on the sofa next to him, "can I get you anything to eat or to drink?" she asked him as she took the elastic band off her hair, "no thank you" he answered as they both leaned back into the sofa, they looked at each other and just stared into each others eyes for few minutes before turning away and a second later her cell-phone started to ring, "that's probable Camille," she told him as she made it over by the front door, as she answered the "Paul" was all she said and he knew that the news wasn't good as she made her way back over to him he had leaned forward, and all she could do was caress the back of his head she kneeled in front of him, she didn't know what to say she just kissed him and before she knew it she was straddling his lap, he laid back against the sofa as he kissed her shoulder and the curve of her neck softly and thought to himself "oh God finally" as he removed the jacket that she was wearing exposing the black bra that she had on his lips softly but intensely covered hers, as he caressed her body and removed the rest of the clothing they where wearing he gently placed her on the floor, her pulse was racing and so was his and the sexual feelings between them was overwhelming she pulled back, and tried to catch her breath but his mouth covered hers again his tongue enter her mouth, she was lost from all thought's, she locked her legs around his thighs bringing him in just a little closer, as he started to slide himself inside her she tried to pulled back but his body moved with hers, she wrapped her arms up under his pulling herself into him and burying her screams into his chest as her fingers clawed into his back, his size was a little more then she had anticipated, he moved in closer to her picking up force making love and feeling her body against him was everything and more then he had ever imagined he started to withdraw from her warmth slowly she tried to pull back again he was more then she could handle and before she knew it his body followed hers plunging deeper, she was gasping and breathless, she tried to swallow but couldn't, he withdraw again instead of pulling away her body gave into him, she closed her eyes and his hips began to dance with a rhythm she matched effortlessly and her body met his stroke for incredible stroke, she monad out in pleasure, as her back arched up and tightened as her release came she felt his body do the same after their body's settled down he kissed her softly as the words "marry me" fell from his lips in a whisper.

"Tom you should go home you're exhausted and you need to rest." she told him as they stood there after dealing with Morrissey and the whole prison thing.

"then take me home"

"I would love to take you home but I have to work." she told him as she caressed the back of his neck.

"Christina I wasn't playing last night this life…. Look at Paul lets stop fooling around." he told her in a serious tone of voice.

"I like fooling around and if I didn't have to work I would show you how much." she told him as she leaned up and kissed him.

"Fine Christina will talk about this later." he told her as she talked her way out of answering the question.

"Go home please I'll check on you ever hour." she told him.

"You'll do that?" and she shook her head yes as she let him go and took off toward her office.

As Christina made her way around the hospital dealing with patients and taking care of some paperwork she made her way to the fifth floor and to her surprise Tom was standing there with Ray.

"Ray when Dr. Kent gets out of surgery page me" she told him as she pulled Tom to the side. "what are you still doing here?" she asked him trying to figure out why he wasn't at home resting.

"I didn't want to go home, Christina I wasn't playing marry me?"

"Tom after all that's been going on I don't know how you could be thinking, I can't even think right now." she told him as Ray came in the room to tell her that Kent was wrapping things up.

"go Christina will finish this later."

"ok" she told him as she took off to the surgical room to fine Dr. Kent. After checking on a few more patients, doing a few reports, checking CPR updates and the sick call and making sure that the night shift was cover she grab her things and headed for the ER to talk to Bobbie before she left for the night as she stood at the nurses station talking to Dr. Shaw and Marcus Tom walked up behind her.

"You ready to go?"

"I am" she answered with a smile as she took him by the hand and they walked out of the double doors of the ER and through the crowd of people that was standing in front of the building, they got half way to the car when she pulled him into a deep kiss she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Tom I love you and I see us together and last night was great I don't want to mess this up I never thought that love would come twice in life," she told him as she put her head down she then looked back up at him.

"Christina when it's right its right." he told her with a puzzled look on his face feeling like that wasn't all she wanted to say. "Christina I love you what…what more do you need?" he asked trying to understand what she was trying to tell him, "what are you saying?" he finally asked.

"I'm saying no"

Tom stood there in a daze trying to comprehend what the hell was happening did I hear her right did she just say no not maybe or lets give it a few days to think about it was just no he thought to himself after just telling him that she loved him, she saw them together and she didn't want to mess this up what the hell did she think how was saying no going to make things better between them.

"Christina I don't understand, why, why are you saying no?"

"Tom I…..I just can't." was all she would say as she pushed away form his hold then taking off for the car leaving him standing in the rain confused and shocked by her words and her actions. He stood there not knowing what to do next as he watched her walk off he had no clue what the hell just happened between them she had rejected his proposal and didn't even give him a reason why.

It had been weeks since she had turned down his proposal he had surgery on his arm and he was back at work and performing surgeries of his own she was doing her best to stay out of his way only dealing with him and the fact that he was now seeing her when she had to, she was glad to be home from another day at the hospital all she wanted to do now was take a hot bath and head to bed as she unlocked the door and walked into the house all she heard was the music playing and Camille on the phone.

"Camille sweetie please can you turn that down." she asked her over the sound of the music she didn't really understand it usually it didn't bother her for it to be playing but for the last few days she just hadn't been feeling herself she felt exhausted and just out of her norm.

"sure thing mom sorry about that." Camille called back after she turned it off and headed back into her room.

Christina made it into her room got a few things and headed into the bathroom as she started the shower she stepped in, the water was warm, and cascading down over her shoulders, breasts and hips. She relaxed just a bit under the soothing spray, giving herself up to the purely physical sensations she washed up and got out she dressed and slid in under the covers, enjoying the feel of the heavy weight of the blanket promising warmth within minutes. As she laid there her thoughts drifted to Tom and how things between them have gotten so mess up she didn't know what to do or how to fix the situation as she laid there she pulled up the cover just a little more as she started to drifted off to sleep her body started to tingle with sexual arousal, she didn't know what the hell was going on but the sensation was so strong her breast were throbbing and aching, her legs were becoming weak, as she laid there with her eyes closed all she could see was Tom, she could feel the excitement build in her body as his warm and moist tongue ran over her lips, gently prying them open, and slipping his tongue into her mouth her body started shaking as she found herself clutching the sheets tightly as her mind played scene after scene of flesh against flesh, her breast against his chest, her soft thighs against his muscular ones, she could feel him kissing her body, inch by trembling inch, and the heat building, and there blood racing, the feeling was so powerfully and she realized there were tears in her eyes because it just wasn't real enough. It was at that moment that she suddenly realized that not only did her and Tom share a unspoken language but they shared a physical and mental connection as she sat up in the middle of her bed frustrated and more exhausted, from what had just happened, "damn it Tom what are you doing to me" she cried out, as she sat there she didn't like this feeling. As the tension started to ease up she laid back down closed her eyes and tried to fall back to sleep, as she awoke the next morning more exhausted then she was before she went to sleep and sick to her stomach she climbed out of bed and ran to the bathroom with the overwhelming feeling of nausea.


	8. Our First Enounter 8

"Hey, are you ok? They have been paging you for like the last hour." she asked her as she walked into the room turning on the lights, and seeing that she had been curled up on the sofa asleep.

"I'm fine just really tired, that's all" she told her as she stretched out her arms and legs.

"That's all? Sounds like you need, one of your energy drink."

"Yeah tried that but they taste funny to me for some reason."

"Did you eat something?"

"God no, just the thought of food right now makes me nauseated I must be coming down with that stomach flu that's been going around, that's all I need is to be sick." she told her as the overwhelming feeling to throw up came over her "oh god not again" she cried out as she took a mad dash to the bathroom. Bobbie just sat there taking notice of what was going on when she returned from the bathroom she sat down and notice that Bobbie was looking at her in a strange way.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that." she asked feeling just a little bit uncomfortable.

"Chrissie umm…don't take this the wrong way, but a few months ago when you and Tom, ok did you guy's use something?"

"Something?" she asked with a baffled look on her face.

"I'm talking about protection."

"Ok I know what you're thinking, but there is no way that's not even possible."

"Are you sure? I think that you need to check for sure, I'm just saying, because I don't think it's the stomach flu, I'm going to go see about getting you something to settle your stomach and you need to do something so that you can tell daddy because junior is kicking mommy's ass right about now." she told her as she got up and headed for the door "oh and by the way Tom is looking for you since you didn't answer your page he had to handle the problem, just a heads up." she told her as she left the room leaving Christina to think about the possibility that it could happen, she sat there with her head on her desk still feeling nauseous and hoping and praying that Bobbie was wrong, as the feeling started to ease up she made it to her feet but before she could make it out of her office she heard a knock at the door, "come in" she called out as prayed that it wasn't Tom standing on the other side, as the door open her prayers wasn't answered as he stood before her.

"Christina what the hell is going on with you? You're not answering your pages and you missed a budget meeting this morning are you ok?"

"Damn it was that this morning? And I'm fine thank you for asking." she told him as she sat back down in her chair feeling a little dizzy.

"Christina you don't look good, are you ok? Are you sick?" he asked in a concern tone.

"I just told you I'm fine it's nothing for you to worry about."

"But I am worried and if there is something wrong with you I would like to know Christina, I do care about you, are you sick? What's wrong?" he asked her as the door opened, and they both looked toward it to see Bobbie standing in the doorway with a pack of saltines and a ginger ale in her hands. "Are you going to answers my question?"

"Tom please, damn it, how many times do I have to tell you I'm fine." she all but screamed at him.

"Fine Christina, forgive me for being worried about you, for caring about you just start answering your damn pages and don't miss any more meetings, you need to talk to her." he told Bobbie as he stormed out of the room and slamming the door closed behind him.

"Like I said junior is kicking mommy's ass, here try eating and drinking this it should help with the nauseas."

"God Bobbie what if you're right? What if I am….? Damn I can't even say the word what am I going to do? How in the hell am I going to tell him, what if he doesn't want kids?" she asked her as she took a sip of the ginger ale.

"Chrissie you need to confirm it first before you start asking yourself all of these questions and if he didn't want kids he should have did something to protect himself from something like this happening."

"it wouldn't be all his fault I got off the pill after Michael died, I just didn't see the point in taking them any more it wasn't like I was getting any hell now that I think about it I wasn't getting any when Michael was alive." they both started to laugh a bit, "but seriously I don't know what I'm going to do if I am" she said as she leaned back her head. "I'm scared Bobbie, I mean really scared."

It's going to be ok Chrissie." she told her as they both sat there in silence.

It would be another week before her complete denial that Bobbie may have been right come to light, as she sat at her desk looking over the test results it was no ignoring it anymore she had to accept it now she was holding the proof in her hands it was staring her right in the face even though her symptoms had gotten worst she couldn't deny it any more she was pregnant and scared to death. "God, how did I let this happen." she asked herself as she muttered up under her breath, "I need some air" she said as she grabbed the results and headed for the roof. She didn't hear the door open or close or even notice that he was standing there watching her, she had zoned out she sat there with her eyes closed and her head tilted back against the wall that housed the air vents doing her best to hold back the tears.

"what are you doing up here Christina?" the voice asked her, he was standing by the stairs with is hands in his pockets, she hated that he and Bobbie knew where to find her when she wasn't in her office or on the floors she thought it was time to fine a new thinking place.

"I just needed to think Tom that's all, what are you doing up here?"

"I saw you fly past headed this way, I just came up to see it you needed someone to talk to you seem to be out of it this last week." he told her as he made his way over to where she was sitting. "What's that?" referring to the manila envelope she was holding in her hands.

"This it's nothing."

"Christina, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Tom really, I'm just…" she paused as she started to tell him, at hearing his pager starting to beep.

"You better see who that is." she told him."

"It can wait Christina this is more important."

"No it's not Tom please answer your page."

"I'm sorry it's the O.R can we talk later?" he asked her as he stood up.

"Maybe."

"Please Christina?"

"Will see." she told him as he made his way to the door and almost knocking down Bobbie in the process.

"Is she over there?"

"Yeah she is" he told her as he headed down the stairs.

"Hey you, are you ok?"

"I could be doing better."

"What is that you're holding?" Bobbie asked having a feeling of just what it was.

"It's the results."

"And have you looked at them yet?"

"Yeah I have."

"And?"

Christina looked over at her friend and before she could answers the tears that she had been holding in had started to fall and Bobbie had her answer.

"It's going to be ok Chrissie congratulations." she told her friend as she rub her arm then taking her hand and holding it.

"God Bobbie how am I going to tell him, and if he's going to be with her, I don't want her around my baby." she told her as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall once again. "I know it sounds selfish but I just don't want her no where near my child,"

"Christina you really need to talk to Tom, you need to tell him soon and tell him how you feel, I can't believe it were having a baby." she said as she looked at her friend and smiled. Christina smiled back through the tears as she whipped them from her eyes. "You ok to head back down now?"

"yeah I am." she told her as they both got to there feet and headed back down, Christina headed back to her office as Bobbie headed back to the ER. After doing some paperwork and handling a few problems Christina made her way to the ER to check on a few things and talk to Bobbie as they stood at the nurses station she was going over a patients chart when they heard the sounds of a awkward laughter they all looked up to see Dr. Jameson and Tom coming around the corner, Bobbie looked at Christina and seeing the expressing on her face she leaned in "just stay clam Chrissie," she whispered to her friend as they both approached the desk, seeing him with her just made her sick to her stomach and this wasn't the baby. "Umm… hey Bobbie I was called down for a consult" he told her as they reached the desk.

"Yeah its room three." she told him as she handed him the chart.

"Christina can I talk with you for a second?" he asked her as he pulled her to the side out of ear shoot.

"Yes Dr. Wakefield." she answered in an unfriendly voice as she notice that Erin was staring at them.

"Is everything ok now?" he asked with a concern look on his face and in his vice.

"Yes Dr. Wakefield everything is just fine."

"Christina, can we talk later?"

"Tom please we don't have anything to talk about, I'm fine."

"Christina I know that something is bothering you, please don't shut me out, is it Camille?"

"no Camille is fine and what's bothering me is…never mind I need to go and you need to take care of your patient." she told him as she walked back over to the desk to make some notations on the chart she was looking over, he stood there for a second then turned and disappeared behind the curtain. When he came from behind the curtain she was gone, "damn it" he muttered up under his breath, "hey Bobbie where did Christina go?" he asked as he walked back over to the desk to go over the chart with her.

"Umm…. I'm not sure when I came back she was gone."

"Hey Bobbie, do you know what's going on with her?"

"Tom all I can say is that you need to talk to her and you need to do it sooner then later."

"How am I supposed to do that when one minute she avoiding and acting like she cant stand the sight of me and the next she fine with me, what the hell is with her and these mood swing lately?"

"Just do it in a place she can't run away from, I have it on good authority that Camille won't be home tonight."

"Thank you Bobbie."

"Your welcome."

Christina finally made it home to an empty house, Camille was staying the night at a friends so she was on her own, she dropped her bags by the door and kicked off her shoes and throwing her keys in the dish on the table by the door she went over to the I-pod dock and turned it on to play the song that she had been listening to over and over for weeks she was so glad that Camille wasn't home to tell her mom please stop, as the sounds of Mariah Carey's we belong together filled the room she sung the words (I didn't mean it…When I said I didn't love you, so…I should have held on tight…I never shoulda let you go…I didn't know nothing…I was stupid, I was foolish…I was lying to myself...I could not fathom that I would ever…Be without your love…Never imagined I'd be…Sitting here beside myself) as the song continued to play she made into the kitchen to find something to eat, she was feeling hungry but the way the baby was doing jumping jack in her stomach she was a little afraid to eat anything other then crackers so she opted for a glass of milk hoping that she would be able to keep it down as she grabbed a glass from the cabinet she heard a knock at the front door as she came out of the kitchen and crossed the room to opened the door she was a little surprised to see him on the other side of it, "Tom what are you doing here?" she asked in a surprising voice, but she was happy to see him but she wouldn't tell him that.

"Christina I think we need to talk because we can't keep doing this, can I come in?"

"Sure, please come in have a seat." she told him as she went over to turn the music off. "Can I get you something to eat or drink?"

"No I'm fine thank you for offering." he told her as they both took a seat on the sofa. "So are you going to tell me what's going on with you lately?"

"There is nothing going on with me."

"Christina please don't insult my intelligence I know you, I know that something is bothering you twice today you started to tell me something and stopped, will you please just tell me what the hell is going on with you?" she sat there for a minute just looking at him and hoping that she didn't start crying as she told him that he was going to be a father.

"God this is harder then I thought it was going to be." she told him as she stood up and walked over by the fireplace.

"What is Christina?"

"First I need to tell you why I said no?" she told him as she took a seat on the coffee table in front of him and taking his hands into her.

"Christina please let's not dwell on that I don't want to hear it."

"Tom please I need to tell you, you deserve an explanation, Tom you got hurt and Paul died and I looked at you all I could see was the pain on your face and it broke my heart this man that I love so much is hurting and there was nothing that I could do to take your pain away, then we made love, and it was so perfect so right and the way you made me feel I had never felt like that before, I never wanted you to stop God I just wanted to hold you and never let you go and then you asked me to marry you and my head started swimming and the only thing I could think was that it was because of Paul dieing that you really didn't mean it that you would wake up in two weeks and change your mind and think what the hell did I do and I knew that, that was something that I wouldn't be able to handle, so I said no, I never thought that we wouldn't be together after I said it, Tom I love you God how I love you and there is nothing more then being with you I want but I know that your with Erin now and I'll just have to accept that I just needed you to know why I said no."

"Christina, babe I'm not with Erin I haven't seen her in weeks, don't you get it I love you and you are the only person I want to be with I need you Christina I can't be myself with out you in my life, and maybe I shouldn't have asked you that night it was a lot and a lot happened babe I'm sorry but Christina there was no way I would have woke up in two weeks and wanted out." he told her as he took her into his arms.

"Tom there is something else I need to tell you." just the thought of telling him was making her stomach feel uneasy not knowing how he was going to take it she was feeling nauseous again as she pulled away from his hold "oh God not again" she said as she headed for the bathroom closing the door behind her he follow and stood there.

"Are you ok Christina." he asked through the bathroom door as he heard water running then the toilet flushing.

"I'm fine." she told him as she took a long look in the mirror after washing her hands and rinsing her mouth out before opening the door to see him sitting on her bed she leaned against the doorframe with her hands behind her. "I'm pregnant" she told him as he sat there for a second, he stood up and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the forehead.

"You mean where pregnant don't you?" she nodded her head yes, as she hugged him back, she closed her eyes and the tears of joy started to fall. "marry me Christina, because I'm not going any where and I'm not taking no for an answers this time."

"yes Tom, yes I will."

**Here is the full song.**

I didn't mean it

When I said I didn't love you, so

I should have held on tight

I never shoulda let you go

I didn't know nothing

I was stupid, I was foolish

I was lying to myself

I could not fathom that I would ever

Be without your love

Never imagined I'd be

Sitting here beside myself

?Cause I didn't know you

?Cause I didn't know me

But I thought I knew everything

I never felt

The feeling that I'm feeling

Now that I don't hear your voice

Or have your touch and kiss your lips

?Cause I don't have a

, what I wouldn't give

To have you lying by my side

Right here, ?cause baby

When you left I lost a part of meIt's still so hard to believe

Come back baby, please

?Cause we belong together

Who else am I gon' lean onWhen times get rough?

Who's gonna talk to me on the phone

Till the sun comes up?

Who's gonna take your place?

ain't nobody better

Oh, baby baby, we belong together

I can't sleep at night

When you are on my mind

Bobby Womack's on the radio

Saying to me

"If you think you're lonely now"

Wait a minute

This is too deep(Too deep)

I gotta change the station

So I turn the dial

Trying to catch a break

And then I hear Babyface

"I only think of you"

And it's breaking my heart

I'm trying to keep it together

But I'm falling apart

I'm feeling all out of my element

I'm throwing things, crying

Trying to figure outWhere the hell I went wrong

The pain reflected in this song

It ain't even half of what

I'm feeling inside

I need you, need you back in my life, baby

When you left I lost a part of me

And it's still so hard to believe

Come back baby, please?

Cause we belong together

Who else am I gon' lean onWhen times get rough?

Who's gonna talk to me on the phone

Till the sun comes up?Who's gonna take your place?

There ain't nobody better

Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby

When you left I lost a part of meIt's still so hard to believe

Come back baby, please?

Cause we belong together

Who am I gonna lean on

When times get rough?

Who's gonna talk to me

Till the sun comes up?

Who's gonna take your place?

There ain't nobody better

Oh baby, babyWe belong together


	9. Our First Enounter 9

They stood there in each others arms and the only thing on her mind now was how was she going to tell Camille, and the annoying question that kept running through her mind every since he had started seeing her, she pulled away from his hold and took a seat on the bed,

"Chris, are you ok? Are you still feeling sick?" he asked taking a seat next to her on the bed and taking her hand into his.

"No, I'm ok Tom, I'm just thinking how in the hell I'm going to tell Camille all of this."

"you mean how are we going to tell her, Christina were in this together there is no way I'm going to let you tell her by yourself, and that's something we'll worry about tomorrow, not tonight." and the look on her face told him that there was more that wasn't all that she had on her mind, "Christina is there something else I get the feeling that that's not all your worried about?"

"Tom there is something else I need to know?" she pulled her hand out of his as she took a deep breath and stood up, she crossed the room and leaned against the dresser, she stared at him sitting there for a minute, he was sitting there patiently waiting for her to ask her question, she took another deep breath and crossed her arms over her chest she looked down at the floor and started biting her bottom lip, she looked back up at him "did you…?" was all she could get out before tears filled her eyes she didn't want to know the answer especially if it was yes. He could feel her frustration and the difficulty of asking, seeing the fear in her eyes and the pain on her face he knew the question that she wanted to ask but knew she didn't want to hear the answer if it was yes he couldn't lie to her even if he wanted to she was always able to see right through him, he stood up and walked over to her he placed his hands around her waist pulling her in just a little closer, he took his finger and lifted her chin, "look at me Chris" he told her as

she lifted her eyes to look up at him "no babe I didn't, there is no way I could or would do that to you, yes I kissed her, but that was all, Christina that belongs to you, and only you" he told her as he took her into a deep but passionate kiss he started caressing her body and the feel of him so close was starting to make her body tingle she wanted him as much as he wanted her, he picked her up from the floor and sat her on the dresser her hands fell to his waist as he placed himself in between her thigh's she wrapped her legs around his as he started to unbutton her shirt pulling it open exposing her bra as he left her mouth and worked down to the curve of her neck and shoulder she pulled his shirt out of his pants and unbuttoned it exposing his bare chest then pulling it from his shoulders and tossing it to the floor she started undoing his belt then unsnapping and unzipping his pants, he pulled her shirt off and unsnapped her bra, "are you sure you want to do this Chris?" he asked her in between kisses as he pulled her off the dresser and into him, as she let her bra fall to the floor "yes I am," she told him as he walked her over to the bed and letting his pants fall to the floor leaving him in nothing but his boxers he laid her softly on the bed never taking his eyes off of hers as he undid the button then unzipped her pants pulling them and the pink lace panty that she was wearing to the floor with the rest of the clothing they had been wearing he moved her up into the middle of the bed and once again placed himself in between her thigh's she closed her eyes as he started to kiss her again he ran his warm and moist tongue over her lips, gently prying them open, and slipping his tongue into her mouth she could feel how aroused he was, as she thought back to the first time they made love and his size, it had been a few months and she knew that she was in trouble. As he started to kiss the curve of her neck and slowly enter her she bit her bottom lip praying that the pain wouldn't last long, as he pushed in a little deeper he whispered "if it hurts Chris I'll stop" she locked her legs around him and pulled him in more, he started to pull away from her warmth and lift himself up on his hands he wanted to see her face he didn't want to hurt her but he didn't want to stop either and he know that she wasn't going to tell him if he was, as he looked into her hazel eyes he pushed a little deeper and he knew by the expression on her face that it hurt "Chris I think we should stop, babe I know I'm hurting you." she looked at him with reassuring eyes and pulled him back down and into a deep kiss as the heat between then started building again, and there blood started to race, her fingers caressed and clawed into his back, his hips began to move with a rhythm her body matched he moved in closer to her picking up force slowly, she monad out in pleasure, "God I love you Tom" she whispered in his ear as their bodies moved in each others warmth "I love you too Chris, Oh God how I love you" he said as his lips softly but intensely covered hers again and suddenly his rhythm increased and his body started to tense up and so did hers she tightened her grip on him and as their bodies settled it was sweet but pure pleasure as they reached satisfaction together.

They laid there in each others arms talking before sleep over came her he held her close until he knew that she was fast asleep. He slowly pulled his arm from up under her making sure not to wake her, he went to his place to get a few things, his toothbrush, razor a change of clothes for work and something that he had been wanting to see on her for months, when he returned he quietly slipped back into bed beside her and did his best not to wake her, she moved and he was able to wrap his arms back around her he held her tight and fell off to sleep.

The next morning they both woke up in each others arms, "Good morning." she said as she smiled and reached over him to shut off the annoying sound of the alarm clock he laid there patiently waiting for her to notice it, "you know your late" she told him as she laid her head and her left hand on his chest, when she glanced from his face down to his chest she thought her eyes were playing games with her when she suddenly noticed the white gold engagement ring that was now sitting on her left ring finger. She lifted her hand just a bit to take a closer look before sitting straight up in the bed, "oh my God Tom when did you….its beautiful I love it, I love you," she turned and told him with a big smile and kiss. "Good morning sweetheart and good morning to you to little one I did it last night when you were sleeping, Chris I told you that there was no way I would have woke up in two weeks and wanted out I bought that for you eight months ago." he told her as he rub her stomach where their unborn child laid. "And I think I'm way past running late, and if you don't get a move on it you're going to be just as late as me." He told her as he kissed her softly,

"You want to take a shower with me?" she asked him as she sat on the side of the bed, grabbing her rob off the storage chest at the foot of the bed.

"Of course I do if you're willing to chance it."

"Hey, you know we don't have time for that." she turned and smiled at him over her shoulder as she got to her feet.

"Ok fine I'll be good for now." he told her as he climbed out of bed and walked over to the chair that was sitting across from her bed to grab his traveling bag that housed his grooming things and headed into the bathroom. "You coming?" he asked her as he started the shower.

"Yes I am." she told him as she stood in front of her closet picking out something to wear, as she made it into the bathroom he was already in the shower she stepped in and wrapped her arms around his waist then kissing him softly as she laid her head between his shoulder blades he looked over his shoulder and smiled down at her, "I thought we were being good" he asked her before turning around to face her, "we are." she told him as she started to rub his soapy chest with her hands before sliding them up and around his neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist and before she knew it he had slipped his tongue into her mouth. "Whoa!" was all she could say when they broke the kiss "we better stop all this or we want make it to work at all," he smiled down at her in a look that said he really didn't care if they made it in or not, she smiled back, as they both finished up in the shower they got out and got ready for work, "so are we going to take two different cars?" he asked her from the bathroom she walked over to the door as she zipped and snapped her pants, "if we ride in together everyone will know that your late because of me, you know that right" he gave her a I don't care look.

"Not if I let you out at the main door, you can bypass the ER, Bobbie and all of her questions."

"ok why would Bobbie have questions for me?" she asked him with a curious look on her face, he just continued to do what he was doing and ignoring her questions "so I guess your not going to answers me?"

"nope." he told her as he finished then walking over by her kissing her on the forehead as he passed her and entered the bedroom to get dressed.

"Fine then," she smiled and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her hair into a ponytail.

As they both finished up and made it into the front room she grab her bags, hospital ID and her keys off the side table, as she locked the door he stood at his car door with it opened for her she just looked at him at first, before getting in on the passenger side, they talked the whole twenty minute drive to the hospital, he dropped her off at the main doors and drove around to the other side and parked in his spot. As Christina made it to her office she sat her things down and took a seat at her desk she sat there smiling for a few minutes just looking at the ring he had put on her finger while she was sleeping before turning to her computer to start a report that needed to be in, as she riffled through the files on her desk she heard a knock on her door she looked up and before she could say come in Tom was standing in the doorway with a container of food and a cup of juice in his hands. "here you need to eat something." he told her as he made his way over to her and sitting the container and the juice down in front of her. "eat I'm not leaving until I see you eat something you can't go with out eating Christina there are no more energy drinks at least not for the next year. He told her and she looked at him in a suspicious way,

"Ok why a year?" she asked the baby was due in about seven months.

"Because you can't drink them while your breastfeeding." he told her in a smile.

"And what made you think that I was going to breastfeed."

"Because you know that for the first three months of the baby's life that breast milk is the best thing for them." she just looked at him and smiled. "Now eat."

"ok I'm eating" she told him as she opened the container to see that he had brought her some pancakes and some orange juice she sat there and ate half of them when the knock at the door caught their attention, "come in" she called out as the door opened and Bobbie walked in, "oh no" she cried out as the overwhelming feeling to throw up came over her she ran to her office bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"Are you ok Christina? Bobbie asked as she walked over to the other side of the room to grab her some saltines and a ginger ale, "I see junior is still kicking mommy's butt." she told Tom as they both started laughing a little.

"I heard that, and its not funny." she told them as they heard the toilet flushing and the water running, she washed her hands, rinsing her mouth and washed her face, she opened the door and came out to see both of them still standing with a smile on there faces staring at her.

"Are you ok Chris?"

"yeah I'm fine, but I think your offspring is trying to kill me." she told him as she took a seat back at her desk and closing the container of food and handing it back to him.

"Here, Chrissie try these."

"I can't, not right now I'll eat them later." she told her as she laid her head on her desk still feeling a bit sick to the stomach. "But thanks Bobbie." she told her as the both of them looked at Tom as his pager started to go off.

"I need to take this babe," he told her as he kissed her on the forehead "I'll check on you when I'm done with this."

"Ok" she told him as he headed for the door and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. As she sat there and ran her hands over her face all she could hear was a scream of oh my god from Bobbie. "What the hell is the matter, are you ok?" she asked her in a concern voice as she took her hands down from her face to look at her best friend.

"What is that on your hand? Chrissie it's beautiful so I guess things went great last night."

"Yes they did, and thank you, when I woke up this morning it was there" she told her in a huge smile.

"Oh my God, so I take it you said yes."

"Yeah I did"

"Congratulations sweetie, I'm so happy for you both."

"Thanks Bobbie."

"So when are you telling Camille all of this?"

"tonight, Tom wants to do it together, I'm a little scared Bobbie I don't know how she going to react to all of this it is a bit much to spring on her all at once."

"I think Camille will be just fine she just may surprise you."

"Ok have you met my child? Were talking about Camille here." she told her as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes I know who were talking about and I still think that she going to be fine with all of this. But any way I need to get back to work and you need to do some work, I'll talk to you later and don't forget to drink and eat that."

"I won't mom." she told her as Bobbie got to her feet and walked out of the room leaving her to think about how Camille was going to react to the news that not only was her and Tom going to get married but that there was a baby on the way as well, Camille had been an only child for seventeen years and after the whole thing with Marcus she was starting to feel like a hypocrite after telling Camille over and over to respected her body and to use protection if she was going to have sex and here she was pregnant, Camille would only see it as do as I say not as I do, you don't even practice what you preach and she would be right even though the whole thing with Tom had been spontaneous but it had been building for some time and it happened on one of the worst nights of their lives they had lost one of there own but there was still no excuse for them not to protect themselves from this happening she sat there thinking how was she going to explain it to her that she didn't mean for this to happen that she didn't plan to get pregnant at least not at her age.


	10. Our First Enounter 10

**As she sat there she finished up on the report and sending it to the printers as her office phone started to ring, "this is Christina" she answered as the voice on the other end started to speak "hello there Mr. Nelson how are you?" she asked him as he started to tell her why he was calling, "yes I know they are but…ok but still…" and just then she heard a knock at her door, she pulled the phone away from her ear for just a second "come in" she called out to the person on the other side of the door "you will let me know if anything changes?" she asked him as the nurse that was standing before her slid a folder across her desk. "yes I should be here until 6 to night." she smiled and nodded at the nurse as she pulled the phone away from her ear again "thank you" she whispered as the nurse left the room, "ok Thank you Mr. Nelson I will be looking forward to your call yes sir, you to sir good bye." after Christina hung up the phone she looked over the file that the nurse had just handed her it was a medical report on a peds patients, little Natalie was a five year old that had been admitted and was in isolation because they didn't know what was wrong with her, "ok why did she bring this to me it should have went to the doctor?" she asked herself as got to her feet but she did it just a little to fast because all of a sudden the room was spinning and her head was swimming she was dizzy and had to sit back down for a minute she inhaled then exhaled a few times before trying to stand up again. Christina, know at that moment that this baby was going to make her slow down one way or another. She stood up again slowly and grab the report and head for the elevator to fine little Natalie's doctor. After finding Dr. Bowman and giving him the report she made it over to the ER to talk with Bobbie for a few minutes before heading back to her office. "Hey you did you eat something? It's after lunch." she asked her as she went over the chart she was holding.**

"**Is this what I'm going to have to go through everyday?" she asked her as she took noticed that Gail had just walked up and was staring at her with a odd look on her face she knew that she was wondering why Bobbie was so concerned if she had eaten or not.**

"**Yes it is."**

"**ok so did you eat, you know its after lunch." she asked her and Bobbie looked up at her in a curious way as she took notice that she wasn't the only one standing at the nurses desk any more.**

"**Yes Christina I did, now you, did you eat?"**

"**No Bobbie I didn't, not yet, I'm headed to the cafeteria now." and before she could get out of the ER she saw Tom coming around the corner.**

"**Hey Christina did….?" and he stopped what he was about to say as he took notice of the look on her face telling him please dont ask.**

"**Did you need something Dr. Wakefield? I was just headed to the cafeteria to get something to eat."**

"**Umm…no it can wait I'll go over it with you later."**

"**Ok thank you, hey Bobbie I'll see you later page me if you need me I'll be in my office after I get something to eat." she told her as she headed down the hall toward the cafeteria.**

"**hey Christina wait up," he called after her as he rounded the corner "let me walk with you." he told her as he caught up to her. As they got closer to the cafeteria Christina started to feel sick to her stomach. "are you ok?" he asked taking noticed that she had stopped and leaned up against the wall, "no Tom I'm not, I can't go in there oh god the smell is killing me."**

"**Ok babe, take a few deep breaths do you know what you want?"**

"**A cup of chicken salad and a strawberry milkshake please."**

"**Why don't you go back to your office and I'll bring it to you."**

"**Thank you sweetie." she told him as she headed back to her office hoping that the feeling of nausea would go away and praying that she would be able to hole down the food. She ran in to Bobbie on the way back to her office.**

"**Hey where are you going? The cafeteria is the other way." **

"**Back to my office Tom is going to pick me something up" she told her as bent over placing her hand on her knees and taking a deep breath. **

"**Christina are you ok?" she asked as she placed on hand on her back and one on her arm holding her just incase she started to fall.**

"**No I'm going to be sick, you were right this baby is kicking my ass."**

"**Do you think you can make it back to your office?"**

"**No I need a bathroom"**

"**Ok come on its right over here."**

"**god how am I going to get through the next few months of this, I hope this baby don't have me sick for the next seven months." she told Bobbie as she came out of the stall after flushing to wash her hands rinse her mouth and washed her face.**

"**Are you ok now?"**

"**As ok as I'm going to be." she told her as her phone started to beep. It was a text from Tom telling her that her food was on the desk and to make sure she ate as much as she could and that he had to head up to the O.R."**

"**Was that Tom?"**

"**Yeah he left my food on the desk and that he had to head to the O.R."**

"**Come on I'll walk back with you."**

"**Thanks Bobbie." she told her as they made it back to her office, and to their surprise Dr. Shaw was standing out side the door.**

"**Hey what are you doing here?" Bobbie asked him.**

"**I was looking for you I want to talk to you about something, hey Christina."**

"**Hey Steve, Bobbie I'm fine go."**

"**Are you sure you're ok now."**

"**Yeah stop mothering me, I'm fine, I'll talk to you later."**

"**Ok call me if you need me."**

"**I will, Steve take her please." she told him as she headed into her office to try and eat something, if she didn't Tom would be all over her, as she sat there and did her best to finished her food and her milkshake she remembered to make a doctors appointment with Dr. Hays office as her stomach finally started to settled down the baby seem to like the chicken salad and the milkshake so for the next few days she figured that that's what she would eat, as she finished up she stood up slowly and headed for the door for the next few hours she would make her way around the hospital checking on patients fixing a few problems and sitting in on a meeting with Gail then she would make it back to her office to check the sick calls and calling who she could so that the night shift wouldn't be short. It was around 6:20 when she finally gathered her things locked her office door and headed back down to the ER to wait for Tom. As she approached the nurse's desk she saw Bobbie.**

"**Hey, are you on your way out?"**

"**Yeah, I'm just waiting on my ride."**

"**So you were the reason he was late this morning" Bobbie told her in a whisper as she started laughing.**

"**No I wasn't." Christina said to her as she rolled her eyes. "So are you on your way out to?"**

"**Yeah just waiting on Steve, hey maybe we all should grab some dinner?"**

"**Not tonight Bobbie, I still have to have that talk with Camille I'm really not looking forward to it."**

"**Oh sorry sweetie I forgot all about that, call me later it you need to talk."**

"**I will I just may need you to rescue me." she told her as they both watched Steve and Tom walking into the ER together.**

"**hey Steve I take it that these ladies are ready to head out."**

"**I think your right Tom." Steve told him as the both smiled at them Tom grabbed the bags that Christina was holding and took her by the hand as Steve took Bobbie by the waist as they lead them out of the double doors of the ER to the parking lot, as they reached their cars both couples waved bye to each other as Tom stood their with the passenger side door open for Chris to get in, she got in put on her seatbelt and laid her head back against the head rest she was starting to dread the conversation that she, Tom and Camille was about to have she really didn't want to do this but she knew that it couldn't wait as Tom put the bags in the back seat and walked around and got in on the driver side, as he drove out of the parking lot and took the twenty minute drive back to her house he took notice that she had zoned out he knew that she wasn't ready to do this but they really didn't have a choice, "are you ok Chris?" he asked sensing her reluctance.**

"**yeah Tom I'm fine."**

"**babe I know that you're not looking forward to this but you know we have to tell her."**

"**I know we do but it still doesn't make it any easier to do."**

"**Camille is going to be fine we may need to give her some time to accept it all." he told her as they pulled up into the drive way.**

"**I really hope so." she told him as she took a deep breath and undid her seatbelt as started to grab her bags from the back seat Tom gave her a funny look. **

"**I have them Christina" he told her as he walked around to her door and opened it then grabbing the bags, they both headed in side as she opened the door all they could hear was the music playing.**

"**Camille, Camille I home," she screamed over the music before going over and turning it off.**

"**Oh hey mom, I see your home?" **

"**Yes sweetie I am your in a good mood?"**

"**Yeah I am oh sorry about the music."**

"**It's ok Camille."**

"**Hello Camille how are you doing?"**

"**Hey Tom." she answered in a nonchalant way. "I am good" **

"**Hey mom I got an A on my trig test so is it ok if I go out to dinner with Marcus?" **

"**Nice job Camille congratulations."**

"**Thanks," **

"**Yeah sweetie great job but I don't know about you going out on a school night."**

"**Please mom I want brake curfew I promise, and mom why didn't you drive your car to work this morning?"**

"**Tom came by and picked me up we had a breakfast meeting," she told her as she turned and looked at Tom, and Camille could see that she was lying she knew that Tom had stayed the night.**

"**So, mom can I go?"**

"**Look Camille me and Tom wanted to talk to you about something." she told her as she looked over at Tom again before walking over to the sofa.**

"**Ok, did I do something wrong?" she asked as she followed her mother over.**

"**no Camille your fine please have a seat." she told her as she took a seat on the sofa and Tom took a seat behind her on the arm he rested his hands on her shoulder reassuring her that everything was going to work out ok.**

"**Mom what's going on? What is it that you want to talk to me about?" Camille asked with concern in her voice she wasn't sure what they wanted to talk to her about but she had a pretty good idea. "Ok mom before you start does this have anything to do with that ring on your finger?"**

**Christina looked down at her hand thinking to herself damn i should have taking that off first, "yeah it does. Camille Tom has asked me to marry him and sweetie I said yes."**

"**Oh my god, are you serious? After the past few weeks of you walking around her sad you said yes mom you can't be serious?"**

"**Camille, sit down please, I love Tom and he loves me and this is going to happen."**

"**Mom I have never doubted your love for him and I didn't doubt his for you until last week I just don't like the fact that he hurt you, Tom I like you a lot but the past few weeks I have watched as my mom came home go to her room and cry I don't like it when she hurting."**

"**Camille it's not like that and couples fight."**

"**then what is it like mom?" because I don't understand and I know that couples fight and I also know that what you two had was not just a fight." she told her as she took a seat back on the sofa.**

"**Camille I'm sorry I never meant to hurt your mother but there is more to this then you think just know that me and your mom are fine we have worked things out, Camille I love your mother more then anything and I'm not sure what I can say or do to prove that to you."**

"**So I'm just supposed to accept this, fine so when are you guys getting married?"**

"**We're doing it Friday Camille."**

"**I don't believe this why so soon." she asked in a disbelief tone of voice.**

**Christina looked up at Tom knowing that if they told her now about the baby that she would think that, that was the reason they were getting married but they still didn't have a choice but to tell her.**

"**Camille there is something else we need to tell you."**

"**Mom please, please don't tell me that you're pregnant?" she asked her. Christina didn't know what to say at this point Camille was clearly upset.**

"**Yes Camille I am."**

"**so this is the real reason you two are getting married I don't believe this after all the preaching you have done to me so I guess that this is do as I say not as I do, mom how could you let this happen?" she asked her as she got up from the sofa and left the room.**

"**That didn't go well at all but she is right about a few things." she told him as she sat there rubbing her hands over her face.**

"**Christina its going to be ok she just going to need some time to get use to all this, and what is she right about?" he wanted to know.**

"**about me not practicing what I preach how am I suppose to expect her to use something if I didn't?"**

"**Chris come on babe your being to hard on yourself.**

"**come on Tom am I, that night neither one of thought about using something." she told him as she stood up and walked over to the other side of the room. "and then we come in here and spring this on her all at once like it was all ok and its not, I feel like a damn hypocrite."**

"**Look Chris if you want to postpone getting married until Camille is ok with it we can."**

"**no I don't Tom, that not what I want to do, look sweetie let me deal with Camille I'll call your later." she told him as she walked over to him and giving him a sweet kiss.**

"**Christina I don't want to leave you to handle this."**

"**I know that but I think that I should Tom please let me handle this, I'll call you before I go to bed." she told him as she walked him to the front door.**

"**Christina are you sure?"**

"**Yes sweetie I am."**

"**You promise to call me before you go to bed?"**

"**Yes I promise."**

"**Ok I'll leave but just to let you know I'm not happy about this." he told her as he kissed her goodbye.**

**Christina closed the door as she saw his car drive off, she locked up and turned off the lights in the front part of the house and headed for her bedroom. Christina sat in that chair across from her bed to think about all that had happened, she had been meaning to take the chair out of the room ever since Michael's death but just never got around to it she sat there thinking over the days events and what was going on with Camille and before she knew it she has been sitting in the same spot for a few hours as she slowly came back to herself she made it to her feet she needed to take a shower and try to relax just a bit before trying to talk to Camille again she was feeling stressed and that was something that wasn't good for her or the baby right now she got a few things and headed into the bathroom she started the shower and waited for it to warm up as the steam started to fill the room she stepped in and let the hot water cascade all over her body she closed her eyes and just let the sensation of the hot soothing spray relax her tensed muscles she stood their for just a few minutes before washing up and getting out throwing on the most comfortable pjs she had she sat on the side of her bed and a few minutes later she heard a soft knock on her door. "Hey mom are you still up?" she asked as she slowly opened the door, "come on in, yeah I'm still up sweetie,"**

"**Mom I'm sorry about the way I acted." **

"**I know Camille please sit down I think that we need to talk about what happened tonight, I know that you don't understand everything that's going on with me and Tom but sweetie let me reassure you that were good I love him and he loves me and were getting married I'm want to spend the rest of my life with him yeah in the past few weeks we have had some problems but believe me, that wasn't all his fault I'm more to blame for that then he is, Tom asked me weeks ago to marry him and I said no."**

"**Was that before you get pregnant?"**

"**yes Camille it was and were not getting married because I'm pregnant and you should never marry any one because of a baby especially if your not in love with them or if your not sure you want to spend your life with them most marriages like that don't last they end up in early divorce or they spend there life in a marriage that either one of them wanted because of that child, but getting back to what I was saying I told him no not because I don't love him I said no because I was terrified of having him and a few weeks ago I was more terrified because I thought I had lost him so I pushed him a way but some time you just have to go on a leap of faith and see where you land every relationship has problems but you learn to work them out just like we have I'm sure that you and Marcus have had arguments where you have cried."**

"**Yeah we have."**

"**Camille what me and Tom are going through is no different."**

"**I just wasn't use to seeing you like that."**

"**I know sweetie." she told her with a smile.**

"**You know what? I have always wanted a little sister." she told her as she placed her hand on Christina's stomach.**

"**Well it looks like your going to get one or the other but I really think it's a boy."**

"**Congratulations mom I really am happy for you, and I guess I owe Tom an apology to."**

"**It would be nice for you to let him know that you're ok with all of this."**

"**I'll let him know mom," she told her as she hug and kissed her on the cheek "and I'm really am ok with you and Tom getting married, I knew that you guys would some day but to tell you the truth I never really expected you to have a baby but I am happy about that to."**

"**Thank you for that Camille"**

"**I love you mom."**

"**I love you too a lot and you know that me having this baby is not going to change that right? Camille I'm there for you always and if you don't know it Tom is there for you to he love you Camille."**

"**I know I'm going to go and let you and my little sister rest."**

"**Camille I hope that you won't be too disappointed when I have this baby and is a boy." Christina told her as she climbed up under the covers and laid her head back against the pillows. **

"**I won't be but I still think it's a girl, I love you mom I'm going to go call Marcus back before it gets to late, and I know that you want to talk to Tom."**

"**good night Camille love you sweetie." as Camille left the room she picked up her cell phone to call Tom she knew by now that he had probable pick up the phone at least twenty time to call her she laid on her side and got as comfortable as she could she pulled the cover up and dialed his number as the phone started to ring and she heard him pick up on the first ring she closed her eyes. **

"**Hello" the voice on the other end of the phone said.**

"**Hey sweetie" she answered back in a tired voice. **

"**You sound really tired sweetheart," he told her as he laid back against the headboard. **

"**I am, I wish you were here with me,"**

"**You know that you're only a drive away."**

"**I know babe but I don't want you driving this late."**

"**Christina if it will put you in my arms I don't mind, I need to hold you."**

"**I need you to hold me, but its late Tom."**

"**I know how did things go with Camille?"**

"**We talked and I think she going to be ok with all of this she told me that she has always wanted a little sister, I told her not to be to disappointed if it was a boy."**

"**You really think it's a boy Chris?"**

"**Yeah I do." and she could hear the huge grin on his face "it's a little you."**

"**I would love that."**

"**Me to."**

"**So are we still getting married on Friday?"**

"**Yes Tom I wasn't playing when I told her that."**

"**I was just checking Chris, well I better let you and our little one get some rest I'll see you in the morning maybe we can spend some time talking after my rounds?"**

"**Yeah we can do that."**

"**I love you Christina."**

"**I love you too."**

"**Goodnight sweetheart."**

"**Night Tom." she told him as she hung up the phone and placed it back on the night stand before drifting off to sleep.**


	11. Our First Enounter 11

**It was early Wednesday morning when Christina woke up more exhausted then she had been when she went to sleep between everything that was going on work and the pregnancy she felt like it was starting to take a toll on her, as she rolled over to turn off the annoying sound of the alarm clock she noticed that her cell phone was blinking, "ok who is leaving me a text this early in the morning?" she sighed as she asked herself, she set up on her elbows and grabbed the phone from the nightstand, she flipped it open to see that it was a text from Tom "Good morning Sunshine I love you." was all that it said she smiled climbed out of bed and headed for the shower hoping that it would wake her up and give her just a little more energy something she desperately needed to make it through the day. As she finished up in the bathroom she got dressed and headed for the front door grabbing her bags, hospital ID and keys from the side table as she made it to the car and took the twenty minute drive on the expressway to the hospital. Christina ended up making it into work just a little bit early she put her things away and grabbed a report off her desk that she needed for a meeting later that day she sat on the sofa and started to go over it and before she knew it she had doze off to sleep.**

"**Hey, Christina, come on sweetheart you need to wake up." he told her as he walked into her office and seeing that she was sleep.**

"**How long have I been out?" she asked him as she rubbed her hands over her face, "god Tom this baby is draining the life out of me."**

"**I know sweetheart and I'm sorry." he told her as he took a seat on the sofa next to her.**

"**It's not your fault; I'm just so damn tired."**

"**When is your appointment with Dr. Hays?"**

"**Her office couldn't get me in until Monday, damn what I wouldn't give for an energy drink right now."**

"**I know Chris, its going to get better."**

"**Yeah you can say that you don't have a little person growing inside you taking over." she told him in a smile as she looked over at him.**

"**I know babe and I'm here for you."**

"**you better be." she told him as she got to her feet and headed over to her desk to answers the ringing phone, "this is Christina" she answered in a half yawn and the voice on the other end started to speak "hello Dr. Tyburski how are you?" she asked her "I'm fine thank you for asking, how may I help you today?" she said as Bobbie stepped into the room, "I'm sorry, can you repeat that she did what?" and she paused for a second as she motioned to Bobbie to hand her the file that was laying on the coffee table "yes Dr. Tyburski I'll take care of it, you don't have to do that." Christina told her as she rubbed her forehead and sighed out then taking a seat at her desk, "yes I understand the situation and I promise you I will deal with it." **

"**Ok I will, and thank you for letting me know, you have a nice day to, goodbye." she told her as she hung up the phone.**

"**What was that all about?" Bobbie asked as she turned to hand Tom the sheet of paper she was holding.**

"**oh nothing just one of our new nurses trying to tell Dr. Tyburski how to do her job she told me if I don't handle it she going to file a report, I am way to tired for this." she told them as she lowered her head onto her desk.**

"**Its going to be ok, have you eaten yet?"**

"**No I haven't, I came in and fell asleep, would still be that way if Tom hadn't came in and woke me up."**

"**Come on Chrissie you know you need to eat." she told her as she stood up and headed for the door. **

"**I know I just need to find something I can eat that wont upset my stomach." **

"**Do you want me to bring you back something to eat?"**

"**Don't worry about it Bobbie I'll take care of it." Tom told her as he got to his feet and walked over to Christina's desk."**

"**Ok, well if you need me I'll be in the ER." she told her as she headed out the door.**

"**Thanks Bobbie, we'll talk later," she told her as Bobbie started to close the door behind her leaving it cracked just a little, "and you Mister." she stood up and wrapped one hand around his waist and the other around the base of his neck leaning up and kissing him softly but deep.**

"**Christina." Kelly said as she opened the door and walked in not realizing that she wasn't alone, Christina broke the kiss and turned to the sound of her name.**

"**I think we've been busted," she told Tom as they both started laughing but the look on Kelly's face was priceless as she stood there just about speechless.**

"**I am so sorry Christina, Dr. Wakefield I didn't mean…oh my god….I can come back later." she told her as she turned to walk out of the room.**

"**Its ok Kelly," Christina told her as she started laughing a little harder. "Please come in and have a seat."**

"**Are you sure Christina I didn't mean to interrupt you?"**

"**Your fine, its no problem, what can I help you with?" she asked still with a little laughter in her voice.**

"**I'll go take care of that for you, Kelly." he told her as he kissed her again and headed for the door.**

"**Bye Dr. Wakefield, again I am so sorry for walking in on you guys."**

"**It's ok Kelly." he told her as he patted her shoulder and giving her a reassuring smile.**

"**Tom nothing with bread please, thank you sweetie. Ok Kelly what can I help you with?" she asked as she took a seat at her desk.**

"**ok there was a ten year old little boy admitted late last night he's a gun shot victim and his mother just arrived she hysterical because the officers out side his door wont let her in to see him, from my understanding she just found out he was here.**

"**Ok first I didn't know we had officers on Ped's no one told me this, and second why in the hell aren't they letting her in to see him?"**

"**Yeah there saying that he's a witness or something and he's in protective custody but there not telling her anything other then that, I just don't understand why they wont let his mother in to see him she not going to hurt him at least I don't think she is, they are only letting medical personal in."**

"**Ok I'm not sure what I can do but I'll try and find out what's going on." she told her as she made it to her feet and they both headed for the elevators.**

"**Thanks Christina."**

"**Don't thank me yet I still have to get her in to see him." she told her as they reached the Peds floor. As they walked over to the lady in the Peds waiting room.**

"**Christina this is Ms. Young, Theodore's mother."**

"**Hello Ms. Young I'm Christina Hawthorne Director of nursing here at James River," she told her as she extended her hand as she introduced herself.**

"**It's nice to meet you."**

"**Umm… I'm having a problem understand why they won't let you in to see your son?"**

"**They won't tell me anything they just said that there not letting any one in but hospital personal."**

"**Ok let me see if I can find out something for you."**

"**Thank you."**

"**I'll be right back sit tight." she told her as she got up and walked over to the officers standing by the boys room, "excuse me Good morning I'm Christina Hawthorne Director of nursing here at James River I have a mother over there going out of her mind with worry trying to see her son and she telling me that you have been order not to let anyone in but hospital personal why is that?"**

"**nice to meet you Mrs. Hawthorne I'm officer Lee, and this is officer Barnett and we're just doing as were told ma'am you will have to talk to the Detective in charge he should be here soon that's all I can really tell you other then the boy was a witness he's been shot and is in protective custody, I feel for her but I'm sorry I can't let her in until I get the ok to, its for his safety."**

"**I understand that and thank you." she told him as she shook his hand and started to walk back over to the mother she really didn't understand what was going on and how was she going to explain to Theodore's mother that she couldn't see him she knew that it was more to the story then what was being told. She needed a little more information because it all seem to sound a little strange to her that they would deny the parent in to see there child. As she got half way back over to explain to the mother what the officer had told her she paused at hearing. "Detective Renata good morning" and she turned back to the sound of the Detective's name.**

"**Nick! Are you handling this case?" she asked him as she started walking back toward the Theodore's room.**

"**That I am, Christina how are you?"**

"**I'm good, and yourself?"**

"**I'm good thank you for asking, it's been a few weeks since the last time I saw you your looking good" he told her with a wide smile.**

"**Thank you, your not looking bad yourself."**

"**So I take it that your having a problem with my men standing out side the door?"**

"**well yeah, but my problem right now is that they wont let anyone in but hospital personal, I have Theodore's mother over here in the waiting room and she a little hysterical, and I don't blame her she has been trying to get into see her son for the last hour and your officers are telling me that she can't, I just would like to know why? I understand that he's a witness in something and in protective custody but from his mother? The boy has been shot forbid something goes wrong and she's not in there he's ten he has to be scared out of his mind I understand he alone in there."**

"**Christina calm down the boy's father is on his way."**

"**Well where is he?"**

"**He an airline pilot he's on a flight back from London to the states as we speak."**

"**Ok I don't understand what does that have to do with his mother?"**

"**She didn't tell you?"**

"**Tell me what?" she asked him in a curious way.**

"**She has no legal rights to Theodore she gave up custody and all parental rights when he was born to his father."**

"**So what you're telling me is that legally she's not the next of kin, come on Nick there has to be something that we can do?"**

"**Christina by law you can't even give her medical information on his condition, until his father gets here and tells us its ok there is nothing I can do."**

"**Well when will his father get here? And who in the hell was he staying with, why is he here alone?**

"**he should be here in the next three or four hours, he was staying with his aunt and we have her in custody right now she is his only family other then his father that's all I can really tell you Christina." he told her as he noticed that Tom was standing at the nurses station watching them. "I see that Dr. Beautiful is still watching over you."**

"**What are you talking about?" he nodded his head in the direction that Tom was standing in she turned to see him standing there watching there interaction.**

"**So are you two seeing each other now?"**

"**Yeah we are in fact were getting married on Friday."**

"**Congratulations Christina, you deserve to be happy."**

"**Thank you Nick, and so do you."**

"**Just let him know that he better not hurt you, because I'll…."**

"**You'll what?" she interrupts him with a smile and a little laughter in her voice.**

"**I'll kick his ass for one then lock him up, I'll find a way to do It to." he told her with laughter in his voice has he gave her a huge smile. I'll see you later I think you need to talk to the mother and to Dr. Beautiful over there before he has a hissy about you being over here talking to me I can see it all over his face that you will have a few questions to answer, I'll check in with you later listen I'll text you when the father gets here, I'll see if I can get him to let the mother in to see him I'm not promising you anything I don't know what the situation is between them. **

"**Thanks Nick that sounds good, and I understand that there are no guarantees but please don't forget to let me know."**

"**I wont and your welcome Christina." he told her as he turned around and headed back to the officers standing in front of the little boy's door. Christina started to walk over to the mother and stopped as she took noticed of the expression on Tom's face.**

"**Tom, are you ok?" she asked pulling him to the side.**

"**I'm fine Christina what was that all about?"**

"**its about a ten year old boy that was admitted late last night of a gunshot wound his mother is right over there, they wont let her in to see him, are you telling me that you didn't know about any of this?"**

"**No Christina I didn't, don't you think I would have told you it I had known, ok why won't they let her see him? She is the mother."**

"**Yeah I know but it turns out to be a little more complicated then that he's in there alone I'm sure he's scared to death his father is on his way back into the states but still I just couldn't imagine what she is going through not being able to see him it turns out that she has no legal rights to him she gave up custody and all parental rights when he was born to his father and now I have to go over there and tell her that we can't give her any information on his condition and that there is nothing I can do about her seeing her son."**

"**You want me to go with you?"**

"**Would you?" she asked with a smile.**

"**You know I will, and your food is on your desk but I'm pretty sure it cold by now."**

"**What was it?"**

"**The breakfast special with no toast, I'll get you something else after were done here you need to eat something."**

"**I know but you know what?"**

"**What's that?"**

"**I like you taking care of me."**

"**You say that now lets see how you feel in a month or two." he told her as he gave her a smile as they reached Kelly and the mother of the little boy.**

"**Ms. Young I'm so sorry but there is nothing I can do to get you in to see your son, why didn't you tell me that you gave up all legal rights to your son? With out the permission of the legal guardian we can't even give you any information on his condition as of this point."**

"**When an old friend called and told me that he had been hurt all I could think about was being with him. But when I got here and saw that he had police out side his door I just thought if I didn't say anything that I would still be able to see him because I was his mother.**

"**I understand and I am truly sorry, until his father gets here and gives us the say so we can't let you in, I am really sorry."**

"**Thank you for trying, is it ok if I stay around until his father gets here?"**

"**Umm…you can but please understand that the nurses are instructed not to give you any information on his condition."**

"**I understand, and thank you again."**

"**Your welcome I'm sorry I couldn't do more." she told her as she and Tom walked off and headed back down to her office. "That has to be really hard to have your child in a hospital and can't be with them."**

"**I'm sure it is but Chris there is nothing we can do." he told her as his pager started to go off. "Sorry babe that's Dr. Kent I told him to page me when he went into the O.R. I'll page Bobbie to get you something to eat if you want me to"**

"**Don't worry about it, I have some yogurt and fruit in my office I'll try eating some of that; I'll see you later, love you."**

"**Love you too." he told her as he looked around before kissing her goodbye and heading in the opposite direction. Christina started back down the hall and remember that she still had to deal with the nurse telling Dr. Tyburski how to do her job so she took off and headed for the elevator and the second floor. As she reached the floor and stepped off the elevator she heard a code grey for the ER she paused for a second then continued on to the nurse's station.**

"**Hey Ray, where is the new nurse Tammy at?"**

"**Umm…I Think she in with Mr. Killjoy don't tell me Dr. Ty called you?"**

"**Yes she did, ok seriously that's his name?" she asked as she looked at him funny.**

"**Yeah it is." he told her with a little laughter in his voice and a smile on his face "are you here to talk to her about what happened with Dr. Tyburski?"**

"**Yes I am."**

"**Come on Christina she was just doing her job she caught a medication error she showed me and I told her to double check with the doctor, Dr. Tyburski is blowing this way out of proportion she's only doing it because she didn't want to be shown up in front of Dr. Stevens you know she has a thing for him."**

"**Is that all it was Ray? Hey! Wait a minute he's married, anyway I still need to take to her about it or Dr. Ty is going to write her up."**

"**I know, and here she comes." he told her as he saw her approaching the nurses station.**

"**I'm guessing I'm in trouble?" she asked as she looked from Ray to Christina.**

"**Not exactly," she told her as she pulled her off to the side look Ray explained to me what happened just next time when you catch something like that pull the doctor off to themselves, ok let's try it that way and let's see what happens."**

"**Ok Christina thanks."**

"**Your welcome, now go do what you know." she told her with a big smile. "Hey Ray if your good here I'm headed back to my office page me if you need me."**

"**will do Christina." he told her as he watched the elevator doors close, as she started back to her office she realized that she had went all morning with out eating something and it was now way past lunch Tom and Bobbie was going to kill her when they found out, as she walked into her office she took noticed on her desk that there was two cups on it and a note that read (I'm sure your off handling some kind of emergency or something but you still need to eat so I drop this off just as you left the second floor yes we both have eyes on you so eat up mommy love ya Bobbie.) she smiled and open the cup with the chicken salad and started to eat as she worked on some paperwork about two hours into she got a text from Nick telling her that the father was there, she finished her paperwork and started to head up to Ped's as she ran into Camille.**

"**Hey! Sweetie what are you doing here?" she asked her as she hit the button on the elevator.**

"**Hey, mom umm…I came to talk to Tom but he's not in his office." **

"**I'm not sure but I think Tom's still in surgery" **

"**Christina?" a voice from down the hall called out to her.**

"**It'll be a few hours before he's out." she told her as she turned to the sound of her name. "Yes Shalynda what can I help you with?"**

"**I just need you to sign this requisition form."**

"**There you go."**

"**Thanks Christina."**

"**your welcome, and you, I need to head up to Peds to take care of something are you going to hang out here my office is open, I should be back in a little bit."**

"**Ok mom, oh and how is my little sister doing?"**

"**Your little brother is doing just fine now that he's full." she told her as they both started to laugh and the elevator doors opened. "I'll be back in a little bit." she told her as the doors started to close, as she made it to Peds Nick met her at the elevator doors.**

"**Christina we have a problem."**

"**What is it?"**

"**The father thinks that it's not in the best interest of his son for him to see his mother right now."**

"**Ok I don't get it why not!"**

"**He thinks because she has been out of his life for the past 10 year that it will take an emotional toll on him."**

"**Has any one told her?"**

"**Not yet, I'm not even sure she know he's here, I have been trying to talk him into it but he's not hearing what I have to say."**

"**So he's really serious about not letting her in to see him?"**

"**You can try and talk to him yourself if you want to he's in the room with his son as we speak."**

"**yeah I think I will I just want to talk to her first just in case he still determined about not letting her see him. What's his name?"**

"**Mr. Carr, Theodore sr. good luck I really hope you can talk him into it." he told her as he headed for the boys room.**

"**Hey Nick thanks a lot."**

"**Almost anything for you Christina." he told her as he turned back around. **

**She smiled at him and headed over to where the young boys mother was at Christina took a deep breath as she entered the Ped's family waiting room. "Ms. Young how are you doing?" she asked her as she took a seat next to her. **

"**I'm doing ok."**

"**umm…I'm not sure if they told you or not but Mr. Carr is here and he feels that its not in the best interest of your son to let you see him, but I'm on my way in to talk with him I can't make you any promise but I will do my best to get him to change his mind and let you see him if I can't do that maybe I can get him to let me at least tell you how he's doing."**

"**Thank you Mrs. Hawthorne."**

"**Your welcome I'll be back as soon as I can hopefully with some good news. Christina stood up and headed for the young boys room she took a deep breath and knocked then entered the room.**

"**Mr. Carr hello I'm Christina Hawthorne Director of nursing here at James River." she told him as she extended her hand as she introduced herself to him.**

"**Its nice to meet" he told her as he extended his hand to shake hers "are you the one that has been taking care of my son?"**

"**No sir that would be Nurse Kelly."**

"**Ok I just wanted to thank her for taking care of him until I got here."**

"**I will be sure to let her know, Mr. Carr is there any way I can talk with you outside please?"**

"**Is something wrong?"**

"**No Mr. Carr I would just like to discuss a few things with you that's all if that ok with you." **

"**Sure."**

"**can we step outside please." she asked him as he stood up and followed her outside the door, please Mr. Carr over here, umm… what I would like to talk to you about is Ms. Young and letting her see you son, I know that you feel that its not in your son best interest but she has been here all morning waiting for you to come so that she could see him, we had to explain to her that we couldn't give her any information on his condition or let her in the room with out your permission I do understand the circumstances that's involved here but doesn't it show you just a little bit how much she really cares about him she here she just wants to see him and know how he's doing I can have nurses Kelly bring her in and stay if your uncomfortable with just the two of you in the room with your son Kelly will stay until your ready for her to leave and the officers will still be right out side the door.**

"**your right and maybe her just seeing him wont hurt, ok you can tell her that its ok and yes I would like nurse Kelly to stay with us, I would really like to thank her for looking after my son."**

"**Thank you Mr. Carr I really appreciate you doing this." She told him as she stood up and shook his hand again and headed to find Kelly.**

"**Hey Kelly, can you come with me please." **

"**Sure Christina" **

"**I need you to do something." she told her as they made there way over to the Ped's family waiting room, "Mr. Carr that's Theodore's father is willing to let his mother see him only if someone other then the two of them are in the room. Ms. Young."**

"**Yes what did he say?"**

"**He agreed to let you see him only if Nurse Kelly is in the room with you all is that ok with you?"**

"**Yes that's fine thank you so much."**

"**You're welcome so please come with me," she told her as they all made there way over to the young boys room. "are you ready just to let you know he's hooked up on a few monitors so try taking a deep breath." she told her as her pager started to go off.**

"**Ok I'm ready." **

"**Kelly's going to walk you in, hey Kelly if you need me page me."**

"**Yes ma'am."**

"**Oh Mrs. Hawthorne thank you again."**

"**Your more then welcome take care." she told her as Kelly walked her into the room and she headed down to the ER.**

"**Hey Bobbie did you page me I'm just headed to that meeting?"**

"**Yeah I did, did you eat?"**

"**Yes Bobbie I did now I need to go, hey if you see Tom will you tell him that Camille is here looking for him she was headed to my office about an hour ago."**

"**Will do."**

"**Thanks Bobbie I'm headed for the meeting."**


	12. Our First Enounter 12

"**Hey Tom what are you doing down here?"**

"**Nothing just got out of surgery have you seen Christina? do you know if she got something to eat?"**

"**yeah she was just here she took off for a meeting and yes she ate oh she wanted me to tell you that Camille was looking for you she said something about she was headed to her office the last time she saw her."**

"**Ok Bobbie thanks' I'll try there before I text her." he told her as he headed to Christina's office. As he took the walk over to her office he wasn't sure why Camille was looking for him Christina hadn't told him anything about her wanting to talk to him as he came upon the office door he could hear that she was on the phone talking to one of her friends he took a deep breath knocked and entered the room.**

"**Hey Camille,"**

"**Hey Tom, hey Shawn can I call you back I need to talk to my step dad." she told her friend as she hung up the phone. Tom stood there in shock that she had just called him her step dad.**

"**Your mom said that you were looking for me?"**

"**yeah I wanted to talk to you about the other night, Tom I just want to say that I'm sorry and I think that I kind of over reacted just a little bit I just didn't like seeing my mom so upset like that, I know that you love her a lot and I want to believe that you would never intently hurt her, she told me that it was mostly her fault that you guys were fighting."**

"**Camille your right I do love your mother with all my heart and no I wouldn't intently hurt her but what went on between me and your mom we both played a part in it were going to have some up and downs Camille all relationships do but we'll we all will get through it you, this baby and your mom mean more to me then anything you're my family and I'm going to be there for you no matter what I love you all Camille."**

"**I love you too, and just to let you know I'm really ok with you and mom getting married and I can't wait for my little sister to get here." she told him as she started smiling.**

"**Don't you mean your little brother?"**

"**Why do you and mom keep saying that? It's a girl."**

"**Ok Camille it's a girl, we just don't want you to be to disappointed if it turns out to be a boy."**

"**I wont be, I promise." she told him as she got to her feet and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "So you and mom justice of the peace Friday evening?" **

"**Umm… you, me and your mom."**

"**It would be nice if we could give her a nice little wedding but it's not enough time to set it up."**

"**well maybe we could try if we all work together tell you what you fine mom a nice dress to wear and I'll take care of the rest I think we'll do this tomorrow to surprise her." he told her as he handed her some money.**

"**Nice."**

"**I'll fill you in on the details as soon as I get it all set up ok"**

"**Ok will you tell mom I took her car?"**

"**Yeah I'll take mom home."**

"**Ok sweet," she told him as she headed for the door, "hey Tom?"**

"**Yeah Camille?"**

"**I'm glad its you, I couldn't ask for a better step dad." she told him as she made it to the door.**

"**Thank you Camille that means a lot to me." he told her as she left the room.**

**After sending Camille off to find the perfect dress for Christina to wear Tom made his way back to the ER to enlist Bobbie's help with a few minor details. **

"**Hey Bobbie can I have a word with you for a second?" he asked her as he pulled her off to the side.**

"**Sure Tom what can I help you with?"**

"**I'm planning a small wedding tomorrow night for Christina and I was wondering it you could help me out with a few minor things."**

"**Sure like what? But I though you guys were going to do it Friday?" **

"**Yeah that's what Christina thinks I'm trying to surprise her, but I need you to help me with a few thing if I'm going to pull it off."**

"**ok tell me what you need me to do."**

"**to get a cake nothing to big and a few people that she cares about to a special place the cake will go to the restaurant where we'll all have dinner after."**

"**So the wedding is taking place at one location and then to the restaurant? Ok sounds good, I can totally do that."**

"**Yeah but I want to keep Christina from finding out any of this."**

"**No problem I got it covered, just let me know the places and times."**

"**I'll text it to you before the day is out, do you think you can get them all to show up?."**

"**Oh they'll all be there don't worry about that, Tom she is going to be over the moon when she finds out what you're doing."**

"**I hope she likes it she didn't want a big wedding Camille and I though we would just give her a little something with friends, Camille went to fine her the perfect dress to wear and me a matching tie."**

"**She is going to love it."**

"**So if you can handle that for me, I'll head back to my office, I need to go make a few phone calls to set some thing's up."**

"**I'm all over it Tom."**

"**Thanks Bobbie." he told her as he headed back down the hall headed toward his office. As Tom made it back to his office he started making a few calls the most important one was to his friend that was going to perform there ceremony to see if he had any ideas of a place where they could have a small wedding as he sat there and explained what he wanted his friend was more then happy to help him out and had the perfect place in mind. As Tom finished setting up a few things he text Bobbie the address and the times that everything was going to happen he had decided to have a night wedding he though getting married at night would be the perfect addition to the theme he was going for. **


	13. Our First Enounter 13

**It had been a long day and all Christina wanted to do was go home and sleep she had totally forgot that Tom had asked her and Camille out to dinner, as she walked into the house Camille was waiting for her.**

"**Hey mom, good your home you need to take your shower so you can get dressed."**

"**Camille sweetie I'm too tired to go to dinner Tom will understand."**

"**Mom please I want to go come on please you want all of us to get alone don't you?"**

"**Fine if I fall asleep at dinner it's your entire fault."**

"**Ok I'll be the blame now go Tom will be here any minute."**

"**Ok what the hell is going on your just a little to excited about going out to dinner with Tom."**

"**Mom its free food and Tom told me I get to pick the place."**

"**Oh hell Camille don't have me get all dressed up and you picked a burger place."**

"**No mom it's a nice place I promise, oh and I picked out your dress everything is laid out on your bed."**

"**Damn you're picking out my clothes now to."**

"**You'll like it I promise."**

"**I better." she told her as she made it into the bedroom and taking a look at what she picked out, it was beautiful Camille was right she loved it if there was nothing else Camille knew she really knew what her mother liked to wear even though she tried to change her clothing from time to time. About twenty minutes later Camille entered the bedroom to see what was taking her so long as Christina came out of the bathroom.**

"**Whoa! Mom, you look absolutely beautiful in that dress Tom is going to love it."**

"**Thank you sweetie, you do have good taste."**

"**That I do." she told her as they both started laughing. "Oh Tom's here he wants me to meet you guys at the restaurant."**

"**Why?"**

"**I'm not sure, just doing what I'm told so I'll see you in a little bit, love you mom." said Camille as she gave her one more hug and a kiss on the cheek.**

"**Love you too sweetie, see you in a bit," she told her as she left the room. "Ok Tom I think I'm ready" she told him as she emerged from the bedroom to see him standing there in a black suite with a tie that matched her dress but from the moment she stepped out of the room his gaze never left her the passionate look in his eyes caused her to blush when she looked at him.**

"**Christina, sweetheart you look amazing." she was dressed in a beautiful cream dress with cap sleeves it stopped just above her knees and fit in all the right places it was accented with a set of pearls and matching pumps her hair was pinned up with a few loose curls for him to play with.**

"**You don't look half bad yourself, matter of fact you look as handsome as ever." **

"**So are you ready to go?"**

"**I am, but why did you tell Camille to meet us there?"**

"**Because I want to show you something first."**

"**Oh ok, what is it?"**

"**You'll see don't be so inpatient."**

"**Fine then don't tell me." she told him as she grabbed her purse and coat and headed for the door.**

"**I wont, you'll just have to wait and see." he told her as he drove to the location where her surprise was waiting for her, as he pulled up in front of his friends house he looked over at her. "Christina I have something I want you to do for me?"**

"**umm… you're scaring me Tom."**

"**I don't mean to I just don't wont you to freak out when I show you this."**

"**ok where are we?"**

"**at a friend's house."**

"**and what you want to show me is inside?" she asked him in a curious tone.**

"**yes it is." he told her as he got out and went around and opened the door for her. "will you just promise me that you will trust me on this?"**

"**ok, I don't have to wear a blindfold or something do I?"**

"**umm…you kind of do."**

"**your playing right?" she asked him as she started laughing.**

"**sorry babe but I really need you to."**

"**serious Tom, ok I am only doing this because I love you and Tom if I trip and fall I am going to kill you."**

"**you don't have to put it on until we get to the door, and don't worry I got you."**

"**ok this better not take long, you know I don't like being in the dark."**

"**ok you ready?"**

"**as ready as I'm ever going to be."**

"**ok just keep walking with me, were almost there."**

"**Tom, ok I smell strawberries."**

"**are you ok with the smell?"**

"**yeah I'm fine with it."**

"**ok Its just a little further just walk with me, ok stand right there and don't move." he told her as he took his place next to her and the song Here and now by Luther Vandross started playing in the background. "ok Chris I'm taking off the blindfold now but keep your eye closed until I tell you to open them ok." **

"**ok"**

"**Ok now open them, as she opened her eyes all she saw at first was the candle lit room she turned around and notice that the room was also filled with the people she love.**

"**oh my God this is beautiful and all you guys are here Tom how… when did…" she asked him as tears fell from her eyes as she looked out and saw Camille, Bobbie, Steve, Marcus, Ray, Candy and Kelly all standing there along with a few more friends the room was filled with candles the only light in the room.**

"**So are you ready to become Mrs. Thomas Wakefield?"**

"**More then you know." she told him as tears continued to fall as they both turned to the minister that seem to appear out of no where.**

**We are all gathered here to join this man and this woman that stand before us in the presents of God, family and friends as the minister instructed Tom and Christina to say what they felt in their hearts he then told them to repeat after him they said there I do's and exchanged rings, he then instructed them to pick up a candle and light the one that was standing in front of them to symbolize the joining of union as one as he pronounce them man and wife and instructed Tom to kiss his bride but before he announced them Mr. and Mrs. Wakefield he instructed Camille to join them, she was more surprise then everyone in the room as Tom and Christina held together the minister spoke a few words as they placed a gold band on Camille's finger then the minister instructed all three of them to pick up a candle and light the one standing in from of them one more time to symbolize the joining of family as one, they all stood there as the minister spoke again. "I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Wakefield and family.**


	14. Our First Enounter 14

The ringing phone slowly but gently brought Christina out of her marvelous dreams of him, coming to a semi wake state she turned to the sound of the ringing phone as it stopped, she laid there for a few minutes going over the night before in her mind, as she turned back to face him sleeping next to her soundly, she smile at the beautiful thoughts of their candle lit wedding, it was truly one of those overwhelming moment of pure happiness the ones that she thought you only get once in a life time. As she laid there looking at him she started to think back to the other promise that she had made Michael to be open to it and not be difficult she still didn't know or understand what he meant by it as she looked at him again she wondered if this was what he was talking about, she had always wondered what Michael said to Tom that day but never could bring herself to ask him.

"What are you doing?" he asked behind closed eyes and a wide smile growing across his face.

"Just taking in all of your gorgeousness and thinking." she told him as they laid there "I'm sorry if the phone woke you up I did mean for it to."

"No baby it didn't, are you feeling ok?" he asked her as he slowly opened his eyes to look at his beautiful bride. "And what are you thinking so hard about this early in the morning?"

"Nothing really, and I'm fine just a little tired that's all." she told him with a soft smile on her face.

"Is it really nothing Chris?" he paused and took a long look at her, "because I'm getting the feeling that you want to ask or tell me something?" he told her as he turned and looked over at her.

"You know that you're just getting a little too good at reading me?"

"Like you are at reading me, I will never be as good at it as you are."

"I can't read you." she told him as she moved over and laid her head on his chest.

"You pretend not to be able to but we both know better," he replied after wrapping his other arm around her. "Chris you know we have always shared this unspoken language and a physical and mental connection from the moment we met we knew it but under the circumstances we just buried it most of the time."

"So are you saying that you know what I want to ask you?"

"In a sense yeah I do its not the first time you wanted to ask me either." he told her, as they laid there for a few minutes in silence, he knew she wanted to know what him and Michael had talked about that day he ask to speak to him alone, but was a little afraid to ask after all these years he took a deep breath and took his free arm from around her an ran his hand across his face he had hoped that this day would never come but here it was staring him right in the face and lying to her was not an option some how she always could tell when he was. As she laid there feeling his hesitation she knew that if she asked he would do his best to answer the question but she didn't want to put that kind of pressure on him, it was a conversation between him and Michael, as she turned and looked up at him, she stared into his beautiful green eyes staring back at her and at that moment she decided to leave it at that.

"Chris, are you going to ask me?"

She smiled and placed her hand softly on his face "Tom the only thing I would like to know is how many of these little ones do you want?" she told him as he moved in a little closer to her. As he laid there and smiled back after hearing the question butting knowing in his heart that that wasn't what she really wanted to know he had always planed to but he knew at some point in their marriage he would tell her about how Michael told him that he didn't blame him for falling in love with her but for now he would just let it be.

"Truth?"

"Of course I want the truth."

"I have always wanted four or five."

"Are you serious Tom, babe are you trying to kill me, I'm not sure I can do four or five kids." she told him as she rolled over onto her stomach folded her arms across one another on his chest and placing her chin on her arms and smiling at him.

"I just always wanted a big family and well we already have one and one on the way so three more." he told her as he rubbed her back.

"Ok sweetie we need to compromise how about two? Tom at my age I don't think I can do three or four pregnancies but I can promise you two."

"I love you Christina lets just get through this pregnancy and see where it takes us from there ok."

"Ok that sounds good, and Tom I love you too." she told him as she kissed him softly.

"So what are we going to do today?" he asked and the look on her face told him what he wanted to know.

"Chris, damn it, don't tell me that you're going into work today? I thought you took the day off it was suppose to be just me you and Camille until we leave."

"Tom, come on babe I'm only going in for a few hours to catch up on some paperwork, we can't even leave until Monday night and any way we do have this weekend to spend with Camille."

"That's not the point Christina we agreed that both of us would take the day off."

"I know Tom, but babe I don't want to come back to double work that's all were going to be gone all of next week."

"Christina you have to remember that you're pregnant now you can't keep running yourself like this."

"Tom I know that I'm pregnant you don't have to remind me between the baby growing inside me, all the morning sickness you, Camille and Bobbie how in the hell could I forget I'm only going in for a few hours."

"Fine Christina, then I'm going in with you to make sure it's only a few hours and I mean that."

"Ok I can work with that." she told him as they both started to climb out of bed headed for the shower.

"Hey you, what are you doing here I though that you were taking today and all of next week off?"

"yeah I was I just didn't want to leave with all the paperwork I have laying on my desk, so I thought I would come in and get some if it done before we leave, I'll only be here for a few hours that's all I'm allowed to do, and I can't leave before Monday anyway."

"Why?"

"I have doctor's appointment Monday, and I can't miss it."

"So is Camille going to stay with Amanda or a friend?" Bobbie asked as Christina turned shrugged and smiled back at her friend. "I'm assuming that you haven't told Amanda about any of this."

"No I haven't and to be truthful with you I'm not sure how she going to react to it I would love to keep it from her for as long as I can considering that she hates me and still thinks that we had a thing when Michael was alive,"

"Do you really think that she would hold a grudge, I mean she couldn't expect you to live in the past for the rest of your life?"

"No I don't think that she expects that, but Bobbie come on of all people, you know she going to flip out when she hears, I can hear her now saying I knew it."

"Well you can't help who you fall in love with."

"Yeah I know that but she not going to see it that way, believe me, I prefer for her not to know at all only if I could get away with it oh for the rest of my life."

"Well you know that that's not going to happen she going to find out eventually."

"yeah I know I'm just hoping its later way later then sooner but as far as Camille is concerned i don't know yet I going to talk to her tonight about that."

"Well you know that she is more then welcome to come over and stay with me at the house."

"Thanks Bobbie and I just may have to take you up on that."

"So what did you guys do after leaving the restaurant last night?"

"I went home and went to sleep it was late, and hell I was exhausted, what was I suppose to be doing?" Christina asked with a turned up brow knowing what her friend was getting at.

"Ok are you trying to tell me after all that, you went home and went to sleep?"

"Yeah I did." Christina told her with a wide smile on her face.

"Christina you didn't?"

"I'll make it up to him" she whispered as she took another look around. "I was just so tired last night and you know why, I feel like the life is being drained out of me."

"Well make sure you make it up to him and try to get some rest on your little mini vacation."

"Oh I will, I'll catch up with you before I leave, but if you need me I'll be in my office." she told her as she started around the corner for the elevators.

"Ok Chrissie, hey is Tom here today to?"

"Yeah he is." she told her as she started around the corner looking over her shoulder at her and bumped right into Dr. Jameson. "Oh damn sorry about that I didn't see you there."

"Its ok Christina, so how are you doing?"

"I'm fine thank you for asking, and yourself?" she asked not really caring just trying to be polite.

"I'm good thank you Christina." she told her as she looked over her shoulder to see Tom approaching them from the opposite direction.

"Christina is everything ok?" he asked as she slowly turned in the direction that his voice was coming from.

"Yes Tom everything is fine." she told him as she looked over her shoulder to see him standing behind her. "I was talking to Bobbie and wasn't paying attention and almost ran Erin here down that's all."

"Well on that note if you both will excuse me I have a patient waiting on me in the ER." she told them as she walked around them and headed into the ER.

"Christina are you sure that everything's ok." he asked her as he placed his right hand over her stomach.

"Tom, sweetie were doing fine." she told him as she place one hand softly on his face and the other one on top of his, and not realizing that Erin was still in ear shot and taking notice of there interaction and conversation.

"I just don't want you stressing out not in your condition."

"I know babe, and I promise you that I will do everything in my power to stay stress free." she told him with reassuring eyes. "Babe he's fine we both are."

"you sure?"

"Yes Tom I am, come on and walk with me." she told him, as they walked back to her office.

"You're going to sit all the way over there?" he asked as she took a seat at her desk.

"Yeah, I am that's the only way I'm going to get any work done, you know that."

"Ok then I'll just stay way over here all by myself, all by my lonesome then."

"Don't be a baby about it, you have some work over there to do of your own." she told him in a playful tone. As he sat there for the next twenty minutes pretending to work and doing little things to annoy her he looked up at her trying to concentrate hard on what she was doing, she seemed totally engrossed in it and every so often she would stop and prop one elbow on the desk and rest her chin in her hand and stare at what she was working on, then go back to what she was doing he sat there and watched in amazement thinking that he was the luckiest man alive he could barely take his eyes off his beautiful wife and all he wanted right now was to have her all to himself.

"Are you going to keep doing that?" she asked without looking up at him.

"Doing what Chris?"

"Tapping your pencil, and staring at me?"

"How did you know that I was staring at you?"

"I can feel you sweetie."

"So I take it you want me to stop?"

"yes please." she asked him and about five minutes later he started doing it again she looked up at him and smiled "ok that didn't last long, If I didn't know any better Tom, I would think that your doing that on purpose." she told him, as he looked up at her smiling then laughing as he shock his head "ok sweetie you win this is not working I can't get any work done with you here, so lets just call it a day and go home." she told him as she got to her feet and closed the folder that she had been working on and grabbed her bag. "You know what you can be a little juvenile when you want to? Is this how you're going to get your way?" she asked him in a big smile.

"It depends on what I'm trying to get I have a few tricks up my sleeve." he told her as he closed the door and took her by the hand as they headed for the ER to say bye to Bobbie.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked him as they got closer to the ER.

"I can show you better then I can tell you." he whispered.

"Oh is that so?" she smiled.

"Yes it is." he told her as they stood in the hallway of the ER to finish the conversation.

"Ok then I want to see what you got," she told him knowing full well that she was in trouble if he did any of the things he did the first or the second time they made love.

"Well we can go back to the condo and I can show you a few things." he told her as a smile grew across his face.

"You are a mess, you know that?"

"But I'm all yours."

"You better be." she told him as they approached the nurse's desk and saw Bobbie standing there.

"Hey you two, what's going on?"

"Were just heading out Tom here wouldn't let me get any work done."

"Tom what did you do? Bobbie asked in laughter.

"I don't know what she's talking about all I was doing was sitting there."

"Yeah right, I don't call tapping your pencil and all the other little things you were doing just sitting there." she said as she smiled and nudged him with her elbow.

"So where are you both off to?"

"Not sure yet but where ever it is I hope it has food."

"Sweetheart are you hungry?"

"Very."

"Ok Bobbie we'll see you later I better go and feed this one, you know how she gets when she hasn't eaten."

"Yeah I know." Bobbie told him as they both started laughing.

"Hey! Ok how do I get?"

"Chrissie you get a little grouchy."

"I don't you both are making that up." she told them as she rolled her eyes at the both of them.

"No were not, see your already started, ok Tom take her out of here now, please go feed her." Bobbie told him as he took her by the hand.

"We'll see you later Bobbie." laughing as he told her and leading Christina out of the double doors of the ER and across the parking lot to the car. "So where would you like to go and eat Mrs. Wakefield?" Tom asked her after opening the passenger side door for her to get in; she stood there between him and the door and placed her hand on his face rubbing it softly staring deep into his green eyes.

"Food is not what I'm hungry for Mr. Wakefield." Christina said shaking her head as she smiled in that sassy way he loved so much, "I just had to tell Bobbie something when she asked, now take me home and do a few of those, I can show you better then I can tell you things to me." Christina told him as she got into the car and watched him close the door behind her, he walked around to the drivers side and got in, he took her by the hand and kissed it as he look at her.

"Your wish is my command." Tom told her as he started the engine backed up and pulling out of the parking lot headed straight for the condo.

As Tom and Christina stepped out of the car closing the doors quickly behind them, they walked from the parking lot to the door of his condo as she hugged him tight, "I thought you just had the keys in your hand?" asked Christina, gripping onto her husbands arm as he fumbled through his pocket for them. "I did until I grabbed your bags from the back seat" he told her not wanting her to let go he spun her around forcing her to wrap both arms around him, as she nuzzled into his back from behind. "Hey!" Tom started laughing "you better stop that." he told her as she started to tickle him. With his focus now on her behind him he turned around to face her as he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulling her to his chest as he backed into the open door kissing her softly on the lips then rubbing his nose gently against hers as a soft smile spread across his face. "Now what sweetheart?" he asked pulling her into the room more as he closed and locked the door behind them.

"How about we start with a hot shower?" asked Christina, as she started to pull away from him headed in the direction of the bathroom, pulling him by the hand with hers. She started the water then started to undress him never taking her focus away from his green eyes, when they were both undress they stepped in letting the hot water cascade over their bodies. Tom picked up the soap and began slowly lathering her up washing her from her neck down he paid special attention to her nipples, stomach and her sensitive parts, first with his hands, then his mouth after rinsing her off. He moved down to her nipples softly sucking them making sure he gave both equal amounts of attention then he moved down to her stomach kissing her softly and running the tip of his tongue in circler motions across her body. Christina thought she would go insane from the feelings he was creating in her as he used his fingers to rub enticingly all over her body, she wanted to scream, and she felt like she was going to explode if something didn't happen soon. He was ever so slightly touching her with his tongue as her body was begging for more of him as she nearly fainted from the pleasure this caused throughout her body. "You taste great, baby. So hot and sweet, just like I knew you would." Tom said as he started running his tongue around her body again working his way back up slowly to her stomach then her breast the curve of her neck and finally to her mouth.

"Tom, please." was all Christina could manage to say.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, the best is yet to come." Tom whispered as he lifted her off the shower floor. She wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck pulling him into her as close as she could as he began thrusting in and out slowly at first, then more quickly. Christina felt a feeling that she had never felt before going off inside her as her body started to shake and her release came. She felt like she was floating, she continued to hold him as his thrusting got faster and deeper he coved her mouth kissing her hard and deep as his release finally came, his body tensed and he continued to thrust as he let himself cum in side her "God Chris I love you" he whispered in her ear as he slowed to a stop, holding her in place for a few minutes before gently letting her back down to the shower floor he held her in his arms for a few minutes just letting the warm water run across them again. "Chris, do you know what you do to me?" he asked her as he held on tight to her "I get two types of pleasure from you. The first is obvious God your incredible. The way you make love to me, no one has ever been able to make me feel like this before. That was so…every time we make love it gets more and more amazing. The second was the pleasure I got from seeing you so into the moment, getting pleasure from my actions, that was so damn exciting." Tom told her as he stood there looking into her hazel eyes with pure satisfaction before he turned the water off and grabbed a towel to wrap around her, then grabbing another one and wrapping it around himself. "Chris all I want to do is make you happy, I love you so much."

"Tom you do make me happy, I love you, God so much more then you know, I never thought I could be so happy and the way you make me feel I could never imagine feeling this way." She told him as they both stood there looking into each others eyes wrapped in towels standing in the middle of the tub. She smiled at him and kissed him softly on the lips, "I think we should get out now she told him as they both started to laugh.

"Yeah your right we need to get some warm clothes on you and see about getting you and our little one something to eat." Tom told her as he kissed her lightly on the forehead. She went back into the front part of the house and grab her bag and headed back into the bedroom after putting on her underwear she realize that ever thing she had was work clothes, "hey babe where are your sweats?" she yelled from the bedroom as she started opening up his drawers. "Sorry baby what did you say?"

"I asked you where your sweats where at?"

"In the bottom drawer left hand side, you know that there going to swallow you."

"I know I just want to be comfortable that's all, and I love wearing your shirts is that going to be a problem sharing with me?" she asked him as he stood leaning up against the door way watching her put on one of his sweat shirts and a pair of his sweat pants that were way to big for her.

"Not at all, you look amazing in them."

"Thank you." she smiled at him as she rolled the waistband down and made her way over to the door and giving him a kiss.

"Ok now that I got you all dressed, what would you like to eat?" she looked at him and smiled.

"your kidding right?"

"Tom, baby you know it's the only thing I can hold down."

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"I don't know I'm sorry, you don't have to go you know." she told him as she walked into the living room and took a seat on the sofa grabbing the pillow and the blanket from the other end.

"Yes I do you have to eat something, I just wish I knew somewhere else to get it from that's all."

"Babe its ok what ever you get to eat will be fine, just as long as it's not spicy."

"Are you sure Christina?"

"Yes Tom, I am I don't want to be all night eating."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." he told her as he headed for the car, and against his better judgment for the nearest restaurant. As she sat there she decided to text Camille back to let her know that it was ok for her to spend the night at Suzanne and that she would be calling her mother to make sure that it was ok, after sending the text she texted Suzanne's mother for the ok when she get the conformation back she laid on the sofa covered up and started to drifted off to sleep. The restaurant was a little more cowered then he had expected so it took him a little longer to get back as he walked through the front door the smell of food and the closing of the front door woke her. "Hey baby sorry that it took me so long."

"Its ok." she told him as she sat up on the sofa and stretched. "What did you get?"

"For you seasoned chicken breast in a parmesan cream sauce with sautéed spinach and parmesan mashed potatoes, and for me short ribs with portobello mushroom risotto and steamed vegetables." he told her as he took a seat next to her and handing her her food "what would you like to drink we have apple, grape and cranberry juice?"

"umm… let me have some cranberry juice please, sweetie the smells so good." she told him as she opened the container and started eating, he returned with the drinks and took another seat next to her after a few minutes, "Oh no move Tom, MOVE!," she told him as she stepped over him all most tripping headed for the bathroom when the overwhelming feeling to throw up came over her, he got up walked down the hall and stood by the bathroom door. "Damn it baby I'm sorry I should have just went back and got the damn chicken salad." he told her and a few seconds went by before she said anything.

"Tom its ok, babe please just give me a minute." she told him and a few seconds later he heard the toilet flushing and the water running, she washed her hands, rinsing her mouth and washed her face, she stood in the mirror for a few minutes before opening the door and seeing him standing there.

"Are you ok Christina?"

"I'm fine babe and its ok I told you you didn't have to go back and get it."

"No it's not Chris, I should have just gone back to the hospital and got the chicken salad you told me it was the only thing you could keep down."

"No Tom it's my fault I should have said something before we left." she told him as she moved closer to him and laid herself into his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"We really need to find something else you can eat."

"I know babe and we will, but right now all I want is to lay with you, but first do you think you could get rid of my food?" she asked him as they both took a look down the hall into the living room.

"sure sweetheart." he told her as he let her go and headed back to clean up the mess, she made it back into the living room and took a seat on the sofa, when he was finish he went into the bedroom and changed into some sweat and went back into the living room and took a seat next to her they both curled up in each others arms coved up and watched TV until they both were to sleep to pretend to stay awake any more and headed for bed.


	15. Our First Enounter 15

**It was early Monday morning when they awoke to the sound of the alarm clock going off, as they both climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom she stood up just a little to quick, "Whoa" she said in a low tone hoping that he didn't hear or see that she sat back down as quickly as she stood, "Chris are you ok?" Tom asked as he took noticed of the way she was sitting on the bed with her head down, "yeah babe just a little dizzy the room is spinning." she told him as she sat there waiting for it to pass.**

"**Ok Chris take it easy baby, do you need me to help you up?" **

"**No babe I think I'm ok just give me a minute please, can you start the shower?"**

"**yeah sweetheart I can." he told her as he turned toward the bathroom but continued to look over his shoulder at her just incase she needed him, as he went into the bathroom, she sat there for a minute then made it to her feet slow and headed into the bathroom where Tom was waiting for her in the shower as she stepped in he wrapped his hands around her waist. "Are you sure your ok sweetheart?" **

"**as long as I'm in your arms I'm just fine." she told him as she started to bath him and he in returned did the same to her as they rinsed each other off they got out and dried off she wrapped a towel around her and headed for the bedroom while he made his way over to the sink to brush his teeth and shave, she stood in the bedroom and got dress it had been a semi long weekend but they had gotten through it, they had made arrangements for Camille to stay with Suzanne and her mother for the rest of the week, and Bobbie and Steve where going to check on the house for them, and after her doctors appointment they would leave for their trip, she had packed their bags the night before the only thing that was left to add was their personal travel kits and she would add them as soon as Tom was finished shaving. As she made it back into the bathroom to gather a few things, brush her teeth and comb her hair into a ponytail, he made his way into the bedroom to get dressed.**

"**Hey, Tom are you done in here? Are you taking all of this babe?"**

"**Yeah sweetheart I'm done."**

"**Do you want to come and show me the things you want me to pack?"**

"**Yeah give me one sec." he told her as he put on his jeans and a Tee-shirt.**

"**Damn! Babe you make jeans and a Tee look damn good." Christina said as she took a step closer to him kissing him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "you know I am a lucky woman thank you, do you know how much I love you?"**

"**Baby I'm the lucky one." he whispered back as they stood there staring into each others eyes for a few minutes with neither one of them saying a word, and finally she broke the silence "as much as I would love to keep standing here holding you I guess we better get going or I'm going to be late."**

"**yeah your right we have all week to be in each others arms." he told her as he let her go back to gathering the things from the bathroom, as they both made it back into the bedroom, she pack the rest of the things and closed the bags up. **

"**You sure you have everything baby? "He asked as he grabbed the bags off the bed. "yeah I think so, I don't think I'm forgetting anything." she told him as they both headed for the front part of the house "Tom you checked all of the windows and thing last night didn't you?"**

"**Yes baby I did, so are you ready to go?"**

"**yeah I guess so." she told him as she grabbed her bag and her keys off the side table by the door she took one more look around before closing the door and locking it behind her. **

"**Baby come on." he told her as he stood there with the car door open for her. "Stop worrying Bobbie said she would come by and check on the house."**

"**I know Tom its just…." Christina started to say when she stop after seeing the look on his face, she just walked over and got into the car, he closed the door behind her, walked around to the driver side and got in, he sat there for a minute and just looked at her.**

"**Are you going to be ok leaving Christina? Because if your not we don't have to go."**

"**I'll be fine Tom, why are you asking me that?"**

"**Well for one you're acting like you don't want to go."**

"**I'm sorry babe if it seems that way; I want this I think I'm just a little nervous about this doctor's appointment that's all."**

"**Are you sure you're ok to leave?"**

"**Yes Tom, babe come on or we're going to be late for my appointment."**

"**Ok." he told her as he started the engine and pulled out of the driveway headed for I-95, she laid back in her seat with her eyes closed as he drove the twenty minutes to the hospital. As they pulled into the main entrance he stopped at the front door of the professional building that sat attached to the hospital, "I'll park and meet you up at Dr. Hays office." he told her as he got out to open the door for her.**

"**Ok Tom don't be to long please."**

"**I won't baby, it's just your nerves." he told her as he kissed her on the forehead and walked her to the front door holding it open for her. "I'll be up in a few minutes."**

"**ok." she told him as she walked through the door and to the elevators, she pushed the up button and patiently waited for the car to return. As the doors open her nerves were starting to get the best of her, "you can do this Christina its only been seventeen years its like riding a bike you never forget." she muttered to herself as she stepped in and pushed the button for the forth floor. **

"**Good morning I have a 10 o'clock with Dr. Hays" she told the receptionists at the front desk after signing in.**

"**Good morning. Can i have your name please?"**

"**Christina Hawthorne-Wakefield."**

"**Thank you Mrs. Wakefield I have some paperwork for you to fill out it you don't finish it before they call you just give it to the nurse please."**

"**Thank you." she told her as she took the clipboard and took a seat, she sat there filling in the information and watching the room fill up with expecting mothers she started wondering what was taking Tom so long to make it up from parking the car. As she stood to return the clipboard she turned at the sound of the door opening to see him standing there she smiled and then turned to the sound of her name.**

"**Christina Wakefield." the nurse said as she stood in the open door looking around.**

"**I'm right here," she said as she reached out her hand for his, "what took you so long?" she asked him as they both walked through the door following behind the nurse to the room.**

"**Sorry baby I couldn't find a parking space over here I had to go over to the other side and park in my spot." and when he said it the nurse turned around to look at him they both looked at her knowing she was wondering who he was that he had is own parking space at the hospital.**

"**Were right here room 2 Mrs. Wakefield," she told her as she opened the door and lead them in the room. "I just need to get your weight and your vitals to start then you can put on the gown that's on the table and the doctor will be in to see you. She explained as she took Christina's BP, Temp, and Pulse then she asked her to her follow her out of the room to get her weight, they returned to the room and the nurse made some notations on her chart and left the room. As Christina stood there she started to change into the gown.**

"**Tom, are you as nervous** **as I am?"**

"**Baby its nothing to be nervous about everything is going to be fine" he tried to reassure her.**

"**Yeah that's easy for you to say, you're not the one caring something inside you that's going to make you look like a good year blimp, babe I have already gained five pounds, how I don't know considering I can't seem to keep anything down."**

"**Come here sweetheart, listen to me everything is going to be ok." he told her as he took her into his arms and she laid her head into his chest he kissed her on the top of her head.**

"**Tom it's just…"**

"**It's just what baby?"**

"**It's just that it's been seventeen years since I've done this."**

"**I know Chris, I know but its going to be ok your going to do great." he told her as they both look toward the door and she sound of the knock and seeing Dr. Hays walking into the room looking down at the chart she was holding.**

"**Good morning Mrs. Wakefield." she said as she stumbled a little over the name she didn't think that Wakefield was a common name and to her surprise when she looked up from the chart to Tom standing there. "Tom OMG how are you I haven't seen you since Wilson's last wedding."**

"**Ellen, when Christina told me that she had an appointment with a Dr. Hays I didn't think it was you, how long have you been working out of this office?"**

"**Ok I take it that you two know each other?"**

"**Yeah baby we do she an old friend from med school, Ellen this is my wife Christina she the Director of Nursing over at the hospital."**

"**Christina it's nice to meet you we all wondered if Tom would ever get married again."**

"**Its nice meeting you too, and is that so due tell." she asked as she looked over at Tom and smiled.**

"**Maybe I've said too much?"**

"**Your fine Ellen Christina knows about Rachael."**

"**ok then" she started to laugh a bit then smiled, "why don't we get started, well Christina your vitals and your weight looks good, will started by getting a urine sample and some blood work then will do an internal exam just to check the uterus I see here your last cycle was about ten to eleven weeks ago? So were looking at you delivering in about six in a half maybe seven months depending on this little one." she told her as she made a few more notations on the chart. "Do you two have any concerns and questions for me before we get started with everything else?"**

"**yeah I have a few she can't seem to hold down anything but the hospital chicken salad, strawberries and strawberry milkshakes she can't live on just that I'm just concerned that the baby isn't getting enough nutrition, and she always tired and sleeping a lot."**

"**I take it this is your first baby? **

"**technically yes." he told her with a smile as Christina looked up at him.**

"**I'm sure the baby is getting adequate nutrition, but I want you to try something for me Christina I have found that it works sometimes with patient's try eating in small bites and then waiting a few minutes before eating another and lets see if that works I'm going to write you some scripts for prenatal vitamins and some folic acid I think I'll also put you on a low dose of iron just in case your iron is low, I hope your not a big fish eater I want you to say away from eating it due to the high content of mercury in some of it its not all fish but to be on the safe side I tell all my patients just to stay away from it all together, I'm going to give you a list of can's and can not's.**

"**Ok."**

"**So are there any more concerns or questions." and they both looked over at Tom.**

"**No that's about it."**

"**ok then Christina if you can go into the bathroom we can get the urine sample first then we can do the internal exam if that ok, we can get blood work last and will**

**be done."**

"**Ok." Christina said as she climb off the table and grabbed the cup off the counter and headed for the restroom, then returning and taking a seat back on the exam table.**

"**are we ready?"**

"**as ready as I'm going to get." she answered.**

"**Christina if you can lay back and scoot down for me please, your going to feel a little pressure just relax." she told her as she preformed the exam," **

"**Sweetheart are you ok?"**

"**Yeah, it's just uncomfortable that's all." Christina told him as she laid there looking at him as he held her hand. **

"**ok were done everything seems to be fine, you can sit up now." she told her as she pulled off the rubber gloves and went over to the counter to make some more notations in the chart. "I would like to see you back in four weeks, I'll have a nurse come in and get the urine and take you down the hall to get the blood work done."**

"**Oh Dr. Hays can you write the scripts in Hawthorne please we haven't had a chance to change our insurance yet.**

"**Ok that's no problem."**

"**thank you."**

"**ok I'll step out and let you get dressed, are you both sure you don't have any more questions or concerns for me." she asked as she reached the door they both looked at each other and then turned back to her and said no at the same time. "if you do just call my office and I'll get back to as soon as I can, Christina I will see you in four weeks and Tom I hope to see you here I know your not going to let her go through all of these appointments by herself."**

"**I don't plan to but being COS is going to be kinda hard for me to be at all of them."**

"**Don't worry will work something out, Tom it was nice seeing you again, Christina I'll see you soon take it easy and try to get lots of rest, and congratulations to the both of you."**

"**Thank you Dr. Hays." Christina said as she went into the bathroom to get dressed, and a few minutes later she returned, "l like her she seems…." and she paused as they both turned to the knock on the door.**

"**I see we have the urine, here are your scripts we just need to go down the hall and draw some blood and set up your next appointment and will be all done."**

"**Hey Chris I'll go put these in to be filled, and get the car why don't you meet me in front of the building when your done up here?"**

"**Ok sweetie, love you."**

"**Love you too, more then you know." he told her as they both walked in different directions. **

"**So you like Dr. Hays?"**

"**I like her, she seems like a really nice person, I don't like the fact that you know her, you being friends with my OBGYN feels a little weird, I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad one."**

"**Why is that?" asked Tom with a suspicious look and tone in his voice as he swerved** **the car just a bit.**

"**Babe, keep your eyes on the road please."**

"**I am but you need to answers me."**

"**It's just… I kinda get the feeling she won't hesitate to call you if she feels something is wrong or if you ask her."**

"**And you have a problem with her letting me know how you and the baby are doing, Chris I'm sure she won't break doctor patient confidentiality."**

"**I'm sure she won't do it intentionally Tom, but what if its something I don't want you to know or I…." and he cuts her off.**

"**and why in the hell would it be something you don't want me to know?" he asked with a harsh tone in his voice.**

"**Tom you didn't even let me finish what I was saying I'm not saying that I would keep something from you, but if I did and you ran into her and asked how the appointment went because you missed it, babe do you really think she wont hesitate telling you? It just may be something I want to tell you." **

"**ok I get that, and If you told her not to tell me I'm sure she wouldn't, so i don't see what the problem is."**

"**You don't see the problem in that Tom, really? I shouldn't have to tell my doctor not to tell my husband something."**

"**Chris I'm sorry I just don't see this being a problem."**

"**Ok babe can we just drop this please? I don't want this to turn into an argument, it's not a problem, can we just leave it at that."**

"**I'm not trying to turn it into an argument Chris, I'm just trying to understand." he told her as he watched her curl up in the seat and close her eyes. "Christina? Your not going to answer me?" **

"**Tom please I don't want to fight with you about this, can we please just talk about it later?" she asked behind closed eyes.**

"**Fine Chris." he told her as he looked at her then back at the road and for the next two in a half hours he would just let her sleep. **

"**Hey,"**

"**Hey, sleepy head."**

"**How long was I asleep?"**

"**Just a few hours sweetheart, were almost there."**

"**Good because your baby's mommy has to go to the bathroom, How much further too where were going?"**

"**Well were just about there it's the next exit?"**

"**Good."**

**It was a gorgeous B&B in the heart of the Pocono's of Pennsylvania a Mission Style Mountain lodge. As they drove up she noticed the spectacular manicured lawn surround by rose gardens alone with a few other different types of flowers and off to the right of them was a walking path and a tree swing made for two as they got out and went inside to check in at the front desk she took notice that it was as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside it was romantic, warm and inviting to the right of lobby was an open sitting room that had a wall size fireplace with book shelves from the floor to the ceiling on each side and the room was surround by oversized stuffed chairs and to the other side of the lobby was the formal but informal dinning room that had cream tablecloths and crystal lamp sitting in the middle of the tables. They were taking to their very private suite that sat off from the main building, from the minute they stepped into the open style room she was in complete awe, the room was huge beautiful, and warm it was filled with beautiful paintings and antiques it had a private balcony and a extra large picture window that let in the scenic surroundings and overlooked a beautiful pound and sitting area, the shades of beige and the off white suited the restful setting nicely, the private sitting room had a huge fireplace and sat right across from the over sized king pillow top bed, with over stuffed bedding, and the burgundy and cream drapery hung perfectly as the heavy brass lamps with matching cream shades and the beautiful rugs tied right into the richness of the dark mahogany furniture throughout the room, the suite offer an unrivaled combination of intimacy and location with a private breakfast nook, the bathroom was one that was build for two with a large over size Jacuzzi style** **tub, a separate shower and his and her sinks the rugs and curtains tied right into the ones in the rest of the rooms.**

"**OMG Tom this is really beautiful." she told him as they walked further into the room.**

"**Yeah it is pretty nice here we could just hide out here forever," he said as he placed there bags on the chair in the sitting area.**

"**You would just love that wouldn't you?" she smiled at him and walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist.**

"**Well yeah kinda."**

"**What do you mean kinda?"**

"**Well eventually we would have to come out of our own little world and back to reality we do have another child at home." **

"**Yeah your right about that, we would wouldn't we? Well we do have until Sunday."**

"**That we do sweetheart, so what do you feel like doing now?"**

"**I don't know you pick" she told him as she let go of her hold on him an walked around the room again as she made it to the bathroom she walked in and was in complete awe again she stood there for a second then turned and stood in between the bathroom and bedroom door. "I know what I want to do first." said Christina as she stood there with a devilish look on her face.**

"**and what's that may I ask?" he said as he turned to look at her and seeing the look on her face he knew that what ever she had planed he was going to enjoy it.**

"**Why don't we start in here?" she turned around and walked back into the bathroom and started running water into the tub, he followed her in and was in amazement at what he saw and knew just why she wanted to start their get away in there.**

"**This is really nice when we buy the new house we would have to do our bathroom like this."**

"**New house?" she asked in a surprised tone. "You never said anything about buying a new house."**

"**I know baby I thought it would be something we could talk about."**

"**Yeah I guess we do need to talk about where were going to live, but we don't have to do it this week do we?"**

"**No baby we don't were here to enjoy ourselves and that's it."**

"**Good now come here I need something from you."**

"**And what is that?"**

"**Don't worry I wont hurt you and I don't bite and you just might enjoy yourself."**

"**Are you sure you don't bite?" he asked in a smiled.**

"**Well it depends." she told him as she started to pull his Tee-shirt over his head and working her way down to undoing his belt.**

"**Depends on what?"**

"**It depends on how good you make me feel."**

"**So you're saying that I have never made you feel good enough to bite me?"**

"**No not exactly, you've gotten me really pretty close to it."**

"**Christina you are completely crazy."**

"**And you love me anyway." she told him as she turned and turned off the water in the tub.**

"**That I do."**

"**So are you going to join me?" she asked as she undressed and stepped into the tub made for two.**

"**I am." he told her as he finished undressing and stepped into the tub and sat behind her, he wrapped one arms around her waist as he gently pushed her hair to one side and over her shoulder as he started to kiss the curve of her neck, she titled her head back and to the side and laid into his chest her body was starting to feel warm from his touch, she turned her head to kiss him as he turned her body until she was straddling him as he broke the kiss and his lips moved downward on her bare skin she moaned out with pleasure as has his mouth closed around her nipple and tugged, her head fell backwards as she pressed her body against his. His hands pulled her hips firmly but gently against his blunt arousal, her pulse had started racing she wanted him, her entire body was shaking with need for him, he gently lifted her just a bit to reposition her and slowly let her back down she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly as their bodies started to move together he held he tight, "God Chris you feel good." he whispered softly into her ear. "So do you babe" she replied as they were now if full force ****her body gave into him ****his wants and his needs she fell in harmony with his movements, and suddenly a sensation came over her body she tensed up and she softly screamed his name, as her body started to relax his moved quicker and deeper she held on to him until his release finally came, his body tensed and he continued he kissed her hard until his body settled then he just held her in place until his breathing slowed to almost normal. "God I love you Christina." he whispered to her as they sat there with their foreheads resting on one another staring into each others eyes.**** Christina and Tom would spend the rest of the night wrapped in each others arms snuggled up under the covers of the over sized bed.**


	16. Our First Enounter 16

**As the night turned into morning Tom awoke early that Tuesday with a smile on his face, love in his heart and to a sleeping soundly Christina, he laid there for a few minutes just staring at her before he climb out of bed making sure he didn't wake her, he made his way into the bathroom to take a shower and get himself ready for the day when he was finished he walked over to the sitting room to call in a breakfast order of orange juice, bacon, sausages, scrambled eggs, pancakes, toast, fresh fruit and coffee knowing that she would be hungry when she got up, she had barely eaten anything the night before and she had to have something on her stomach to take the medication the doctor had given her, he sat there for a bout twenty minutes watching her sleep and waiting on their order as the light tap on the door came he opened it and let the waiter in with the tray of food, Tom tipped the man and went to set up the breakfast on the table before waking her up. He sat on the side of the bed and gently moved the hair out of her face tucking it back behind her ear as he softly placing kisses on her cheek, lips and the curve of her neck, as she open her eyes a smile grew across her face, "Good morning Sunshine" he whispered, then smiled as he kissed her again more softly then before.**

"**Good morning," she said behind a smile. "How long have you been up?" she asked him as she placed her hand softly on his face.**

"**Not that long." he replied in a soft tone of voice.**

"**Are you sure? It seem that you been up long enough to take a shower and get dressed, and I smell food, you couldn't wait for me?"**

"**No baby it's not that, I would have loved to wait for you but I knew if we took a shower together that we would have ended up back in bed."**

"**Oh is that so?" she laughed.**

"**Umm…yeah we took a bath last night and where did we end up after that?"**

"**Okay; okay you might be right, I just can't seem to get enough of you."**

"**I know Chris I feel the same way."**

"**I love you Tom," **

"**I love you too, now come on, I ordered breakfast, I need you to get up and try an eat something before it gets cold and you need to take your medicine."**

"**yes dear." she replied as she sat up in the bed and taking notice of her warm surroundings again as the morning air filled the room with a sweet scent she smiled stretched and pushed back the plush comforter and slowly sat on the side of the bed she stood up slow and walked over to the breakfast nook and had a seat across from Tom.**

"**So do you want to try a little of everything?"**

"**Umm…I'll have with your having."**

"**okay." he smiled at her as he fixed her a plate of bacon, eggs, fruit, toast and a glass of orange juice.**

"**Thank you, sweetie."**

"**Your welcome, so what would you like to do today?"**

"**I don't know what do you have planed for us to do?"**

"**Well I was thinking about a nice walk to start we can take in some of the scenery and then we can go from there."**

"**Sounds like a plan."**

"**Hey Chris?"**

"**Yeah sweetie."**

"**I thought about what you said yesterday."**

"**Tom, babe please we don't have to do this."**

"**Chris I just want to say if you want to change doctors its ok with me I just want you to feel comfortable and trust who you're seeing." **

"**I trust you, do you trust her Tom?"**

"**I do, I really don't think she'll do anything to compromise her relationship with her patients."**

"**Then I'm good, and Tom I hadn't plan on changing doctors I hadn't even thought about it, and just to let you know I'm somewhat ok with her telling you what's going on with me and the baby."**

"**Thank you, baby I just want the best for you and our family."**

"**I know babe and so do I." she told him as she gave him a big smile **

"**Is eating that way helping?"**

"**So far so good." she said as she sat there taking another small bite. As she finished eating she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower and get herself ready for the day, it was around 10 o'clock when they left the lodge and started down the walking path talking and taking in the beautiful scenery they would spend the rest of the week making love, making plans for there family, shopping for gifts, taking in the beautiful scenery and just enjoying each other and each others company.**

"**Hey Babe do we have everything?"**

"**Yeah Chris I think so." **

"**I'm just going to take another look around to make sure." she told him as she checked the bathroom then the other rooms once again before walking out of the door behind Tom.**

"**You ready to go?"**

"**Yeah I am, thank you Tom I had a wonderful time." she told him as they headed to check out.**

"**Mr. and Mrs. Wakefield you're checking out already?"**

"**Yeah its time for us to head home."**

"**Well it was a joy to have you both stay with us."**

"**We had a great time hopefully we'll come back for our anniversary." he told her as he paid the final bill and they headed for the car it would take them three and a half hours to make it back home, as they pulled up into the driveway he turned to her.**

"**Are you ok baby?"**

"**Yeah I'm good sweetie."**

"**Are you hungry? Do you want me to go and get something to eat?"**

"**yeah maybe later right now I just want to go inside and rest and just be with you we have a few hours before Camille gets home." she told him as they started to get out of the car, as she walked up unlocked and opened the door she stepped inside and to her surprise Camille was standing there.**

"**Welcome back mom, how was your trip?"**

"**It was good Camille what are you doing home so early?" she asked in a surprised voice as she hugged her daughter.**

"**well I kinda figured that check out time was around noon and knowing you and Tom I knew that you guys would check out early, and I wanted to be here when you both got home," as they stood there talking they turned to the door to see Tom walk in.**

"**Hey Camille your home." he said in a surprise tone as he bring in the bags from the car and sat them on the floor.**

"**Hey Tom glad you guys are back," she told him as she walked over and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek, "so did you guys bring me anything back?" **

"**We did," she smiled "but you're going to have to wait until we unpack to get it."**

"**Fine I'll be in my room if you guys want me." she told them as she turned around and headed across the living room.**

"**Okay sweetie, so much for being with you." she told him as she smiled and he picked up the bags and they both walked into the bedroom to unpack. **

**It had been a relaxing week and they both were ready to get back to work. They were well rested when they returned to work that Monday morning, as she walked into the ER, she moved quickly to the side getting out of the way of the moving gurney that was headed straight for her as she made it over to the nurses station where Bobbie, Gail, Steve and Erin where standing she noticed the look on Gail and Erin's face like they knew something she didn't.**

"**Welcome back Christina, so how was your week off?" Gail asked as the others turned and looked at her waiting for her to answer.**

"**Thank you Gail," she said in a what do you know kind of voice. "It was good i really had a nice time, my week was very relaxing I must say."**

"**Nice by the look on your face and that smile that must have been some nice week, who did you spend it with?"**

"**Umm…. Just a really very special person why?"**

"**Uh huh…so does that special person have something to do with that ring on your finger? Because I don't recall seeing one on it when you left."**

**Christina looked down at her hand smiled and looked back up to see all eyes staring at her, "umm…it could be, but if I tell you I just may have to kill you." she told them as she smiled and they all but Erin started laughing. "So how was things here in my absents?"**

"**It was ok, hade a few issues with Dr. Wakefield being gone though."**

"**Oh! Dr. Wakefield wasn't here last week?"**

"**No he had a conference or something."**

"**I didn't know that." Christina said with a straight face. When Erin opened her mouth to comment.**

"**You didn't?" she said in a condescending way "I thought you and Dr. Wakefield kept tabs on each other?" and they all turned and looked at her when she said it.**

"**What's the problem Erin are you jealous?"**

"**Well," she paused and looked over at the others. "I don't have anything to be jealous of Christina." she said has she kinda looked to the floor then back up at her.**

"**Is that so?" Christina asked as she bit her bottom lip smile and moved closer to her. "I think you have a lot to be jealous of I have something you desperately want and I don't care how hard you try you will never have It." she told her when she turned at the sound of her name.**

"**Christina." and they all looked over at Bobbie as she nodded her head in the directions of the hallway to see Dr. Wakefield rounding the corner into the ER they all stood there for a second before Gail started to speak.**

"**Welcome back Dr. Wakefield how was your conference?" Gail asked him as he approached the desk she looked over at Christina then back at him, he was standing there with his hands in his pockets and a blank look on his face wondering what the hell he had just walked into.**

"**It was ok Gail, no fun at all just a lot of boring talk." he told her as everyone but Christina and Erin left the desk.**

"**Well I have work to do, so if you all will excuse me," Christina said as she gave Tom a look before starting to walk off. "hey Gail if you need me I'll be in my office." she told her as she left them all standing there, she walked out of the ER rounded the corner and headed for the elevators, as she walked down the hall she took out her cell and called Tom. **

"**Sorry ladies I need to take this," he told them he didn't even have to look at the caller ID he all ready knew who it was, "hello," he said as he started to walk off and waved good bye to them.**

"**Hey we need to take care of the paperwork at HR and tell Morrissey today."**

"**Ok so what; you want me to meet over there right now?"**

"**Yeah I think we need to get this over with."**

"**Sweetheart what's wrong? What happened with you and Erin before I walked up?"**

"**Nothing I couldn't handle Tom."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yes sweetie, just meet me at HR please." **

"**Ok Christina I'm on my way there now."**

"**Thank you, hey I love you."**

"**Love you too." he told her as he hung up the phone and headed in the direction of the human resource department. As they met up at the front door of the HR department she looked at him and smiled, "you know once we walk through that door and do this everyone is going to know, are you ready for that?" He told her as he smiled back at her. "What choice do we have I'll start showing soon we can't keep this hidden forever as much as I would like that." **

"**I don't want to hide it forever, just a little longer everyone in this damn place doesn't need to know our business they all ready know too much of it as it is."**

"**I know Tom, but the longer we wait the more Morrissey will have a fit about us not following hospital rules you know that."**

"**I know, ok lets just get this over with." he told her as he opened the door and they both walked in. They both knew that by the end of the day the news of their marriage would be all over the hospital for some reason anything that pertained to them lately seem to be worth talking about. **

"**Good morning Mrs. Mae how are you today? Asked Christina with a smile as they entered the room. Mrs. Mae was this sweet but noisy little old lady who seemed to be long past retirement and if you wanted to know anything about the hospital she was more then willing to tell you she was known for starting and spreading hospital gossip she had been working at James River fore the last twenty something odd years. **

"**Good morning Nurse Hawthorne, Dr. Wakefield, I'm good how may I help you today?" she asked as she looked over the rim of her eyeglass that sat at the tip of her nose like one of those old time country school teachers who would tap your hand with a ruler if you cut out of line.**

"**I…" she paused for a second and looked at Tom "we need the change of marital status forms please."**

"**Sure dear," she said as she walked over to the file cabinet and pulled out two forms, "here you both go." reaching over the counter and handing them both a form, "and if you get them back to me before two I can have it all changed in the computer and have you a new ID before you leave for the day dear.**

"**Ok thank you Mrs. Mae we'll get this back to you today."**

"**Your welcome dear." she said as she answered the now ringing phone. As they left the office she turned to him, "do you want to fill this out first or go tell Morrissey? Because you know that in about an hour he's going to know that woman's mouth is faster then express mail." she told him as they both started to laugh.**

"**Ok let's go see Morrissey then." he said as they both started down the hall toward his office. As they reached the door they both took a deep breath and entered the room.**

"**Dr. Wakefield, Nurses Hawthorne how may I help you today?" Cassandra Mr. Morrissey's secretary asked as they walked through the door.**

"**We wanted to know if he's busy."**

"**Umm… well let me check and see if he can see you for a few minutes." she told them as she buzzed his phone telling him that they needed to speak him. "He said he's free go a head in."**

"**Thank you Cassandra."**

"**Your welcome, the both of you." she told them as they went into the office and closed the door behind them.**

"**Tom, Christina, please come in and have a seat," he told them as he took notice of the expression on Christina's face how may I help you two today there's not a problem is there?"**

"**No, there are no problems we both just need to inform you about something." Tom told him as he looked over at Christina then back at Morrissey.**

"**Ok then what is it you both need to tell me." he asked as he took a seat behind the big oak desk.**

"**where married John." **

**Morrissey sat there for a second and took a long look at the both of them "Well first I just want to say Congratulations to the both of you, and second I just want to ask is there anything else I need to know about?"**

**Tom looked over at Christina as she gave him a it's up to you look if you want to tell him you can. As Morrissey sat there taking notice of their **_**unspoken communication that they had with each other as he sat there waiting on them to answer.**_

"**yeah were expecting, she pregnant."**

**Morrissey took another long look at the both of them, and then he started to speak and after sitting there for what seemed like hours listing to him lecture them on hospital policies, rules and regulations and how not to let there marriage and relationship get in the way of their jobs and obligations of the hospital, they got up.**

"**Tom I would like to speak with you alone please."**

"**Ok John." he told him as he looked at Christina and shrugged.**

"**Ok Tom I'll see you later, Mr. Morrissey you have a nice day." she told them as she walked out of the office wondering what the hell he wanted to talk to Tom about alone.**

"**Yes John what is it?" he asked as he close the door and stood there.**

"**Tom you know your going to have your hands full with that one,"**

"**Yeah I know John, but I love her and I wouldn't give her up for anything."**

"**You know by being Chief of Surgery and Nurse Hawthorne being your wife its going to cause problems." he told him as Tom took a seat in the chair.**

"**How so john? How is Christina being my wife going to cause problems?"**

"**Tom, don't kidd yourself you know how she is, and how you try to protect her I told you once before that you were blinded by friendship I just hope that now you can separate your position as the COS with your marriage."**

"**don't worry I can handle my job and my marriage." he told him as he stood up and walked toward the door.**

"**I really hope so Tom I think you do a great job as the COS I wouldn't want to have to see you step down." he told him as he watched him walk out of the room.**


	17. Our First Enounter 17

As Tom left the room feeling more then a little agitated at the insinuation that he couldn't handle his job as COS and his marriage, he walked back to his office to try and get some work done and fill out the paperwork for HR, Christina would kill him if he didn't get it in as soon as possible, as he sat there going over the questions and filling in the information he heard a knock at his door, "come in" he called out but not taken his attention away from what he was doing, "are you ok?" she asked as she entered the room she could feel the tension and see it on his face, "I'm ok Christina" he told her as he finished the last question on the form then signing it, he laid the pen down and looked up at her. "Tom what's wrong? Your not ok." she told him as she moved further into the room, "what did Morrissey say to you?" and he looked at her "okay I get it for you to be this upset it has to be about me." she told him, now sitting on the edge of his desk. "its nothing Chris, nothing I cant handle," he told her as he ran his hands over his face he didn't want to worry her but he also knew that she wasn't going to leave it alone, as he took a deep breath he looked at her, "so are you going to tell me what's going on or not?"

"I told you Chris I can handle it."

"Tom you know me better then that I'm not going to let this go until you tell me what going on."

"He's worried that I won't be able to handle my marriage to you and my job as chief of surgery."

"Oh I see, he thinks I'm going to use the fact that were married now to get away with what I think is right and more."

"In so many words yes."

"So I guess he want's you to handle me put me in my place?"

"Chris he just doesn't want you going off half cocked, you know how you can get?"

"Yeah for the good of the patient." she told him in a smile.

"I know that Christina but sometimes you go way too far, you don't worry about the consequences and that's when I step in trying to clean up your mess."

"So I guess you feel the same way that he does that I'm going to go off half cocked to?"

"Christina I love you, I love that your a fighter your this feisty, strong, forceful, compassionate sometimes overbearing person but baby those are some of the quality's I love about you I just want you to think and not just do so much."

"Fine Tom I'll try but I'm not making any promises." she told him as she sat there looking at him knowing that he was more worried that she was going to do something to jeopardize her job then she was."

He stood up and moved in front of her placing one hand around her waist pulling her into him more, and the other at the nape of her neck softly caressing it, as he slowly nestled himself between her welcoming thighs, he leaned down and stared into her hazel eyes as their lips jut barely touch he whispered, "baby can you just try coming to me before you do anything?" he asked her, and before she could argue with him he covered her mouth with his kissing her soft, as she tried to speak he deepened the kiss as he took her breath away he know that he had her right where he wanted her, his tongue slowly but firmly enter her mouth she lost her train of though and forgot the question he had asked, but she knew at that moment the answer was yes as they ended the kiss she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Ok what ever the question was the answer is yes, and just to let you know Thomas Wakefield you play dirty."

He looked at her and smiled "I know." he told her as he kissed her again this time on the forehead. "now come on and let's turn in this paperwork so you can get your new ID."

"ok," she told him as they started out of the door.

"ok Chris what's wrong?" he asked taking a look at the expression on her face.

"its nothing, it's just…. I don't want you to get upset."

"just tell me."

"I want to keep Hawthorne and add Wakefield to it but it will only be for professional reason any thing else it's Wakefield I promise."

"that's fine with me sweetheart." he told her as they reached the HR department to turn in the paperwork.

"I see you two didn't waste any time getting these forms back to me." the little old lady said as they entered the office and looked at the both of them over the rim of her glasses, as she took the forms from both of them and looked them over making sure that all the questions had been answered she looked at Christina, "are you sure you want to use both names dear?" and before Christina could say yes Mrs. Mae looked over at Tom for some kind of approval "yes she does" he answered in a disapproving tone at her actions and looked back over at Christina and shrugged like what the hell. "ok dear I'll take care of all this and have you a new ID before the day is over. "thank you Mrs. Mae." she told her as she pulled Tom out of the office.

As they both left the HR department headed in different directions him up to the OR after getting a page and her just doing her normal rounds of checking on patients, handling problems and dealing with paperwork she finally made it over to the ER to see if Bobbie or Gail needed anything.

"Hey you where have you been hiding?"

"No where just been taking care of a few things, did you need anything?" she asked as she went over the paperwork she had in her hands and making some notations on it.

"No, where good down here I think." she told her as there attention was taken away as they both looked up at the nurse coming out of the room across from the nurse's desk.

"Hey Christina congregations." the nurse said with a smile as she passed them both by.

"Thank you." she smiled back "I have been getting that all day."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing just reported it to HR and you know that Mrs. Mae can't keep her trap shut now it's all over the hospital that Tom and I are married, by tomorrow morning the news of the pregnancy will be the gossip of the day."

"Well you know that you guys couldn't hide it for ever."

"Yeah I know, ok I need to head up to five west if you need me page me."

"I will and you take it easy, hey did you eat?"

"not yet I was going to have Tom bring me something I still can't get anywhere near the cafeteria I will be glad when this morning sickness is gone."

"Do you want me to pick you up something?"

"Umm… some chicken salad and a strawberry milkshake would be nice if you don't mind."

"I'll leave it in your office fridge."

"Thanks Bobbie I owe you one."

"Are we counting now?"

"No not at all if we were I would owe you my second born." she told as she smiled and headed around the corner.

"Yeah you would," she yelled back at her.

"Is everything ok?" asked Gail as she approached the desk after seeing the back of Christina's head.

"Yeah Gail everything's good."

"You know there's a rumor going around that Dr. Wakefield and Christina got married?"

"Is there I hadn't heard that one." Bobbie replied with a smile on her face.

"Uh, huh, I just bet you haven't," Gail told her as they both started laughing not noticing that Erin had just stepped behind the desk.

"Hello ladies how are you all today?"

"Were good Dr. _Jameson, how are you doing?" Gail replied as she continued to go over the chart that Bobbie had just handed her._

"I'm good thank you, seems you two are having a ball today."

"Just enjoying what we do that's all." Bobbie told her in a smile as she looked over at Gail before walking off leaving the two at the desk.

"What was that all about Gail?"

"Nothing, Bobbie just has this warped sense of humor that's all, so how can I help you today Dr. Jameson?" Gail answered even though she and Christina didn't always get alone it was none of her business what she did and she wasn't going to help spread the rumor.

"Oh nothing I was suppose to meet Dr. Johnsons down here."

"I just got back from lunch so I haven't seen him sorry." she told her as she saw Dr. Wakefield coming into the ER, "hey Dr. Wakefield congratulations."

"Um…thank you Gail." he replied with a smile, "have you seen Bobbie?" he asked as he took notice of the look of confusion on Erin's face.

"I think she went on break since is so quite right now."

"Ok will you tell her I was looking for her?"

"I will Dr. Wakefield."

"Thank you Gail and you ladies enjoy the rest of your day." he told them as he walked off.

"So I guess the rumor that's been going around is true?"

"What rumor is that?"

"That he and Christina got married."

"I haven't heard that one I was congratulating him on the hospital hockey pool he won he made out like a bandit he won $5oo.00 on it."

"Well I guess I didn't know about the pool because I hate hockey."

"Yeah I'm not one for it either but some of the orderlies were talking about It." she told her as they both notice that Christina was now in the ER.

"Hey Gail have you see Bobbie."

"She should be back from break in a few minutes; hey did you hear Dr. Wakefield won the hockey pool?"

"Yeah I did, I hear he walked away with $500.00 but you know he doesn't get to keep the money? They donate it to charity."

"Well if I would have known that I would have got in on it."

"You know they do one once a month different sports and things."

"Well I guess I'll have to start reading the memo's on the pools I guess, I never read them."

"I know I don't read them either." Erin said with a half smile on her face before they all turned to see Bobbie approaching the nurse's desk.

"Hey what are you guys up to?"

"Nothing just talking about Dr. Wakefield winning hockey pool."

"Yeah I heard I wonder what charity he going to pick? Did they even send out a list or do you just get to pick the one you want?"

"They sent a list out." Christina told her before looking down at her pager going off.

"Oh hey Bobbie Dr. Wakefield was looking for you."

"Ok thanks Gail."

"hey, I'll see you all later duty calls." she told them as she made a B-line to the hallway headed for the elevators, as she made her way up to the third floor to take care of the situation that she was paged for she made her way back down to her office, she spent the rest of the day working on reports ordering supplies and returning phone calls as the day started to come to an end she checked the CPR updates and looked over the new schedule, after making a few calls to make sure that the night shifts where covered she gathered her things locked up and headed back down to the ER to talk to Bobbie and Gail while she waited for Tom. "hey guys Gail I thought you would be gone by now?"

"yeah I'm heading out now, so Christina are you going to tell me if the rumor is true?"

"and what rumor is that pray tell?"

"don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." she told her in a smile as Bobbie started laughing.

"yeah Gail it's true."

"so he was the special someone that you went away with."

"yeah he was." answered Christina as they all turned to see Dr. Wakefield coming into the ER.

"Hey are you ready to go?" he asked as he approached them grabbing her bags from her then taking her by the hand.

"I am." she smiled up at him as she said goodnight to Gail and Bobbie and they both headed for the double doors.


	18. Our First Enounter 18

**As they walked out of the ER headed for the car she turned to him before looking back over her shoulder and taking notice that a few of the nurses were watching them.**

"**You know by tomorrow this pregnancy will be the talk of the day? It will surprise me if its not."**

"**well the day wasn't to bad I only got a few congratulations, but damn Tom what the hell were you thinking man where you drunk, of all people Nurse Hawthorne, and one or two she must be pregnant and my personal favorite was congratulations, Damn! But she is hot as hell though." **

"**Are you serious?" She laughed "How did you answer the is she pregnant one? And you know what there all going to think when they find out that I am."**

"**Like I answered all the others I love her, she mine, and I married her because she's HOT HELL and I don't give a damn what they think Chris." he told her as they made it over to the car.**

"**You are a mess you know that?" she told him as she gave him a smile and resisting the urge to slap his arm for the hot as hell statement.**

"**Yeah I am, but I'm your mess now you're stuck with me."**

"**Sound like you're stuck with me." she told him as he pulled out of the parking space and out of the parking lot headed for the expressway.**

"**Hey Chris you know we still need to talk about a new house?"**

"**I know Tom." she told him as she looked out of the window, this really wasn't a topic that she wanted to discuss, but she knew that he wanted a house of their own, she just felt that right now wasn't the time for it. "Can we even afford a new house right now? Tom you know I just did renovations on the house and with that bill and all of the other ones I have, and all the ones you have do you think we can manage a mortgage on top of that?"**

"**Chris I think we can swing it and we can lease the house out or sell it, I was also thinking that we could give Camille the condo as a college graduation gift, and if she decided to go to College here you know that she going to want to stay in the dorms maybe we could let her stay in the condo with a few friends and some rules, but that's totally up too you."**

"**Babe I love the idea of giving Camille the condo, and I kind of like the idea of letting her have her own place to" she told him in a smile, "but I also think we need to pay off some of our bills before we take on any more what if the house doesn't sell right away I mean with the housing market now days not a lot of people are buying, I just don't want us to be over our heads that's all."**

"**I know, and your right we do need to pay off a few bills first I just…."**

"**You just what babe tell me."**

"**I just want a house of our own that's all Chris."**

"**Babe I know you do and I want that too but Tom I'm getting the feeling that that's not the only reason is it?" she asked as the put her hand on his thigh.**

"**No! It's not."**

"**Tom talk to me what is it? She asked again as he turned and looked at her for a second then back at the road, "ok I get it, its Michael's house and your uncomfortable living in the same house I shared with him and Tom I understand that I do babe but I don't want us taking on a new debt if we don't have to right now, I just don't want us drowning in bills with the baby coming."**

"**I get that Chris I do and your right we do need to take care of a few things first."**

"**and Tom if your worried about that being the bed I slept in with Michael its not when I redid the house I bought a new bedroom set babe you are the only man that has ever slept in that bed with me." **

**He looked at her and smiled "That's good to know thank you sweetheart."**

"**Look babe I want you to be comfortable so what ever you want to do I'm ok with it as long as were together I don't care."**

"**Maybe we do need to wait at least after we pay off some of our bills and get a few things straighten out maybe if we put a time frame on it?"**

"**Okay we can do that, what are we talking about a year eighteen months what?" **

"**Well I think we just need to get our bills together and see what we want to pay off first the bigger bills I know for sure then we can see how long its going to take us to do it."**

"**Okay that sounds good to me; you know we still need to run the moving thing pass Camille and you know she going to love the condo idea."**

"**Yeah I know," he smiled at her "we can do that tonight."**

"**I love you Tom and I really do want this." she told him as they pulled up into the driveway.**

"**I know sweetheart and I understand your reservations."**

"**Babe once we get some of this debt off our backs we can do what ever you want I promise." she told him as he got out of the car and walked around and opened the door for her.**

"**Well let's go talk to Camille and see how she feels about all of this."**

"**okay." she told him as they both stepped on the porch to enter the house, and all they could hear was the music playing, as the walked through the front door they could also hear Camille on the phone, "Camille, were home!" she called out and not to her surprise she didn't get an answer as she walked over to turn off the Ipod they both noticed Camille coming out of the kitchen. **

"**Oh hey guys your home!" she told them as she gave them both a hug and kiss on the cheek.**

"**Yes we are sweetie," she laughed.**

"**Are you guy's hungry? I cooked."**

"**Uh-oh" Christina turned smiled and looked over her shoulder at him, "Tom she cooked, were in trouble ok what did you do, and how much trouble are you in?" she asked with a suspicions smile on her face."**

"**Mom!" **

"**What! You think I don't know you?"**

"**Okay I didn't do anything and I'm not in trouble but I do want something"**

"**And what's that?"**

"**I know it's a school night and I won't break curfew I promise but can I go to the movies with Marcus and it's not just me and Marcus Suzanne and her boyfriend is going too?"**

"**What do you think Tom? Do you think she'll make it home by curfew?"**

"**I think she will?"**

"**Okay then you can go but first Tom and I would like to talk to you abut something."**

"**Okay what is it?"**

"**Well we're thinking of buying a new house."**

"**But why? This is our home and now it's your home to Tom."**

"**Camille this is our home when your dad was alive, Tom and I just want a home of our own that's all."**

"**I get that I just…"**

"**You just what sweetie."**

"**I just don't want to forget him that's all."**

"**And you wont Camille, your dad will live on in you; you will always have your memories of him sweetie but I have to move on and start my life with Tom and we get to make some new memories with him and the baby and were not sure when were going to do it, Tom and I sill a few things to figure out first it may not be until you go off to college Tom and I need to pay off some things first."**

"**Okay I get that mom and I'm ok with it really." she smiled and gave them both another hug.**

"**So are you going to tell her the rest of it?" Tom asked as Christina turned and looked up at him.**

"**Tell me the rest of what" she asked with a little excitement in her voice.**

"**Umm…well Tom and I was thinking that maybe depending on where you want go to college at that he umm…well we," she said still looking up at Tom, "Well I know that you want to live in the dorms instead of at home so we were thinking that if you decided to go to school here that we would let you stay in the condo with a few friends and before you get to excited you and your friends will have a few house rules to follow were not doing this to keep you in Richmond we just want you to have a choice on where you live if you do.**

"**OMG!" she screamed in a smile so big it hurt, "Are you guys serious? I get the condo?" she asked as she looked at both of them shaking their heads yes before she jumped to her feet hugging and kissing them both once again.**

"**Whoa! Okay Camille I cant breathed sweetie, I think she likes the idea Tom."**

"**Yeah I think she does, so I guess us telling her that it will become hers after she graduate college won't have any effect on her at all?"**

"**Are you guys serious? Are you saying that it will be mine when I graduate, Tom I have always loved your condo."**

"**Yes Camille we are but either way it goes you'll get it after graduation."**

"**And you know what's so funny?" she asked them with even a bigger smile on her face.**

"**What's that Camille?"**

"**I just told Suzanne and Marcus that I had decided to go to VCU, and the condo is close to campus, thank you thank you thank you, can Suzanne be one of my roommates?"**

"**Yes as long as you guys follow the house rules that Tom and I decide on.**

"**Sweet we will can I go call Suzanne and tell her so you guys can talk to her mom about it when the time comes? And about the movies can I still go?"**

"**yes and yes Camille, just make sure your home by curfew"**

"**I will, I promise." she told him as she ran off smiling from ear to ear. **


	19. Our First Enounter 19

**It had been four weeks since everyone had found out about their marriage and she knew that soon everyone would know if they all ready didn't, that she was pregnant, she was now fourteen weeks and starting to show just a bit, the morning sickness was no longer a problem but her hormones were starting to take over.**

"**Hey, how are you feeling?"**

"**Fat!" she told her as she approached the nurses station in an unpleasant tone.**

"**You're not fat Christina, you're just pregnant."**

"**Shhh… keep it down or someone will hear you."**

"**To late Chrissie everyone knows."**

"**Damn! How?" she asked "and how do you know that everyone knows? I haven't heard anything."**

"**well sweetie after the whole quick marriage thing everyone just assumed that you guys got married because your pregnant so its not really news anymore and your starting to show, did you know you get a little bitchy when your pregnant?" **

"**I don't, do I? And that's not the reason we got married, and thank you I know I'm starting to show hell it only took me over an hour to find something that fit this morning, hell it took me so long Tom left me."**

"**See bitchy," she pointed out in a smile, "and I know that that's not the reason Chrissie, and who cares what these people think."**

"**Hey, so what are you doing after work?" Christina asked as she went over the chart she had just grabbed.**

"**Nothing why?"**

"**Umm…just wanted to know if you want to go shopping with me for maternity clothes? Its like I started showing over night I'm not sure I can take another morning like this morning."**

"**Sure," she said as she starting laughing "what time do you want to meet up?"**

"**Why are you laughing? It's not funny and bout five."**

"**I'm not laughing at you sweetie just with you, and five sounds good but I'll need to drop my car at home first."**

"**Okay no problem I'll just follow you home." she told her as she left the desk and headed for the elevators, as she made her rounds of checking on patients, handling problems, and covering a nurses meeting, she headed back to her office to try and get some of the paperwork done that had been sitting on her desk for the last few days. She walked back to her office and took a seat behind her desk and sighed paperwork wasn't something that was a highlight of her day and any time she could get out of doing it she would but it was pile up on her desk, she knew that it would take her the better part of the afternoon to get most of it done if she was lucky, as she sat there she turned to the computer and started working on what needed to be done, after about an hour of working she just sat there staring at the computer screen when she remembered that she had a doctors appointment at the end of the week so she reached over to make sure to jotted it down in her day planner so she would remember to remind Tom of it, after making the notation she went back to working and after another hour she decided to go find Tom to let him know that her and Bobbie where going to go shopping after work, when she found him on the fourth floor she got a few looks from a doctor or two as she walked by.**

"**Hey, Tom?"**

"**Hey,"**

"**Can I talk to you for a few minutes?"**

"**Sure, one sec. Christina umm…just make sure you check the dose on the IV please." he told the nurse as he made some notations on the chart before walking over to where Christina was now standing. "Hey, sweetheart what's wrong?"**

"**Nothing, what makes you think something wrong?"**

"**Nothing it's just the way you said can I talk to you that's all."**

"**Well nothings wrong I just came to let you know that Bobbie and I are going shopping after work today that's all."**

"**Okay but please don't go over board on the spending."**

"**Don't worry I wont," she told him as she gave him a big smile "hey Tom."**

"**Yeah sweetheart."**

"**Do you think I'm fat?"**

"**Baby you're beautiful." he told her as he gave her a big smile and wrapped one arm around her waist.**

"**So you do think I'm fat?" she told him as she pushed away from his grip.**

"**Chris that's not what I said."**

"**But you implied it," she told him as she pushed his hand away "your beautiful what…" she asked putting her hands on her hips "what kind of answer is that." she told him as she walked off muttering up under her breath.**

"**Christina that's not what….Chris." he called after her but all she gave him was the wave of her hand.**

"**I see you're already having problems, what's wrong with her?" doctor Kent asked as he took notice of their interaction.**

"**The hell if I know, hormonal probably." Tom told the man as he ran his hand over his face as he stood there trying to figure out what just happened.**

"**Tom this is your first baby it's a few things you need to know about pregnant woman the first is never answer a question unless you know the right answer and if you don't know the answers, answer it with a question or try to change the subject to something you know she likes talking about, this is a very emotional and stressful time for her and don't worry if she mad at you they seem to get over it kind of quick depending on what kind of mood there really in just go check on her in a hour if she talking to you and giving you that smile you love so much then she fine but if she not you know you've pissed her off." doctor Kent told him as the two men walked down the hall.**

"**I'll have to remember all of that." he told him as they both started to laugh a bit.**

"**You'll see, it'll get better then worst then better again and then you'll have this amazing little person to hold and when you look at your beautiful baby you'll think back and say it was worth all the hell she put you through, trust me."**

"**Yeah now that I can't wait for."**

"**Just give her all the love, support and understanding you can." he told him as patted him on the back and they parted ways.**

**It was the end of the week and time for another doctors appointment, she had reminded Tom that morning of it before they left for work he had reassured her that he wouldn't miss it but she also knew that if work called he would have to go. As she spent half the morning checking on patients and sitting in meetings it was now time for her to head over. **

"**Hey, you what are you still doing her isn't your appointment like in twenty minutes?"**

"**Yeah I'm on my way," she told her as she stood there at the desk. "I was just looking for Tom that's all."**

"**Well you better get a move on it or you're going to be late."**

"**Yeah yeah I know I'm going if you see Tom will you tell him to meet me over there."**

"**Yeah sweetie I will now go." she told her as she went to check on another patient.**

**As she made it over to Dr. Hays office she checked in at the front desk and took a seat still hoping that Tom would make it but after about fifteen minutes of waiting "damn Tom where are you?" she muttered to herself as the nurse came out.**

"**Christina Hawthorne Wakefield," the nurse called as she stood in the open door, and Christina turned one more time to look at the door to see if Tom was coming.**

"**I'm right here." she told her as she stood up and walked toward the open door were the nurse was standing.**

"**This way please, room three." the nurse told her as she opened the door and they both walked in. "We just need to get your vitals then your weight," the nurse said to her as she wrapped the BP cuff around her arm after taking her pulse and temp, she then made some notations on her chart, "ok lets get your weight this way please." she told her as they both headed out of the room when, after taking off her she's Christina got a text form Tom telling her that he was sorry but he wasn't going to be able to make it he was just called into surgery, she sighed closed the phone and stepped on the scale. **

"**So how much have I gained now?" she asked the nurse after stepping off and putting her shoes back on. **

"**Umm…five pounds." she told her as Christina followed her back into the room she took a seat on the table. "Ok Miss Wakefield the doctor will be in to see you in just a few minutes" the nurse told her as she left the room. Christina sat there for about ten minutes before the doctor came into the room.**

"**Good afternoon Christina, how are you feeling? I see Tom didn't make it this time?" Ellen asked as she went over the notations the nurse had made on the chart.**

"**Good afternoon, I'm good, no he didn't he got call into surgery at the last minute." Christina told her as she took notice of how she was studying the chart. "Is something wrong?"**

"**No Christina I'm just looking over your lab work that's all I see your protein and sugar levels where just a little above normal last time"**

"**I know that high protein and sugar in the urine can mean a few things,"**

"**Yes it does, but we'll do another urine test today, and it looks like you've gained five more pounds since the last time we saw you so your weight and vitals are looking good and on your next visit I think were going to go ahead and do the GCT." (Glucose Challenge Test) **

"**Ok, I remember that test I hated drinking that stuff, but I thought that test was done between the 24th**** and 28****th**** week of pregnancy?"**

"**Yeah I know all my patients do, and it is normally but we do it early if the patient is high risk or have a few bad urine test."**

"**And I'm high risk."**

"**Yes you are." she told her as she made a few more notations, "so you're at fifteen weeks now, how is your appetite?" **

"**It's good,"**

"**And the nausea?"**

"**It's gone."**

"**Are you having any body aches, such as back, abdomen, groin, or thigh pain?" **

"**No not that I have notice."**

"**How are you sleeping?"**

"**Umm…pretty good I'm not as tired as I was before."**

"**Ok good, on your last visit I put you on a low dose of iron didn't I?" she asked as she flipped through the pages of the chart. "it seems your iron was kind of low so were going to keep you on that and I want to go ahead and check your H and H again (Hemoglobin and Hematocrit) today just to see where your levels are at so were going to need to draw blood again but other then the protein and sugar levels everything looks good it will take about a week to get your test results back and if I have any concerns I'll give you a call, oh and at your next appointment we'll do an ultrasound so you can see your baby." she told her in a smile "so Christina do you have any questions or concerns for me today?"**

"**No I'm good I think you went over everything."**

"**Ok so we'll get the urine and the blood and were all done I'll have a nurse come in and I'll see you in four weeks, if you have any question or concerns please feel free to call my office and tell Tom I said hello."**

"**I will to both and thanks Dr. Hays."**

"**Your welcome and I'll see you soon Christina take it easy and get as much rest as you can." she told her as she left the room.**

**Christina finished up at the doctors and made it back to her office it was now way after three o'clock and she still needed to catch up on a few things before leaving for the day as she sat there going over a few things she decided to go through her afternoon messages she sat there listening and deleting them as she made a few notation on the ones she needed to do return calls on.**

"**Knock knock" he said as has he stood in the doorway watch her.**

"**Hey, how long have you been standing there?" she asked with a smile on her face.**

"**Not that long." he told her as he walked further into the room. "I'm sorry about missing the appointment."**

"**Its ok Tom I understand duty calls."**

"**So how did it go?"**

"**It went good, she told me my protein and sugar levels were a little high in my urine and my iron was low so she wants me to stay on the iron pills, she did do an H&H and another urine test that's about it she said she'll call me with the results of the test when she gets them back, oh at the next appointment she going to do an ultrasound and I have to do the darn glucose test."**

"**Sorry sweetheart I know that drink is really sweet."**

"**Yeah it is, so how did the surgery go?"**

"**It went good he's in recovery now as long as he doesn't spike a fever were doing good. So are you just about done here for the day?"**

"**All most I still need to check the sick calls and do a little more paperwork, you know I can't wait to get home and put my feet up."**

"**Did you want to stop on the way home and pick something up for dinner?"**

"**Can we?" she asked in a huge smile.**

"**Yeah we can." he told her as he starting laughing. "Is Camille going to be home tonight?"**

"**Umm… I believe so she didn't call me ask me if she could go anywhere, why did she call you?"**

"**Yeah I had a miss call from her, I tried to call her back but I didn't get an answer."**

"**Umm… I don't know sweetie, you want me to try calling her?"**

"**No don't worry about it I'm sure she'll call me back."**

"**You just don't want me to know what she wants."**

"**Well Chris if she wanted you to know she would have called you first then had you ask me for what ever it she wants."**

"**Ok fine you made your point I'll leave it alone."**

"**Good, now finish up I want to get out of here a little early I want to spend some time with my beautiful wife."**

"**mmm… sounds good to me I would love to spend some quality time with my gorgeous and handsome husband, give me an hour and I'll be ready to go, meet you in the ER."**

"**One hour if you finish before that call me."**

"**I will."**

"**ok then I better go so you can get done," he told her as he leaned in and kissed her soft but deep enough to motivate her to finish up as quick as she could."**

"**Whoa! Ok you need to leave now or I wont get this done."**

"**I'm going." he told her in a smile as he walked toward the door.**

"**I love you Tom."**

"**Love you too sweetheart.**


	20. Our First Enounter 20

**It would be a relaxing weekend for the both of them as they sat around the house that Saturday evening taking it easy just enjoying each other and each others company, as they sat there on the sofa watching sports center it was around 6pm when they heard the door open and they both turned to the sound. **

"**Camille is that you?" she called out.**

"**Yeah mom it's me, hey guys." she said as she walked into the family room.**

"**Hey Camille how was your day."**

"**It was ok, could have been better, I'll be in my room if you guys need me." she told them as she started walking toward her bedroom door.**

"**Camille, are you ok sweetie?"**

"**Yeah mom I'm fine." she told her with a reassuring smile as she continued across the room, as she made it into her bedroom she walked in and closed the door behind her.**

"**Something's wrong with her Tom she didn't even sit with us like she usually does." she told him as she sat up on the sofa. **

"**Are you going to go see about her?"**

"**yeah I think I will, I'll be right back I'm just going to check on her see if she needs to talk or something." she told him as she made it to her feet and headed over to Camille's bedroom door.**

"**Hey Camille," she called out as the knocked on her door, "can I come in sweetie?"**

"**Sure mom, come in."**

"**Hey, are you sure you're ok? Do you feel like talking about it?" she asked as she walked into the room closing the door behind her. **

"**It's nothing mom Marcus and I just had a misunderstanding that's all."**

"**Are you sure that's all it was?" she asked as she took a seat on the bed with Camille.**

"**Yeah I'm sure, it will probable blow over by tomorrow, mom if it was serious I would tell you, he just said something I didn't like that's all."**

"**Ok, but you know that you can come to me, you can tell me anything you know that right? I know that me and Tom have been working a little more then normal lately and we have been missing each other and I'm sorry sweetie that I haven't spent a lot of time with you."**

"**Its ok mom it's not like I've been around a lot myself and yes mom I know that I can tell you anything," she smiled "anyway how are you feeling?" **

"**I'm good just feeling a little fat now that I'm starting to show."**

"**Your not fat and you look really cute pregnant." she told her in a smile as he put her hand on her tummy. "So when are you guys going to start on the baby's room?"**

"**Thank you sweetie and damn I still need to clean out that room I would ask Tom to do it but…"**

"**But what mom, oh yeah dad's things are in there."**

"**Yeah they are."**

"**I take it that Tom hasn't asked you about that room?"**

"**No he hasn't."**

"**Mom you know you need to tell him if the baby is going to sleep in there it has to be cleaned out."**

"**I know Camille."**

"**How long are you going to keep dad's things?"**

"**I wasn't sure, I was holding on to them just in case you ever wanted to go through them I know you never picked out anything to hold on to of his, its not much in there just a few boxes of his favorite things."**

"**Tell you what mom why don't I go through it and pick something out and then we can donate the rest or something and I'll take care of cleaning the other things out of the room."**

"**Are you sure you want to do that?"**

"**Yeah mom I am its time and like you said I have memories I know that dad loved me I don't need to hold on to everything he own to know that."**

"**Ok sweetie I'll let you take care of it."**

"**So mom can I ask you a question?" she said with a devilish smile on her face.**

"**Sure sweetie what is it." Christina asked with a suspicious look on her face.**

"**Are you and Tom going to have another baby after this one?"**

"**Umm…to be honest Camille I don't know if we will or not, I'm not sure I can handle more then one little one but Tom does want another baby or two, would you be ok with that if we did have another one?"**

"**To be honest I'm not sure how I'll feel."**

"**That's understandable I know that this whole marriage and baby thing is a lot and it happened quick Camille and I'm sorry for that sweetie."**

"**Mom you have nothing to be sorry for and I'm pretty sure you're going to have another one."**

"**What makes you say that?"**

"**Because it's you and Tom, you'll have at least one more," she told her in a smile, "mom why didn't you and dad have any more kids?" she asked as she looked down and started playing with the pen that was laying on the bed.**

"**Ahh… Camille, me and your dad." she said as she lowered her head for a second then she looked back up "we did want another you," she smiled as she placed her hands on her cheek "we tried for about a year but it just never happened and I don't know why it didnt."**

"**Is that when you and dad started having problems?"**

"**No sweetie me and your dads problems started before we tried to have another baby but all marriages have problems it didn't mean we didn't love each other or that we didn't love you or that we didn't want to have more kids."**

"**So are you saying that you and Tom's marriage has problems?"**

"**Umm…" she started to laugh just a bit "yeah in a way we do we both want to be the boss so we struggle a little bit with that." she told her in a smile as she took her by the hands.**

"**Mom!"**

"**hey, marriage is about give and take all relationships are, you have to learn how to compromise and it all takes work you cant just give part of yourself, your either all in or not and you have to learn which battles to fight and the ones to just throw your hands up to."**

"**I get it mom, and thanks,"**

"**Your welcome sweetie," **

"**So have you and Tom picked out names yet?"**

"**No not yet, but we all know if it's a boy he's going to be named after Tom so we really just need a girls name."**

"**don't you think you guys should be talking about it, oh and just to let you know I have a few I like you guys to consider using as first or middle names like India, Asia, Akira, Nicole, Mia, and Alexis."**

"**Ok! I see that you have given this some thought." she told her as she started laughing.**

"**Yeah I have you can't just give my little sister any old name." **

"**Well I like Akira, Nicole, Mia, and Alexis I'm not to sure about India and Asia but I'll run them all by Tom and see what he thinks." she told her as they both looked down at the ringing phone.**

"**Its Marcus." she told her as she held the phone in her hand.**

"**Well answers it, we can finish talking later." she told her as she got up off the bed and walked toward the door.**

"**Hey, Marcus can you hold on a minute," she asked him as she took the phone away from her ear "hey mom?"**

"**Yeah sweetie."**

"**I love you."**

"**I love you too sweetie a lot, and tell Marcus I said hello." she told her as she gave her another smile after walking back over and giving her a kiss on the forehead before she walked out of the room headed back into the family room where Tom was still watching sports center.**

"**So how is she doing?"**

"**She ok, just a little misunderstand with Marcus she was on the phone with him when I left." she told him as she took a seat next to him on the sofa. "Oh I have a few baby girl names to run pass you thanks to our grown daughter in the other room." and he started laughing "ok lets hear what she came up with?"**

"**Lets see, how do you like, ok what were they again oh yeah we have India, Asia, Akira, Nicole, Mia, and Alexis." she told him as she curled up next to him.**

"**I see she has giving this some thought?"**

"**That is so funny."**

"**What is?"**

"**Those were my exact words to her." she told him as they both starting laughing.**

"**Well I like Nicole, Mia, and Alexis I'm not to sure about the other three."**

"**Well I like Akira, Nicole, Mia, and Alexis; she wants us to consider using them as first or middle names."**

"**We can do that, now that I think about it I like Alexis Nicole as a name but I also like Mia Nicole to as a name."**

"**You know what I like both of those so now we have a decision to make."**

"**Yeah I think we do, so how are we going to choose?"**

"**We can let Camille pick." she told him "you know she would love to name the baby if it's a girl. Camille come here sweetie." she yelled out calling her into the room.**

"**Hey mom you wanted me?"**

"**Yeah we came up with two girl names and we cant decide on the one we like the most so we want you to pick."**

"**Are you guys serious I get to choose my little sisters name." she asked them as a smile spread across her face."**

"**Yes Camille were serious you get to name your little sister."**

"**Ok sweet so what are the names?"**

"**Ok we have Alexis Nicole or Mia Nicole."**

"**Sweet I like them both when do I have to let you know the one I like the most." she asked as Christina looked at Tom and he back at her and they both started laughing. "Why are you guys laughing?"**

"**Because we couldn't pick and now you need time to, ok how about before the baby is born is that enough time for you?"**

"**Yeah mom but I think I'll know before then."**

"**I hope so." she told her in another laugh.**

"**Ok then let me go think about it and I'll get back to you guys." she told them as she headed back to her room.**

"**Ok sweetie," she told her as she sat there going over in her mind what she was going to say to him about the room she might as well go ahead and tell him now. "Hey, Tom umm...I need to talk to you about something."**

"**What is it Chris?"**

"**Well when I was talking with Camille in her room she reminded me of something."**

"**And what was that?"**

"**About where the baby was going to sleep."**

"**I was wondering when we were going to talk about that room."**

"**So I take it you know what's in there?"**

"**No, not really but I kind of figured it was something of Michael's since you keep it locked."**

"**Babe it's a catch all room and yes there are a few boxes of Michael's things in there I was only holding on to a few things because Camille never picked anything out to keep of his." **

"**I understand that Christina, what I don't understand is why you kept it from me knowing how I felt, what if we had bought a new house what would you have done with the things in that room?"**

"**I don't know Tom, but I do know I wasn't trying to hide anything from you the last time I went into that room was a year after Michael died and it was just to get a CD that he made me promise to listen to I locked the room because there was no reason for me to go in there, babe please believe me I wasn't trying to hide his things from you if you had asked me about it I would have told you."**

"**I believe you Chris, so what are we doing with the things in that room so we can get it ready for the baby?"**

"**Camille is going to go through the boxes and pick something out that she wants to keep then she suggested that we donate the rest of it or something."**

"**Are you ok with that?"**

"**yeah babe I am, Tom I know that I couldn't hold on to his things for ever I just didn't want Camille to look back one day and regret not keeping something that he loved that's all,"**

"**And what about you?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Is it something in that room you want to keep?" he asked her and by the expression on her face he knew that it was something.**

"**Tom I won't lie to you yes there is one thing I want to keep is that going to bother you if I do." **

"**No Chris I was just wondering but can I ask you what it is?" **

"**sure its just the CD that he wanted me to listen to, and Tom before you ask why the CD its because the song he wanted me to listen to was telling me to open my heart and let a new love into it, Tom it was Michael way of telling me it was ok to love you." she told him as she took notice of his expression. "Tom are we ok?" **

"**yeah sweetheart were fine." he told her as he pulled her back into his arms.**

"**I'll have Camille go through the boxes next week," **

"**ok." he told her as they continued to watch TV until they were both to tired to keep their eyes open and headed to bed. They would spend the rest of the weekend relaxing and spending some family time with Camille before heading back to work that Monday morning.**

**It had been a tiring week for the both of them he had been in back to back surgeries through out the week and she had been in back to back meetings it was Thursday afternoon when she received a message asking her to call Dr. Hays office back, as she sat there listing to the message she started to fear the worst as she picked up her office phone to call Dr. Hays.**

"**Hello this is Christina Wakefield returning Dr. Hays Call."**

"**Hello Mrs. Wakefield just a minute please I'll see if she available. **

"**Thank you." she told her as she sat there for a few minutes with her hand resting across her forehead waiting for the nurse to return.**

"**Christina hello, how are you feeling?"**

"**I was feeling fine until I got your message to call you back, is something wrong with the blood or urine test?"**

"**It's your urine, your sugar levels were a lot higher then I had expected it to be so I would like to go ahead and do the GCT as soon as possible."**

"**Ok when do you want to do it?"**

"**If you have an hour tomorrow morning we can do it then."**

"**I can take an hour what time are we talking about?"**

"**I can get you in around 9:30."**

"**That's fine so am I coming to your office or the lab here in the hospital?"**

"**it'll be in the hospital lab just report over there and check in."**

"**Ok I'll be there."**

"**Christina don't start stressing yourself its not good for the baby or you lets just wait until the test results come back ok."**

"**I'll try not to and thank you Dr. Hays."**

"**Your welcome and as soon as I get the results I'll give you a call I'll talk to you later Christina."**

"**ok I'll be waiting for you call, bye Dr. Hays and thank you again." she told her as she hung up the phone still worried that something was wrong, as sat there for a few minutes just thinking about it she decided to send Tom a text telling him that Dr. Hays had called. "ok Christina get a grip everything is going to be ok." she told herself after sending the text, as she got to her feet and headed for the door she turned back around at the sound of her office phone ringing, she walked back over to her desk and picked up the receiver "this is Christina." she answered and the voice on the other end was telling her that she was running late for yet another meeting that would take up the rest of her day.**

**Meanwhile…**

"**Hey Tom how is it going?"**

"**It's going ok Bobbie have you seen Christina?"**

"**sorry haven't seen her all day so I'm guessing she in another meeting." she told him as she put the cart she was working on back in the case then pulling another one.**

"**Oh ok I got a text from her telling me that Dr. Hays called her,"**

"**Well if I see her I'll tell her you're looking for her."**

"**Thanks Bobbie I'll see you later." he told her as he started to walk off as his pager went off.**

**A few hours later…**

**It was after six when she got out of the last meeting of the day, as she headed back to her office to grab her things and call it a day she got a text from Tom that read "sorry baby got called into emergency surgery will be home as soon as I can take the car will take a cab love u." after reading the text she sent one back that read "will get Camille to pick me up see u later love u more." she hit the send and then called Camille, "hey sweetie I need you to come and get me Tom is working late,"**

"**Ok mom I'll be there soon. "**

"**Thanks sweetie I'll be outside the ER waiting."**

"**Ok, on my way."**

"**Ok, sweetie see you in a few." she told her as she closed the phone and grab her things and headed for the ER.**

"**Hey, Bobbie."**

"**Hey, Tom has been looking for you all day."**

"**Yeah I know I have been in and out of meetings all day do you know if Gail checked the sick calls at all?"**

"**No sorry Chrissie I don't." she told her as she put on her coat.**

"**Well I hope she did I see your headed out.?"**

"**Yes I am, and you?"**

"**Just waiting on Camille, Tom got called into surgery." she told her as they both walked out of the double doors of the ER. "Where is Steve?"**

"**Christina I could have taken you home and Steve had something to do he's going to meet me at the house later."**

"**I didn't want to take you out of your way."**

"**Christina come on it wouldn't have been a problem, oh when I saw Tom he said something about Dr. Hays calling you?"**

"**Yeah she wants me to take the glucose test in the morning it seems that my last two urine test came back with a high sugar count."**

"**And how are you feeling about that? I hope you're not worrying yourself like crazy."**

"**Well….I will admit I'm worried a lot, Bobbie you know what this can mean."**

"**I do sweetie but you can't worry yourself sick it's not good for you or the baby, have you told Tom yet?"**

"**No not yet I haven't seen him all day, and I didn't want to tell him in a text I'll tell him tonight when he gets home." she told her as Camille pulled up and she got in the car, "hey Bobbie I'll see you tomorrow."**

"**I'll be here call me if you need me."**

"**Will do." she told her as Camille pulled away from the curve slow.**

"**Mom are you ok?"**

"**Yeah sweetie just a little tired that's all."**

"**Are you hungry? Want me to stop and get something to eat?" she asked as she looked over at her sitting there with her head laid back in the seat and her eyes colsed.**

"**I see Tom has gotten to you too?"**

"**What are you talking about mom?"**

"**To make sure I eat." she told her in a smile. "I'm not hungry Camille I'm just tired." **

"**But mom you have to eat."**

"**I know Camille and I will later."**

"**Mom please eat something for me and my little sister." she smiled as she said it.**

"**Fine you can stop and get me a steak sub with a strawberry milkshake, will that make you happy."**

"**Yes it will." she told her as she pulled off I-95 headed for their favorite sub shop. After picking up the food they headed straight for home they both made it into the house and sat in front of the TV watch a rerun of one of their favorite shows talking, eating and just spending a little quality time with each other.**

**He was totally exhausted when he finally made it home later that night, she was laying in the bed fast asleep or so he thought as he walked into the room closing the door behind him, he made it into the bathroom to take a shower before climbing into bed next to her, he laid down slowly on his right side tucking his right forearm beneath his pillow doing his best not to wake her up as he faced her taking in her sweet sent and all her beauty. She slowly opened her eyes at the feeling of being watched "your finally home." she said in a smiled, "yes sweetheart I am, I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to wake you up" he told her as he wrapped his left hand around her waist pulling her closer into him then kissing her on the forehead, "no babe its ok I needed you to wake me its something we need to talk about."**

"**Does this have something to do with Dr. Hays calling you today?"**

"**Yes it does, it seems my sugar levels in my urine was high so she wants me to do the GCT tomorrow morning."**

"**Damn!" he told her as he turned onto his back. **

"**Tom I'm a little scared."**

"**I know sweetheart so am I." he told her as he pulled her into his arms more now wrapping both arms around her.**

"**Babe what if the test comes back that I have it."**

"**If it does Chris we'll deal with it, what time is the test in the morning?"**

"**9:30."**

"**Is it at Dr. Hays office?"**

"**No the hospital lab is going to do it; it takes about an hour."**

"**Ok, I don't have any surgeries in the morning so I'll be there with you I'll get Dr. Kent to cover me on everything else."**

"**Tom I can handle this on my own if I have to babe it's only an hour."**

"**Chris I know I cant be there for every appointment but there are a few things I will not let you go through by yourself and this is one of them, now try and get some sleep." he told her as he closed his eyes." and they both laid there until they drifted off to sleep.**

**To be continued...**


	21. Our First Enounter 21

**It was around 9:15 the next morning when she made it over to the lab she had cleared an hour and a half and Gail had reassured her that she would cover anything that came up after checking in at the desk she sat there waiting for Tom to show up she started to feel a little nervous if her instinct were right and she had this condition it would change the next five months of her life, if not the rest of her life.**

"**Hey, you made it?" she told him as he walked up to where she was sitting.**

"**Hey, sweetheart I told you I would be here."**

"**I know Tom but something could have came up." she told him as they both turned to the sound of her name being called.**

"**Christina Wakefield." the nurse called out as she stood at the desk. Christina and Tom both made it to their feet and walked toward the open door.**

"**This way please" she told them as they all walked through the door headed for the back. "Please have a seat" she asked them as she walked over to the fridge to grab a bottle of the glucose drink "Mrs. Wakefield would you like cola, orange, or lime?"**

"**I'll have the orange please thank you."**

"**Here you go I need you to drink it all with in five minutes, and then in an hour we'll take a blood sample and send the results over to Dr. Hays."**

"**Ok here goes." Christina said as she started to drink the sugar solution." as she sat there doing her best to hold it down.**

"**Are you ok sweetheart?" **

"**not really I think I'm going to be sick, I don't want to have to do this again, hey you in there if you don't want to have to come back and do this again don't make mommy sick," she told him as she sat back in the chair holding her head back with one hand on her showing belly. **

"**Your doing good Chris if you can hold it down a few more minutes you should be ok." he told her as he sat there holding her hand. **

**About thirty minutes had passed since she had drunk the solution and the feeling to throw up was starting to pass. **

"**How are you feeling now sweetheart?"**

"**Better the nausea feeling has passed I think,"**

"**Good you only have about thirty minute's left." he told her as his pager started to go off.**

"**Are you going to see who that is, it could be important?"**

"**Its not."**

"**How do you know? Babe you don't have to stay with me the only thing left is for me to have my blood drown." she told him as they sat there.**

"**Christina I told you I wasn't going anywhere until you were done."**

"**Ok fine I'm sorry."**

"**How is your stomach feeling now?"**

"**I'm fine, just wanting this to be over with that's all."**

"**It will be soon you only have about fifteen minutes left."**

"**good." she said as they sat there talking for the next fifteen minutes about any and everything until they both turned at the sound of her name being called again by the same nurse as before.**

"**Christina Wakefield."**

"**I'm right here" she told her as she made it to her feet and headed over to the open door, she followed the nurse back and took a seat in the chair as Tom stood inside the doorway with his hands in his pockets. As she sat there and let the lab tech drew her blood she turned to Tom.**

"**You know this is your entire fault."**

"**How is it my fault?" he asked as he starting laughing and the lab tech just shook his head.**

"**Dr. Wakefield it will be your fault until she has that baby, take it from me I have three and it was always my fault." the tech told him as Christina looked back over at Tom and smiled.**

"**Ok Mrs. Wakefield were all done, your doctor will call you with your results."**

"**Thank you." she told him as she stood up rolling down her sleeve over the band-aid and they both headed for exit door. "Tom, are you going to answer that now?" she asked as she heard his phone ring for the third time.**

"**Yes Christina I will." he told her as he took his phone from his belt "Wakefield." he answered as they walked down the hall, "Dr. Kent was covering for me,… fine I'll be right there." he told the caller as he hung up.**

"**Is something wrong Tom?"**

"**Nothing for you to worry about but I need to go handle this, are you going back to your office?"**

"**No, not right now I'm going to head to the ER then back to my office."**

"**Ok sweetheart, I'll see you later." he said as he gave her a hug and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Christina." he told her as he smiled and started to back up walking away.**

"**You better after all of this." she told him smiling back at him. "And Tom I love you too." she told him as she walked in the opposite direction.**

**She made it back over to the ER to check on a few things and to see if Gail or Bobbie needed anything before going back to her office to try and get some of her reports and paperwork done.**

"**Hey you, how did your appointment go?"**

"**Well I didn't throw up that sugar solution so; so far so good."**

"**So now it's just a waiting game?"**

"**Yeah it is and you know how I hate waiting."**

"**Christina don't start worrying yourself to much."**

"**I know Bobbie but its hard not to, this wait is going to kill me."**

"**I know Chrissie, so do you and Tom know what you guys want? Do you want to know what you're having?" she asked trying to take her mind off the test.**

"**Right now a healthy baby, and no we haven't talked about it."**

"**Christina you're going to be fine."**

"**I know I'm just trying to wrap my head around all this." she told her as another nurse handed her a clipboard with some forms to look over.**

"**So have you guys started on the baby's room yet?" and before she could answer they both turned to the sound of the page coming over the loud speaker "Christina Hawthorne you have a call on line 3 Christina Hawthorne line 3 please."**

"**not yet Camille is going to clean out the room next week." she told her as she walked around the desk, "who could be calling me on the hospital phone" she asked as she picked up the phone to see who it was, "this is Christina Hawthorne." she said as she answered the phone, "yes good morning Mr. Friendly how are you today." she said as she listened intently for a moment at what the man on the other end was telling her, "I'm sorry but I don't have that file in front of me right now can I get back to you?" she said as made murmuring reassurances into the phone. "Yes sir I understand that but…" she nodded her head some more as she continued to listen to the man speak. "Yes I'll take care of it I'm headed to my office as soon as I hang up with you; yes I will, I'll make sure it gets taken care of today good bye Mr. Friendly yes sir you have a good day too."**

"**What was that about?"**

"**Nothing, hey I'll talk with you later." she replied as she headed out of the ER for the nearest elevator. As she made it back to her office to take care of the problem she was having with Mr. Friendly her office phone started to ring. "This is Christina." she answered in a tired voice as she riffled through the files on her desk looking for Mr. Friendly's, "okay I'm sorry can you run that by me one more time?" she asked as she took a seat behind her desk as she listened more carefully this time at what the woman was saying. "Okay I can fax you that information." she told her as she ran her free hand across her face. "Your welcome, I'll have it to you before five, you too good bye." she told her as she hung up the phone and ran her hands once again over her face before she continued to try and solve the other problem she was having, as she found the file she started to make a few phone calls to take care of the situation, after spending the next two hours on the phone she finishing up and called Mr. Friendly back to let him know that she had taken care of the problem, she hung up the phone and made it to her feet head for the cafeteria as she walked out of the door she sent a text to Bobbie to meet her there.**

"**Has anyone seen Ray and Candy?" Kelly asked as she approached the table where Christina and Bobbie were sitting, with tray in hand and stomach grumbling.**

"**Not since this morning why?" Bobbie asked as she looked over at Christina sipping on her juice. **

"**Darn it!" Kelly said as she sat down at the table. **

"**What's the matter Kelly?"**

"**Oh nothing I just grabbed peach yogurt instead of strawberry that's all." she told them as Ray and Candy finally showed up at the table.**

"**Why the long face Kelly?" Ray asked as he took a seat next to her.**

"**It's nothing she just grabbed the wrong kind of yogurt, she wanted strawberry instead of peach Christina said as she started eating on the sandwich that was sitting in front of her.**

"**Here I'll Trade you," Ray offered.**

"**Thanks Ray," dropping her cup of yogurt onto the others nurses tray and grabbing the other in return. "By the way, has anyone noticed that other than when she's with a patient, Dr. Marshall seems to be a little I don't know distracted?"**

**Bobbie nodded her head in agreement as she grabbed her juice off the table. "No doubt about it I think she's got herself a new man." and they all turned in the direction of Ray.**

"**Okay why are you guys staring at me? I don't know anything about it she's not even talking to me unless she has to."**

"**Who's got a new man?" Dr. Wakefield asked as he passed the table pivoted and came around to where Christina was sitting.**

"**There talking about Dr. Marshall." Christina told him as he pulled up a chair next to her.**

"**Well good for her, about time some taped that," and no sooner did he say it all eyes were on Ray once again.**

"**Okay why are you guys staring at Ray?" Tom asked as everyone but Tom and Ray started laughing.**

"**Tom, don't tell me you didn't know?" Bobbie asked as they all looked at him in amazement.**

"**Know what?" he laughed in a smile and looked at Christina.**

"**Okay to my husband defense you all know that Tom doesn't listen to hospital gossip."**

"**Okay what am I missing?"**

"**Sweetie Ray and Brenda had a thing." **

"**When was this Ray? And where the hell was I when this was going on?"**

"**Sweetie" Christina patted him on the leg and shook her head slightly for him not to ask too many questions seeing the stressed look on Rays face. Dr. Wakefield looked at her and said nothing more. "okay guys lets leave Ray alone she told them as they all notice Dr. Marshall walk into the cafeteria headed there way.**

"**Brenda how are you? Pull up a seat." Tom asked her. **

"**Don't mind if I do." she told him as she turned and pulled up a chair.**

"**Ouch!" **

"**Tom are you ok?" Bobbie asked with a little laughter in her voice and now with all eyes on him.**

"**Yeah I'm fine." he told her as he looked over at Christina with a why did you do that look.**

"**So Dr. Marshall how is that patient of you're the little boy from this morning?"**

"**He doing ok Kelly."**

"**What patient are you guys talking about?" Tom ask as he looked at Christina then over at Brenda.**

"**It was just a diabetes case a young boy, Sammy will be fine he'll live a full and uninterrupted life as long as he and his mother follow orders and she doesn't let him go on any more sugar binges."**

"**That's easier said then done isn't it?" Kelly asked. "How do you ask a five year old not to have sugar he doesn't understand what's going on with his body.**

"**Excuse me." Christina said as she got up from the table and walked off.**

"**Christina." Tom called after her before getting to his feet. "Sorry everyone I need to go check on her." Tom told them as he followed her out of the room.**

"**Did I say something wrong?" Brenda asked as she turned and watched them leave.**

"**no Dr. Marshall their just going through some things your case just kind of hit a nerve that's all, well I think its time for all of us to get back to work." Bobbie told them as she made it to her feet and picking up the tray she and Christina had.**

"**Christina can you please wait up?"**

"**I'm fine Tom."**

"**Your not fine Christina." he told her as he caught up with her. "Your scared baby and so am I."**

"**It's the waiting Tom." she told him as the tears started to run down her face and she took notice that Erin was standing a few feet away from them watching. "Can I help you? This is a private conversation." she told her in a tearful voice as she looked over his shoulder at her.**

"**I'm sorry Christina…I" and she paused as Tom started to speak.**

**He turned and looked over his shoulder to see who she was talking to "Erin what… what the hell do you want?" he asked her as he stood there holding on to Christina.**

"**Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you but Tom your not answering your pages or your phone Morrissey sent me to look for you, you're late for the two o'clock meeting."**

"**I'm sorry for snapping at you and thank you I'm own my way," he told her as he looked back at Christina, "are you going to be ok Chris?"**

"**I'll be fine Tom just go to your meeting, we'll talk later." **

"**Are you sure your fine?"**

"**Yes I'm fine." she told him with a reassuring smile. "I'll see you later, I love you."**

"**I love you too." he told her in a smile as he started to walk off. As Christina made it back to the ER, she stood at the nurse's desk talking with Gail when they both saw Bobbie entering the room.**

"**Hey do you know what's going on with Dr. Clare? She seems so sad lately." **

"**She going through a divorce."**

"**I didn't know that"**

"**She probably just doesn't want to be idle hospital gossip," Christina pointed out. "Hell I know I don't like it, I know how she feels, how would you like to have the details of your life announced over the loud speaker?" **

"**Come on Chrissie it's not that bad."**

"**The hell if its not, you cant even have a private conversation with your husband in this place without someone staring you down."**

"**Christina are you ok?" Gail asked as she took notice at the expression on her face after making the statement.**

"**Yeah, Christina because clearly something is wrong." and after a moment of silence, Christina looked at the two women sighed and walked away. "Well, that didn't go the way I had expected." she told Gail as she snapped the chart she was working on closed and put it back in the slot. As Christina made it back to her office to try and get some of her paperwork done but she couldn't seem to concentrate so she laid her head on her desk for a few seconds until her office phone started to ring, as she picked up the receiver "this is Christina," she answered and she snapped her head up at the sound of the voice on the other end, it came as a surprise. "Amanda how are you?" she asked as she sat back in her chair, this would teach her to answer a call without looking at the caller ID first but that was something she never did on her office phone Amanda was the last person that she had expected to call her on her office phone or so she thought.**

"**I'm fine dear and how are you?"**

**Feeling a little reluctant to answer the question Christina took a deep breath "I'm good thank you for asking, what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" she asked, she hadn't talked to Amanda in over a year, Amanda had decided to move to New York after the closing of Richmond Trinity but she kept a small apartment for when she came to town every three to four months, it was one of the reason that Camille had stayed with Suzanne and her mother when they went on their mini honeymoon.**

"**I would like to come by the house and see my granddaughter if that's possible?"**

"**You're in Richmond?" Christina asked in a frown and a surprising voice knowing this wasn't the best time for her to visit.**

"**Yes dear didn't you get my email I sent you a few days ago?"**

"**Sorry Amanda I haven't checked my email in a few days and you can see Camille anytime you want I have never kept you from your granddaughter."**

"**I know that Christina, and thank you dear, what time would be a good time to stop by."**

**Again feeling a little reluctant to answer the questions Christina took another deep breath and thought to herself "damn it! Can this day get any worst, this was so not the best time for her to find out that she was married and carrying Tom's child but there was no way around it now." **

"**Umm…I really don't know Amanda have you tried calling Camille?"**

"**Not yet do you know what time you will be home?"**

"**I'm not sure but I should be home by 6:30 so she should be there by then."**

"**Then I will stop by around seven is that ok with you?"**

"**Yes Amanda that will be fine." she said putting the pen that she had been playing with nervously in her hand down on the desk.**

"**So I'll see you at seven o'clock dear maybe we can all have dinner out some where maybe French or Italian."**

"**We'll see when you get to the house."**

"**Okay dear Now, I must be off I have a few things to do before I come over bye dear."**

"**Okay Amanda I'll see..." and the phone went dead before she could get out the rest of what she was saying; she sat there and dropped her head back on the desk with the receiver still in her hand.**

"**Hey are you ok?" the voice asked that was standing in the doorway watching her for a few seconds before making his way into the room.**

"**No I'm not that was Amanda, she stopping by the house tonight at seven Tom."**

"**Okay so what's the problem?"**

"**Seriously Tom, she doesn't know about our marriage or this baby or at least I don't think she does this is not the time for her to find out."**

"**Well when did you want her to find out when our kids were grown and on there way to college?"**

"**Yes… yes that would be the perfect time for her to find out."**

"**Come on Chris babe you have to be realistic."**

"**I know Tom, I just…"**

"**You just what sweetheart?" **

"**Tom I don't know if you knew but Amanda and Michael thought we were having an affair all those years ago and now were married and I'm having our baby I just don't think I can deal with her right now with everything going on I don't need the added stress."**

"**Christina I understand and babe I will be there with you but I think we should get this over with you can do this Chris and you can do it without getting stressed."**

"**I don't know how but okay maybe your right but if this starts to go south you're going to pay for it because Camille can just tell her I'm sick, that I'm not feeling well it's not totally a lie because I don't feel good."**

"**Come on Chris you can do this, babe come here." he told her as he pulled her from the chair and into his arms. "I know today has been a rough day for you and I'm sorry sweetheart." **

"**yes it has been but I'm okay, oh Amanda said something about going out to eat I'm not really up for it I told her we'll see, Tom I need to finish up here I just need to go home and rest a bit before dealing with her."**

"**Okay check your sick calls and I'll go check a few things and get my stuff then we can head home."**

"**Thank you sweetie."**

"**See you in the ER in about thirty minutes?"**

"**yeah." she told him as he kissed her on the forehead and left the room. She sat at her desk and checked the sick calls there were only four so that wasn't to bad it only took her twenty of the thirty minutes to find replacements to cover the night shift as she hung up with the last call she grabbed her things and headed for the ER.**

"**Hey you are you leaving?"**

"**Yeah I'm not feeling well and I have to deal with my x-mother in law tonight."**

"**OMG! Is Amanda in town?"**

"**Yeah, she's stopping by the house tonight."**

"**Does she know about…?"**

"**She will before the night is over."**

"**Are you ready to go?" Tom asked as he approached the nurse's desk.**

"**Yeah I am, hey Bobbie I'll see you later."**

"**Call me if it gets to messy."**

"**I will." she started laughing as Tom took her by the hand and started pulling her toward the double doors of the ER. **

**As they took the twenty minute ride home she hardly said a word as he pulled up into the driveway he turned off the car and looked at her, "Chris, everything is going to be fine stop worrying so much."**

"**you know what your right," she told him as she got out of the car and headed for the front door, as she walked into the house with Tom right behind her she kicked off her shoes and tossed her keys onto the side table as she walked over to the sofa and collapsed on it as she called out to Camille letting her know that they were home as she sat there she was getting her mind set for the endless question that Amanda was going to have for them but right now what she really needed was a long soak in a hot bath she thought to herself as Tom took a seat next to her on the sofa.**

"**Hey Tom, mom did you call me?"**

"**Hey Camille, how was your day?"**

"**Yeah sweetie I was just telling you we were home, but did your grandmother call you?"**

"**Yeah she did she told me she's stopping by tonight, so I guess tonight is the night she finds out about you, Tom and the baby?"**

"**Yeah it looks that way." she told her in a sigh and made it to her feet.**

"**Where are you going Chris?"**

"**I need to take a hot bath," she told him as she turned and headed for the bedroom.**

"**Do you think that's a good idea?" he asked as he got up and followed her into the bedroom, **

"**Yes I do the doctor didn't say I couldn't take a bath." she told him as she went over to the dresser and grabbed a few things.**

"**I know but I'll feel better if you took a shower." he told her as he gave her his puppy dog face.**

"**Tom stop don't look at me with that face…fine ok just stop looking at me that way, you know you really don't play fair first the whole kiss thing to get your way now this puppy dog look, what's next?"**

"**Now if I tell you all my tricks they won't work," he laughed and kissed her on the forehead.**

"**Okay I see so you're just going to pull them out as you need them."**

"**Umm…something like that."**

"**Well just to let you know I have a few tricks of my own."**

"**I just bet you do." he told her as they both started laughing. **

"**You better go take your shower Amanda will be here soon."**

"**See why did you have to go and remind me of that." she told him as she pushed away from his grip and headed for the shower. After about twenty minutes she emerged from the bathroom and started to get dressed.**

"**Hey sweetheart are you ok in here?" he asked as he walked into the bedroom closing the door behind him.**

"**Yeah I'm good why?"**

"**So is that what you're going to wear?"**

"**What's wrong with what I have on there sweats and besides I'm comfortable."**

"**Now you know you can't wear that to dinner." he told as he sat on the edge of the bed watching her.**

"**now you know as well as I do that were not going to dinner after she takes one look at me," she told him as he just sat there looking at her nodding his head, "Tom don't give me that look again, fine I'll put on some uncomfortable clothes just for you."**

"**Thank you sweetheart."**

"**What ever you're going to pay for this."**

"**Yeah I know," he told her as he stood up and they both turned as they heard the doorbell ring.**

"**I got it." Camille yelled out."**

"**okay are you ready for this?" he asked as he stood in front of her with his hands on her shoulders doing his best to reassure her that everything was going to be ok.**

"**As ready as I'm going to be." she told him as she turned toward the door.**

"**Hey grandma how are you? How's New York?**

"**It good dear, how have you been."**

"**I've been good."**

"**Where is your mother?"**

"**Umm…she in her bedroom she'll be out in just a minute, better yet let me go check on her."**

"**Why do you need to check on her is she sick or something?"**

"**Well she wasn't feeling to well a few hours ago so." she told her as she walked down the hallway to her parents room and knocked on the door. "Mom grandma here."**

"**Okay Camille I'll be out in just a second."**

"**Okay."**

"**Okay lets just do this." she told him as she headed for the door. **

"**Grandma please have a seat."**

"**So Camille where do you want to eat tonight? And how is school this is your last year have you thought about what you want to do?"**

"**Umm… I don't care just nothing spicy if mom it coming and school is ok and yes I have thought about what I want to do." she told her as Christina and Tom entered the room.**

"**Wait why no spicy food? Your mom loves spicy fo…." she started to say as she turned around and saw Christina and Tom standing there.**

"**Hello Amanda how are you?"**

"**Umm…apparently not as well as you dear, how far along are you?"**

"**Umm…about four months."**

"**I see and I take it that you Tom are the father?"**

"**Yes Amanda I am." he said as he stood there with his arms wrapped around Christina's belly.**

"**I knew all along that you and Tom were having an affair, I told Michael that this was going on all the rumors that were going around the hospital were true.**

"**no Amanda they weren't, I wasn't having an affair with Tom back then but like you said, it didn't stop you from whispering in his ear that I was, regardless if it was true or not, you were the cause of a lot of are fights."**

"**you can't blame me for your fights with Michael Christina."**

"**I can if you were whispering lies in his ear, look Amanda I don't want to fight with you I have had a long day and I don't need this and I'm tired."**

"**Well I'm sorry dear but it is hard for me to believe that you and Tom weren't having an affair seeing is that your having his child and I guess next your going to tell me that you married him."**

"**Oh my God it's been three years Amanda me and Tom didn't get involved until this last year, and you know what your right Tom is my husband."**

"**ok and you really want me to believe that in the past year you and Tom just started seeing each other, Christina your four months pregnant there is no way, what, you dated for what a day a day and a half then you decided to get married and have a child with him, and that there was no other involvement between the two of you in the past, do I look that stupid to you dear?"**

"**Do you really want me to answer that question Amanda? Because I can and what I do with my personal life, my life period is my business it's none of your damn concern, all you need to know is that I didn't cheat on Michael I was true to my marriage even after."**

"**Mom, grandma please stop it."**

"**after what Christina?"**

"**okay I have heard enough this is upsetting you and you need to relax, Amanda it was nice seeing you again but I'm taking my wife out of here, Camille if you need us call me on my cell." he told them as got Christina's coat and they left the house.**

"**Camille why didnt you tell me?"**

"**it wasn't my place to tell you grandma and what difference does it make Tom makes her happy and she him he loves her and I don't believe that my mom would ever cheat on my dad either, even after they decided to get a divorce yeah she spent a lot of time at the hospital and she still does but I have seen how hard she works there so no I don't believe that her and Tom were seeing each other back then."**

"**divorce? What are you talking about Camille?"**

"**so I guess dad didn't tell you everything did he."**

"**he asked mom and mom asked him one just before."**

"**how do you know all this Camille?"**

"**Dad told me that they still loved each other and me but it was time that they went there separate ways and then he got sick and she still stayed with him and loved him more then anything and you come in her and give her a hard time grandma I don't have a problem with her loving Tom and I don't think dad does either he would want her to be happy and Tom does that I would hope that you would want the same thing for her."**

"**I hear you Camille and I'm sorry so when did you grow up? When did you get so smart? So I guess I owe your mother an apology" she asked as she smiled and pulled her into a huge hug.**

"**and yeah grandma I really think you do and can you please keep the whole I know about the divorce thing to yourself mom doesn't know that I know."**

"**yes Camille we can keep that between us."**

"**thanks grandma."**

"**are you calmed down now?"**

"**yeah Tom I'm fine but that woman God how do I let her get to me so easy?"**

"**Christina can I ask you something?"**

"**yeah babe what is it?" she turned in her seat and looked at him with a smile.**

"**what did you mean when you said you were true to your marriage even after."**

**She looked at him laid her head against the back of the seat and sighed "before Michael got sick we filed for divorce we were having so many problems in our marriage and we both thought it was time that we went our separate ways."**

**He looked at her and turned away "so that's what he meant when he said you knew didn't you." he muttered up under his breath as she sat there looking at him in an odd way.**

"**what is it babe? What did you say?"**

"**nothing Chris are you ready to head back?"**

"**can we get something to eat first?"**

"**of course we can baby, what would you like?"**

"**a steak sub with a strawberry milkshake please." she said in a smile as she laid her head back into the head rest again.**

"**well I guess your mother isn't coming back anytime soon?"**

"**Tom probable took her to get something to eat by now and I'm not really up for going out to a sit down restaurant right now grandma."**

"**we don't have to sweetheart we can order something in if you like."**

"**yes I think that would be good I'll get the menus." she told her as she went into the kitchen. They ordered food and sat there talking until it arrived they were sitting at the dining room table just finished up with there food when Christina and Tom returned home.**

"**Amanda I see your still here." Christina said as she walked through the door handing Tom her coat to hang up as she walked over and took a seat on the sofa.**

"**yes dear I am, Christina I would like to talk to you alone if I can please?" she asked as she walked over to where she was sitting.**

"**not if your going to upset her again." he told her as he stood there with his hands in his pockets "Amanda I wont have it, its not good for her or our baby."**

"**I wont upset her I promise Tom."**

"**Tom its ok."**

"**are you sure Christina?"**

"**yeah I am."**

"**ok I'll be in the bedroom call me if you need me."**

"**I'll be in my room to mom."**

"**ok guys thanks, ok Amanda what is it?"**

"**Christina I'm sorry, I am so sorry it was never my intention to come over here and upset you, I was just a little blindsided and surprised to find out that you and Tom where married and expecting a child."**

"**I understand that and I'm sorry maybe I… no I should have said something this afternoon when we talked but Amanda you have judged me and my intention since the day you meet me and I'm just tired of it, and I wont justify my action or relationship to Tom to you, we're family and we'll always be family you can be apart of it if you want to or not, you are always welcome anytime you want but I wont be disrespected and I wont disrespect you, I put up with a lot through out the years and I wont do it any more and just to reassure you I never broke my vows to Michael."**

"**I believe you Christina and I'm sorry that I accused you and Tom of having an affair off of pure rumor and speculation and yes I want to be apart of this family you and Camille are all I have." she told her in a smile.**

"**well me and Camille are not the only ones you have Amanda you have this baby," she told her as she grabbed her hand and placed it on her showing belly. "and you Tom if you want we all love you." she told her in a smile and a hug.**

"**I do want that thank you Christina."**

**To be continued…**


	22. Our First Enounter 22

It had been a few days and they still hadn't heard from Dr. Hays yet Christina was starting to worry even more than before and the more Tom tried to reassure her that everything was okay the more she worried and agitated she got.

"Hey have you heard anything from Dr. Hays office?" Bobbie asked as she walked into the break room sitting down at the table looking over at what they were doing.

"No! not yet, and if I don't soon I'm going to go crazy, Tom keeps telling me no news is good news but I really don't think he understands what I'm going through." she told her as she sat there going over some paperwork with Gail.

"What's wrong Christina; did you have some kind of test or something done?"

"Yeah, just that glucose test I've had a few bad urine test."

"Ahh…which one did you have to do?

"So far just the one hour."

"yeah, well that three hour one is a little more tough, and I understand what your going through my husband was the same way they really don't understand what your really going through but to his defense Christina he cares he's just doing what he think is right."

"I know he does and I love him for it, I'm just a little on edge it's this waiting on the results that's killing me." Christina said as she flipped to the next page and grabbed her bottle of juice taking another sip.

"What is that you two are working on?" Bobbie asked taking another bite of the blueberry muffin that she was holding.

"Just our new nursing schedule and budget that's all." Gail replied as they all looked toward the door as it opened.

"Hey, what is this, a meeting of the minds?" Ray asked as he entered the room peeling an orange in half and offering a piece. Christina sat there shaking her head at him and taking another sip of her juice.

"No thank you. Hey, Ray what are you still doing here? I thought you were leaving early today?" Bobbie asked picking up a napkin off the table and handing it to him.

"Yeah well I was but I got a new patient that I just got settled in. and you all don't have to change the subject. What's going on?"

"Nothing that you need to be concerned about," Gail told him as she handed Christina the sheet of paper to look over, and Bobbie looked at her as she said it and smiled. This only made Ray even more suspicious at what the ladies were talking about.

"So your not going to tell me what's going on I take it?" he asked as they all looked over at the door opening once again to see Candy walk in the room grabbing a cup and pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Its nothing Ray it's a personal matter," Christina replied as she flashed him a forced smile that she really didn't feel like giving, as she glanced down at her pager going off "what the hell? Excuse me I need to go." she told them as she got to her feet.

"What is it Christina?" and before she could turn and answer the intercom system started to go off. "Code Pink Nursery Code Pink Nursery" as she made it up to the fifth floor the nursery was surround by security and they were waiting on Richmond PD "what is going on?" Christina asked as she entered the nursery looking over at the nurse that was on duty.

"Melissa what the hell happened up here?"

"I…I don't know I just came on duty so I'm not really sure all I know is that Mrs. Jones was asking for her baby I went to get him and he wasn't there so I started to look for him but I couldn't find him so I called a code pink."

"Okay who was on before you?" asking as she turned to see Tom walking into the room then being called over by security.

"Umm… the new girl, what was her name? Umm…Rachel; Rachel something I don't know Christina."

"Christina what's going on I got a page and I heard the code pink?" he demanded to know as he made his way over to her after talking with security.

"Umm…from what I can understand a patient asked for her baby Melissa went to go get him and he wasn't there she just started her shift but the nurse that was on before her is new and I'm not even sure she's still in the damn building they have paged her but she hasn't returned yet."

"Okay what's this other nurse's name?"

"Rachel Long she started yesterday I think."

"Well there searching the hospital right now so lets just hope he's found soon."

"Yeah I hope so." she told him as one of the security guard called him back over to where they were standing, she stood there for a few minutes with her hands on her hips doing her best not to panic more, suddenly her pager started to go off she glanced down at it, she blinked twice at the number that was flashing across the screen. "Tom can I see you for a minute?"

He held up his hand to her. "Just a second Christina." he told her as he finished talking with the men.

"I'm sorry Chris what is it?" she looked at him with a worried look on her face and he could see that something was wrong. "Christina what's wrong?"

"That was Dr. Hays office that just paged me."

"Okay!" he said as he put his hands in his pockets sighed and looked down at the floor. "So I'm guessing the results are in? Okay umm…you should go and call her back, I'll stay here until Morrissey gets here and as soon as I'm done I'll come to your office."

"You sure? I can stay until he gets here."

"Yes Christina I'm sure this is about our baby so go and see what she has to say."

"Ok." she told him as she started for the door.

"Christina everything is going to be fine." he told her as she walked out of the room headed down to her office, as she made it back she took a seat behind her desk taking a deep breath she picked up the receiver and dialed the number.

"Hello this is Christina Wakefield returning Dr. Hays Call." she said in a sigh placing her elbows on top of the desk holding the phone to her ear with one hand and the other one resting on her forehead.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Wakefield just a minute please I'll see if she available to speak with you.

"Thank you." she told her as she sat there for a few minutes playing with a paperclip now with her free hand.

"Christina hello, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine a little worried, how was my glucose test?"

"I'm sorry to say it's not good Christina your sugar levels were at 143mg after the test."

"Okay, so now what do we do?"

"Christina just because it was high doesn't mean that you have gestational diabetes ok I just want to stress that before I continue."

"Okay! I understand."

"What I want to do is go ahead and do the glucose tolerance test as soon as possible."

"That's the three hour test right?"

"Yes it is."

"Ok and how does that one work differently to the one I just took?'

"Its more definitive You will have to fast for 12 hours before the test they will start by taking your blood before you drink the glucose solution again, you may have to drink two bottles of it this time, after an hour they will take a blood sample then another one at hour two and three."

"And if that one comes back high?"

"If it comes back two out of the four high then I'm pretty sure you have developed gestational diabetes with this pregnancy."

"Okay now if is positive what does that mean, will I have to take insulin shots?"

"I won't know until your readings come back in some cases insulin is necessary alone with a strict diet, in other cases just a strict diet will work you will have to change a few things but we won't cross that bridge until we have to.

"Okay so when do you want to do this test?" Christina asked in a sigh feeling more stressed out now.

"Can you do it Monday morning?"

"Yeah I can make arrangements to do it."

"Just report over to the hospital lab at 8:00. Christina you also need to eat three healthy meals and three snacks for the next three days so we can get a good reading, so you have Friday and the weekend to get ready for it, but remember to keep track because 12 hours before the test you need to start the fast you can drink plain but not flavored water I will send over all the instructions before you leave tonight.

"Okay Dr. Hays thank you; oh Tom may be calling you to ask you about all of this you have my permission to discuss it with him."

"Okay, Christina don't worry."

Christina took a deep breath, "I'm sorry and please don't take this the wrong way but I'm so tired of people telling me not to worry I can't help but to worry."

"I know Christina and I'm sorry I didn't mean…I wasn't trying to upset you."

"I know and its okay I'm just a little on edge that's all I'll be there on Monday."

"Okay Christina try and get some rest and take it easy."

"I will, Dr. Hays thank you, good bye." she told her as she hung up the phone folded her arms across each other and laid her head onto her desk, she stayed that way until she heard the knock on her office door she lifted her head slowly, "come in." she call out and as the door open it was Bobbie standing before her.

"Christina are you ok?"

"No! I'm not this day just gets worst and worst."

"What did the test say?"

"Well I have to take the three hour one now my levels were high again, damn this has been a hell of a week."

"It's going to be ok…."

"I wish you all would stop saying that, stop telling me that everything is going to be okay because from where I'm sitting its not." she told her as Tom walked into the room catching the end or the conversation.

"What is going on? Christina is everything ok?"

"NO! Damn it, nothing is ok." she all but screamed at him as tears started to run down her face.

"Bobbie can you please give us a moment."

"Yeah, Chrissie I'll see you later." Bobbie told her as she made it to her feet and headed out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Okay Christina what's wrong with you? What did Dr. Hays say?"

"I don't feel like talking about it right now if you want to know call Dr. Hays and ask her yourself, she told him as she ran her hand over her face then rubbing her temples, "have they found the baby yet?"

"no Christina not yet, Richmond PD is here now, they called Rachel Long and all the nurses that worked the last shift back in, they were questioning them when I left and there still searching the hospital, they've been checking babies wristbands to the mothers to make sure he wasn't put in the wrong bed."

"Okay! Umm… then I need to go finish up with Gail on this paperwork." she told him as she sighed and glanced at her watch and wiping the new falling tears from her face.

"Christina are you going to tell me what Dr. Hays said about the test?"

"Tom please not right now."

Tom didn't understand what was going on with her; he just looked at her as she made it to her feet and headed out of the door. She made her way back to the ER to finish up. "Hey, Christina have they found the baby yet?" Gail asked as she saw her approaching the desk.

"No, not yet RPD is still up stairs searching for him do you have time to finish our paperwork? Oh and Monday can you cover me for about three hours I need to go and take that three hour test."

Gail just looked at her knowing that she had been crying, "Umm… yeah Christina I can cover for you."

"Thank you Gail for covering for me."

"Its no problem Christina and yes I have time to finish up on that paperwork just let me finish up on this and I'll meet you back in the break room?"

"ok." she told her as she head for the break room, as she sat there waiting on Gail she folded her arms across the table and laid her head down.

a few minutes later Gail walked in holding the paperwork that they had been working and taking notice that she didn't move when she walked into the room, she laid the papers on the table and grabbed a cup of coffee before taking a seat across from Christina as she sat there tapping her finger on the cup, she looked over at her.

"I know what you're going through, and I know it's a little scary and stressful."

Christina lifted her head then her eyes from the table and stared at her for a moment. "I'm happy someone does, I'm just so tired of Tom, Bobbie and even Dr. Hays telling me its going to be okay I know that there just trying to make me feel better but its not, its not easy not knowing what's going on with your body and taking test after test and waiting for answers, as a nurse or a doctor we think that we know most of the answers when it comes to our patients but when it happening to you personally its hard to warp your head around it."

"Christian I understand what you're saying I've been through it and I know that hardest thing is the waiting, but you just need to remember that it will be okay and before you say anything, I know your tired of hearing people tell you that but it will and you will adjust if not for you for that little one growing inside you." Gail told her in a smile.

"Thanks Gail I really appreciate and needed that."

"You're welcome Christina." she smiled "now lets get to work" she told her and the two women started laughing.

As she finished up with Gail she made her way back up to the fifth floor nursery to see if they had made any progress on finding the missing infant, as she approached the room she notice that Nick and a few other police officers were standing in the hallway.

"Detective Renata," she smiled as she said his name and he turned around to see her standing there.

"Christina? Whoa!" he said as he started walking toward her. "I was just about to ask you how you were doing but I can see, you look absolutely beautiful Christina." he told her with a smile and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you, so how are you doing?"

"I'm good."

"Are you working the missing infant case?"

"Yeah I am. It's what I do."

"So I take it they haven't found him yet?"

"Not yet but were working on a few angles, we think we know what happened were looking for the husband right now it seems that the parents are going through a nasty divorce, and he was seen in at the nursery at shift change."

"But Christina really how are you doing?"

"I'm good Nick; really I am, just a little pregnant."

"A little?" he smiled and starting laughing bit. "No! I'm sorry you look beautiful in that condition, makes me wish it was mine." he said as he lowered his head for a second then looking back at her.

"Nick, I…" she started to say in a smile but paused.

Nick said nothing just shook his head and then put the pen and notebook he was holding back into his jacket pocket. "So you, and Dr. Beautiful your having his baby?"

"Yeah I am,"

"Congratulations Christina, I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you Nick." she told him as she noticed Tom walking toward her, "Tom hey, umm… you remember Detective Renata."

"Yes I do, how are you?" pulling his hand from his pocket and extending it. "Are you working our missing infant case?"

"I am I was just telling Christina that we have a few leads we just finished questioning all of the nurses that was working in the nursery at the time of baby's disappearances."

"Detective Renata," the young officer called out.

"Just a second," he turned and told the officer, "well I better get back to work, oh congratulations to the both of you on your baby." he said as he started to walk off.

"Thank you" he told him. "So you, how are you feeling now? Better I hope."

"As a matter of fact I am a lot better." she told him as she looked up at him giving him that sassy smile that he loved so much. They didn't notice that Nick was taking notice of there interactions with each other.

"So are you going to tell me what Dr. Hays said?"

"I am," she told him as she smiled and wrapped her arm in his and they started walking in the opposite direction of the officers. "It not good my sugar levels were still high she wants to do the GTT on Monday."

"What time?"

"its at 8a.m Gail is going to cover me for the three hours, Dr. Hays is going to send over some instructions for me to follow for the next three days, and Tom I don't get mad but I don't want you to come with me this time."

"Why in the hell not Christina?" he asked with a little malice in his voice as he halted his step.

"Tom please I just don't want you hover over me the test is three hours you have better things to do then to baby-sit me."

"Okay fine I won't stay the entire three hours but I will be going with you for at least the first hour and checking on you the other two."

"okay." she told him as she flashed him another smile, and he did the same.


	23. Our First Enounter 23

**For the next three day Tom made sure that Christina followed the doctor's instructions to the letter. It was around 7:45 when they arrived at the hospital lab. **

"**Here we go again." she told him as she walked up to the front desk to get checked in, "Oh damn, Tom I left my book in my office?" she told him as she took a seat next to him.**

"**I'll go and get it for you," standing to his feet and heading out of room. "Umm… where is it?" he turned and asked her.**

"**It's in my blue bag, sweetie and thank you" she told him as she watched him turn back around heading for the hallway, but changed her mind as she saw him round the corner and before she could call him back she heard the sound of her name. **

"**Christina Wakefield," the nurse called out. Standing to her feet Christina made it over to the open door where the nurse was sanding. "Good morning Mrs. Wakefield how are you feeling today?" the overly cheerful nurses asked as she walked her down the hall to the room where the lab tech was waiting to draw her blood. **

"**Good morning, I'm feeling okay, I could be doing better" she replied taking a seat in the chair and rolling up her sleeve. **

"**Good morning it'll just take few minutes." the young lab tech told her has he pulled out a tourniquet and tied it around her arm. As she sat there getting her blood drown the cheerful nurse returned she stood in the doorway with a clipboard in her hand. "Mrs. Wakefield, would you like the cola, orange, or the lime drink today?" **

"**I'll have the orange please, thank you." Christina told her as the lab tech took off the tourniquet and placing a cotton ball on her arm then pulling the tub of blood and syringe out.**

"**I'll be right back." the nurse told her as she stepped back from the doorway to hear what the other nurse was telling her.**

"**Okay Mrs. Wakefield were all done for now." the young man told her as she stood up and rolling down her sleeve then making it into the hallway and looking up just in time not to be ran over by the oncoming nurse not paying attention to where she was going. **

"**I'm so sorry Mrs. Wakefield" the too cheerful repeated, "I didn't hit you did I? I didn't see you I should have been watching where I was going"**

"**I'm fine you didn't hit me." Christina told her with a smile as she took the larger bottle of glucose solution from her.**

"**Umm…Mrs. Wakefield I need you to sit right over here and drink it again I'm so sorry."**

"**Its okay, thank you, do you know if my husband is out in the lobby?"**

"**I don't, but I can go and look for you and bring him back here."**

"**Thank you, I appreciate that," she told her as the nurse turned around and walked back toward the lobby door. "Okay little one if you don't want mommy to have to do this again please don't make me sick." she told the little one growing inside her, she placed on hand on her stomach as she started to drink the large bottle of orange sugar. As she swallow the last drop she took the bottle from her mouth as she saw Tom coming down the hallway.**

"**Hey, sweetheart." he said taking a seat next to her and taking her hand into his and placing the other on her stomach, "how are you doing?"**

"**I'm good just trying to hold it down," she told him as she leaned back in her seat laying the back of her head against the wall, as they sat there for about five minutes she turned and looked over at him "babe you can go if you need to the worst is over." she told him as she saw the nurse heading there way.**

"**Mrs. Wakefield, how are you doing?"**

"**Better, the nausea feeling has passed, so now what? Can I leave and come back or do I have to stay up here?"**

"**Usually we have the patients stay in the lobby but in your case I'm not sure." she told her then looking over at Tom with a bit of a confused look on her face.**

"**She'll say here in the lobby." Tom told the nurse in a smile as they both stood up walking toward the door, knowing Christina she would go off and start doing something and forget all about the time.**

"**fine I guess I'm staying in the lobby then." laughing as he placed his hand on the small of her back and gently pushing her out of the door and into the lobby.**

**For the next three hours Christina sat there reading her book and getting her blood drown. As she finished up with the last draw she headed back into the lobby as she walked through the door saw Tom standing there. "Hey you," she said rolling her sleeve down, "how long have you been standing out here this time?" she said in a smile.**

"**Not that long, I just got here." he told her as his pager started to go off, "baby that's the OR."**

"**Okay sweetie go I'm headed to the ER anyway, I'll see you later." she told him as he kissed her on the forehead and they headed in opposite direction.**

**As she made it down to the ER to see it Gail or Bobbie needed anything she notice that it was quite busy it seems the flu was going around and so was the common cold among other things.**

"**Hey you, how did it go upstairs?" she asked, coming from behind one of the curtains holding a patient file in her hands.**

"**It went okay; I see you've been more then a little busy this morning."**

"**You think," she told her in a smile as she made some notations on the chart she was still holding.**

"**Hey, do you know where Gail's is?" **

"**No sorry the last time I saw her she was headed toward the hallway." she told her as she backed away from the desk when she heard Dr. Shaw calling her name. "Hey try her office." she said disappearing behind the curtain.**

**Christina stood there for a few minutes before turning around heading for the hallway, then into the direction of Gail's office. As she reached the door, she started to knock as the door opened.**

"**Oh damn! Sorry Gail all most hit you."**

"**All most," she said as the two started laughing. "Did you need something Christina?"**

"**No I just came by to tell you thanks again for covering me this morning."**

"**Oh your more then welcome how did that go anyway?"**

"**It went well I didn't get sick, so now it's just a waiting game again." she told her as they started down the hallway.**

"**Yeah the waiting is hard. Oh hey, did they ever find the missing infant from the other day? I didn't here if they had or not."**

"**Yeah they found him, turns out the father took him, the parents are going through a very nasty divorce and the mother was asking for full custody she refused to let him see the baby so he waited until shift change and took him." **

"**That sound like it was a mess."**

"**It was I'm just glad they found him safe and unharmed."**

"**Yeah me too." she told her as they walked back to the ER.**

**To be continued…**


	24. Our First Enounter 24

**It had been a long and trying two weeks she was feeling more then a little frustrated and this waiting on the test results wasn't helping her mood, it was all starting to take a toll on her and there relationship. It had been a long and hectic day at the hospital and all she wanted was to go home get something to eat take a hot shower and head to bed. As she laid there with her eyes closed trying to fall off to sleep he walked into the room climbed into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her.**

"**Hey are you sleeping?" he asked as he started to kiss the curve of her neck and rubbing her thigh.**

"**I'm trying to." she replied moving his hand.**

"**Chris come on I just want to be with you."**

"**Tom please not now I'm tired I had a hard day today." she told him as she pulled up the covers over her more.**

"**Okay Christina what's the problem? What the hell did I do now?" rolling on to his back and rubbing his hands across his face, **

"**You didn't do anything Tom I'm just tired and I'm not in the mood that's all."**

"**Christina you haven't been in the mood for weeks now, what the hell is going on with you? What is it you just don't want to be with me?"**

"**Oh God Tom please, please don't make this into something its not." she asked as she sat up straight in the bed.**

"**What am I suppose to think Christina, clearly something is wrong?"**

"**Why does something have to be wrong with me, because I'm tired and I don't feel like making love? You jump to I don't want to be with you."**

"**Christina if it was one or two nights I could understand it but babe it's been weeks."**

"**So what are you saying Tom?" **

"**I'm just saying Christina weeks ago we were all over each other like freaking teenagers and now I can't even kiss you with out you pushing me away."**

"**Really! Tom that is so not true."**

"**Christina I'm not talking about kissing you as a reassurance that everything is going to be okay or a peck here and there, I'm talking about kissing my wife in a way…"**

"**In what Tom? In a way that would lead to us making love? You know what I'm sorry that I've been preoccupied that I'm tired, that I'm worried about if me and our baby is ok, I'm sorry, sorry Tom for not putting your feeling first for not being more in tuned to your needs, but if making love is what you need right now Tom, then fine lets make love." she told him now standing there with her hands on her hips.**

"**You know what Christina just forget about it, forget about all of It." he told her as he walked out of the room slamming the door closed behind him.**

**She crossed the room and opened the door "what the hell is that supposed to mean?"**

"**You figure it out."**

"**You know what Tom, damn you." she yelled slamming the bedroom door closed once again.**

**It was 6:30 am when she awoke to the annoying sound of the alarm clock going off.**

"**Tom can you turn that off please?" she asked before rolling over from her side onto her back to notice that he wasn't there, she sat up on the side of the bed and sighed taking notice that his side of the bed hadn't been slept in she turned off the alarm clock and made it to her feet, she headed into the kitchen to see if he was making coffee or something but there was no sign of him in the house she looked out the window to see that his car was already gone, she just stood there for a few minutes as her eyes started to water she didn't know what to think she made it back into the bedroom the gather her things to get ready for work, when she was dressed she made it into the front room. "Hey Camille I'm going to need the car today." she told her as she grabbed her coat.**

"**Okay mom is everything ok with you and Tom?"**

"**Things are fine nothing for you to worry about.' she told her as she grabbed her bag and keys from the dish off the side table.**

"**Mom I know something is wrong between you too."**

"**Camille please just leave it alone okay, I have to go I'll see you later."**

"**Mom I heard you two fighting last night I saw him sleeping on the sofa and I heard him leave this morning, something is wrong."**

"**Camille, stop it we just had argument a little disagreement, but you need to stay out of it, leave it alone do you hear me."**

"**But mom!"**

"**Camille! Don't make me say it again."**

"**Yes I hear you."**

"**I'll see you later and don't be late for school." she told her as she walked out the door headed for the car.**

"**Hey you, Good morning"**

"**Hey, and what's so good about it?" she said as she passed her headed in the direction of her office.**

"**Okay spill I know something is wrong, I saw Tom this morning he doesn't look so good and now the look on your face, did you two have a fight?."**

"**Bobbie please I don't have time for this Tom and I are fine." putting her bags down and taking a seat behind her desk.**

"**You're lying Christina what the hell is going on with you two?"**

**Christina leaned back in her chair and sighed for a moment "I don't know Bobbie I don't freaking know we just had a really bad fight last night when I got up this morning he was gone and I didn't know what to think he didn't even sleep in the same bed with me last night." she told her as tears started to run down her face.**

"**Damn Chrissie what was the fight about?"**

"**Bobbie, God umm… its been a few weeks since we've been together and last night I was just so tired I wasn't feeling well and all Tom wanted was to make love, and I said no why didn't I just do it?"**

"**You said no, and you have that right Christina your pregnant and Tom should understand that."**

"**but Bobbie to his defense it has been weeks, but I have just been so busy and so stressed out with work, the baby, the testing, and the waiting its just all starting to take a toll on me, I just wish he would see that I'm not trying to deprive him, I don't know I just…."**

"**Christina it's going to be ok just give him some time.**

"**I don't know Bobbie Tom said something last night that I can't get out of my mind."**

"**What did he say?"**

"**He told me to forget about it all of it and I dot know what he meant by that."**

"**Christina, Tom loves you."**

"**I'm not doubting his love for me I'm just…I don't know." she told her as she wiped the new falling tears from her eyes, as her office phone started to ring.**

"**Hey you get that will finish this later."**

"**Thanks Bobbie" she told her as she picked up the receiver "this is Christina" she answered, "Mrs. London hi how are you, how can I help you today?" Christina asked listening intensely at what the older woman was saying, Mrs. Lydia London was this sweet little old lady that couldn't be no taller then four feet that brought the nurses on three west homemade peanut brittle, her husband had been admitted into the hospital with a broken hip. "Yes I'm fine thank you." she told her as she placed her other elbow on her desk rubbing her forehead. "Yes, I've reviewed all of that with his doctor. Mrs. London his doctor is cautioning you against a decision like this moving him is a bad idea you cant handle him on your own your going to need around the clock help." she told her as she sat there trying to explain why moving her husband was a bad idea her mind started to wonder, "I sorry Mrs. London can you repeat that please, no ma'am I not sure of that, I can look into it for you but I urge you to reconsider. Yes ma'am I will be up later to check on him." she told her as her pager started to go off and Christina just stared at the number that flashed across the screen. "Yes Mrs. London I will see you later today ok bye." Christina sat there in her chair playing nervously with her pager and looking at the number it had been three days since she had taken the test and now the results were in "god Tom why do we have to be fighting now." she said to herself as she picked up the receiver of her office phone and dialed the number she was feeling more then a little nervous. "Hello this is Christina Wakefield I'm returning Dr. Hays call." she said still playing with her pager.**

"**Good morning Mrs. Wakefield just a minute please I'll see if she available to speak with you. **

"**Thank you." she told her as she sat there now tapping a pencil nervously on the desk.**

"**Christina hello, how are you feeling today?"**

"**I'm fine a little worried, how was my glucose test this time?"**

"**Well Christina you don't have gestational diabetes but your levels were still a little higher then what I would like them to be so we'll test you again at 24 weeks I want you to stick to the eating plan you did to prepare for the test her on out.**

"**Ok, umm…are we talking about the one hour or the three test?"**

"**The three hour it's more definitive." **

"**Ok, I just need to wrap my head around having to take the test again."**

"**I understand that I know that this has been a very stressful time for you Christina but I want you to remember to relax and take it easy.**

"**I'm doing my best to stay stress free but it's hard sometimes."**

"**I know would it help if I put you on bed rest for a few days?"**

"**It might can I get back to you on that."**

"**Yes Christina." she said as the two of them started laughing.**

"**Thank you Dr. Hays and if Tom calls you its ok to tell him what you told me."**

"**ok and Christina let me know about the bed rest it might be good for you to take a few days off and rest, but other then that I will see you in two weeks."**

"**I will think about it I promise, and thank you Dr. Hays I'll talk to you soon you have a great good day." she told her as she hung up the phone and sighed in relief.**

**Christina made it to her feet and walked down to the ER to see if Bobbie or Gail needed any thing.**

"**Christina hey, how are you feeling today?"**

"**Better now, Gail thanks for asking."**

"**Have you heard anything?" she asked as Erin approached the desk.**

"**Yeah just a few minutes a go it was negative but the levels were still a little high then she would have liked so I have to take the test again at 24 weeks."**

"**Is something wrong Christina?" Erin asked as she listened to the conversation.**

"**It's nothing Erin." Christina told her as she gave her a look to stay out of her business. "Gail have you seen Bobbie?"**

"**Yeah she in with a patient, hey Christina can you look over this with me for a second." **

"**sure." she told her as she stepped behind the nurses desk, she stood there for a few minutes going over some paperwork with Gail and a few seconds later she looked up to see Tom approaching the desk. **

"**Christina can I have a word with you please?"**

"**Seriously?" she asked as she stepped from behind the desk giving him a look then noticing that Gail and Erin was standing there watching them, "I don't have time to talk to you right now." she told him as she walked off leaving him standing there.**

"**Looks like trouble in paradise to me." Erin said as she started laughing as she took another sip of her coffee, Gail looked at her shaking her head in a disapproving way. Tom stood there for a second before turning around and looked at her. **

"**You know what Erin you need to mind your own damn business and keep your comments to yourself I didn't fine anything you said amusing." he told her as walk off headed in the same direction as Christina. She stood there for a moment with a look on her face before turning to Gail "What did I say that was so wrong?" she asked and Gail just stood there shaking her head.**

"**Sometimes you just need to keep your mouth shut and keep your thoughts to yourself." she told her before walking off leaving her to think about what she said.**

**To be continued…**


	25. Our First Enounter 25

**As Tom made it out of the ER around the corner and down the hall he finally caught up with her in her office.**

"**Christina." he called out as he entered her office closing the door behind him. "We need to talk."**

"**Tom I don't have time to talk to you, I have work to do." she told him as she riffled through some papers and files that were laying on her desk.**

"**Christina look I'm sorry." **

"**your sorry?" she chuckled "that's funny what exactly are you sorry for Tom?" she asked as she sat at her desk looking up at him, "for not sleeping in our bed last night, or is it for leaving this morning and not letting me know, or is it for just telling me to forget about all of it, oh wait maybe your sorry for getting pissed as hell because I was to tired so which one is it Tom that your so sorry for?" she asked him as she stood up grabbing the file that she had been looking for and heading for the door. "You know what Tom?"**

"**What Christina."**

"**I'm sorry for not putting you first for not making sure your needs were met, but I've had a lot going on, its funny you're the one that keeps telling me that I need to stay clam and stress free, well you know what you can blame yourself for the stress I'm feeling right now, oh and by the way Dr. Hays called this morning if you want to know the results give her a call." she told him as she opened the door and walking out leaving him standing there. He stood there for a few minutes with his hands in his pockets and his head down not knowing what to think and feeling like a jack ass he knew his actions that morning was wrong and he needed to make things right between them and he also needed to know if she and the baby were okay.**

**Christina made her way up to three west to check on Mr. and Mrs. London as she reached the door she took a deep breathe and knock. "Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. London how we are doing this afternoon." she asked the older couple as she grabbed his chart and looked over it. "Christina you look so cute today."**

"**Thank you Mrs. London, have you thought about what we talked about this morning?"**

"**Yes I have dear and I still want to move him, he wants to come home when they release him."**

"**I know Mrs. London but taking him home without any help would be a mistake."**

"**Did you look into that elderly care program that I told you about?"**

"**Yes I made a few calls; I'm waiting for the director of a few programs to get back to me."**

"**Will you let me know Christina when they do?"**

"**Of course I will." she told her in a smile as she took her by the hand trying to reassure her that everything was going to be ok. "I need to go but I'll be back tomorrow to check him." she told has she stood up and headed for the door. **

"**Umm…Tom you didn't forget that we have a meeting in ten minutes did you?" Morrissey asked him as he passed him headed in the direction of the conference room.**

"**I was headed to my office I need to make a phone call; I thought that meeting was at four?"**

"**It was but it was pushed up, Tom didn't you get the memo this morning?"**

"**No John I didn't, my call can wait I guess."**

"**Is this phone call life or death?"**

"**No its not but it is important," he told him as turned around and followed him back down the hall to the conference room. **

"**Tom I'm sorry about your call but we really need to take care of this today the board members are sitting in on this meeting."**

"**Its find I'll take care of it later." he told him as both men headed into the room taking a seat next to each other. Tom sat there listening to the older man speak, he knew that he wouldn't get out of this meeting in time to call Dr. Hays office to find out the results of Christina's test he would have to wait until tomorrow to find out if Christina was still pissed and didn't tell him. The meeting had been going on for over two hours now and he was starting to get a little more then frustrated he was doing his best to concentrate on what they were talking about but his mind kept drifting to Christina and the stupid fight that they had had he sat there thinking back to her apologizing to him for not putting him first for not meeting his needs, "damn it" he muttered up under his breath, but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, they all turned around and look at him in a confusing but concerned way.**

"**Is there a problem Dr. Wakefield?" Dr. Young asked in a concerned but confused voice.**

"**No! I'm sorry just please continue." he told the older man that was now speaking to the room.**

"**Tom are you okay?" Morrissey asked seeing the distressing look on his face.**

"**yes John everything is fine, I just have a lot on my mind that's all." he replied knowing that everything wasn't okay he sat there thinking that he could have been a little more understanding knowing what she had been going through for the past few weeks and she was right about one thing any added stress she was feeling right now was all his fault and instead of making things better for her he just added to what she was all ready feeling.**

"**Hey, you on your way out too?" Bobbie asked as she saw Christina standing there in her coat with keys in hand.**

"**It's after six I'm headed home."**

"**Are you okay Christina did you have a chance to talk to Tom?" she asked as they walked out of the double doors of the ER.**

"**I'm fine Bobbie just tired that's all seems like the more this baby grows the more exhausted**

**I get and yeah I talked to Tom kind of."**

"**Have you talked to Dr. Hays about that?"**

"**No not yet I just think it's the stress I have been under that's all."**

"**Have you heard form the doctor about your test results?"**

"**yeah she called me this morning my levels were low enough for me not to have gestational diabetes but they were still higher then she wanted them to be so she wants me to stay on a strict diet."**

"**Did you tell Tom all of this?"**

"**No, I'm sure he called Dr. Hays I told him he could."**

"**Come on Chrissie you know you should be the one to tell him."**

"**Well if he wasn't acting like such an ass I would have, hey I'll see you later I just want to go home and take a hot shower and go to bed." **

"**Okay call me later."**

"**I will." She told her as she got in the car and headed out of the parking lot.**

**As Bobbie stood there for a second she turned to head for her car she saw Tom walking out of the ER.**

"**Hey Tom."**

"**Hey Bobbie have you seen Christina?"**

"**Umm…yeah you just missed her she said she was headed home."**

"**Thanks Bobbie." he told her as he headed for his car.**

"**Hey Tom?"**

"**Yeah." **

"**She's my best friend and she's hurting, what's going on with you two?"**

"**Bobbie I'm sure she told you what happened." he told her as he stood there playing with his keys.**

"**Believe it or not Tom she doesn't tell me everything, I just know she hurting and she stressed and her being pregnant it's not good for her or the baby right now."**

"**don't you think I know that Bobbie, I have been beating myself up all day for my actions I cant take back what I did or said I can only try and make it right."**

"**you guys will get through this, she love's you Tom, way more then you know, and I just think she's terrified she going to making the same mistakes with you as she did with Michael just be good to each other."**

"**Thanks Bobbie."**

"**Your welcome and I'll see you guy's tomorrow." she told him as he got in his car and headed out of the parking lot.**

"**Hey Camille, where is your mom? Her car isn't outside." he asked as he walked into the house.**

"**She's not here and she not answering her phone, I tried calling her a few times, you didn't see her before you left the hospital?"**

"**No she drove off before I made it outside," he told her as he grabbed his cell and called her. "Damn voice mail why would she have her phone off?" he asked himself as he stood there looking at it. "Camille please try calling her again?"**

"**okay, I'll be right back my phone's in my room." she told him as she went to go and get it. "Hey Tom she sent me a text she said she's fine she'll be home later she just needed some time to herself, okay what going on? Mom was so upset this morning when she left, Tom are you guys okay? Are you still fighting?"**

"**Camille were not fighting it was just a misunderstanding that's all."**

"**If it was just a misunderstanding Tom why isn't she home."**

"**Camille please just stay out of it your mom and I are fine." he told her as he crossed the room and headed into there bedroom. After sitting in the chair across from there bed for over an hour he stood up and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. A few minutes later Christina made it home as she walked into the house she kicked off her shoes and throw her keys into the dish on the side table.**

"**Mom your home where have you been?" she asked as she came out of her bedroom to see Christina standing there with her hands full of bags.**

"**Camille I'm fine sweetie I just needed some time to think and I did a little shopping for the baby that all." she told her as she handed her the bags. "Can you put those in the baby's room for me please and where is Tom?"**

"**He's in your room."**

"**Okay umm… I need to go and talk to him, have you eaten yet?"**

"**No I was hoping we could order pizza."**

"**Umm… I've eaten so here's some money order you something and Camille just leave those things in the bag just incase I have to return anything." she told her as she headed across the room to her bedroom, as she reached the door she took a deep breath and turned the knob. "Hey," she said as she walked into the room closing the door behind her seeing him coming out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around him.**

"**Hey, are you okay?"**

"**I'm fine I just needed some time alone to think and I did some shopping for the baby, and don't worry I didn't over do it."**

"**That's not what I'm worried about Christina, I'm worried about us."**

"**Tom look I'm sorry I haven't been there for you like I should I've just…"**

"**stop Christina." he told her as he walked closer to her trapping her between the door and himself placing one hand around her waist pulling her into him, "I'm the one that's sorry." he whispered as their lips barely touched. "Baby can you please forgive me for acting like a jack ass? I should have been more understanding," he continued as he kissed her lightly, and before she could speak he covered her mouth completely with his kissing her soft, she wrapped her arms around him as he deepened the kiss. "Whoa! Okay umm…give me just a few minutes." she told him as she placed both hands on his bare chest and looked up at him.**

"**Christina please I know that you want me I can see it in your eyes."**

"**babe I do want you I just need a little time to take a shower that's all." she told him as she gave him a reassuring kiss, "okay umm… don't go anywhere I'll just be a few minutes." she told him as she headed into the bathroom leaving the door open, and about ten minutes later she emerged wrapped in nothing but a towel and a smile on her face, she walked over to the bed and climbed in dropping the towel to the floor she straddled him, "God your beautiful Christina," he told her as he started to caress her body, "God I love you." he said in a whisper as his hands pulled her hips firmly but gently into him, she held onto his waist as her hips moved in a rhythm that his body followed her pulse had started racing, he wanted more of her, and his wish was her command, as the room filled with monads of pleasure her back arched and tightened, she leaned backwards and rolled her hips, as her release finally came her body tensed, she held on tight as he rolled her over softly onto her back moving faster and deeper into her until his release finally came after his body settled down he rolled to one side of the bed and held her tight in his arms, "God Chris you are amazing," he whispered as she snuggled up into his chest he pulled the cover over them and they both drifted off to sleep.**

**To be continued…**


	26. Our First Enounter 26

**It had been three weeks since she had found out that she didn't have gestational diabetes and it was now time for yet another appointment with Dr. Hays she had been following the diet to the letter Tom was making sure of that she was getting plenty of rest and doing her best to stay calm and stress free. As Christina and Tom walked into the office he took a seat as she walked up to the desk to check in. "Good afternoon I have a two o'clock with Dr. Hays." she told the receptionists at the front desk after signing in.**

"**Good afternoon Mrs. Wakefield how are you?"**

"**I'm good thank you."**

"**Just have a seat someone will be with you shortly."**

"**Okay thank you." she told her as she turned around and walked back over where Tom was sitting. "So you ready for this? We get to see the baby today," she asked him as she took his hand into hers. "Hey Tom we never talked about if we wanted to know the sex or not, do you want to know or be surprised?"**

"**I think I want it to be a surprise, why do you want to know?"**

"**Uh…yeah I do."**

"**Come on Chris why do you need to know everything?"**

"**So we can be prepared that's why, babe we still need to paint the room well you do."**

"**And we can paint it a neutral color."**

"**Fine but I still want to know, what am I saying I all ready know it's a boy." she said in a smile, as she turned to the sound of her name.**

"**Christina Wakefield." the nurse said as she stood in the open door looking around.**

"**I'm right here," she said as she reached out her hand for his.**

"**How are you both doing today?" the young nurse asked as she lead them to the exam room.**

"**Were doing good just a little anxious that's all." Christina told her as they all walked into the room.**

"**Ahh I see why your anxious you have your first ultrasound today." the nurse said in a smile as she looked over the chart. "okay we just need to get your vitals then your weight, and a urine sample." the nurse said to her as she wrapped the BP cuff around her arm after taking her pulse and temp, she then made some notations on her chart, "ok lets get your weight this way please." she told her as they both headed out of the room and down the hall. **

"**So how much have I gained now?" she asked the nurse after stepping off the scale and putting her shoes back on. **

"**About four pounds." she told her as she jotted it down in the chart and they both headed back to the exam room.**

"**Is everything ok Chris?" Tom asked as they walked back into the room.**

"**Yeah sweetie everything's fine I've just put on another four pounds." she told him as she stood there.**

"**Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Wakefield I forgot your urine sample cup be right back." she told them as she left the room, then returning a few seconds later. "Here you go sorry about that."**

"**Its okay." Christina told her as she took the cup and headed for the bathroom, she returned a few minutes later and handed the cup to the nurse.**

"**Okay Miss Wakefield the doctor will be in to see you in just a few minutes" the nurse told her as she took the sample and left the room. Christina and Tom sat there for about ten minutes before the doctor came into the room.**

"**Good afternoon Christina, how are you feeling? And Tom I see you made it this time?" Ellen said in a smile as she went over the notations the nurse had made on the chart.**

"**Good afternoon, and were doing good," they both said simultaneous.**

"**And yes I made it this time you didn't think I would miss the first photo of my child did you?"**

"**Knowing Tom it will be sitting on his desk tomorrow." Christina told her in laughter**

**As they both took notice of how she was studying the chart. "Is something wrong?"**

"**No Christina everything is just fine I was just reading over a few things that's all, so you're at twenty weeks now, looks like you've gained four more pounds since the last time I saw you so that's good and vitals are looking good how is your appetite are you following the diet?" **

"**It's good and to the letter,"**

"**Good, any nausea?"**

"**No."**

"**Are you having any body aches, such as back, abdomen, groin, or thigh pains?" **

"**No not that I have notice."**

"**Have you had any swelling?"**

"**No not really."**

"**Okay, how are you sleeping?"**

"**Umm…pretty good considering I can only sleep on my side and back."**

"**Are you still taking your vitamins, folic acid and iron everyday?"**

"**Everyday."**

"**Okay good, I want to get another H&H so we can see where your iron level are at,"**

"**Okay."**

"**So is the baby moving yet?"**

"**Umm…a lot flutters yes, no kicking yet really."**

"**Well give it another week she/he will and you will be in here telling me this kid wont stop moving." she told them as they all started laughing. "I just want to measurer your stomach then we can do your ultrasound.**

"**Okay sounds good," Christina told her as she laid back on the table and pulled up her shirt.**

"**Well your measuring at 22 centimeters," she told her as she made notations of it in the chart.**

"**But I'm only 20 weeks."**

"**It's normal for it to be off by 1-2 weeks, your fine Christina, ok lets see that little one now." she told her as she grabbed the gel and the ultrasound machine. "This is going to be a little cold," she said as she put on a pair of gloves and squeezed the gel onto **

**Christina stomach, as she move the transducer around just a bit. "There we are there your baby do you want to hear the heart beat?"**

"**Yes please, oh my God Tom listen to him."**

"**I hear it baby, whoa! That is a beautiful sound, that's my baby wow."**

"**Well your baby has a very strong heart beat, do you want to know the sex."**

"**I do but Tom wants it to be a surprise."**

"**Okay then so am I telling you Christina we can ask Tom to leave the room." and they both looked over at him when she said it.**

"**Come on Christina do you really need to know?"**

"**Fine I guess not." she told him as she laid there just looking at their baby.**

"**Okay well let me get some photos of your little one for you." she told them "okay where all done you can sit up when your ready Christina," she said as he handed her some tissues to wipe off the gel. "Well all we need now is for you to go down the hall and get your blood drown so I can check your iron," she told her as she made some more notations in the chart. "Oh here you both go."**

"**Thank you Dr. Hays."**

"**Your welcome, okay so Christina, Tom do you have any questions or concerns for me today?"**

"**No I'm good I think you went over everything, Tom?"**

"**No I'm good."**

"**Okay so we'll get the blood and were all done I'll have a nurse come in and I'll see you in four weeks, if you have any question or concerns please feel free to call my office.**

"**Will do thank you Dr. Hays." they told her as they watched her leave the room, as they sat there for a few minutes waiting on the nurse. **

"**Hey, on the way home we need to stop and get a frame for this."**

"**You are a mess." she told him as she started laughing.**

"**You know I have to put it on my desk."**

"**I know babe." she told him as the nurse came into the room.**

"**Okay Mrs. Wakefield this way please, Dr. Wakefield you can wait in the waiting room if you like."**

"**I'll be right out front Christina."**

"**Okay sweetie." she told him. As she finished up with getting her blood drown she was headed out to where Tom was waiting.**

"**Christina don't for get to make your next appointment."**

"**I wont, hey Dr. Hays I still want to know the sex."**

"**Are you sure Christina." she asked with a smile.**

"**Yeah I am, really want to know."**

"**Okay what do you think your having Christina?"**

"**I feel it's a boy."**

"**Okay lets go with that." she told her in a smile and they both started laughing.**

"**Seriously?"**

"**Yes Christina it a boy, congratulations."**

"**Thank you and I'll see you in four weeks." she told her as she headed to the front to make her next appointment. **

**To be continued…**


	27. Our First Enounter 27

**It had been a few months and everything with Christina and the baby was going great, she was staying stress free and had been working 9 to 1 everyday but Tuesdays. It was Tuesday morning when Christina was standing in the ER going over a patients chart when the PA system started to go off "Christina Hawthorne you have a visitor in the main lobby. Christina Hawthorne, visitor in the main lobby." **

"**Sounds like you have a visitor in the main lobby," Bobbie said in a laugh as she approached the desk rubbing sanitizing gel all over her hand.**

"**Yeah it does, be right back." she told her as she finished up with the chart and headed for the lobby. As Christina started through the double doors and down the hall that lead to the lobby she started to get a bad feeling, as she approached the receptionist desk to ask who was there to see her, she started to turn to the dull and faint sound of a name she hadn't heard in years.**

"**hey, Nay." the woman said standing there behind her dressed in a pair of blue jeans, sweat shirt, and white sneakers with her hair pulled back into a ponytail looking a lot like Christina. **

"**Damn it! This is not happening." she muttered up under her breath before taking a deep breath and turning around to see the woman standing there. "Stacie what the hell are you doing here?" she asked as he pulled her off to the side.**

"**Whoa! Your pregnant, and how is Camille?" she asked in a smile as she stood there with her arms folded across her chest.**

"**Camille is fine, and you didn't answer my question, what hell are you doing here?"**

"**I need your help," she said as she looked at the floor then out of the large picture window before looking at Christina.**

"**Not here let's go to my office." said Christina as she pulled her by the arm through the lobby and to the elevators. As they stepped off the elevator and rounded the corner and reached her office door, they both walked in as she closed the door behind her. "Okay what's this about Stacie? You need my help with what?" she asked in a harsh tone. "As I remember I tried to help you, you told me to go to hell, that you didn't need my help that you didn't need anything from me, Stacie I haven't seen or heard from you since Camille was three, why now? Why do you need my help now all of a sudden, after all these years?"**

"**Christina would please stop it, back then I was a different person and so where you, you hurt me and I was mad at everything, I was mad at you, I was mad at the world."**

"**Why were you mad at me I didn't do anything to you Stacie but try to help you?"**

"**You left me, you left me all alone Christina." she yelled at the top of her lungs.**

"**No I didn't Stacie, I got married! I had a family that I had to take care of." she yelled back and a second later the door opened.**

"**What the hell is going on in here? Christina is everything okay?" he asked as he walked into the room closing the door behind him. "we can hear you both all the way down the hall." he told her as he walked over and placed his hand on Christina's back and seeing the painful expression on her face he knew something was wrong.**

"**Umm… yeah I'm fine Tom." she said as she looked at the woman.**

"**Hi I'm Tom Wakefield COS here at James River and Christina's husband and you are?" he asked as he looked at Christina.**

"**hi nice to meet you and I'm really sorry for yelling, I'm Stacie Christina's little sister." she said as she looked over at Christina and noticed the look in her eyes and then back at him to noticed the shocked look on his face. "Oh! Okay by the look on your face I take it that Christina never told you she had a sister."**

"**I'll explain later." she told him before he could start asking questions as she stood there with her arms folded across her chest now looking up at him. **

"**Okay I don't know what the hell is going on in here but I will not have my wife upset and stressed out in her condition so Stacie if this yelling keeps up I will have you remover from hospital grounds."**

**As Christina and Stacie stood there in silence looking at him his pager started to beep.**

"**Okay that the O.R" he said as he looked down at his message. "Chris is it safe to leave you both in here together?" he asked her as he kissed her on the side of her forehead.**

"**Yeah sweetie it is we'll keep it down."**

"**Okay good, Stacie it was nice meeting you… I think, and Chris we'll talk later." he told Christina as he headed for the door.**

"**I love you."**

"**I love you too Tom." she told him in all most a cry as she watched him walk out of the room.**

"**He seems nice, he seems like he's really good too you?"**

"**That's none of your concern," **

"**Look I didn't come here to upset you Christina I just need your help, I just need a little help from my big sister."**

"**Okay fine, please Stacie have a seat; can I get you something to drink? I have juice."**

"**No Nay I'm fine thank you though."**

"**Don't, okay don't call me that, you lost the right to call me that a long time ago." she told her as she took a seat in the chair across from her. "Okay, so tell me what's going on Stacie? What do you need my help with?"**

"**Well they took her, they took my baby."**

"**Who took her? When did you have a baby?" **

"**Umm… she's three Nay, I'm sorry I mean Christina and the state took her."**

"**Why did they take her? Are you still using?" Christina asked as she looked down at the floor then back up at her.**

"**No! Christina, I'm not I have been clean for over six years now." **

"**Okay, I was just asking what is it that you think I can do to help you get; hell I don't even know her name."**

"**Her name is Christen."**

"**Whoa!" she chuckled. "Unbelievable." she said as she looked down at the floor then back up at her. "I guess that's one promise you kept." she told her in a smile. "Stacie I'm not sure what you think I can do to help you, but lets start from the beginning of this, okay so why did they take her?" she asked in a calm voice as she sat there.**

"**Well I lost my job a bout six months ago…."**

"**Okay so this is about money?" Christina said in a harsh tone cutting her off.**

"**No! will you please just listen and stop judging me Christina, I didn't come here to get money from you what I need is for you to do is just listen to me for once, that has always been your problem you don't listen does it always have to be your way or no way?" she asked her as she stood up "you don't know how hard it is for me to come here and ask you for this to ask you of all people for help."**

"**I'm sorry Stacie please sit back down, I'm listening." she told her in a reassuring voice.**

"**as I was saying l lost my job about six months and it was due to down sizing, and I used my savings for us to get by until I found another one I'm working again but it doesn't pay as much as my last job so I had to cut back on a few things, I wasn't paying daycare Christens godmother was keeping her for me but then she had to move out of state to help take care of her mother so I asked another friend someone who I thought was a friend to watch her for me for a few days during the day, what I didn't know was that this so called friend didn't tell me that her boyfriend was under investigation for child molestation, so when the state came and took her kids they took Christen and they wont let me have her back until I have adequate child care I have until the end of next week to prove that I can provide a stable daycare facility or a stable person to take care of her. **

"**And how can I help with that? As you can see Stacie I work from six to six sometimes later."**

"**Well its summer and I was hoping you could ask Camille. Just until I fine a daycare that I can afford I have been looking for the past few days and there just so expensive I didn't realize how much money Jontay was saving me until now, and before you ask about Christens father he took off right after he found out I was pregnant."**

"**Okay this is a lot I don't even know Camille's plans for the summer Stacie I cant make you any promises I'll ask her but I need to talk to Tom about this first maybe he and I can help out with a few months of daycare or something umm…give me your number and I'll call you when I know something."**

"**Umm… I don't have a phone it was one of the cut backs alone with cable, and a few other things I have a neighbor that you can leave a message with and I can give you the number to my job."**

"**Okay give me those then, and I'll talk to Tom and Camille about it and let you know."**

"**Thank you Christina I put my address on there too, I also put my sponsor and the social worker numbers to just in case you want to check." she said as she stood up, "well I better let you get back to work I've taken up enough of your time."**

"**Yeah I better get back, give me a day or two Stacie." she told as she stood there. For a second thinking, "Stacie I just want to know something why didn't you come see me when you came back to Richmond or when got clean or even when you had Christen?"**

"**I was scared, scared that you wouldn't believe that I was clean that you didn't want to see me, I didn't want to show back up in your life until I could prove to you that I wasn't a total screw up I didn't want to disappoint you yet again but here I am I messed up again when am I ever going to get it right?"**

"**Stacie things happen that we have no control over."**

"**I understand that Christina its just every time I get on my feet or think I'm on my feet something seems to knock be back down, and I wanted to come and see you when I first had Christen but I heard about Michael and I didn't want to add to your stress and the next thing I knew a year had turned into two then three, and after that night and all the horrible things I said, I didn't think you… it just got harder and harder too do, I lost my big sister the only person that gave a damn about me and I hurt you, I know that you did what you had to do for your family, I just didn't want to accept that I wasn't apart of your new life. I am so sorry Christina." she said with tears in her eyes.**

"**but you are apart of my life you always have been, Come here Stacie, I love you, I have always loved you you're my little sister nothing in the world will ever change that." she told her as she gave her a smile and huge hug.**

"**Hey who was in the lobby for you?" Bobbie asked as she entered the room and taking a seat in the chair in front of her desk.**

"**You wouldn't believe it if I told you." she told her as she leaned back in her chair. "Stacie."**

"**Seriously! Stacie was here?" **

"**Yeah she was." she said as she ran her fingers over her temples.**

"**And how did that go?" **

"**Not sure, she clean now, oh and she has a daughter she's three."**

"**Wow! So what did she want?"**

"**Yeah that's what I said; she wants me to ask Camille to baby-sit for her."**

"**Does Camille even remember Stacie?"**

"**I doubt it she was only two or three the last time she saw her."**

"**So what are you going to do? Are you sure she even clean?"**

"**Well she left me her sponsor and social workers numbers so I'll call them and check out her story before I talk to Camille and Tom."**

"**Do you think Camille will do it?"**

"**If she doesn't maybe Tom and I can help out with a few months of daycare I don't know."**

"**Speaking of Tom does he know about Stacie?"**

"**He knows she my sister that's all, he walked in on us when we were arguing, and you should have seen the look on his face when Stacie introduced herself."**

"**Christina I cant believe you never told him."**

"**it just never came up, Bobbie what was I suppose to say pass the potatoes oh by the way sweetie I have a half sister that's an addict, I haven't seen or heard from her in over fourteen years I don't know if she dead or alive, Bobbie I didn't cut her out of my life she cut me out of hers."**

"**I know Chrissie but its something you should have told him."**

"**I know, God I don't need this stress right now." she told her as her pager started to go off. "That's three south I better get up there and see what's going on." she said as she got to her feet and they both headed for the door. As she started down the hall and made it to the elevators she was stopped by the sound of her name.**

"**Christina?" a voice from down the hall called out to her.**

"**Hold that please, Yes Shay what can I help you with?"**

"**I just need you to sign this requisition form."**

"**There you go." she said as she stepped in and the doors closed. As Christina made it up to three south to take care of the problem and deal with a few issues on three north she made her way around to the other side of the hospital, checking on a few more patients and handling a few patients problems she then finally made it back to her office to do a little more paperwork after checking the sick call's, she made a few call-ins to cover the night shift and listened through her afternoon and evening messages and then clearing them out, she returned a few call back's, went over a few reports that were laying on her desk checked the CPR updates and started the new nursing schedule, by the time she finished and looked at the clock it was 6p.m. She sat there for a few minutes after taking the elastic hair band off her hair just thinking to herself how long the day had been and how she still needed to talk to Tom and Camille about Stacie. She finally made it to her feet, gathered her thing's to call it a night, she turned off the lights closed and locked the door and started down the hall toward the ER to wait for Tom. As she rounded the corner of the ER she noticed that Tom was all ready standing there talking to Steve and Bobbie.**

"**Hey you ready to go home?" he asked as he stood there with his hand out.**

"**I am so ready to go home." she told him as she took his hand in hers. "Good night everyone." she told them as they headed for the double doors of the ER and to the car. As they got in the and pulled out of the parking lot headed for I-95 he looked at her. "So why didn't you tell me you had a sister Christina don't you think that's something you should have shared with me?"**

"**She's my half sister Tom." she told him as she looked out of the window. "And it's a long story."**

"**And we have all the time in the world."**

"**Okay where to start, umm…well my mother and father separated for a little while and when they did my father had an affair and when I was about twelve I think I found out that I had a six year old sister I was trilled about it my mother wasn't not at all she was pissed as hell, but she kind of got over it and she let Stacie come to the house anytime she or I wanted, well anyway we became really close over the years and then I met Michael and started spending time with him I mean a lot of time with him, which meant I spent less time with her, and we started drifting apart she would barely speak to me and then I got pregnant, married and I moved in with Michael and I started my life with him after that she just stop talk to me all together, she started hanging out with the wrong crowed and then a few years later she started doing drugs I tried we all tried to get her some help but you cant help someone who doesn't want it, and then we had words, after that her mom moved them to Chicago I tried to fined her but I couldn't I haven't heard or seen her in over fourteen years not until she showed up today.**

"**So is she ok now?"**

"**She clean now I talked with her sponsor today."**

"**So are you going to tell me what was going on in your office this afternoon?" he asked as he pulled off the expressway.**

"**Umm…she felt like I had abandoned her when I got married she thought I didn't care about her."**

"**So what did she want after all this time to reconnect?"**

"**Yeah that and she came to ask for my help, more like Camille's help." she told him as he pulled into the driveway and turned off the car.**

"**Exactly what does she want with Camille?"**

"**Umm… she want's me to ask Camille to watch Christen for her." she told him as she started to get out of the car.**

"**Okay I must be missing part of this story who is Christen?" he asked her as he grabbed her bags from the back seat.**

"**Babe can we please finish this after we eat and take a shower."**

"**Fine Christina but I want to know everything tonight."**

"**okay." she told him, as they made it inside the house and all they could hear was the radio playing, and the sound of Camille laughing on the phone. "Hey Camille were home she called out as she kicked off her shoes and tossed her keys in the dish on the side table. **

"**Hey guys," Camille said closing the phone as she kissed them both on the cheek "you two are home early."**

"**Not that early, how was school?"**

"**It was school, oh I cooked if you guys are hungry wash up and I'll set the table, and before you two ask I'm not in trouble, I didn't do anything wrong, and I don't want anything…" she told them as she rolled her eyes turned and headed back for the kitchen. They stood there laughing for a few minutes before following her. As the three of them sat and had a nice dinner together Christina looked over at Tom then back over at Camille. "Hey Camille umm…do you remember Stacie?"**

"**My aunt Stacie?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Not really I just know who she is by the photos in the photo album, why? Oh mom grandma wanted to know if I could come and spend the summer with her in New York."**

"**Is that what you want to do with your summer?"**

"**Yeah! Who wouldn't, it wouldn't be the whole summer I don't think, but anyway what about Aunt Stacie is she in town or something?"**

"**Umm… yes she is, Tom what do you think of her going to New York?"**

"**I think if that's how she wants to spend part of her summer or her entire summer we should let her go."**

"**Okay Camille the other parent of this house has spoken." she told her as they all finished up with dinner. And for the next two hours they would just have a bit of family time cleaning the kitchen then watching TV. "well that's it for me I think I'm going to go call Marcus and see what he's doing then head to bed ." she told them as she got up from the sofa and kissing them both on the cheek. "Goodnight mom. Goodnight Tom, see you guys in the morning." she told them as she headed for her bedroom.**

"**Okay sweetie sleep well."**

"**night Camille, and I think we've had enough to you need your rest after you finish telling me what's going on."**

"**I know I'm going to go and take a shower," she told him as she got up "are you coming?"**

"**Yeah after I lock up."**

"**Okay meet me in the shower." she said in a smile. After there shower she climbed into bed and curled up next to him laying her head no his chest he wrapped his arms around her. "So you want to tell me the rest of this story? And who is Christen?"**

"**Well it seems that Christen is my niece, our niece."**

"**How old is she?"**

"**Three." **

"**Okay now tell me what's going on why does she need Camille to watch our niece?"**

"**well it seems that she lost her job about six months due to down sizing, well she got another job but it doesn't pay as much as her old one did, Christens godmother was keeping her but she had to move out of state to take care of her mother so she asked another friend to keep her well it turns out that that friend had a boyfriend that was under investigation for child molestation."**

"**Okay why in the hell would she put her child in that kind of predicament?"**

"**babe I don't think she knew, Tom I really don't think she would have came to me if she knew, but anyway when they came to pick up the boyfriend they took all the kids in the house and Christen was there when Stacie went down to CPS to get her they told her that she couldn't get her back until she could prove that she had a stable daycare facility or a stable person to take care of her she has until next Thursday, her court date is on next Friday." **

"**Damn it Christina."**

"**Tom I'm sorry this is my problem she my sister I'll help her figure something out."**

"**No it's not Christina it our problem, so what are you thinking, I mean if Camille is going to Amanda's for the summer."**

"**I'm not really sure Tom I was thinking maybe we could help her with a few months of daycare."**

"**Okay I'll…I'll just go over our finances tomorrow and I'll let you know how much we can spare."**

"**Babe I'm really sorry."**

"**Don't be she family and you'll make it up to me as soon as that little one is born."**

"**You know what you're a mess." she told him in a laugh.**

"**But I'm your mess." he told her in a kiss.**

"**Thank you babe do you know how much I love you."**

"**As much as I love you, now get some rest."**

**To be continued…**


	28. Our First Enounter 28

**Her days and nights had started to drag on for what seemed like forever she was now working less hours and days, she was due in two weeks and all she wanted was for it to be over with. Christina was a wakened once again by the annoying sound of her cell phone ringing for the third time that morning. "yes Tom," she answered as she picked up the phone with grogginess in her voice. **

"**Hey babe sorry I didn't mean to wake you up,"**

"**Are you sure because you and Bobbie keep calling me?"**

"**Yes Christina I'm sure, anyway how are you feeling, is everything okay? Did you eat something?"**

"**Yes Tom I ate, I told you that all ready, everything is fine, and it's the same as it was the last time you called me. Why do you keep calling me?" she asked him while rolling onto her back and wiping the sleep out of her eyes.**

"**I just wanted to make sure you didn't need anything."**

"**Babe if I needed something I would have called you, you and Bobbie can't keep doing this,"**

"**What are you doing? I hear you moving." **

"**I'm getting up since you and Bobbie won't let me sleep and you both will be calling me again in what an hour.**

"**I'm sorry Christina,"**

"**No Tom I'm sorry I'm just a little frustrated but babe you guys are driving me crazy I'm fine and the baby is fine."**

"**Okay Christina I understand that but your going into your last two weeks were just really concerned that's all."**

"**I know that Tom but you guys calling me every hour is not helping my mood."**

"**Well I should be home around six. Do you want me to bring anything home for you?"**

"**You can pick up dinner if you want."**

"**Alright sweetheart. I'll see you then. And behave yourself."**

"**Behave, you want me to behave, okay please tell me what can I possible get into as big as I am?" she asked him in that sassy voice he loved so much as she sat there on the side of the bed.**

"**You know with I mean Christina, just don't be doing anything that will land you in the hospital to soon."**

"**Ok Tom I'll be good, can I go now?" With that Christina hung up the phone, "fine I'll behave." she muttered under her breath as she stood up and headed for the bathroom. **

"**Christina Hawthorne-Wakefield where the hell are you if you don't call me in the next half an hour I'm calling your friend the cop, I'm getting really worried about you. Call me, NOW! Tom is worried too he said he's been trying to call you and you're not picking up."**

"**She sounds concerned, and it sounds like your going to be in a bit of trouble when you get home." he told her as the waiter came over to take their drink order and tell them what the house special was.**

"**What gives you that idea?" Christina asked with a laugh as she closed her cell phone after listening to the last message that Bobbie had left and taking the menu. "I'll have a peach ice tea please. **

"**Make it two please thank you." he told the waiter.**

"**Thanks for having a late lunch with me."**

"**Your welcome, but I was a little surprised when you called." **

"**I know I was a little surprised when you said yes."**

"**So are you going to tell Tom all about this." he asked, and she didn't answer the question she just sat there smiling back at him. "I take it that the smile and the silence is a no." he said as smiled back at her and leaned back in his chair. **

"**Is that what it's telling you?" Christina asked as she laughed and shock her head. "No I'll tell him if he ask where I was how much trouble could I possible get into look at me."**

"**I am and you're beautiful, but they sound pretty pissed, it sounds like you have been avoiding their calls all day."**

"**Thank you," Christina said in a smile. "And I have I just needed some time to myself." she told him as the waiter bought over their drinks.**

"**So what are you doing here with me?"**

"**what two friends cant have lunch together?" she replied with a grin as she picked up the cell phone and put it back in her purse. "I just thought it would be nice to have lunch with you that's all."**

"**It is Christina but you're running from something,"**

"**Okay I don't even feel the slightest urge to talk about this."**

"**I'll wait." he said with a smile as he took a sip of his drink.**

"**You're persistent; I'll give you that,"**

"**In my line of work I have to be, and look who talking about being persistent." he told her as they both started laughing. "So are you going to tell me what's going on with you?"**

"**Nothing really I just needed a day off that's all and a conversation that didn't involve Christina did you."**

"**Their all just worried about you Christina, and so am I."**

"**I know I just think I'm tired of being pregnant, no I know I'm tired of being pregnant I'm just ready to have this baby." she said in a weak smile.**

"**When are you due?"**

"**Two weeks but it seems like a life time." she told him as the waiter came over to take their order. "I'll have the house special please." **

"**And I'll have the classic lasagna with a side salad." he told him. "Well two weeks isn't that long."**

"**Some times you men say the dumbest things how could you say that to a pregnant woman." she asked him in a laugh. "Do you know how hard it is being pregnant?" **

"**I'm sorry Christina I didn't mean to upset you."**

"**No I'm the one that's sorry I'm taking my frustrations out on you and I don't mean to can we talk about something else?"**

"**Of course we can, how about the weather it's a beautiful day." he told her as he looked over the railing at the passing pedestrians of the out door restaurant.**

"**Yes it is a beautiful day too nice to be stuck inside, so tell me how is work going?" she asked as their waiter returned with their food. "Thank you." she told him as he placed the plate in front of her.**

"**It's going ok nothing major in the last few weeks, which is a good thing."**

"**So tell me," she paused for a second with a smile and a sassy look in her eyes as she picked up her fork, "are you seeing or dating anyone?"**

"**Okay." he chuckled "so we've moved on from the weather," she said as he picked up his napkin and wiped his mouth. "so I guess where going to get a little personal now." he said as he leaned back in his chair, "okay umm…no I'm not seeing or dating anyone I haven't been in a while." He said looking over at her with a half smile on his face as he picked his fork back up.**

"**You haven't I cant believe that." She said in a shocked voice. "As good as you look are you kidding me, your trying to tell me that no one has tried to scoop you up, you know I can set you up."**

"**Scoop me up." he said in a laugh. "No I can't say that they have, and I would say yes to you setting me up but I don't think that would work out, I'll find the right person I actually do want to settle down and have more then a few babies."**

"**More then a few? How many is more then a few?" She said honestly with a laugh. "I could maybe see you with one."**

"**only one, and Tom how many does he want?"**

"**Umm…well I guess like you more then a few, more like a house full." she said in a sigh. **

"**That didn't sound very enthusiastic, so how many more do you want?"**

"**Umm… me, to be honest I never thought I would be pregnant with this one."**

"**But?"**

"**but what?" she said in a smile." as she took another bite of her food before looking up at him.**

"**Come on Christina, I hear a but in there."**

"**Okay I'm so not finishing this conversation with you." she told him in a laugh before looking across the room then back at him.**

"**Okay, ok I'll leave it alone for now."**

"**Thank you." she said in a smile as her phone started to ring once again.**

"**I think you better answer that and put the caller out of there misery."**

"**Yeah I guess I have been avoiding them long enough." she said as she took the phone from her purse "hey sweetie." she said as she lowered her eyes to the fork that she was holding. "Yes I'm fine Tom," listening intensely at what he was saying. ****"****Nothing I'm just having a late lunch with a friend." she told him as the demeanor in her voice changed, "okay I heard you." she told him as she pushed the plate from in front of her and placing her elbow on the table and rubbing her forehead. "Fine Tom we'll talk about it later, yeah I love you too, bye sweetie." **

"**By the sound of it someone seems very unhappy with you."**

"**No unhappy would be a understatement he's more then pissed with me." she told him as the waiter returned to their table.**

"**Can I get you some more peach iced tea or maybe dessert?"**

**Christina looked over at her lunch guest then up at the waiter and shook her head with a smile. "No, thank you. Just the check please."**

**The waiter nodded his head, then taking out the check and placing it on the table before disappearing again. Christina immediately reached for the check, but he beat her to it. **

"**I got this Christina." he told her as he opened the folder and looked over the bill.**

"**Are you sure, you know you don't have to take care of that." Christina said in a smile. "I was the one who asked you out to lunch,"**

"**Yes I'm sure, I know you did and I know I don't but I want to." he told her as he reached in his pocket to grab his wallet taking out a credit card and placing it in the folder with the check, and handing it to the waiter. **

**She sat there for a minute just looking at him with a smile on her face "You are something you know that?"**

"**Is that a good something or a bad something?" he asked as the waiter brought back his credit card and the receipt.**

"**Its definitely a good something." she told him as she put her phone and wallet back in her purse and pushed her chair back just a bit, as she watched him scramble to his feet to help her up. "Well I better get home and wait for my ass chewing." she told him as they both started to laugh and headed for the front door.**

"**Are you going to be okay Christina?" he asked as he walked her to her car.**

"**Yeah I'll be fine it's nothing I can't handle." **

"**Take care of yourself Christian."**

"**I will, and thanks again for the lunch, the ear, and the great company." she told him as she kissed him on the cheek got in the car.**

"**Drive safely Christina please." he told her as he closed the door. "I'll be talking to you soon."**

"**I will, and you most definitely will be." she told him as she started the car and started pulling out of the parking lot. he stood there watching her as she watched him in the rear view mirror as she drove off.**

**To be continued…**


	29. Our First Enounter 29

It was the next day the day of her baby shower and Bobbie and Gail was holding it in one of the empty conference rooms of the hospital.

"Hey you why didn't you call me back yesterday? I left you like ten messages."

"Bobbie please Tom and I have all ready went through this once, and one ass chewing is all I can handle right now I'm sorry I had you worried about me." she told her as she stood there holding her stomach with a painful expression on her face.

"Christian are you ok." Bobbie asked taking notice of how she was acting.

"Yeah I'm fine the baby was just kicking really hard that's all." she told as they stood there watching the room fill up with nurses and a few doctors.

"Christina." Kelly said with a bright full of life smile on her face as she came over and hugged her.

"Hey Kelly, how are you?" she asked hugging her back.

"Oh My God was that the baby kicking." Kelly asked in amazement at feeling it.

"Yeah it was, okay whoa! That didn't feel right." Christina said in a painful way as she grabbed her stomach with one hand and the chair with the other.

"Christina are you okay?" Kelly asked seeing that something was clearly wrong.

Bobbie and Gail quickly took notice of what was going on across the room and walked over to see what was going on, as they approached her they both noticed that her water had broken.

"Christina." Bobbie called out taking her by the hand.

"We need a wheelchair in here." Gail yelled out "and can someone please page labor and delivery and tell them were coming up, Marcus page Dr. Wakefield stat." she told him as they got her in the chair and headed for the elevators. And before the doors closed they could hear the PA system paging. "Dr. Wakefield labor and delivery stat Dr. Tom Wakefield labor and delivery stat"

"Are you okay Christina?" Bobbie asked as she looked over at Gail with a painful expression on her face, Christina was having another contraction and grabbed Bobbies hand. "Ouch!" was all Bobbie could say when she let go. As the made it to the floor the nurse was waiting "birthing room A" she called out as Bobbie wheeled her into the room.

"Come on Christina let me help you change into a gown and out of those wet clothes." Bobbie told her as they went into the bathroom, when they were done Bobbie and Gail helped her into the bed as the other nurse attached what seemed like a dozen monitors to her.

"Where is Tom?" she asked as another contractions hit and she grabbed the railing of the bed.

"Sweetie he's not answering the page he must be in surgery just breathe through it." she told her.

"Hey Bobbie why don't you stay up here with her until Tom gets here I'm going to head back down to the conference room and clean up a bit then head back to the ER.

"Thanks Gail as soon as Tom get here I'll head back down."

"I'll have Marcus take all the gifts to her office."

"Hey Gail thanks and would you please tell everyone thank you for me."

"I sure will Christina and you try and get some rest."

"I will. Did anyone call Dr. Hays office?"

"Yes Christian I did she said she would be over as soon as she could." Gail said just before leaving the room.

After an hour you could hear the PA system go off once again "Dr. Wakefield labor and delivery stat Dr. Tom Wakefield labor and delivery stat."

"Where is he?" Christina screamed out as another sharp pain hit her. "If I have this baby with out him I'm going to kill him." she said as she grabbed the bed rail once again.

"Come on Christina he's in surgery you know they can't hear the PA system in there just breathe through it." As the contraction started to ease up they heard a knock on the door.

"How are we doing Christina?" Dr. Hays, asked as she stepped into the room grabbing the chart.

"Not good, God help me." She cried out "I don't think i can do this."

"You can do this Christina, and Tom will be here I promise you won't have this baby with out him."

"Your going to be fine Christina can you turn onto your back so I can check you?" she asked as she slipped on a pair of glover to examine her, Christian nodded her head yes and did what she was asked. Dr. Hays did a quick exam, "Okay Christina this is going to be a little uncomfortable just bear with me, okay your dilated to two centimeters now so your moving along a little slow right now, your contractions are about what 11 to 10 minutes apart were going to be here for a while it looks like. Try and get some rest and I'll be back in a few hours to check on you." she told her as she took off the gloves and tossed them in the waste basket then making a few notes on the chart.

"Okay, I'll try." she told her as she turned back onto her side and closed her eyes.

**Meanwhile about three hours later.**

"Hey Tom what are you still doing down here? They have been paging you like every hour."

"What are you talking about? I didn't hear a page I've been in surgery." he told him as he pulls of the surgical gown and tossing it into the disposal bin.

"Man your wife, Christina's in labor."

"What? Damn it!" was all he said before taking off for the elevators as he stood there still in surgical scrubs waiting for the doors to open all he could think about was is she and the baby ok. As the doors opened and he stepped out the nurse at the desk saw him approaching. "She in birthing room A Dr. Wakefield."

"Thank you." he told her in a smile as he walked over to the door, he took a deep breath and opened it. As he walked in he saw her laying there "I'm I to late." he said in a smile as he walked over to her taking her hand into his.

"No," she smiled at him "your right on time." she said before another contraction started to rip through her body. "Oh God" she cried out as she panted through it gripping the bed rail and Tom's hand as tight as she could "Tom, babe I don't think I can do this."

"your doing fine Christina just breathe through it babe." he told her as he stood there holding her hand and a few seconds later the pain started to ease up and his pager started to go off. "Babe I'll be right back I need to take care of this."

"Tom you have got to be kidding me."

"Christina I just need to get Dr. Kent to cover me, sweetheart I'll be right back.

"Fine Tom go."

"Bobbie can you please stay with her for me?"

"Yeah Tom I can." she told him as she took a seat next to her and they both watched him walk out of the room. About an hour later he returned.

"Hey Bobbie how is she doing?" he whispered as he walked back into the room.

"Hey Tom," she whispered back. "She fell asleep about thirty minutes ago, I think her contractions stopped you know it going to be along night."

"Bobbie what happened earlier? She's not even due yet."

"We were at her shower one minute she was just standing there and the next her water broke and you know that babies have there on clocks. Oh by the way Gail had all of the gifts taken to her office you may want to get Camille to take them home."

"Well I guess this baby is ready to come but he/she is taking there sweet time doing it and putting mommy through hell in the process."

"Hey so are you ready for all this did you guys get the baby's room ready yet."

"yeah I am as ready as I'm going to get and as for the room I don't know she wont let anyone in there, do you know she got someone to come in and paint the room and she keeps the door locked so I have no clue what color it is."

"Well you said that you didn't want to know, that you wanted it to be surprise."

"Yeah I know I did."

"well here in a little bit you will be holding your son or daughter," she told him in a smile as she rub his arm, "hey I better get back down to the ER tell her I'll be up later to see her."

"I will, hey did anyone call Camille or Staci?"

"Yeah I did I sent them both a text."

"Okay, thanks again Bobbie for taking care of her."

"I'll see you guys in a little bit." she told him as she left the room and a few seconds later, he heard a knock on the door.

"How are we doing now guys," Dr. Hays asked as she entered the room again just as Christina started too weak up. "Where you sleep Christina? I'm sorry but I need to check you again."

"Yeah it seems the contractions have stopped."

"Okay," she said as she grabbed the chart and made some notations on it. "I need to check you again can you please roll over onto your back for me?" she asked as she slipped on a pair of gloves. Christina nodded and did what she was asked. "is going to be a little uncomfortable just bear with me, your doing great Christina just a few more seconds, okay your at 7 cm I think this baby wanted to give mommy a rest before he/she decided to come." she told them as she took off the gloves and made a few more notes in the chart. "Umm… I'll be right back you two I won't be long." she told them as she left out of the room. And about ten minutes later the door opened and all Tom and Christina saw was two nurses scrambling to get the room ready and a second later they all turned to Christina.

"Oh God" filled the room. The pain was a little more then she could bear. She yelled out as the pressure and pain over took her and all she could do was start crying. And before Christina knew it her contractions went from barely there to less then five minutes apart. After about ten minutes of back to back contractions Christina looked over at Tom, "What in the hell did she do to me?" Christina asked as she took a deep breath and before she know it another contractions had started to rip through her she curled up into the fetal positions a little more and held the bed rails tight again.

"I don't know sweetheart, but it's going to be okay."

"Oh god I cant do this anymore, Tom baby please I need drugs." she told him as the contraction started to ease up.

"Christina it's too late for an epidural." Dr. Hays told her as she entered the room again slipping on another pair of gloves, "So are you both ready to have a baby?" she asked as another contraction tore through Christina's body.

"Yes" Tom answered as he stood up waiting for the pain to pass to take his position.

"Oh god Yes." Christina answered as the contraction started to ease up.

"Okay Christina I think its time I need you to roll over onto your back." she told her and as soon as she did a contraction hit. They all waited a few minutes for it to pass.

"Okay Christina your fully effaced and dilated don't push yet" she told her as finished get ready. As Tom took his position behind her doing his best to calm her.

"Okay Christina on the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can." As the next contraction hit she screamed out and Christina bore down with all her might. As the next contraction hit she pulled herself up and bore down again with all her might and pushed has hard as she could. She would repeat this fore the next twenty minutes

"ok Christina the head is out I need you to push as hard as you can." she told her as the next contraction hit Christina bore down once again with all her might and pushed

As she ended the push she laid back totally exhausted against Tom's chest, "I can't do this, it's too much I changed my mind."

"Come on Christina don't quite on me now I need you to push your baby is almost here, it's almost over with." Dr. Hays told her.

"Vous pouvez le faire bébé Je sais que vous pouvez je t'aime Christina." he whispered in French to her and his words seem to calm her just a bet. As the next contraction hit she pulled herself up bore down again and pushed as hard as she could. When it was over, she fell back into Tom's chest and began crying. Tom wiped her tear's and kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear again "I love you Christina and I know you can do this babe you can do this." As the next contraction hit she gathered her strength, and she gave it her all she pushed with every thing she had left in her until she heard Dr. Hays say, "stop pushing Christina" she told her as she quickly cleared the baby's airway and a minute later all they could hear was the sound of baby Wakefield screams filling the room. And from the hallway you could hear Camille, Bobbie and every one else crying out with joy. "Sounds like you two have a fan club out there" she told them just before she said "Congratulations you have a beautiful baby boy." as she stood up to show them their son and placed him on Christina's chest.

"I have a son. It's a boy?" Tom said as he looked at Christina kissing her on the forehead then moving down to cut the cord. "You gave me a son, thank you." he said as he gently took his hand into his and given Christina another kiss.

"He's beautiful Tom look what we did, we did this, hey sweet pea welcome to the world Thomas Christopher Wakefield Jr.

"Christina he's amazing." Tom said as they sat there for a minute just looking at him.

"Okay Christina there going to take him for a bit and get him checked out." she told her as the nurse came over and took him to clean him up get his weight and wrap him in a blanket.

"He's 7lb 8oz and 22in long, Dr Hays."

"Hey babe I'm just going to go and let everyone out there know you guys are fine I'll be right back."

"Okay sweetie." Christina told him as she looked over at the nurse wrapping her baby in a blanket and putting a hat on him.

"Okay Tom what did we have?" Bobbie and Camille asked as they saw him coming out of the room.

"It's a boy Thomas Christopher Wakefield Jr.7lb 8oz and 22in long," he told them all with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations, how is she doing?" they all asked as they stood up one by one to shake his hand.

"Yeah how is mom and Thomas doing?"

"Their fine she's really exhausted but she fine two or three of you can see them in a little bit for a few minutes, but the rest will have to wait until they move her to a room." he told them.

"Ok Tom just give her and the baby our love." they all told him as everyone started to leave but Camille, Candy, Ray, Bobbie, Kelly and Stacie.

"I see Richmond Trinity isn't going any where? He said as they all started to laugh.

"Tom I want to see her." Camille said.

"Okay just let me go and see if there done in there." he told her as he went back into the room to see Christina holding Thomas. And a few minutes later Dr. Hays and the nurses left.

"Hey do you feel like a few guest."

"Sure babe for a few minutes." she told him as she handed him the baby.

"Okay guys just for a few minutes."

"Hey mom how are you feeling are you ok?" Camille asked as she went over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm a little sore, but I'm fine Camille."

"Oh my god he is so beautiful Christina, Tom he looks just like you." Bobbie and Ray said as the rest of them stood around and smiled. After spending about ten minutes in the room they all but Camille said there good bye leaving Christina, Tom and the new edition to their family to rest.

**To be continued…**


	30. Our First Enounter 30

It was three months after the birth of their son and Christina just wasn't feeling herself she was still trying to balance her demanding job, Camille and her new family but it just didn't seem like there were enough hours in the day to handle it all, and it was starting to take a real toll on her physically. As she awoke that morning feeling exhausted and more then a little frustrated she rolled over and turned off the annoying sound of the alarm clock to replace it with the sounds of the baby screaming at her through the monitor. "Okay, okay TJ I'm coming." she sighed as she rolled to her side and sat up on the side of the bed.

"Are you okay Christina?" he asked as he stood up heading for the bathroom.

"I'm fine Tom, just tired." she told him as she made it to her feet and headed into the baby's room to take care of him and get him ready for the day, as she sat there trying to feed him but for some reason he didn't feel like cooperating this morning. "Come on Thomas please mommy doesn't have time for this not this morning." she told him as she sat there rocking him and trying to get him to settle down and latch on. After about forty-five minutes she finally got him to eat as Tom walked into the room.

"Christina why are you still sitting here? Babe you're not even dressed."

"I'm still sitting here because your son decided that he didn't want to cooperate this morning he wanted to be fussy." she told him with a little more then tiredness in her voice.

"I'm sorry babe but we need to get going or I'm going to be late for rounds."

"You're always late for rounds Tom."

"Not this late Christina."

"Then go Tom I'm not keeping you here." she said in a tone that sounded more then pissed.

"What the hell is wrong with you? For the past week you have been more then just a little tired your irritated, frustrated and god knows what else."

"There is nothing wrong with me why don't you just go."

"Fine Christina, how are you going to get to work?"

"I guess that's my problem, I wouldn't wont you to be to late for rounds." she told him as she place Thomas on the changing table.

"Fine, damn you!" he said as he left the room headed for the front door.

"Hey mom is everything okay?" Camille asked after hearing all the commotion coming from Thomas's room.

"everything's fine Camille I'm going to need the car this morning." she told her as she finished changing the baby and turned to the sound she just heard "what the hell was that?" she asked after hearing a loud clunk and Camille stepped away from the door to see what is was.

"It just Tom bringing in the car seat base."

"Okay damn him! He just did that to piss me off, why didn't he just put that into the other car." she muttered up under her breath as she started dressing Thomas.

"Mom are you sure everything's okay?"

"Camille!" she yelled then took a deep breath "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm just a little irritated with Tom right now everything is fine."

"Its okay mom I'm just going to go and get ready for school." she told her as she turned around and headed back to her bedroom.

"Camille I'm sorry." she yelled after her.

Christina stood there a few minutes after laying Thomas in his crib just watching him she lowered her head and took another deep breath; "come on Christina get a grip on it, just take the damn test" she told herself as she turned around and headed for her bedroom then into her bathroom to get herself ready for the day. She stood there for a second before walking over and taking the test out of the cabinet, she stood there just staring at it and looking back at herself in the mirror "just do it Christina get it over with." she told herself, "ok here goes" she said and a few seconds later it was over, she placed the test on the sink face down and jumped into the shower. After about a half hour she was all most ready to walk out of the door when she remembered that she still needed to pack the baby's bag and put the base in the car, Camille had already left for school so she couldn't get any help from her she stood there for a second with her hands on her hips and head down "damn it, this is just not my day" she cried out before heading for the kitchen, after packing the bag she grabbed it and her own, and the base and headed for the door. After what seem like forever her getting the base in the car right she made it back into the house and grab a sleeping Thomas and the rest of her things when she remember the test was still laying on the sink she walked back into the bathroom and grab the test still not looking at and tossed it into her purse, after getting him buckled in she got in the car sat back in the seat and sighed in relief she started the car and backed out of the driveway headed straight for the highway as she made it to the stop sign at the end of the block she looked down and noticed that the car was just about on empty, "damn it Camille! Like I really needed this this morning what else can go wrong?" she sighed out as she headed for the nearest gas station, after filling up she got back in the car took another deep breath and headed straight for the highway, she was running more then a little late this morning and the hospital was still a twenty minute drive away, as the radio played 'Luther Vandross and Janet Jackson's the best things in life are free' she merged left and pulled onto I-95 she thought to herself that this day couldn't get any worst but that thought was quickly dismissed as she ran right into a traffic jam and now what would normally take her twenty minutes to get to work would most likely take her forty-five minutes to an hour. After sitting in traffic for over an hour she finally made it to her exit when she realized that not only was she super late for work but she was also late for that morning's budget meeting, and this was one day that she was thankful that the daycare center was on the hospital grounds, after dropping the baby off at the daycare she made her way around to the other side of the hospital and pulled into her spot she grabbed her things from the back seat and headed inside, bypassing the ER headed straight for her office she put away her thing grabbed her files she needed and headed for the meeting. "Sorry I'm late I had a bit of car trouble this morning." she told them as she took a seat and threw Tom a dirty look and for a second all eyes were on him. After sitting in the meeting for what seemed like hours on end listening to them go over the most tedious things, it was finally over for now she still had this afternoons meetings to get through, she got up and left the room before Tom had a chance to say anything to her as she made her way to the ER to check on a few things she was still feeling a little on edge and frustrated as she stood there going over some paperwork and looking over a chart and not paying much attention to who was around she looked up to the sound of two distinctive voices one she really didn't want to have anything to do with right now and the other would only hound her until she found out what was going on with her.

"Hey, Christina Good morning." Bobbie said as she approached the desk leaving Tom talking to another doctor in the hallway.

"Yeah what's so good about it?" she replied closing the chart she was working on and gathering the paperwork from off the desk.

"Hey what the hell is going on with you lately?" she whispered as they both saw Tom approaching the nurse's station.

"Christina can I talk to you for a second?"

"I don't have time to take to you right now Dr. Wakefield." she told him as she looked over at Bobbie, "I'll talk to you later." she told her before walking off in the direction of her office.

"Hey Tom what is wrong with her?"

"I wish I knew we got into it this morning so right now she a little more then pissed at me."

"So that's why she was late this morning."

"Yeah, hey Bobbie I'll talk to you later." he told her as he turned around and headed for the hallway, headed back for his own office.

Christina made it back to her office and remembered that the test was still in her purse she grab it out of her desk drawer and pulled out the test and looked at it she sighed as tears started to form in her eyes as she sat there with her elbows on her desk and her face buried in her hand she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she called out as she leaned back in her chair and the door opened, she saw Bobbie standing there, with a what in the hell look on her face, Bobbie stood there for a second before closing the door behind her.

"Okay Christina spill what the hell is going on with you?"

"Bobbie it's nothing I'm fine, I'm just not feeling myself I'm tired and a little over worked that's all."

"Christina I've seen you tired and over worked and this is not it."

"Bobbie please just drop it." she told her as she scooted herself back up into her chair.

"No! Christina this last week you've been so damn bitchy if I didn't know any better I would think that you were pregnant again." she told her as she sat on the edge of her chair waiting for an answer, silence over took the room and the look on Christina face was pure fear. "Chrissie your not are you?"

Christina closed her eyes for a second and sighed then opened them again and looked at her she could hardly say the words "I think I am."

"Christina are you sure?"

"I took a home test the morning and it was positive."

"Oh My God! But I thought you were on the pill?"

"I am why do you think I'm so damn scared I just don't know how this happened we have been so careful." she told her as she folded her arms across her desk and laid her head on top of them.

"And I take it you haven't told this to Tom?"

"No not yet, god Bobbie what am I going to do? I can't be pregnant, I can't have this baby my son is only three months old, and I can't handle another pregnancy not this soon."

"Christina everything's going to be okay, have you called Dr. Hays office?"

"yeah she's going to see me first thing in the morning, Bobbie, Tom wants a house full of kids; how do I tell him that I can't have this baby with out feeling guilty?"

"Sweetie I can't answer that for you, Christina you're my girl and I'm always going to have your back, but sweetie you really need to talk to Tom."

"I know and I will I just need a little more time to wrap my head around this."

It had been two day since she had seen Dr. Hays and taken a blood test just to make sure that the home test wasn't a false positive and three days since her and Bobbie's conversation, as she sat there looking at it she just couldn't bring herself to open the manila envelope that Dr. Hays had sent over, all she knew is that tonight would be the night she told Tom no matter what the results were, as she continued flipping it back and forth the knock on the door took her attention a way from what she was holding in her hands. "Come in" she called out and as she scooted herself back up in her chair the door opened and Bobbie was standing in the doorway.

"Hey, are you okay? I see you've been avoiding me the past few days" she told her as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry Bobbie if it feels that way but I haven't been avoiding you, I've just been really busy."

"So what did Dr. Hays say the other day?"

"Well she did a blood test just to make sure that it's not a false positive,"

"And if it is?"

"then me being late has something to do with me nursing and being on the pill, she said that nursing could be causing me to have an irregular period and not to worry to much about having a regular one until after I stop nursing, but if I wanted her to she could give me hormonal medication to jump start it,"

"But you won't know until you get the results of the test back."

"I am so praying that this is a false positive,"

"So when do you find out?"

"The answers in here, it's been sitting on my desk all day now, Dr. Hays sent it over this morning"

"And you haven't looked at it?"

"Not yet I'm too afraid too, what if it's positive? You know last night Tom and I laid in bed talking about any and everything and he told me can't wait for us to have another baby did you know that he wants four kids."

"Do you want me to open it for you Christina? Its time that you know for sure."

"Yeah I know its time I just can't keep holding on to this like the results are going to change the longer I wait," she told her as she slid the envelope across the desk to her, she folded her arms across her desk and laid her head down. "Please don't let it be positive." she whispered to herself but loud enough for Bobbie to hear.

"Sweetie you're assuming the worst,"

"I know Bobbie I have too." she told her as she sat there with her head down waiting on Bobbie to tell her; her faith, as she sat there having the overwhelming feeling to cry, as Bobbie opened the envelope and read over the results and smiled she knew that this would take some of the pressure off of her friend, now knowing the answer that she had been to afraid to look at herself.

"It's negative Chrissie."

"What! Are you sure? Bobbie Please don't play with me."

"I'm not playing with you its negative, you're not pregnant."

"Thank God," she said after talking a deep breath "so it's the nursing that's doing this."

"Yeah it seems that way."

"I never had this problem when I nursed Camille so I didn't even think about it."

"But Christina that was seventeen years ago, and sweetie dealing with all that you have to deal with you don't have time to think."

"Believe me I know, I barely have time to breathe but now you can stop stressing and torturing yourself and everyone around you for that matter."

"Your right I have been stressing out and torturing myself and everyone around me." she said in a smile as she rolled her eyes. "I just need to find Tom and fill him in on this."

"yeah you do sooner then later you wouldn't want him to hear this from anyone else, well I better get back to the E.R before Gail sends out a search party for me I'll talk to you later, and Chrissie I still don't think it would have been so bad if you were." she told her as she smiled and headed for the door.

"Yeah that's easy for you to say you wouldn't have been the one to carry it for nine months, and Bobbie maybe in a year it will be nice." she told her in a smile as she watched her walk out the door.

Now that Christina was feeling more then a little relieved about the test results, she made it to her feet, as she started out the door to find Tom her office phone started to ring, "damn it" she said as she walked back over to the desk and picked up the receiver, "this is Christina" she answered and the voice on the other end was reminding her that there was a meeting she was running late for, "I'm walking out the door right now." she told the caller as she hung up the phone "Damn it I really need to talk to Tom." she said to herself as she headed for the conference room not knowing that she would be sitting in meetings for the rest of the day.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey, Tom how is it going?"

"Hey yourself, what are you doing over here in this neck of the woods?"

"Just going to check on one of my patients, oh will you tell Christina that I sent her; her test results I'm not sure she got them yet she never called me back."

"sure no problem oh wait a minute what test results Ellen?"

"Okay I think I've said too much,"

"You haven't said enough," Tom said as he stood there waiting on an answer "what's going on why did you need to run test? And what kind of test are we talking about here?" he asked now with nothing but concern in his voice.

"I'm sorry I said anything and Tom you know I can't tell you."

"you can tell me, you have discussed things about Christina with me before."

"yes Tom that was with Christina's permission."

"so what can you tell me?"

"I can tell you to talk to your wife."

"Okay fine just tell me this, the test you had to run are they something I need to be concerned about are they life threatening, is it something serious do I need to be worried?"

"No Tom its nothing like that just talk to Christina, I can't say any more I'm sorry excuse me I really need to go and see about this patient." she told him as she started off down the hall.

Tom stood there for a few minute going over in his mind a few reasons that Christina would need to see her OBGYN and if it wasn't life threatening or serious there were a few other reason but the other biggest one was; she pregnant again and it would explain her mood lately but why wouldn't she tell me, was the question he was asking himself "damn it! Christina's why are you hiding things from me." he muttered up under his breath as his pager started to go off he was due in the O.R and he would have to wait until later to find out what the hell was going on, he spent the next four hours in one surgery to come out and go back into another one and when he finally finished up he was called down to the ER for a consult. "hey Bobbie some one paged me?"

"yeah room two." she told him as she handed him the chart and went to handle another patient before he could ask where Christina was at.

Tom spent the next twenty minutes in the room with the patient before he emerged from behind the curtain and seeing that Bobbie was still away from the nurses desk he stood there for a few minutes making notations on the mans chart hoping that Bobbie would finish up with her patient and he could find out where Christina was he had stopped by her office and she wasn't there he had paged her but he got no answer. "Hey Steve how's it going?"

"Hey mate it's going bloody well today, how are you doing and how is that little one of your's?"

"I'm good and he's doing well just amazing he's getting so big, I think I want a house full."

"wow! a house full and how does Christina feel about that?" he chuckled at the thought, he's only known her for a shot time but he couldn't imagine her with a house full of kids.

"Well I'm not really sure how Christina feels any more,"

"what's going on with you two lately?"

"I don't know one minute she fine and the next I don't have a clue , I know between work, me, Camille and the baby it takes a lot out of her."

"maybe she just needs a day off to herself."

"Steve if I thought that would solve the problem I would be the first to suggest it I think it's something so much more then that, she had some test done and she didn't even tell me about it."

"maybe she was just waiting for the results to let you know what's going on."

"yeah maybe but Christina has this way of doing things her own way, so what about you and Bobbie when are you two going to take the big step?"

"me and Bobbie well to be honest I don't know one day I hope I guess me and Bobbie are still in that dating phase."

"really now?" he asked with a suspicious look on his face.

"yeah." he countered with laughter.

"Yeah well Christina and I never really had a dating phase per-say."

"Well don't you think its time that you two had one mate? You just might get that house full you want."

"Yeah!" he chuckled "I don't know about that with the way she been acting lately." he told him in a dry voice.

"Hey you two so what kind of guy talk did I just walk into?" she asked as she took notice of the expression on both of there faces.

"Nothing much I was just telling my mate Tom here that he and Christina should have a dating phase." he told her as he started too walked off to see the next patient. "Hey Tom will talk later mate." Tom stood there and nodded his head in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan Tom, Christina can use some wooing."

"Yeah well will see, hey Bobbie can I ask you something?"

"Sure Tom."

"Did Christina say anything to you about having some test done over at Dr. Hays office?"

"Tom, Come on you know I can't answer that if I did know."

"Why does she do this? Why is she hiding things from me?"

"I don't think she hiding things from you Tom, I just think what ever it is she needs some time to talk to you about it, and how do you know she had test ran? she didn't say anything to me." she told him hoping that he wouldn't see right through her lie she was telling.

"I ran into Dr. Hays she said she sent some test results over, there are only a few reasons for her to be seeing Dr. Hays and one is that's she pregnant or thinks she is."

"All I can say is talk to her but you know she's in meetings the rest of the day."

"No, I didn't know that." he told her as his pager started to go off, "damn that's Morrissey I'll talk to you later."

"Hey, Tom don't be to upset with her give her a chance to explain."

"Too late Bobbie." he told her as he rounded the corner and walked off toward the elevators.

As she made it back to her office for the last time of the day she checked the sick calls and made sure she had the night shift covered, she went through her afternoon messages, cleared them out and return the ones that where high priority, she sat there and looked over a report that needed to be filed and started the new nursing schedule by the time she was half done she looked up to see it was ten minutes to the hour, she made it to her feet and gathered her things and headed for the ER to wait on Tom.

"Hey, I need to talk to you before Tom gets down here in private." Bobbie told her as she pulled her away from the nurses station.

"Okay what the hell is the problem? Bobbie I'm coming your going to pull my arm out of its socket." she told her as Bobbie pulled her into an empty room.

"Tom saw Dr. Hays today she told him that she sent you some test results."

"Damn it! why did she do that? okay Did he seem upset?"

"Okay well let me put it this way, YES! he's pissed that you didn't let him know you were having test done."

"okay I can handle this."

"I hope so; well we better get back out there before he gets down here."

"thanks Bobbie I have a feeling this is going to be a long ass night, damn It." she said as they both walked out of the room and back to the nurses station she stood there acting like nothing had happened. They stood there talking to Gail when she saw him out of the corner of her eye approaching the desk.

"Are you ready to go Christina?" he asked as he walked over to the nurses station with a look on his face that confirmed that it was going to be a long night.

"Yes sweetie I am, hey Gail goodnight Bobbie I'll talk to you later I hope."

"Call me." Bobbie told her as she watched them walk out of the double doors of the ER.

"Tom is something wrong?" she asked him as they got to the car.

"You tell me?" he told her as he got in the car, not even opening the door for her.

"okay are you mad at me about something? Because for the life of me I don't know what the hell I did."

"You know what? You are unbelievable." he told her as he drove around to the other side of the hospital and pulled into the parking lot of the daycare center to pick up Thomas.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked him as he got out of the car; he just looked at her and headed into the daycare. As she sat there she realized that he had figured out more then she thought there were a lot of reasons she would see her OBGYN but for him to be this pissed she knew that he knew it could only be one. "Tom are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" she asked him as he put Thomas in his car seat. He ignored the question and walked around the car and got in he sat there of a minute and looked at her "when did you go see Dr. Hays Christina?" he said with a raised voice.

Christina took a deep breath and looked at him, "a few days ago Tom."

"why didn't you tell me?"

"what! Do I have to tell you ever time I have a doctors appointment?"

"it hasn't stop you before why was this one so damn different? was it an ordinary doctors appointment Christina?"

"Tom, can you please just calm down."

"Just answers the DAMN question Christina." and the tone in his voice shocked her and she jumped, she had seen him mad but the look on his face and tone in his voice scared her.

"what difference does that make?"

"well I guess none if you weren't going to tell me about it and you know what the hell with it I don't even want to talk about it anymore."

"talk, you call this talking all you've done is yell at me."

"just drop it Christina." he told her as he pulled out of the parking lot of the daycare center."

"fine Tom." she told him and the twenty minute drive home seemed like hours he didn't say another word the whole way until they pulled into the driveway, he turned off the car and took a deep breath and looked over at her again.

"just tell me Christina are you pregnant?"

She paused for a second and swallowed hard and looked at him, "no Tom I'm not." she answered in a soft and calm tone almost a whisper.

"But you thought you were?"

"Yes I did, but baby listen to me please…"

"when in the hell were you going to tell me Christina? because I'm getting the feeling that you weren't."

"Tom I wasn't trying to keep this from you, would you just listen to what I have to say."

"fine Christina I'm listening." he told her as he sat back in the seat with his hands on the wheel.

"Tom I wasn't trying to hide this from you I was late really late and so I took a home test and when it came out positive I called Dr. Hays and made appointment with her just to make sure that it wasn't a false positive that there was nothing else causing it, she sent the results over this morning I had planed on telling you tonight but you ran into Dr. Hays before I had a chance to, and you do what you always do when you think I'm keeping something from you; you jumped to conclusions and start reading things into it, why would I not tell you?"

"Christina if you where that late, how come you just didn't tell me you were days ago?"

"because."

"because what I'm not getting this?"

"because I didn't want to be pregnant, and I didn't want you getting to excited thinking that I was."

"You are freaking unbelievable." he told her has he got out of the car slamming the door behind him he walked around to the other side and opening the door to get Thomas out.

"Tom?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore not right now Christina." he told her as he grabbed Thomas and the diaper bag and headed inside the house leaving her standing there.

She stood there for a few minutes taking a deep breath then followed him into the house.

"Hey mom, what's wrong with Tom? He flew by me and didn't even say hello."

"hey Camille its nothing for you to be concerned about just stay out of it."

"Mom are you guys fighting?"

"No, sweetie were not it's just a misunderstanding that's all." she yelled out hoping he heard her.

"On whose part, yours or Tom's?"

"Camille please just do as I asked and stay out of it." she told her as she headed for her bedroom to calm her nerves, she sat there just thinking before she stood up and went into the baby's room where he had been sitting for the past hour.

"Tom, can we please talk about this?" she asked as she stood in the doorway.

"You need to feed our son Christina."

"I will feed him but you need to talk to me why in the hell are you so mad at me? Because I didn't want to be pregnant, Thomas is only three months old."

"will just feed him please" he asked her as he stood up from the rocking chair and handed her Thomas, "I don't want to talk to you about this right now Christina, don't you get that." he told her as he walked out of the nursery and into their bedroom.

"you're not being reasonable about this I want you to know that." she told him as she heard their bedroom door slam shut. As she sat there nursing Thomas and going over it in her head what the hell went wrong she looked up to see Camille standing in the doorway.

"Its more then just a regular fight isn't mom? You look like You're about to cry."

"Camille, everything is fine did you eat?"

"Are you sure things are okay mom?"

"yes Camille I am."

"no I haven't eaten yet.

"why don't you just order yourself something just get a twenty out of my purse."

"you want something?"

"no sweetie I'm good." she told her when they both looked up at the ringing cell phone. "can you hand me that? 'Ouch! Thomas' thank you sweetie and its going to be ok Camille I promise don't worry I need to take this call right now can you close the door please." she told her as she answered the phone. "hey."

"are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"you don't sound fine Christina, where is Tom?"

"aw!…TJ, in the other room, he not talking to me."

"Chrissie I'm so sorry you're going through this."

"it's my own damn fault I should have just told him that I was late days ago."

"I know sweetie, but it's going to be okay he just need some time to realize that this isn't the right time to have another baby."

"I know but how do you make a man understand that, not when they want it so bad."

"Who are you talking to Christina?"

"Tom? Hey I got to go." she told her as she looked up in surprise at seeing him standing there. "it's just Bobbie she told him as she closed the phone.

"are you done feeding him?" he asked her as he leaned up against the doorframe,

"Tom just tell me how long your going to stay pissed at me?"

"I don't know Christina are you done? I just want is to spend some time with my son."

"fine," she told him as stood up and laid Thomas in his crib and walked out of the room.

For the next two days it felt like pure hell in the house he was barely talking to her she hated when they fought but this was the worst. As she sat in her office she heard a knock on the door "come in." she called out.

"hey are you ok? I paged you like twenty minutes ago."

"I'm fine, Bobbie I'm sorry I didn't hear it."

"Christina you don't look fine and you've been walking around in a semi daze for the past two days are you and Tom still not talking?"

"he's barely said a word to me, when he wants something he sends me a text or he ask Camille to tell or ask me, were even taking different cars to work I'm not sure how much more of the silent treatment I can take at first I was upset he was yelling at me now I wish he would just scream, yell, fuss hell cuss at me I wouldn't even care if he throw something not at me of course but, why is he being so damn stubborn I just don't understand it."

"Tom Stubborn you're kidding right? Now if we were talking about you I can see it." laughing as she said it.

"anyway Tom is very stubborn, it's just the side you don't get to see." she told her as she rolled her eyes.

"Christina I just think he's upset because he was blindsided and you told him that you didn't won't to have his baby."

"Bobbie I didn't tell him that I didnt wont to have his baby that's not what I said."

"Chrissie you told the man you didn't won't to be pregnant, in his mind you told him you didn't won't his baby, but it's going to be okay he won't stay mad at you to much long he loves you."

"why do men have to be so damn complicated?"

Bobbie sat there laughing for a second just looking at her "I think Tom is only complicated when it comes to you sweetie just like your complicated when it come to him that's why you two fit so well" she told her just before her pager went off. "that's Gail I better get back to the ER are you going to be okay?"

"yeah I'm good, I'll talk to you later." she told her as Bobbie got up and left the room.

Christina sat there thinking about how she was going to fix this situation she missed her husband and she wanted him back, it was Friday and maybe by them being home for the weekend she would be able to get him to talk to her, as she made it to her feet her cell phone started to ring, "hey sweetie."

"are you busy?"

"no Camille what do you want?"

"what makes you think I want something?"

"Camille any time you ask me if I'm busy you want something."

"okay fine can I spend the weekend at Suzanne."

"didn't you spend last weekend away from home?" she asked her then she realized that this would force Tom to talk to her by taking away one of his ways of communication. "you know what Camille sure sweetie you can."

"okay that was just a little to easy are you and Tom…"

"Camille!"

"okay mom." she said as she started laughing. "thanks I'll see you guys Sunday."

"okay sweetie I'll see you Sunday and I will be calling Suzanne mom to make sure its okay, hey I love you." she told her as she hung up the phone. After talking to Camille, Christina went about her day of running around the hospital and staying out of Tom's way. As the day started to came to an end she made it back to her office to finish up on a few things, she checked the sick call's, and made sure that the night shift was covered, after listening through her afternoon messages and returning a few calls she made it to her feet and gathered her things to call it a day she turned off the lights closed and locked the door and she started down the hall toward the elevator, when got a text for Tom telling her that he was going to be running a little late, so she made her way down to the ER to say good night to Bobbie, she stood there talking for a few minutes before making her way around to the other side of the hospital to pick up Thomas on the way home she decided to stop at the store and pick up a few things for dinner, for the last two days they hadn't shared a meal or anything else she hope that this would break the ice. She made it home and into the house she feed Thomas gave him his bath and put him down, she then made her way into the kitchen to make Tom's favorite meal Blackened Salmon, Caesar Potato, Asparagus and a side salad she had just finished up with the salmon when she heard Tom coming through the front door, "okay Christina here goes nothing." she whispered to herself as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"hey, welcome home I cooked, I thought we could have a nice dinner, are you hungry?" she asked him as he tossed his keys in the dish by the door.

"it smells good Christina, where is Camille?"

"she called me at work today and asked if she could stay the weekend at Suzanne's I told her that It was okay I didn't think it would be a problem."

"I didn't say it was I just wanted to know where she was at, and I take it Thomas is sleep?" he asked as he stood there with both hands in his pockets.

"yeah for now he's in his crib; if you wash up I'll set the table."

"okay." he told her as she went back into the kitchen and he headed into the bathroom, after washing his face and hands he stood there looking back at himself in the mirror, he missed his wife and all he wanted to do was hold her but he was still a little pissed but he needed to be fair it really wasn't a good time for them to have another baby and he was starting to feel that he was being a bit unreasonable about the other things as well, as he made his way back into the dining room he took a seat at the table.

"Umm…. What would you like to drink? We have cranberry juice, red wine, water, that mango juice you like and I think you still have a beer in there."

"A glass of red wine will be fine thank you Christina."

"Okay," she told him as she headed back into the kitchen to get him a glass of wine; and a glass of cranberry juice for herself she returned and had a seat across from him they sat there for a few minute eating before she started to speak.

"How is it?"

"It's good Chris, thank you for cooking."

"Your welcome." she told him as they sat there eating in silence, all she wanted was for him to talk to her to have one of there laughing conversation, she didn't know how much more of this she could take.

"Okay Tom, babe I can't take this any more, how long are you going to be pissed at me?"

"Christina I'm not pissed at you."

"So what do you call this Tom? You haven't talked to me in two days we can't keep doing this." she told him as she put her fork down.

"Christina I have talked to you,"

"okay Tom I don't call texting me or telling Camille to ask or tell me something talking to me, baby I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I was late I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was going to see Dr. Hays and I'm sorry that It turned out that I wasn't pregnant."

He sat there for a moment and took a deep breath "you should have told me when you first thought you were Christina."

"okay, I know, but what difference would it have made Tom? It wasn't going to change the out come of the test and this whole silent treatment is this going to be your way of teaching me a lesson? Just tell me so I know what to expect the next time. Tom I love you, babe I love you so much it hurts and that scares the hell out of me because I have never loved like this before but this silent thing I can't handle this if your goal was to hurt me well congratulations you succeeded because this is killing me,"

"Christina I'm sorry about the silence thing but I was pissed as hell at you and I didn't want to say something that I would regret and it would have made a big difference Christina."

"How Tom?"

"Because I would have went through it with you."

"baby I'm sorry your right I should have told you but can't you understand that I just wanted to make sure before I said something I know how much you want more kids."

"Yes babe I do understand that, but let me ask you something what if you were?"

"Tom don't please." she asked him as she got up from the table and went into the bedroom.

"Christian wait." he told her as he followed her into the room "answer the question what if you where." he said as he stood there with his hands in his pockets waiting for her to answer.

"What difference does it make now I'm not?"

"It makes a big ass difference to me Christina I want to know I know that you said that you didn't want to be pregnant, but what if you were?" he asked her again as he took a seat on the bed.

"What do you want me to say Tom?"

"I just want you to tell me the truth."

"fine Tom the truth is I wouldn't have been happy about it."

"so you're saying that you wouldn't have wanted to have our baby?"

"babe that's not what I said, Tom we just had TJ my body hasn't even healed from him yet I'm not saying that I wouldn't have had the baby I'm just saying I wouldn't have been happy about being pregnant." she told him as she looked over at the baby monitor and listening to the sound of their son crying out for her.

"so I guess we need to be a little more careful until you're ready."

"yes we do but it turns out that me being late had nothing to do with it." she told him as she walked out of their bedroom and into the babies room.

"ok what have you not told me Christina?" he asked as he followed her into the baby's room.

"nothing babe it just turned out that me being late was due to nursing this little guy."

"and the first test you took?"

"I don't know why it was a false positive but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be careful." she told him as she took a seat in the rocking chair to feed Thomas. "Tom are we okay."

"yeah babe were fine."

"I really am sorry Tom 'Ouch! TJ'."

"are you okay?"

"yeah I'm good I love you Tom."

"I love you too Chris, more then you know." he told her as he got up and sat behind her and they spent the next half hour feeding and rocking the baby together.

***** the next morning.**

"something smells good I see you cooked but babe why didn't you wake me why did you let me sleep so late?" she asked as she came into the kitchen dressed in nothing but the top to his pj's.

"I did, we have bacon, eggs, toast and some fresh strawberries and I wanted you to get some much needed rest.

"did you feed him?"

"yeah he had a bottle about two hours a go then we had some daddy and son time, are you hungry?" he asked as he continued to read the newspaper he was holding.

"thanks sweetie and I am but its not food I'm hungry for." she told him as she move the newspaper he was reading tossing it onto the table as she grabbed a strawberry off the plate and straddled his lap she sat there for a split second before feeding it him then tasting the juice from his lips and tongue, "damn I don't know if it was you or the strawberry that taste so sweet." she told him as she reached over and grabbed another one and feeding it to him again to make sure. "hmm… guess it was you that's so sweet," she told him as she pulled away from the kiss slowly licking her lips as she pulled off the shirt she was wearing as she started kissing the curve of his neck and working her way up to the tip of his ear and then back to his mouth.

"okay if you keep that up I wont be responsible for my actions," he moaned out as he wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her into his lap more "oh god! didn't you get enough last night?" he asked as he closed his eyes and caressed her naked body as he inhaled her scent.

"Now you know that I can't get enough of you." she whispered before covering his mouth completely with hers kissing him deep as her body reacted to the touch of his hands.

"dieu _Je t'aime_ Christina." he told her in French as his body started doing things he could no longer control.

She pulled back and rested her forehead against his. "Bedroom." she told him and before he could make it to his feet they both paused at the sound of TJ's crying coming through the baby monitor.

"_damn it." she muttered as she sat there for a second with her forehead on his shoulder before starting to get off his lap slowly then grabbing the top to his pj's and putting it back on "I got him sweetie and I'm sorry about this, are you sure you want another one?" she asked in a smile as she started off in the directions of the baby's room._

Tom shrugged his shoulders, as he sat there for a few minutes trying to regain control of his body before standing up and making his way into the other room. "hey Chris I'm going to take a shower maybe we should get out the house for a bit before we both get in trouble or almost get in trouble again." he told her as she started laughing.

"Okay sweetie we can go visit Bobbie and Steve for a bit if you like?"

"yeah that sounds good, I'll give Steve a call and see if there busy or not."

"okay." she told him as she continued feeding the baby, and a few minutes later he returned to the bedroom door. "hey Chris I told Steve we would be over in about an hour in a half Is that enough time for you to get ready?"

"yeah sweetie I'm almost done with him so if you jump in the shower now I'll get him ready.

"okay." he told her as he headed back into their room, and twenty minutes later he emerged from the bathroom showered and shaved.

"hey Tom, Thomas is dressed and ready to go will you pack his bag so I can jump in the shower?"

"yeah sweetheart I can handle that."

"thank you babe." she told him in a sassy smile as she headed for the bathroom, and a little over twenty minutes later she emerged almost fully dressed. "hey did you pack him enough diapers?"

"yes Chris I did and a few changes of clothes I also put his traveling bed in the car."

"okay well I think I'm ready to go did you pack him and extra blanket?"

"yes babe I did I got him, I'll meet you at the car."

"okay just let me put my shoes on." she told him as she sat on the edge of the bed and a few minutes later she made it into the front part of the house grabbing her purse and keys off the side table she locked the door and headed for the car.

"Hey guys." Bobbie said as she opened the door giving them both a welcoming hug.

"Hey thanks for having us." Christina said as she hugged her and Steve back.

"Tom let me have that little guy oh my god he has gotten so big." Bobbie told them taking him out of his carrier. "So when do we get to baby-sit over night?"

"Anytime you guys want too is fine with me, Christina?" he said and a second later all eyes where on her.

"Christina what?" she said in a smile as she looked over her shoulder at him as Bobbie and Steve started laughing.

"I'm just saying that it's fine with me that his godparents keep him over night."

"I don't have a problem with that but Tom now you know he's not sleeping through the night we cant do that to them you know how Bobbie gets when she doesn't get a good nights sleep." she told them and all eyes where on her once again.

"okay and how do I get Christina?" she ask as the baby started crying. "you get a little bitchy."

"I got him Chris." he told her as he and Steve walked over to the sofa to see about him.

"and I don't get bitchy."

"yes you do." she told her." as she started laughing.

"hey, so how are things between you two? Looks like you worked things out?"

"its going okay a lot better we talked."

"so did you guys decided if you're going to have another baby? Because you know you're not getting any younger." Bobbie said as she started laughing.

"I promised him two along time ago, and thanks a lot."

"you didn't tell me that."

"yeah it was right after we got married I asked him how many he wanted, I just don't want to have another one too soon."

"so when do you plan on having the second one."

"if its left of to me never you said it yourself I'm not getting any younger, but I think I'm going to let Tom decide when."

"you're going to what?" Bobbie asked in a laughter that was loud enough for the men to hear.

"Okay fine I'm just going to let him think he decided when." she told her and they both started laughing.

"that's my girl." she told her as they sat at the kitchen table now watching the men talk.

"so Tom how are things with you and Christina going?"

"better then the other day I have to say, I love her to death but some days I just want to strangle her."

"I know the feeling but now you know you can't blooded well do that who will give you that house full." he told him as they both started laughing.

"yeah you're right about that."

"so what was that whole test thing about the other day?"

"well turns out she thought she was pregnant." he said with a little dread in his voice.

"oh mate I'm sorry I know you want more kids."

"yeah me too but it is a little to soon right now to have another one."

"so when do you think she'll be ready to have another one?"

"the truth knowing Christina never, but she did promise me two and she one for keeping her word."

"hey guys if you two are finish with your male bonding what are we going to eat?"

"what do you girls feel like? do you want to cook some thing or order out?" he asked and Bobbie and Christina looked at each other then back at him,

"Order out" they both said in union.

"Should have known."

"Hey I cooked last night." Christina said.

"Umm… come to think of it so did I Steve."

"Okay you ladies win." they told them as they started laughing.

And they ordered food and the two couples spent the rest of the day just enjoying each other company and the baby.

**To be continued…**


	31. Our First Enounter 31

**It ending up been a nice and relaxing weekend after all and she more then he was ready to get back to work, as she woke up that morning to the sound of the baby crying she climbed out of bed headed in the direction of TJ's room. "hey sweetie what's wrong with mommy's little man?" she asked him as she picked him up from his crib holding him over her shoulder and rubbing his back as she sat in the rocking chair to feed him, and about twenty minutes later she heard the annoying sound of the alarm clocking going off and a few minutes later she saw Tom standing at the door.**

"**Hey, good morning sweetheart how long have you two been up?" he asked as he stood in the doorway watching her feed their beautiful son.**

"**Not that long." she told him as she placed Tj on her shoulder again to burp him.**

"**Do you need help with anything before I go and take a shower?"**

"**No but thanks." she said in a smile as she stood up and placed him on the changing table. "I'll get him ready go shower."**

"**okay." he told her as he started back toward their bedroom then turning back around, "hey, have I told you how much I love you today?"**

"**You just did." she told him in a slight giggling smile as she paused for a second from changing the baby's diaper to look over her shoulder at him. "I love you too a lot." she told him as he smiled back then headed to their room to shower and get ready for work. Christina finished getting the baby ready and laid him in his crib while she got his bag pack with the thing from his bedroom then making it into the kitchen to pack his bottles and make Tom's coffee, by the time she was done with all that Tom had made it out of the shower.**

"**Hey Chris the shower is all your?" **

"**Thank sweetie did you leave me some hot water? And I made your coffee"**

"**Yeah babe I did this time."**

"**funny." she told him in a giggle from the bathroom just before stepping into the shower, and ten minutes later she emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel.**

"**Hey beautiful." he said walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her softly kissing the curve of her neck.**

"**Hey you better stop that or we both will be late for work."**

"**Hey we can always take the day off and do some things?"**

"**Now you know that we can't, not today." she told him as she turned around to face him kissing him softly on the lips. "If you didn't have that surgery this morning I would take you up on it but baby you spent two weeks getting Mr. Long to agree to it."**

"**Fine your right but tonight we…"**

"**Yes we can most definitely pick this up tonight," she told him in that sassy smile he loved so much as she kissed him one more time then pushing him away to get dressed. "Hey Tom will you put TJ in his carrier please?" she asked as she slipped on a baby blue silk blouse, a pair of black dress slacks with a matching jacket then making it back into the bathroom to comb her hair into a ponytail and add a little makeup as she finished she made it into the front room where Tom and TJ was waiting for her.**

"**Hey we'll meet you in the car." he told her as he grabbed TJ and the bags and headed for the door.**

"**I'll be right there." she told him as she left a twenty on the table for Camille for lunch then making it over by the front door putting on her black heels as she grabbed her coat off the rack, along with her bags, hospital ID and keys from off the side table she walked out locking the door behind her and headed for the car.**

"**Nurse Hawthorne, can I speak with you for a moment please?"**

"**Sure Mr. Morrissey how can I help you this morning?"**

"**I need you to handle something this morning we have the new rehab doctor coming in this morning I just need you to greet her show her around a bit and take her over to the new rehab center."**

"**Okay shouldn't one of the head doctor's or you be doing that?"**

"**Normally yes but the board just called a board meeting this morning of all the department heads and a few others."**

"**Okay Morrissey I know there's some one else that can handle this."**

"**No Tom's in surgery this morning and there is no one else I trust."**

"**And you trust me?" she asked with a suspicious smile on her face remembering back when he told her that he didn't trust her. **

"**Fine and this persons name is?"**

"**Dr. Sara Miles."**

"**Hello I was told to ask for a Mrs. Christina Hawthorne." the woman told the receptionists as she approached the front desk of the lobby. **

"**Your name please?"**

"**Sara Miles, sorry Dr. Sara Miles"**

"**Yes Dr. Miles she expecting you." Natasha the receptionists told her as she handed the tall fair skinned brunette with curly shoulder length hair a visitor's pass. "Just one second I'll page her for you." **

**Christina was standing in the ER going over some paperwork with Gail when the PA system started to go off "Christina Wakefield you have a visitor in the main lobby. Christina Wakefield, visitor in the main lobby." **

"**Hell that must be that new doctor," she muttered up under her breath. "Hey, Gail can you finish this? I need to go and meet the new rehab doctor, how did I let Morrissey talk me into handle this?" she asked in a questionable smile as she looked over at Gail.**

"**Yeah I have it, and because you handle everything else." Gail told her in a smile as she picked up the paperwork and headed in the direction of the break room.**

"**Yeah okay." she told her in a sassy voice as she rolled her eyes and headed toward the hallway then through the double doors that lead to the lobby. The board had decided to add a separate rehab center to the hospital thinking it would bring in more revenue the center would have its own doctor but the nursing staff would still answer to her or Gail and the person they hired was a native of England and the best in her field or so they said, and would be flying in that morning it seems that all the paperwork and interviewing was done over video conference.**

"**Hey Natasha there's some one here to see me?" Christina asked as she approached the front desk.**

"**Yes she right over there."**

"**Thanks Nat." she told her as she headed over to where the lady was sitting, "hi, Dr. Miles I'm Christina Hawthorne-Wakefield Director of nursing here at James River." She told her as she held out her hand. "Welcome to James River I hope everything went alright? How was your flight?"**

"**Hi, nice to finally meet you I've heard a lot about you and it was long and please call me Sara," she said, shaking Christina's hand. **

"**I can imagine and then you had to come straight here from the airport I'm sure your tired and I hope what you heard wasn't all bad." Christina said in a light laugh. "If you come with me we can put your bag's in my office then I can show you a bit of the hospital then the new rehab center, John usually does this but he and most of the head doctors are in what seem to be an endless boards meeting he will meet up with us a little later if that's okay with you?"**

"**Just a bit jetlagged is all, and that's fine with me and no I've heard nothing but really nice things from Mr. Morrissey." Sara said as she followed Christina across the lobby to the elevator doors. **

"**well that's good to hear." she smiled as they both stepped into the open doors, and a few floors later the doors opened again, "this way." she told her as Sara followed her through the endless hallways and rooms, trying her best to make a mental note of her surroundings, this was the first time she would be working in a large hospital setting.**

"**You can put your bags here in the closet John didn't give me any keys so I'm not sure if your office in the rehab center is unlocked or not. "Will start with the ER let me introduce you to a great team of people." Christina told her as she lead her back out of the office they rounded the corner and headed for another set of elevators and a few floors later they both stepped off and down another set of hallways to the double doors to the ER.**

"**hey Gail, Bobbie I would like you both to meet Dr. Sara Miles she the new rehab doctor Dr. Miles this is nurse Gail Strummer she's also the director of nursing her at James River she handles the ICU, CCU and the ER and this is our ER head nurse Bobbie Jackson, we also have Dr. Steven Shaw he's one of our ER doctors, and this Marcus if you need to know something or find something he can most likely help you with it." she told her.**

"**Its nice to meet you all." she said and Dr. Shaw's eyes lit up.**

"**Your English?"**

"**Yes I am and so are you its great to have a fellow English man around."**

"**What part of England are you from." he asked as Bobbie gave him a look that could kill.**

"**London and you?"**

"**The same." he told her with a huge smile on his face and they all took notice at the way he was now looking at her like he was wondering if he really had a shot with her.**

"**Okay then I think we've spent enough time in the ER." Christina said as she looked over at Bobbie and suppressing the urge to slap him. "hey, if you guys need me page me." she told them as she lead the new doctor out of the ER and for the next four hours Christina would show her the rest of the hospital, and introduce her to more of the staff before making it over to the rehab center where Mr. Morrissey and Tom meet up with them.**

"**Well where done with the tour of the place how about we head to the cafeteria for some lunch?" she asked and before Dr. Miles could answer they both turned to the sound of Christina's name."**

"**Nurse Hawthorne?"**

"**Yes Mr. Morrissey?" she asked as she turned around to see Tom walking up with him. **

"**I just wanted to thank you for handling this for me."**

"**Umm… your welcome Mr. Morrissey you already know Dr. Miles."**

"**I do but it is really nice meeting you in person."**

"**And this gentlemen here is our Chief of Surgery here as James River and my husband Dr. Tom Wakefield, Tom this is Dr. Sara Miles."**

"**Its nice to meet you both of you."**

"**So how was the meeting?"**

"**Long."**

"**Are you done for the rest of the day?"**

"**Yeah, so what are you two ladies up to?"**

"**We where just about to head over to the Cafeteria to grab some lunch." Christina told them as her pager started to go off. "I'm sorry duty calls that's the ER I need to handle this."**

"**No worries Nurse Hawthorne I'll handle lunch with Dr. Miles."**

"**Okay thank you Mr. Morrissey and Dr. Miles I'll be seeing you around I hope, maybe we can have lunch another day?"**

"**Sure that will be lovely thank you."**

"**Hey Tom you want to walk with me?"**

"**Right behind you Christina." he told her as they both headed out of the rehab center.**

"**So how is Mr. Long doing?"**

"**He's doing good he's in recovery now, and you how was your morning baby sitting?"**

"**It was fine she seems like a pretty nice person." she told him as they both headed down the hallway toward the ER.**

"**Hey Bobbie you paged me?"**

"**Yeah I did we have a notification situation and Gail left early today."**

"**Okay what seems to be the problem?"**

"**Its Mr. Thomas in room 2 we tried to contact his next of kin who is his daughter Steve tried to tell her that he was in critical condition but she hung up the phone before he could."**

"**Okay give me the number and I'll try."**

"**Thanks Chrissie here," she told her as she reached over and answered the now ringing phone. "Okay thanks" she told the caller. "Ray's on his way down to take him up to CCU."**

"**See I told you we should have called off today." he told her in a smile.**

**And she looked over her shoulder and smiled back "now you know that this place would fall apart with the both of us out at the same time look at what happened when we went on our week away.**

"**Yeah your right hey I better get back to my office I need to catch up on some paperwork meet you back here at six."**

"**Okay babe, hey Tom?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Have I told you today how much I love you?"**

"**You just did." he smiled and headed for the hallway.**

"**Hey Bobbie if you need me I'll be in my office." Christina told her as she backed away form the desk and watching Bobbie nod her head.**

**As Christina stood in the safety of her office, she peaked through the open blinds looking out at the parking lot with her cell phone against her ear trying to explain to the woman the condition of her father, but she didn't seem to care, as the intense conversation continued she sat at her desk and placed her elbows on it holding up her chin with one hand and the phone to her ear with the other. "I understand and I'm really sorry you feel that way, is there any one else that I can call?" she ask hoping that this wasn't the only family he had or had near the patients condition was critical and it could go either way and she needed to get in contact with some one that cared just in case, "so he does have a sister? Can I have her name and phone number then please?" she asked now sitting there with a pen in her hand ready to jot down the number. As the woman stop talking for a few minutes Christina could sense her reluctance before giving it to her. "Thank you." Christina told her as she heard the woman say good bye and hung up the phone. Christina closed her phone and sat it on the desk then leaned back in her chair taking a deep breath and running her hands over her face before picking up her office phone, as she dialed the number she looked up to the sound of a knock on her door. "Come in" she called out holding up a finger as the person entered the room "hello yes can I speak with Mary Wilson please?" she asked the voice on the other end, "yes I'll hold thank you." she said pulling the phone away from her ear and flashing the nurse standing before her a smile, "how can I help you Sandy?" **

"**I was told to bring you this Christina." the nurse told her as she handed her a file smiled back then turned to walk out of the room.**

"**Thank you Sandy, yes hello is this Mrs. Mary Wilson?" she asked the older woman now on the phone "Hi how are you today my name is Christina Hawthorne I'm the director of nurses here at James River Hospital," she started to say as the woman cut her off, "Christina Hawthorne," she repeated to the hard of hearing woman. "Yes I'm the director of nurses here at James River Hospital I was calling to inform you that we have your brother Mr. Ramón Thomas here," she told her as the woman started to ask question. "Yes ma'am, I'm sorry to say he's in critical condition," she answered as the voice on the other end went silent for a second before asking the next question. "No ma'am I can't give you that information you would have to speak with his doctors." she told her as the phone went silent once a gain and a second later she was listening to the voice of a man. "yes sir and you are?" she asked as the man told her that he was Mark Wilson Mary's son and that they would be down as soon as they could then asking who would they needed to speak with when they arrived, "you can ask for me my name is Christina Hawthorne or his doctor Dr. Ken La'Shay." she told him. "Okay Mr. Wilson thank you and I should be her until six." she told him as the man thanked her again then hung up the phone. As Christina sat there thinking it had been a long day and it wasn't even over with yet she scrambled to her feet and was headed toward the door when her pager started going off, as she made it out of her office and up to the fifth floor to see what the problem was not knowing she would be spending the next twenty minutes handling a dietary problem, and another forty minutes handling the nurse after spending an hour handling what she call an unnecessary problem she made her way back down to her office to take care of some paperwork and finish up on a report that she didn't have time to do that morning when she realized that it was now after two o'clock and she still hadn't eaten, as she sat there working on the computer she turned a few minutes later as she heard a knock on her door, "come in" she called out not missing a key stroke, then looking back at the computer screen after seeing him walk through the door "hey you." she said in a big smile as she stopped what she was doing to see he had a container of food and a shake in his hands, "you bought me something to eat?"**

"**Yes I did." he told her walking around the desk and sitting on the edge of it placing the container and the shake on the desk in front of her.**

"**Okay how do you know that I haven't eaten yet?" she asked turning the chair and herself around to face him.**

"**Because you're my wife and I know you." he told her as he leaned in and gave her a kiss. "So what are you working on?"**

"**Just this report I didn't have time to do this morning due to my baby-sitting job."**

**He chuckled for a second "When is it due in?"**

"**By five, but I'm all most done with it."**

"**good then you can eat," he told her as she picked up the shake taking a sip he waited for her to finish before leaning in again and taking the liberty of kissing her again, Mm.. now that was sweet he told her in a smile before repeating the action again but this time it was longer, deeper and more passionate then the first two has he pulled her from her chair and into his arms not breaking the kiss she moaned out in passion as it got more intense.**

"**Okay whoa!" she said finally breaking it, "slow down sweetie what are you trying to do here?" she asked trying to catch her breath.**

"**Just trying to show you how much I love you."**

"**You keep that up and we'll both be naked on that couch over there." she told him and they both started laughing."**

"**Yeah you're right about that we'll finish this tonight because you know how you can get when you're excited."**

"**Oh! will we, and how do I get Dr. Wakefield?" she asked in a giggle as she sat back down in her chair and before he could answer they both turned and looked at the door as they heard the knock, "never mind you need to be good." she told him laughing just before telling the person to come in.**

"**Hey what are you two up too?" Bobbie asked as her and Steve entered the office.**

"**Nothing much." she told her in slight laugh "just Tom's dark sense of humor again." she told them as she looked up at him and smiled. "What's going with you two?"**

"**nothing just taking a break, its pretty slow in the ER right now." she told them as her and Steve took a seat on the couch, Tom looked at Christina and she back at him as they both started laughing knowing if they had there way just a few minutes earlier that that couch would be more then occupied. **

"**Okay what the hell is so funny." Bobbie asked in a slight smile and shooting Christina one of those you're going to tell me later looks.**

"**I told you just Tom's dark sense of humor." **

"**Mine? That's more like Christina's." he told them before his pager started to beep. "Hey sweetheart, duty calls that's the O.R. I better go." he told her just before leaning down and kissing her before heading for the door. "Bobbie, Steve I'll see you both later." **

"**So did Dr. Miles get all settled in?" Bobbie asked as she sat there and took another sip of her soda.**

"**Umm… not sure, I left her in the capable hands of Morrissey."**

"**She seem to be nice person probably wont see much of her on this side of the hospital." Steve added then as both Bobbie and Christina looked at him.**

"**Probably not."**

"**Yeah well we better getting going hope the ER is still standing." she told them as her and Steve stood up and headed for the door.**

"**Okay I'll be down as soon as I finish up on this report hopefully but if you need me page me."**

"**Okay." she told her as she and Steve stood up and walked out of the office.**

**Christina sat there for the next forty-five minutes eating the sandwich that Tom had brought her and working on the report as she finished it and sent it to the printer she placed it into a folder and headed for the door to drop it off at Morrissey office before heading over to the ER to talk with Bobbie but before she did that she made it up to the second floor to check on Miss. Walker who was a really sweet little old lady that was admitted into the hospital with a broken hip she didn't have any family or any that they where able to fine as of yet so every day Christina would go and check on her just to make sure that she was doing okay and that she didn't need anything. After visiting with Miss. Walker she realized that it was later then she knew and she still needed to make it back to her office to check the sick call's so that the night shift would be covered, after making it back and taking care of all that she needed to do she gathered her thing to all most call it a day, she turned off the lights closed and locked the door and she started down the hall toward the elevator, she would just spend the rest of the time in the ER going over the nursing schedule until it was time to go home.**

**To be continued…**


	32. Our First Enounter 32

**It had been six months; **

"**Good morning sweet pea it's time to get up." she told him as she brushed her hand across his forehead moving the hair out of his face, "oh damn." she muttered up under her breath as she picked him up and made it into her bathroom to grab the baby thermometer and some baby Tylenol.**

"**What's wrong Christina?" Tom asked as he followed her into the bathroom.**

"**He's running a fever he probable caught that damn stomach virus that's been going around." she told him as she carried him back into the bedroom.**

"**Do you want me to stay home with him Chris?"**

"**No babe you go to work."**

"**Are you sure? I can take the day off and take care of him."**

"**You are truly a rare breed Thomas Wakefield." she told him as she pulled him into a kiss, "but I got him sweetie, I'll call his pediatrician maybe they can get him in this morning."**

"**Okay I'll check in on you guys,"**

"**Of course you will." she smiled at him as she laid TJ on their bed to take his temperature and give him some Tylenol, and when she was done she climbed back into bed herself tucking TJ up under her and watched Tom finish getting dressed for work.**

"**Okay you two I better get going." he told her as he sat on the side of the bed rubbing his hand across TJ's forehead then kissing Christina. "I love you guys."**

"**We love you too sweetie, I'll call you later."**

"**Okay."**

"**Hey Tom will you tell Camille I might need the car this morning."**

"**Yeah babe I'll tell her." he told her as he headed out of the room, and a few hours later she was awoken.**

"**Hey mom, I'm leaving for school." she said as she poked her head in the bedroom door.**

"**Okay sweetie, oh Camille did Tom tell you that I'm going to need the car today?"**

"**Yeah, Suzanne is picking me up and I'll come straight home just in case you need help with TJ."**

"**Thank you, make sure you lock the door please." she told her as she laid there and drifted back to sleep, and an hour later she was awoken to TJ screaming. "what's wrong sweet pea." she asked him as she pulled back the covers to see that he was soaking wet, "okay sweetie lets get you cleaned up and some dry pj's on." she told him as she took him into the bathroom and ran him a tub of water to give him a bath not only was he still running a fever he now how diarrhea. After giving him a bath she took him into his room and laid him in his crib so she could change the sheets on her bed when she was done she called the pediatrician to see if they could get him in for a visit.**

"**Hi this is Christina Wakefield, I was calling to see if I could get an emergency visit for my son?" she told the receptionists as she listened to the next question, "Thomas Wakefield Jr." she said as the person asked what the problem was, "he's running a fever of 102 and he has diarrhea now." she told the voice on the other end, "yes I'll hold." and a few minutes later the receptionists came back, "tomorrow morning at nine is fine, thank you." she told the woman as she hung up the phone, and made her way back into TJ's room to get him and a few minutes later she heard her cell phone ringing. "Hey babe."**

"**How is TJ?"**

"**Well he has diarrhea now, I called the doctor and they can't get him in until tomorrow morning at nine."**

"**You want me to meet you guys over there."**

"**Yeah if you're not busy in the morning, did you tell Morrissey that I might be out for a few days?"**

"**I didn't tell him a few days but I will, how are you feeling?"**

"**I'm good, hey can you stop and pick up…never mind I'll get Camille to go to the store when she gets home."**

"**Are you sure Chris?"**

"**Yeah sweetie."**

"**Hey babe there paging me, I'll call you back in a few hours to check on you guys I love you Christina kiss TJ for me."**

"**I love you too, and I will, bye sweetie." she told him as she hung up the phone and made her way into the kitchen. After making them something to eat and getting them both something to drink she took it into her room what ever was going on with TJ she wanted to keep in contained into a few rooms, she sat the tray down and went back into his room and picked him up and brought him back into the room with her she turned on the TV and put in one of his DVD's she sat there for the next twenty minutes trying to get him to eat some of his chicken and noodles, finally she gave up and gave him a sippy cup of apple juice, she knew that she needed to keep him hydrated with him having diarrhea, after about an hour they laid back down and drifted off to sleep again.**

"**Hey Tom where is Christina today, I haven't seen her? Bobbie asked after seeing him come from behind the curtain.**

"**TJ woke up with a fever and diarrhea; she thinks he has that nasty stomach virus that's been going around so she may be out the rest of the week."**

"**Oh damn poor little guy, I just hope that she doesn't catch it too."**

"**yeah I know, hey Bobbie we need to get Mr. Raymond in room three admitted." he told her as he made some notations on the chart, and before he could leave the ER Bobbie told him that he needed to see one more patient Dr. Shaw was asking for a consult in room four.**

"**Mr. DuPont," Tom said as he walked into the room going over the man's chart, "good afternoon I'm Dr. Tom Wakefield" he said as he extending his hand as he introduced himself. "Mr. DuPont the findings on your test so far show that the jaundice that you're experiencing is caused by an obstruction and not a metabolic nature. The ultrasound showed the presence of a growth on the head of your pancreas, we will need to do a biopsy to rule out cancer." **

"**I'm sorry did you say cancer?" the man asked after swallowing hard.**

"**I did, I'm not saying that you have cancer we wont know until we do a biopsy of the area." he told him as he explain his options stressing that the biopsy will show more before making any decision, the man nodded his head. "So we can get you admitted and on the OR schedule for in the morning."**

"**Okay" the man said as he sat there still in a daze.**

"**I'll just go and get things started and have a nurse come in a few minutes to take you up stairs." Tom told him as he made his way back to the nurse's station; he stood there and made some notations on the chart, "hey Bobbie can we get Mr. DuPont admitted too I'm scheduling him for a biopsy in the morning."**

"**Sure thing."**

"**And can you get a hold of the next of kin please?"**

"**Working on it right now."**

"**Thanks." he told her as his pager started to go off. "Okay duty calls if you need me page me." he told her as he took off down the hall headed toward his office.**

**It was hours later when Christina was awoken by the sound of the phone ringing again and the screaming sounds of TJ.**

"**Hello," she answered "its okay sweet pea mommy's got you." she told him as she rubbed his back gently.**

"**Hey sweetheart didn't mean to wake you guys."**

"**Its okay Tom, we needed to get up anyway what time is it?"**

"**It's after three."**

"**Damn! Is it that late? Camille should be home in a few minutes."**

"**How is he doing?"**

"**Okay, about the same, I don't think it's just this virus that's going on with him he's doing a lot of crying."**

"**What else do you think it is?"**

"**I'm not sure sweetie, I know I just hate that he's sick like this."**

"**me too." **

"**Hey mom I'm home." Camille called out as she walked into the house.**

"**in here." she told her "Camille's home I'm going to have her run to the store and pick up some juice I haven't been able to get him to eat anything all day."**

"**He's going to be okay Christina and how are you feeling?"**

"**I know he is and I'm ok my head hurts other then that I'm good."**

"**Sorry about that sweetheart did you take something?"**

"**Not yet when I get off with you I will."**

"**Well I'm going to try and get out of here a little early but if I don't I should be home around six at the latest." **

"**Okay."**

"**Do you want me to bring dinner home?"**

"**Would you,"**

"**yes Chris." he said in a chuckle."**

"**That would be great thanks babe."**

"**Okay I better let you go I hear him getting a little fussy again, I love you guys and I'll see you in a few hours."**

"**We all love you too, bye sweetheart." she told him as she hung up the phone. "Okay little man lets get you cleaned up again." she told him as stood up and picking him up off the bed. "Hey Camille I need you to do something." she yelled from her room as she made it into his bedroom to change his diaper and clean him up."**

"**Hey mom did you say something? Hey icky, how is he doing."**

"**Yeah, he's still running a fever and he has diarrhea now so not to good, I want you to keep your distance I don't need you getting sick too."**

"**Okay mom, is that all you wanted to tell me?"**

"**No I need you to run to the store."**

"**Okay, what did you need?"**

"**Get some money out of my purse, I need you to pick up some juice get some orange, apple, grape, cranberry and please get him a few bottles of pedialyte, oh and I'm going to need the car in the morning TJ has an appointment at nine."**

"**Okay no problem I'll get Suzanne to pick me up, is there anything else you want me to get at the store?"**

"**umm…no sweetie that's it I think." she told her as she continued to clean TJ and putting a clean diaper on. "Hey little man how are you felling?" she asked as she placed him over her shoulder rocking him and rubbing his back. "Okay lets see If I can get you to eat something?" she told him as she laid him in his crib, she made it into the kitchen to find something that she could get him to eat, she grabbed a few jars of baby fruit a spoon and another sippy cup of juice for him she made it back into his room to grab him and they both headed back into her room and after getting him to eat a few bites of the fruit he drunk some juice and she gave him another dose of Tylenol and he laid there watching cartoons as she rubbed his back until he fell back to sleep.**

"**Hey mom I'm back." Camille said from the doorway. "Do you need me to do anything else before I start my homework?"**

"**No sweetie, thanks for going."**

"**No problem, I'll be in my room if you need me."**

"**Okay." she told her as she got up from the bed and going into the bathroom to finally take something for her headache, then returning to where TJ was laying asleep, as she laid back against the pillows she grabbed the remote and did a little channel surfing and before she knew it Tom was walking through the front door.**

"**Hey Chris," he called out as he made it over to the bedroom door.**

"**Shh… hey babe,"**

"**How is he doing? He asked as he took a seat on the other said of the bed.**

"**A little better he ate a little fruit before he went back to sleep."**

"**And you how are you feeling? Is your head still bothering you?"**

"**I'm good and no its not." she told him as she leaned over and kissed him.**

"**Good, well I stopped at Oliver's and picked up some of that baked chicken and pasta that you and Camille like and a salad."**

"**Did you get some of there rolls to."**

"**Yes, you know I couldn't forget them I know how much you like them."**

"**Thank you babe for getting dinner."**

"**You want me to fix you a plate?"**

"**Would you, and will you let Camille know."**

"**yeah." he told her as he leaned over once again and kissed her, "I'll be right back." he told her as he made it into the kitchen and a few minutes later he returned with a tray of food for the both of them, and a few minutes later Camille was standing in the doorway.**

"**Is there room for me?" she smiled holding her plate of food and a drink in her hands.**

"**it sure it is grab some bed." she told her and the four of them spent the next few hours watching a show and just having a little bit of family time.**

**It was early the next morning when the annoying sound of the alarm clock went off waking them both up and a few minutes later she heard TJ crying.**

"**Do you want me to get him Chris?"**

"**No babe I'll take care of him," she told him as she struggled to get out of bed.**

"**Christina, are you okay?"**

"**I don't feel to good." she told him as she headed for the bathroom."**

"**I'll take care of him." he told her as he made his way into his bedroom to see what was going on with him. "Hey little guy what's wrong?" he asked as he picked him up to change is diaper.**

"**I got him Tom," she told him as she walked into the room "you need to get ready for work." **

"**Are you sure I can finish this, are you okay? You don't look to good." he told her as he finished up what he was doing. **

"**Yeah I'm fine."**

"**Okay if you're sure your good," he told her as kissed her on the forehead.**

"**Your not okay, Chris, baby your warm." he told her after feeling her head.**

"**Yeah I think I may have caught what he has and you and Camille need to keep your distance, I don't need the two of you getting sick to and I'll took some Tylenol as soon as I'm done with him."**

"**Christina, I'm not going any where, how are you going to take care of him if you're sick to?"**

"**Tom I'll be fine, and he can't afford for the both of us to be sick at the same time please baby go to work, I'll take him to the doctor and see if Dr. Stevens can see me as a walk in this morning if I get there before eight it shouldn't be a problem." she told him.**

"**Christina I don't know about all this you need to be in the bed resting yourself."**

"**Tom I promise I'll get some rest."**

"**I don't feel good leaving you like this."**

"**Well be fine I promise." she told him in a reassuring smile. "I will call you as soon as were finish with the doctors.**

"**Okay I'm doing this but it's against my better judgment."**

"**so noted." she told him in another smile, as she watched him walk out of the room and she went back to taking care of TJ she picked him up and took him into the room with her and laid him on the bed she smiled at him as she took his temperature and give him a dose of baby Tylenol, and when she was done she set the alarm clock for seven just incase she fell back to sleep she climbed back into bed tucking TJ up under her so he could get some more sleep before being poked and prodded by the doctor.**

"**Okay you two I better get going." he told her as he sat on the side of the bed for the second day in a row rubbing his hand across TJ's forehead then kissing Christina. "Chris are you sure you don't want me to say home?"**

"**Yes babe I am."**

"**I love you guys."**

"**We love you too sweetie, I'll call you later."**

"**Okay I'll try my best to meet you over at Dr. McCoy's office."**

"**Okay." she told him as she closed her eyes and, the next thing she knew she was **

**being woken by the sounds of the alarm clock going off, "okay TJ lets get you ready to go." she told him as she picked him up and took him back into his room to get him ready she didn't have much time she needed to make it to Dr. Stevens office before eight if she wanted to be seen and make it to TJ's appointment on time, it took her a half hour to get them both ready and a bag packed for him, she made it out of the door and to the car. After driving the twenty minutes to the medical center she made it to Dr. Stevens' office and spent the next hour being checked out, as the doctor prescribed antibiotics for ten day, lots of rest and fluids she made it over to Dr. McCoy's office just in time to make TJ's appointment. "hi, we have a nine o'clock" she told the receptionists as she singed him in and doing her best to balance him on her hip and the diaper bag and purse on the other arm.**

"**If you have a seat Mrs. Wakefield someone will be with you soon." the receptionists told her.**

"**Okay thank you." she said as she turned to the all ready filled room of sick kids and there parents to find a seat for the both of them. "Okay sweet pea mommy should have brought your stroller in." she told him as she sat him in the seat next to her just for a second. "not sure if daddy is going to make it in…" she started to say as she looked up and smiled to see a tall handsome man in a white lab coat walk through the door and just about ever lady in the room took notice of him. **

"**Hey babe, sorry if I'm late."**

"**Your fine we just got here a few minutes ago."**

"**What did Dr. Stevens say?"**

"**She put me on some antibiotics and told me to get plenty of rest and stay hydrated and that she wanted to see me back in a week."**

"**Antibiotics why?" he asked now with concern in his voice.**

"**Thomas Wakefield Jr." the nurse standing in the doorway called out.**

"**Umm…can we talk about it later." she asked him as she stood up and handed TJ to him and grabbing the bags.**

"**Room 3 please." she told them as she followed them into the room. "Okay let's get his weight can you undress him and just leave his diaper on?" she asked as she made some notations in his chart. "So what going on with this cute little guy?" she asked as she took him from Christina to get his weight.**

"**He's been running a fever of a 102 off and on and diarrhea he hasn't eaten much in the last two days."**

"**Okay cutie I'm going to give you back to your mommy." she told him as she made some more notations on his chart.**

"**What's his weight?" Christina asked now wrapping him in a blanket.**

"**He's a little over 19lb." she told her, "I just need to get his temperature" she told her as she pulled out the thermometer and placed it in his ear. "okay his temp is 101.9" she told them as she jotted it down on the chart, "okay the doctor will be right in to see you in just a few."**

"**Thank you." Tom told her as they watched her walk out of the door.**

"**So are you going to tell me why Dr. Stevens put you on antibiotics?"**

"**Yeah it seems I have a mild UTI." she told him as TJ started to get fussy. "What do you want sweetie."**

"**Is that it Christina."**

"**Yes Tom, what, you think I'm hiding something?"**

"**No Christina I just wanted to know everything she said that's all." he said as they both looked up at the knock on the door.**

"**Good morning, hey little guy your not feeling well?"**

"**no he's not." she told him still bouncing a fussy TJ on her lap."**

"**Yeah I see here that he has a fever I want to check a few other things just to make sure." he told them as he checked his ear and his mouth. "Okay I don't think that he has the stomach virus that's going around, he has an ear infection his ears are a little red the right more then the left and he's two back teeth coming."**

"**Damn how did I miss that, he usually pulls on his ear or plays with them to much I didn't even think about that but I knew that it was something more then just the virus he was just a little bit to fussy."**

"**Well with the systems being the same as the virus its been kind of hard to diagnose and to be honest with you I only checked his ears and mouth first because yesterday I had five come in with ear infections and the parents thought the same thing that they had that stomach virus. So were checking the ears and mouth first in all of our little ones in teething age just to make sure we don't miss diagnose them. So I'm going to start him on an oral antibiotic for the ear infection for 10 days get him some pedialyte to keep him from dehydrating, some baby Tylenol for the fever and you can try some baby orajel or a cold teething ring for his gums and he should be just fine in a few days, I would like to see him back in a week to check his ears again."**

"**Okay Dr. McCoy thanks so much."**

"**Your welcome see you later little man." he told them as he handed them the script and left the room.**

"**Are you going to be okay stopping and picking up all of that?"**

"**Yeah I'll get the scripts filled down stairs and stop and pick up everything else at the store along with something for dinner." she told him as she finished putting TJ's clothes back on. "Can you hold him?"**

"**Yeah, hey little man daddy's happy you don't have that nasty stomach thing."**

"**Yeah so is your mommy." she told him as they all headed for the door and stopping to make him an appointment for a week and pay his co-payment, they made it out of the doctor's office and down to the pharmacy.**

"**Okay babe I better get back over to the hospital." he told her as he looked down at his pager going off.**

"**Okay I'll see you tonight." she told him as she reached for TJ.**

"**I should be home around six." he said kissing her softly on the lips and TJ on the forehead. "See you later little man."**

"**Okay anything special you want for dinner."**

"**Other then you?" he asked in a smile.**

"**yes." she said laughing.**

"**Umm… what ever you fix is fine with me as long as I get you for dessert."**

"**You are a complete mess."**

"**Yeah but I'm your complete mess."**

"**That you are." she told him as he started backing away.**

"**I love you Christina."**

"**I love you too Thomas Wakefield."**

**It had been a week and TJ was doing better all of his systems were gone all he needed now was to be cleared to go back to daycare and she could return to work.**

"**Hey you're up?" he asked as he came out of the bathroom dressed in nothing but a towel.**

"**I am." she told him as she rolled over onto her back to take a better look, **_**Christina couldn't help but smile at her view. How she loved looking at this man half naked and completely naked. **_

"**what are you smiling at and how are you feeling? You ready to go back to work?" he asked as he went over and took a seat on the side of the bed.**

"**I'm just admiring you and I'm good." she told him "and yeah I'm ready to go back to work tomorrow If TJ get a clean bill of health today." and a second later he laid down with her. "What are you doing?" she asked in a smile as he pulled the towel away and tucked himself up under the covers with her wrapping his arms around her.**

"**Just trying to get warm that's all." he told her as he moved in just a little closer.**

"**Tom?"**

"**What?" **

"**Okay baby if you don't move your hand were both going to be in trouble, and your going to be late for work." she told him in a smile.**

"**I'm willing to take that chance." he told her as he moved a little further into her.**

"**okay baby when I said move your hand," she paused for a second as she closed her eyes, bit her bottom lip as her body started to react to what he was doing "I didn't mean there, damn that feels good." she moaned out as she closed her eyes again.**

"**If you want me to stop I will?" he whispered in her ear as he started kissing the curve of her neck and he knew that she wanted this just as much as he did. **

"**God no!" she whispered back as her body started to crave more of him.**

"**Good cause I wasn't stopping." he told her as he quickly started pulling off the night shirt she was wearing and removing her underwear just as quick, and settling himself between her welcoming thighs.**

"**God Tom what are you…" she started to say as his mouth covered her and she lost her train of though.**

"**Damn babe you feel good." he told her as their body's danced in the same rhyme and for the next hour they made love and prayed that TJ didn't wake up before they finished.**

**To be continued…**


	33. Our First Enounter 33

It was early Thursday morning when she awoke and reached over him and turned off the annoying sound of the alarm clock.

"good morning sweetie." she said as she kissed him lightly on the lips and laid her head on his chest.

"good morning you seem to be in a good mood this morning?" he said as he wrapped his arms around her kissing her on the forehead. "I know I can really use another hour or two of sleep."

"yeah I am in a pretty good mood, and I'm sorry sweetie I know you're tired it's all those hours you've been putting in it wouldn't hurt you to take a few days off."

"yeah this last week has been a little crazy and that would be nice I could catch up on some much need sleep and hang out with my little man." he told her as he sat up on the side of the bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes now.

"tell you what how about I let you sleep in this weekend?"

"you would do that for me."

"of course I would, you don't have to do anything but sleep and hang out with TJ if you want."

"sounds good baby thanks."

"oh by the way just to let you know I have a doctor's appointment with Dr. Hays today." she told him as she headed into Thomas's room to get him ready.

"why, is something wrong Chris?"

"no sweetie it's just a routine exams that's all." she told him as she opened the door.

"what time is it?" he asked as she rounded the corner.

"umm…it's at two o'clock, why?" she yelled back.

"I just wanted to know that's all." he yelled back as he headed into the bathroom.

"okay sweet pea its time to get up." she told him as she took him out of his crib and placed him on the changing table, "let's get you changed, dressed and feed so mommy can get ready for work." she told him as she changed his diaper then started tickling him and putting on his tee-shirt, then his shirt and jeans, "we'll let daddy comb your hair this morning how about that." she told him as she tickled him some more and put on his socks and then sat him down on the floor. "okay little man lets get you some breakfast." she told him as she took him by the hand and they walked slowly into the kitchen. After placing him in his high chair she started Tom's coffee and made TJ a bowl of his cereal with some fruit and a sippy cup of juice she sat there feeding him until she saw Tom come into the kitchen. "hey I made your coffee."

"thank you sweetheart." he told her as he grabbed a much needed cup.

"hey can you finish feeding him and comb his hair while I jump in the shower and get myself ready?"

"yeah I got him Chris."

"okay sweet pea daddy's going to feed you now." she told him as she got up from the chair handing Tom the spoon then ruffling TJ's hair she made her way into their room grab what she needed for her shower and headed into the bathroom and about fifteen minutes later she emerged all most ready to walk out the door.

"Hey Chris you ready to go yet?"

"Yeah all most, hey did you put his shoes on him."

"Yeah and I packed his bag, we'll be in the car."

"Okay I just need to put on my shoes and I'm ready to walk out the door." she told him as she finished combing her hair and making it into the family room she stood by the front door slipping on her black heels and grabbing her bag, ID and her keys from the side table she locked the door and headed for the car.

"Excuse me Tom you got a minute?" she asked as she approached him talking to another doctor.

"Thank you," he told the other doctor "not really I'm due in surgery sweetheart." he told her as he headed down the hall.

"I think we have a situation." she told him as he came to a halt and stood there.

"What kind of situation are we talking about? And can't you handle it?"

"I could but it was you who told me that I need to come to you first so Morrissey wont have a hissy-fit when I go off as you call it half cocked, so here I am." she told him as she stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Fine but can it wait until I'm done in the OR?"

"Yeah I guess it can."

"Christina just don't do or say anything until you hear from me okay, now I need to go."

"Okay but as soon as you're out of the OR you need to find me." she yelled after him as she watched him nod his head and continued walking down the hall toward the elevators in a hurry, and she turned and headed toward the ER.

"Hey Bobbie what's going on down here? Is everything okay and where is Gail?"

"Yeah i think where good. And Gail went home early."

"damn that woman is going home early a lot these days, what is going on with her?"

"I don't really know but I think her husband is sick again."

"oh damn."

"did you need her for something?"

"Not really, I just have to see Dr. Hays at 2, do you think you can handle things and cover me for about an hour?"

"Yeah I think will be okay." she told her as the passing nurse handed her a file.

"Thanks Bobbie I'll be on 2 west until I head over so if you need me page me." she told her as she headed into the hallway and toward the elevators, then making it onto 2 west. "Hey Ray how is that patient that was admitted this morning?"

"Umm… the one with the high fever? Mr. Jones."

"Yeah, can I see its chart?" Mr. Jones was a 67 year old man the first of two that was admitted to the hospital that morning the two had collapsed and was complaining of severe body pain with really severe coughing and a temperature off the chart, as she stood there at the nurse's station looking over his chart she noticed that a few important questions and a complete history wasn't taken. "hey Ray do you know if anyone contacted the next of kin?"

"no sorry Christina I don't."

"where is Kim? this chart is incomplete."

"she went on break."

"okay did they bring up the other patient too?"

"Mr. Sims yeah he's in room 209."

"okay thanks I'll get with Bobbie and find out what went on in the ER this morning with this, and can you make sure that the history on the other patient is complete please. "in the mean time I need to ask Mr. Jones some questions, be right back." she told him as she walked over to the room. "Mr. Jones good afternoon I'm Christina Hawthorne-Wakefield I'm the Director of Nurses here at James River I just need to ask you a few questions," she told him as she took a seat in the chair across from his bed. "just answer the best you can." she told him as he nodded his head. As she sat there and went through the list of question and he answered to the best of his knowledge she needed to ask another set of questions it seems that an hour after he was admitted another patient was admitted with the same symptoms and they need to know if the two illnesses were related in anyway. "I just have a few more questions for you Mr. Jones please bear with me," she asked him and the man nodded his head once again in agreement. As Christina sat there and asked the man if he had did or went anywhere different anything out of his normal routine that morning before he started showing systems and collapsing in his neighborhood market, as the man answered all of the questions that he had did nothing out of his normal routine she thanked him, as she looked down at her watch she only had fifteen minutes to make it over the Dr. Hays office for her appointment, she stood up from the chair, "Mr. Jones I will be back later to check on you." she told him throwing his a smile and heading for the door.

"hey Ray if you need me in the next hour page Bobbie okay." she told him as she headed for the elevator.

"Good afternoon I have a 2o'clock with Dr. Hays, oh do you need my insurance card?" she asked the nurse at the receptionists desk after signing in.

"Good afternoon umm...let me check what is your name please?"

"Christina Hawthorne-Wakefield." she told her as she stood there waiting on and answer.

"No we have everything we need Mrs. Wakefield just have a seat and someone will be right with you.

"Thank you." Christina said as she turned around and glanced around the room looking for a chair and taking notice of all the soon to be mothers in the room and thanking god that it was them and not her, Christina smiled brightly and took the first free seat she saw, and a few minutes later she turned to the sound of her name.

"Christina Wakefield." the nurse said as she stood in the open doorway looking around the room.

"right here," she told her as she stood up and walked over to the door where the nurse was standing and then following her into the back.

"Were in room 2 Mrs. Wakefield," she told her as she lead her down the hall and opening the door. "we just need to get your weight, your vitals and urine sample to start then you can put on that gown that's on the table and the doctor will be right in to see you. She explained as she took Christina's BP, Temp, and Pulse then she asked her to her follow her out of the room to get her weight, they returned to the room a few minutes later as the nurse stood at the counter making notations on her chart Christina stepped into the bathroom and a few minutes later she returned handing the sample to the nurse and watched as she left the room. Christina stood there for a minute just before changing into the gown that was laying on the exam table she laid her clothes in a nearby chair and took a seat on the table and about ten minutes later she turned toward the door at hearing the knock. "Come in" she called out and a second later Dr. Hays was standing before her.

"Good afternoon Christina how are you doing? I haven't seen you since your last refill that was what about four months ago, is everything okay?" she asked as she looked over her chart.

"Good afternoon Dr, Hays I'm good and you? Umm… no, I don't have any question."

"Okay well your weight and vitals look good, so why don't we get started." she told her as she went over to the sink and wash her hand, "I'm just going to check your breast can you lay back for me please," she asked as they both looked toward the light knock on the door, "have you been doing monthly self exams?"

"Yes." she told her as she continued looking up at the ceiling as she performed the exam.

"good." she told her as the nurse prepared the table. "Okay where just going to do a pap then a pelvic exam and were done." she told her as she put on a pair of gloves and Christina moved down and into the right position. "Just bear with me Christina relax I know its uncomfortable." she told her as preformed the pap and that part was over before she know it. "okay Christina your going to feel some pressure just relax for me," she told her but this part of the test took a little longer then Dr. Hays expected. okay were done you can sit up now," she told her as she walked over to the counter taking off the gloves and washing her hands as she looked over her chart, "I'll be right back Christina give me a moment please?" she told her as she left the room and a few minutes later she returned.

"is something wrong? Dr. Hays."

"umm… no Christina but when was your last cycle?"

"Umm…The end of last month."

"Was it a normal one, a light flow, or just spotting?" she asked with her arms followed across her chest as she leaned against the cabinet

"It was light to a spotting, so no i guess it wasn't really normal, why?" Christina asked now with concern in her voice.

"Okay have you stop breastfeeding?"

"Yes about four months ago, Dr. Hays what's going on your starting to scare me." she told her as they both looked over at the knock on the door and the nurse stuck her head in.

"Dr. Hays." was all the nurse said as she shook her head in a up and down motion.

"Thank you Sharon.

"Okay Dr. Hays what's going on?" Christina asked as her heart started beating fast she wasn't getting a good feeling about this at all.

Dr. Hays took a long look at her before taking a seat on the stool, she then took a deep breath, "Christina I think your pregnant, we can do a blood test to confirmed it but I'm pretty sure that you are if you don't mind I would like to do a ultrasound today?"

"Oh god! you're kidding? Please tell me you're kidding."

"I'm not kidding I'm sorry to say, was there a laps in you taking your pills?"

"NO! I take my pill every morning, how the hell did this happen."

"Have you been on any antibiotics or any medication that would interfere with your pill?"

"Oh god! Damn it! Yes about six seven weeks ago I saw Dr. Stevens as a walk in I had a mild UTI it was the same time TJ was sick we both were on them."

"So were looking at you being about five week maybe a little more."

"Oh god this is not happing, I can't be pregnant."

"Calm down Christina I know it's a lot to take in right now let's just do the ultrasound and take a look." she told her as she handed her a sheet and made some notations on her chart. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'm ever going to be." Christina told her as she put the sheet across her and laid back down pulled up the gown exposing her stomach.

"Okay this is going to be a little cold," she said as she put on another pair of gloves and squeezed the gel onto Christina stomach, as she move the transducer around just a bit she turned the monitor toward Christina. There is your baby Christina so you're probable due in about seven in a half or eight months give or take a week or two. Christina took a quick glance at the screen then turned away and just laid there with tears in her eyes thinking how she didn't wont this to be happing how she didn't want to be pregnant and how happy Tom was going to be when she told him.

"Okay Christina were done for today were also going to count this as your first pre-natal exam, I'm going to write you some scripts for prenatal vitamins, folic acid and a low dose of iron just like before remember no fish at all because of the high content of mercury in it I'll give you a list of can's and can not's."

"Okay" she said in all most a cry as she sat up on the table.

"Are you going to be okay Christina?"

"I'll be fine I just need to wrap my head around this that's all."

"Do you have any questions for me?"

"Umm… yeah," Christina said as she started rubbing her temples "umm… that glucose test do you think I'm going to have to take that again?"

"yeah most likely you will I just don't know how soon you will have to do it we won't know until we do a few urine test and see what the results are."

"Okay."

"I'll let you know; oh we do need to get a blood sample from you today."

"Okay."

"So I'll see you in four week for your next visit? And Christina, please try and get some rest and stay clam."

"Yeah I'll be here and I'll do my best to."

"Okay Christina I'll see you later." she told her as she put her hand on Christina's shoulder "everything going to be fine" she said before leaving the room.

Christina sat there thinking that everything wasnt fine before getting off the table and making it into the bathroom to clean herself up and get dressed, she stood there putting on her shoe she just couldn't believe that this was happing that she had been so careless to let this happen she knew that taking antibiotics with birth control pills was just like not taking the pill at all. "God how could I forget that." she muttered up under her breath as she looked over at the door at hearing the knock on it.

"Mrs. Wakefield are you ready?" the nurse asked as she poked her head into the room.

"yeah I am." she told her as she started for the door and followed the nurse down the hall to get her blood drown, when she was done she went to the desk made another appointment for four weeks and paid her co-pay. As she made it back to her office she sent Bobbie a text to let her know that she was back in the hospital, she just didn't want to be around anyone right now she sat in her office with the lights off and her head down on the desk.

"Hey, are you okay? Why are you sitting in here in the dark? Bobbie asked as she walked into the room turning on the bright fluorescent lights.

"I'm fine Bobbie please turn the lights back off I have a really bad headache." she told her as she turned the lamp sitting on her desk on then resting her forehead in the palm of her hand.

"Okay, Christina are you sure you're okay?" she said turning the lights off and taking a seat across from her. "Do you want me to get you something for your head?"

"No I'll be fine I just really need to lay my head down for a bit."

"How was your doctor's visit you were gone a pretty long time?"

"Yeah I know I'm sorry about that me and Dr. Hays just needed to talk about a few things."

"It wasn't a problem, is everything okay?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now Bobbie, please just don't ask, I just want this day to be over with."

"Okay Tom was looking for you; he said something about a situation before he got called back into surgery."

"yeah, I think that Mr. Jones and Mr. Sims cases are related but that dumb ass Dr. Lee doesn't agree with me the two men had to have crossed paths somewhere." she told her as she sat there massaging her temples now.

"your head must really be hurting you, are you sure you don't want to take something?'

"Yeah it is, and I'm sure I don't want to take anything, I'll be fine but thank you Bobbie."

"Okay, well I better get back to the ER I'll see you later." she told her as she made it to her feet and headed for the door. "Hey will take later?"

"yeah we will, I'll see you later page me if you need me." she told her as she sat there for a few more minutes just going over it all again in her head, before she scrambled to her feet in a daze and headed for the door running right into him. "Damn Tom I'm sorry I didn't see you I just about ran you over I guess my mind was somewhere else." she told him as she walked back into her office and sat at her desk.

"Its okay sweetheart are you okay." he asked with concern in his voice and taking notice of the stressed look on her face. "How was your appointment?" he asked now standing in front of her with both of his hands in his pockets.

"It went fine but we really need to talk."

"About what? Is it something I need to worried about Christina?"

"Not here Tom please, when we get home."

"Christina you have to give me something I'm started to worry what happened at Dr. Hays office?"

"Nothing Tom please my head is killing me later okay?"

"fine Chris do you want me to get you something for your headache?" he asked now sitting on the edge of her desk and getting the feeling that it was something more then just her head that was bothering her.

"No I don't want to take anything I really just want to go home and lay down."

"Chris what's wrong you were fine this morning, hell a little to damn happy if you ask me and now you just seem to be out of it." he told her as his pager went off and he looked down to see who it was then looking back at her waiting for an answer to is question.

"Tom I'm good you better take that, you know its important."

"And so are you I have a few minutes there running some test my guy just spiked a fever."

"Go Tom we'll talk tonight at home I promise,"

"Fine I'll go but we will be talking about this."

"I know, go take care of your patient, oh when your done with that; that situation I was telling you about can you meet me on 2 west."

"As soon as I'm done I'll meet you up there." he told her as he gave her a quick kiss and she stood up and they both made it to the door down the hall toward the elevators then in different directions. Christina made it back over to 2 west to check on Mr. Jones and Mr. Sims.

"Hey Ray how are we doing here?" she asked as she stepped off the elevator.

"Hey Christina we have another one."

"Another one what Ray?"

"Another patient with the same systems as Mr. Jones and Mr. Sims we just put her in room 207."

"are you serious what the hell is going on I told Dr. Lee we had a problem and if we don't find out what the hell is going on where going to have even more then the three we have." she said as they looked up toward the ding of the elevator doors opening and they both watched Tom step off.

"Okay Christina what's going on, what is this situation you were talking about?"

"Tom, I swear, I'm going to kill that man," Christina said as she stood there with her hands on her hips.

"What man? Christina clam down and tell me what's going on."

"Dr. Lee I told you this morning we had a situation that man is an incompetent jackass and the patients are the ones suffering."

"Okay Christina just explain to me what's going on."

"We got a admit this morning 67 year old male he collapsed and was complaining of severe body pain, a really bad cough and a temperature off the chart, and an hour later we got another one with the same systems I told Dr. Lee that it had to be related in some way and now Ray just told me that we have another one with the same systems how many more do we have to admit before he realizes that we may have epidemic of some kind on our hands."

"Okay clam down, Ray page Dr…." and before he could finish the request the monitors in Mr. Jones room started to go off like sirens. "What the hell." Tom said as they all rushed over to the mans room, "Ray call a code blue," he told him as Christina grabbed the crash cart and then moved out of the way as another doctor rushed into the room "pushing 100 mg lidocaine" he told him as they gave the man oxygen. "Lidocaine not working Tom were going to lose him." the other doctor said "give me the paddles charging 200 joules." Tom yelled out "clear" then a pause fell over the room, "again charging 300 joules." he yelled out again, "clear" then another pause fell over the room before they finally heard the sounds of the monitor. "Heart rates up and climbing okay he's back let's get him up to ICU."

"Tom we need to fine out what the hell is going on before one of the other two goes into cardiac arrest."

"I know that Christina, Ray did you page Dr. Lee yet."

"Just did."

"Thank you Ray page me when he get's here. I need to go see Morrissey just in case we need to call in the CDC and Christina can I see you over here for a few minutes." he asked as he pulled her out of ear shot. "I don't want you going off on Dr. Lee when he gets up here."

"Why not Tom? He's a jackass and I think he knows it."

Tom chuckled and gave her one of his look's "you might be right about that but please let me handle this."

"fine I wont say a word to him, I'll just give him a bunch of dirty look's she said in a smiled as she rolled her eyes and looked down at her pager going off. "That's Bobbie, I'll see you later." she told him as they turned to the sound of his name.

"Tom you had me paged?"

"Yeah I did, just one second Dr. Lee," he told him as he turned back to Christina. "I'll see you later sweetheart."

"That you will and good luck with the jackass." she told him as she headed for the elevator then the ER.

"Hey you paged me?"

"Yeah I did, how is your head feeling?"

"Better, why? Is that all you paged me for?" Christina asked looking at her in a suspicious way.

"No just wanted to know how you were feeling before you went up against that." she told her as she nodded her head in the direction of Isabel standing across the room talking on the payphone.

"Okay what's going on with Isabel?"

"I don't know she just said she needs to talk to you."

"Okay then." she took a deep breath and walked over to where Isabel was standing just hanging up the phone. "Isabel hey girl what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you Christina I need a big favor."

"Okay what's the problem Isabel?"

"Umm…I know I only come to you and Bobbie when I'm in trouble and I'm sorry."

"Its okay Isabel what's the problem." she asked rubbing her arm trying to reassure her that it was okay.

"I was wondering if I could borrow some money, Christina its Moses birthday next week and the foster parents that adopted him was going to bring him to see me but Harry the father had heart attack last night and he's in the hospital Marry the mother told me if I can find a way to get there that I could still spend his birthday and the weekend with him but I just paid the rent on my room and I don't get paid until the following week after."

"Isabel how much are we talking?"

"the bus ticket is $ round trip if I can buy it seven days in advance and I would need to buy it by tomorrow I'll pay you back, you know I'm good for it."

"I know you are Isabel can you stop by in the morning? Let me see what I can come up with ok, will get you to Moses."

"Thank you Christina."

"You're welcome now I need to get back to work come by my office around nine."

"Okay." Isabel told her as she headed back out of the double doors of the ER.

"So what did Isabel want?"

"She need to borrow some money to go and visit Moses for his birthday."

"How much are we talking?"

"All most three hundred for the bus ticket alone."

"Are you going to give it to her?"

"Yeah most likely after I talk to Tom about it I told her to come see me tomorrow morning."

"Well let me know."

"Will do, hey if you need me I'll be in my office page me." she told her as she headed for the hallway and toward her office. Christina finally made it back to her office and took a seat behind her desk thinking how long this day had been and how much longer it was going to get, as she sat there she realized how late it really was she had totally forgot to check the sick calls by four and it was well after five and the only good thing is she only had one person to cover, after making a few calls to make sure the night shift was covered she went through and cleared out her afternoon messages, making a note on the high priority ones that she need to do return calls on in the morning. Christina took a deep breath and stretched, she sat back in her chair for a few more minutes just thinking that when she woke up this morning how she never imagine the day turning out like it did, she scrambled to her feet and gathered her things and headed for the ER to wait on Tom.

"hey looks like your ready to go home." Bobbie asked as they both stood at the nurses desk."

"that I am, going home take a nice hot shower and go to bed."

"no glass of red wine?"

"no not tonight." she told her in a half smile, as she looked up to see Tom rounding the corner of the ER.

"Hey you ready to go?"

"I am." she answered in a big smile as he reached for her bags. "good night everyone." she told them as he took her by the hand and they headed for the double doors.

**To be continued…**


	34. Our First Enounter 34

**As they made it around to the other side of the hospital to pick up TJ Christina sat in the car just thinking about how happy Tom was going to be about this and how she still wasn't ready, she wanted it to be on her terms but once again life had thrown her a curve ball and there was nothing she could do about it, as they took the twenty minute drive home she barely said a word as the radio played she laid her head back and closed her eyes until he pulled into the driveway.**

"**Chris, sweetheart." Tapping her on the shoulder to wake her up as he got out of the car and walked around to the other side to grab the bags and TJ. **

**Christina opened her eyes to see that they were home she had drifted off to sleep not realizing how tired she really was she made it into the house behind him kicking off her shoes, handing up her coat and tossing her keys into the dish on the side table.**

"**Hey Camille were home," she called out as she made her way across the room and down the hall to their bedroom and then into the bathroom.**

"**Hey Tom where's mom? I heard her call me."**

"**Hey Camille how was your day? She's in the bedroom she just wanted to let you know we where home."**

"**Is she okay?"**

"**Yeah I just thinks she tired, come here TJ let daddy take that off for you."**

**Camille stood there for a minute before heading down the hall toward their bedroom she paused at the door for a second before poking her head inside, "Hey mom," Camille called out "mom" she called out again before closing it back at hearing the shower running.**

"**Did she answer you Camille?" Tom asked making it to his feet and taking TJ by the hand headed for the kitchen."**

"**No she's in the shower, hey Tom do you think I can go out with Marcus tonight we're just getting something to eat and see a movie."**

"**I don't see a problem with it Camille as long as you don't break curfew." **

"**I won't, thanks Tom." she told him as she headed back into her bedroom to call Marcus to let him know that it was okay to pick her up. **

"**Okay little man lets get you something to eat then a bath and then daddy will read you a story and put you down for the night and then maybe daddy and mommy can have some grown up time." he told him as he put him in the high chair and started to fix him something to eat, and about ten minutes later Camille came into the kitchen.**

"**Hey Tom is mom still in the bedroom? Are you sure there's nothing wrong with her?" she asked as she grab a glass from the cabinet to pour herself some juice.**

"**yeah your right she has been in there a while, can you finish feeding him I think I'll go check on her." he told her as he got up from the chair giving her the spoon and the bowel of food, "Chris, are you okay in there?" he asked knocking on the bathroom door.**

"**I'm fine Tom."**

"**Babe you've been in there a pretty long time can I come in please." he asked and before she could say no the door opened.**

"**I'm fine Tom I was just finishing up." she told him as she looked slightly over her shoulder as she wrapped the towel around her tightly.**

"**Christina, look at me."**

"**Tom please I told you I was fine cant I have a moment to myself?"**

"**Christina what the hell is wrong, you have been acting funny all day Christina look at me." he asked as he stood there waiting on an answer. Christina just stood there for a second before turning around and looking at him, and by the look on her face he knew that something was definitely wrong he could clearly see that she had been crying. "what's wrong why have you been crying?"**

"**Tom," she paused for a moment as she folded her arms across each other and lowered her head as she bit her bottom lip. "I'm pregnant" she said but it came out in a whisper.**

"**I'm sorry what did you just say?"**

"**Tom please don't make me say it again."**

"**don't make you say what? I didn't hear you the first time Christina." he told her as he looked at her now more concerned then before. **

"**I'm pregnant did you hear me that time?"**

"**you're what? are you sure? " he asked with a smile on his face as he took a set on the side of the tub shaking his head. "Christina how? Sorry I know how, but I'm just not sure how this happened we have been careful for the last seven months and how come you didn't tell me you thought you were."**

**She stood there for a minute just looking at him with a raised brow, "really Tom I don't believe you do you really think I got up this morning thinking that I was pregnant? No! I didn't, and can you please stop sitting there with that damn grin on your face, and yes I'm sure I don't get it when I woke up this morning I never thought that I would be telling you that we would be having another baby, I went to the doctor for a simple exam and now this, and what makes this so damn ironic is I cant even blame you for this is my entire fault I should have thought about it I should have remembered." she said now pacing back and forth in front of him.**

"**Remembered what Christina? And baby please stop." he told her as he stood up taking her into his arms.**

**She looked up at him, "Remembered that taking the pill was useless while on antibiotics how in the hell could I forget that?" she asked him as she laid her head into his chest.**

"**maybe this was meant to be I'm sorry but I'm okay with this and Chris it's going to be okay." **

"**of course your okay with it Tom and yeah that's easy for you to say your not the one that has to carry this baby for the next seven in a half eight months." she told him as tears started to fill her eyes again and they both turned to the knock on the door.**

"**hey mom, Tom I'm leaving."**

"**where is she going?" Christina asked as she wiped her eyes and slipped on a bathrobe.**

"**just a second Camille we'll be right out, are you okay? I told Camille she could go out with Marcus tonight."**

"**yeah I'm fine and why did you do that? it's a school night." she told him as she wiped her eyes again.**

"**I didn't think it would be a problem Christina she hasn't broke curfew or been in any trouble and her grades have been good."**

"**its not a problem I wasn't trying to undermine you I was just asking." she told him as she stood there for a second getting herself together before he opened the bathroom door to see her standing there with TJ in her arms.**

"**hey big guy come to daddy." he told him as he took him from Camille and headed into the front room where Marcus was waiting for Camille.**

"**hey Marcus how are you tonight?"**

"**hello Dr. Wakefield, I'm good and you?"**

"**I'm good, Camille tells me you two are going to get something to eat and then a movie?"**

"**Yes sir."**

"**Just make sure you have her home by curfew or she won't be the only one in trouble."**

"**Yes sir I'll make sure I will." he told him as she stood there with both hands in his pockets waiting on Camille to come back into the room.**

"**hey mom are you okay?"**

"**yeah I'm fine Camille just tired that's all."**

"**so it's okay that I go out with Marcus."**

"**Tom told you that is was okay Camille."**

"**I know he did but…"**

"**but what, you think I'm upset because you asked him and not me? Camille you can ask Tom if you can do things he know what I will and wont let you do if he thought it was going to be a problem he would have told you no." she told her in a smile "so go and have a nice time just make sure you don't miss curfew or you, Tom and Marcus will be in trouble tell Marcus I said hi."**

"**I will thanks mom I love you."**

"**I love you too a lot." she told her as she watched her close the door.**

"**Okay Marcus, are you ready to go?" she asked as she walked back into the family room.**

"**Yeah if you are?"**

"**Oh my mom said hi, good night Tom see you later icky." she told him as she kissed both him and TJ on the cheek.**

"**Have fun sweetheart."**

"**We will." she told him as she grabbed her coat and purse of the rack and they headed out the door locking it behind her.**

**Christina awoke to the sound of the rain hitting against there bedroom window she slowly roll over to a still sleeping Tom she smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him softly on the lips then she just laid there watching him sleep, she always loved watching him sleep even before they got married she would sometime catch him in his office taking a cat nap. **

"**Are you okay?" he asked as he slowly opened his eyes and smile that beautiful smile of his at her as he wrapped his arm around her waist. **

"**Yeah sweetie I'm fine." she said in a whisper as she ran her hand down to his face and softly rested it there. "You know we're late for work?"**

"**no where fine I called Dr. Kent and asked him to cover for me this morning and I called Bobbie and told her that you where going to be a later,"**

"**Why did you do that?"**

"**one its raining out side and two I just wanted to lay in bed with you." he told her as he moved closer to her gently kissing her on the lips.**

"**Tom you know we still have to tell Camille?"**

"**I know we do Christina, I just want to make sure that you're okay with this first."**

"**I'm fine Tom really I am, I do want this baby its just going to take me a little bit of time to wrap my head around being pregnant that's all, by the time I go into labor I should be ready." she told him as they both started laughing and he moved in just a little closer to her.**

"**I love you Christina."**

"**I love you too so much Tom." she told him as they both looked over at the baby monitor at hearing TJ crying. "Well I guess we better get up, oh damn Tom I told Isabel to meet me at the hospital at nine." **

"**What for?" he ask as he set up on the side of the bed.**

"**She needs to borrow some money."**

"**How money are we talking Christina?"**

"**three hundred dollars maybe a little more, and before you say no she going to pay it back, its so that she can go and see her son **_**Moses**_**." she told him as she headed out the bedroom.**

"**Chris wait he's fine for a second about this money?"**

"**Tom, please."**

"**Fine Christina just take it out of the savings and not the checking okay." he told her as he stood up and headed into the bathroom.**

"**Okay." she told him as she headed into the TJ's room and they would spend the next hour getting ready before heading to drop TJ off and then head to work.**

"**Hey you guys finally made it in, is everything ok?" Bobbie asked as she saw her coming into the ER.**

"**Yeah we did, hey did Isabel stop by all ready?"**

"**Yeah I told her that you had a family thing and that you would be in later."**

"**Thanks Bobbie."**

"**So Tom didn't go into why you both had to be late is everything okay?" Bobbie asked with a concerned look on her face.**

"**Yeah it all good Bobbie it's not what your thinking." she told her as she looked over the paperwork that she was holding.**

"**Does it have anything to do with yesterday and why you didn't won't to take to me?"**

"**Yeah it has everything to do with yesterday and its not that I didn't won't to take to you about it I just needed a day first."**

"**So are you going to tell me or what?"**

"**Yeah I am but not now you are so impatient," she told her in a slight giggle, "hey when Isabel gets here will you page me?" she asked as she started to walk off in the direction of the hallway.**

"**No I'll bring her to your office so we can talk when you're done with her."**

"**Fine Bobbie." she said laughing as she threw her a quick wave of her hand over her shoulder then turned the corner. Christina spent the next hour going over paperwork and returning phone calls, she was sitting at her desk when she heard the knock on her door. "Come in." she called out and when she looked up it was Bobbie and Isabel standing in the doorway. "Hey come on in you two." Christina said as she stood up and walked around the desk and took a seat on the sofa.**

"**Hey saw Isabel come in so I thought I would bring her up."**

"**Yeah I just bet you did." Christina said in a laugh. "Hey Isabel sorry about this morning had some things I had to take care of."**

"**Its okay I still have time to buy the ticket. Christina I just want to thank you for doing this for me."**

"**Oh you're welcome and I put a little more in there so you can buy him a gift from Aunt Christina." she told her as she handed here the envelope. "I think Bobbie his something for you too." she said as she looked over at Bobbie with an envelope in her hand.**

"**Yeah I do Isabel make sure you buy him a gift from Aunt Bobbie too."**

"**I will, thank you Miss Cha, Cha, Cha." Isabel said with a big smile then giving both of them a huge hug. "Well I better get down there and get my ticket."**

"**Okay Miss thing when you get back here we want to see lots of pictures of you and Moses."**

"**Most definitely, Bobbie, Christina thank you both again." **

"**Your welcome see you later Isabel." they both told her as she left the room and Bobbie turned and looked at Christina.**

"**What?"**

"**You know what spill, what's going on with you, why where you guys late this morning?"**

"**Fine Bobbie if you must know it's not like I can hide it forever anyway, I'm pregnant." **

"**Oh my god are you kidding?" Bobbie asked not knowing if she should be happy or sad about the news this was the first time she couldn't read Christina's face.**

"**I wish I was but please keep it to yourself we still haven't told Camille yet."**

"**Were you and Tom trying?"**

"**Look at my face do it look like we were trying, no Bobbie not at all, it just kind of happened believe me this wasn't planed, hell I'm still having a hard time believing that it true."**

"**Well if you didn't plan it what the hell happened I thought you were on the pill?"**

"**yeah I was, remember about a month well a little over a month ago when TJ was sick well it turned out that I had a mild UTI so Dr. Stevens put me on antibiotics he didn't remind me about taking them together and I totally forgot that taking them together is just like not taking the pill at all I guess I was just so caught up with TJ I didn't think about it."**

"**Oh damn Chrissie, and I guess Tom is just over the moon about it."**

"**Oh yeah he thinks it was meant to be."**

"**How far along are you?"**

"**About five weeks."**

"**Is that why you went to see Dr. Hays yesterday?"**

"**Actually no, I went for my yearly I was stunned when she told me that I was pregnant, that was the last thing I thought I would hear yesterday that's what took me so long I didn't believe her so she ended up doing an ultrasound to prove it to me."**

"**So I guess I can say congratulations?"**

"**Yeah I guess." she told her in a smile. "God I can't believe that I'm having another baby."**

"**Its going to be okay Chrissie this time it's going to be a girl and hopefully this time you will be able to attend your baby shower."**

"**I know right who would have thought I would go in to labor at my shower."**

"**Oh my God Chrissie where having a baby."**

"**Yeah I know, you sound just as excited as Tom about this." she told her as they both looked up to Tom coming into the room.**

"**Hey daddy congratulations." **

"**Thanks Bobbie, hey I brought you some food."**

"**Thank you." she told him as she opened the container.**

"**Oh god what is that?" she said closing it as fast as she opened it and pushing it across the table.**

"**Its lasagna, you love the cafeterias lasagna."**

"**Not any more I think I'm going to be sick excuse me." she told them as she headed into the bathroom.**

"**you need to eat Christina I'll go and get you something else Bobbie would you like some lasagna and salad?"**

"**thanks Tom."**

"**tell her I'll be right back."**

"**I will and you may want to stock up on saltines and a ginger ale's."**

"**I'll do that thanks Bobbie." he told her as he headed out of the office and a minute later she emerged from the bathroom.**

"**are you okay."**

"**yeah I'm good and please don't open that in here, I am so not ready for this I was wondering when this part of it was going to start?" **

"**maybe it won't last as long as it did with TJ."**

"**god I pray that it doesn't." she told her as she laid her head on her desk.**

"**Oh Tom went to get you something else to eat, and I better get back to the ER, hey I'll see you later."**

"**all right, hey if you need me page me."**

"**I will and take it easy." she told her as she headed for the door. Christina sat there with her head on her desk for a few minutes before lifting her head to see Tom standing there again this time with three containers of food and a drink.**

"**are you okay." **

"**yeah I'm good."**

"**okay I brought back a reuben sandwich, cheeseburger and fries, and your all time favorite chicken salad no bread with sliced pickles and I didn't forget the strawberry milkshake so you can pick what you want." he told her as he sat the containers of food on her desk and they looked up to see Camille walking into the office.**

"**thanks sweetie, hey you, what are you doing here?" **

"**nothing much just stopped by to see Marcus that's all is it food in these?"**

"**yes it is" Christina said in a laugh.**

"**can I look?"**

"**why not."**

"**thanks because I'm kind of hungry,"**

"**are you now?"**

"**yeah I skipped lunch, so can I have the burger and fries?"**

"**yeah you can, hey Camille, Tom and I need to talk to you about something."**

"**uh oh the last time you two told me that you wanted to talk to me you both wanted to tell me that you where getting married and having icky, and looking at you I know your not getting a divorce so mom the only other thing that you and Tom could want to tell me is you must be pregnant again." she told them in a wicked smile as she took a bite of her burger. **

**Tom looked at Christina and her at him and they both looked back at her conforming what she just told them with a shake of their heads.**

"**well I hop it's a girl this time, if its not mom your going to have to have another baby, so are you guys still going to buy another house." she asked this time popping a French fry into her mouth**

"**Excuse me! what do you mean if it's not a girl I will have to have another baby you can forget that because this is it."**

"**Come on mom you have to give Tom another daughter and I want a little sister."**

"**well you better pray that it's a girl, look you two this is the last baby I'm having what ever it is."**

"**So you're saying that you're not going to give us a girl if this is not one?"**

"**Okay what part of this is the last baby I'm having you didn't understand?"**

"**Don't worry Camille I'll work on her."**

"**Oh no the hell you wont! I'm not playing this is It." she told them in a firm voice as she looked up at him.**

"**okay mom but we all know that your going to have one more after this one." she told them as she stood up and walking around the desk to give them both a kiss on the cheek.**

"**No! I'm not." Christina said as she sat there shaking her head.**

"**What ever you say but we all know better, hey love you guys see you later." she said as she walked out of the room.**

"**Tom stop looking at me like that, this is it, you and Camille are something else."**

"**okay if you say so but right now you need to eat and Camille brought up a good point we haven't talked about the house in a while we do need to readdress that."**

"**Do you still want to buy a house?"**

"**Yes I do Christina we've paid off everything we need to pay off and some I think its time and I want to do it before this baby is born."**

"**Okay I was just asking babe why don't you call the realtor and we can start looking.**

"**Good I'll call Monday and I think it about time that we get you another car to when you really start showing your not going to want to get up and come in at six in the morning with me." **

"**your right about that hell some days I don't want to get up and come in with you now." she told him in a smile as she took another bite of the chicken salad that he had brought her.**

"**Yeah I know." he told her as he looked down at his pager going off. "Sorry baby duty calls." he told her as he leaned in and kissed her. "Meet you in the ER at six maybe we'll go out to dinner tonight." he told her as he stood up and headed for the door.**

"**Sounds good, I'll see you later, hey Tom?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Have I told you today how much I love you?"**

"**You did but I love hearing it, and I love you too Chris more then you know."**

**To be continued…**


	35. Our First Enounter 35

It was a few week later, she was tired the pregnancy was starting to take a toll on her it had been a long day more like a long week at the hospital and she wasn't in a really good mood when she was awaken out of a dead sleep by the annoying sound of someone ringing the doorbell like a mad person, not only was she still tired she was now annoyed as she stumbled out of bed blinking a few times and wiping the sleep out of her eyes she grabbed and slipped on a robe, as she made it to the front door and looked out to see Tom standing there, she shock her head as if I know that this is not happening, he was leaning against the doorframe of the house she could see that he was clearly drunk and couldn't find his keys.

"Tom! What the hell? Your going to wake up TJ." she yelled at him after opening the door to let him in, it was Friday night more like early Saturday morning and Tom and Steve had been invited to one of Tom's old friends from med schools bachelor party.

"Christina?"

"yeah its me." she told him as she waved at his friend that dropped him off, she helped him into the house and over to the sofa where he would spend the rest of the night, she stood there for a few minutes just looking at him and shaking her head hoping that his head would hurt in the morning it would serve him right getting so damn drunk that he didn't know if he was coming or going. She made it back over to the door locking up and turning off the lights then she headed back to the bedroom leaving him to sleep it off on the couch. It was hours later that morning when she heard a loud bump she made it into the family room wondering what the hell it was when she noticed him laying there on his back.

"damn you're a sound sleeper when your drunk." she muttered up under her breath tempted to just leave his ass there and go back to their bedroom he had rolled off the sofa on to the floor in his sleep and just laid there. "Tom get up." she told him shaking her head in disbelief "babe your on the floor." but he didn't move. "Tom?… Damn it Tom get up off the floor." she told him again now shaking his shoulder he grunted something at her and grabbed her arm pulling her all most on top of him, she glanced over to see that he was still clutching her arm. If she wasn't so damn mad at him right now she might have thought this was funny. Slipping out of his grip she made it to her feet leaving him there for a few minutes to go and check on TJ who had started crying she went into his room changed him and picked him up and walked back into the family room, Tom was now laying there on his stomach. "Tom babe you need to get up." she told him once again.

"What Chris?" he mumbled and turned onto his side.

"Its time to get up off the floor." she grinned then started laughing at him as he blinked a few time groggily at her. She stood there hold TJ on her hip and telling him see daddy this is what you don't do.

"You don't do what?" he asked, coming awake slowly and a little reluctantly, and she stood there with a look on her face. His head was pounding and his mouth felt like someone had stuffed cotton balls in it. "Chris babe is there any coffee?" he asked as he sat up slowly on the floor and laid back against the sofa holding his head, she frown at him for a moment before she turned to walk toward the kitchen to the start the coffee pot she put TJ in his high chair and turned to fix him something to eat, as she sat there feeding TJ she looked over to see that his coffee was done. "I think your coffee is ready." she yelled out of the kitchen to him. "Baby please not so loud," he asked as he made it into the kitchen slowly and all she could do was roll her eyes at him. "And how the hell did I end up on the floor." he asked now pouring himself a cup of much needed coffee.

"Your ass fell." she told him now laughing at him, "I take it that you all had a good time last night?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah we did I think I can't remember much." he told her and she turned around and looked at him in a questionable way. "okay Chris I know that I didn't do anything wrong Mike and Steve know you they both know you don't play." he told her as her cell phone started to go off she turned to where the phone was laying "hello" she answered, "hey Bobbie how is Steve? Did he come home drunk as hell too?" she asked looking back over at Tom for a second then turning back to finish feeding TJ. "No not as drunk, Steve said that Tom could barely stand up."

"Yeah that sounds about right." she told her with a little piss in her voice.

"Well I was just calling to check on Tom."

"He's fine I think." she said turning back toward him "hey Tom how does your head feel." she asked in a louder voice then usual and all Bobbie could do was laugh.

"Funny Chris please not so loud." he said giving her a pointed look as he took another sip of the hot coffee.

"Told you he was fine Bobbie."

"Chrissie you are so wrong." Bobbie told her still laughing at him.

"Yeah what ever, hey I'll talk to you later okay."

"Yeah okay." Bobbie told her as they both hung up the phone.

"Baby I feel like a herd of elephants trampled over me." Christina turned her head and gave him a pointed look before rolled her eyes at him and thinking that's what your ass get no one told you to go out and get so drunk that you didn't know what end was up, "maybe you need to go and take a shower." she told him as she pulled TJ out of the high chair and living the kitchen.

"Chris are you mad at me?" he asked sitting the cup of coffee down as he followed her out of the room.

"Tom." she turned around balancing TJ on her hip, she looked at him, "I'm not mad that you went out and had a nice time with your friends, I'm mad that you got so damn drunk that you didn't know what the hell you where doing and that you came home ringing the doorbell like a mad man waking me up and all most waking him up do you even know where your car is at?"

"Its outside."

"No babe its not one of your friends brought you home at two o'clock this morning."

"Chris I'm sorry."

"I know Tom, I'm just…I'm just not use to seeing you like that, like this hung-over."

"Chris it won't happen again I promise." he told her as he walked closer and took her into his arms.

"I know Tom." she told him as she hugged him back with the one free arm she had.

"I love you Christina."

"I know that." she told him with a huge smile now you need to go and shower so we can go and find your car.

**To be continued….**


	36. Our First Enounter 36

Tom was on his way home from another long day and night at the hospital he had been called into yet another last minute surgery for the forth time that week. It was late but not as late as the last three times he was called in. He was really beat but he really wanted to spend some quality time with Christina, he usually was home with her and the kids by six and here it was well after nine, as he drove the twenty minutes home he realized that he hadn't really seen TJ or Camille all week now that Christina was driving herself back and forth to work, and that the only time he really seen Christina was at work when he or she had a free moment to spear every night that he had come home that week she and the kids were sleep and he was up and off to work before they where up, he missed his kids and his wife.

When he opened the front door of the house it was quiet way to quiet for their house which was unusual because you could always hear some faint sound of music coming from Camille's room he made it over and knocked just to check on her and get a glimpse of her face. "Come in." Camille called out and Tom stuck his head into the room. "Hey just wanted to see if you where okay and to take a look at you, haven't seen you all week." Tom said, and all Camille could do was laugh a bit at the statement. "I'm fine and it's good to see your face too." she told him as they both started laughing, "Okay sweetheart you have a good night." Tom told her as he closed the door and headed over to TJ's room to check on him, he found TJ sound asleep he walked over to his bed and looked down at the beautiful son that Christina had giving him, he smiled and brushed the hair out of his face and kissed him on the forehead "I love you little man." he told him as he backed away from his bed and making it out of the room doing his best not to wake him up if he did Christina would kill him. He finally made it into their bedroom as he opened the door he saw her laying there. "Hey sweetie how was your night?" Christina asked as she turned the page after hearing him come into the room. "To damn long if you ask me." Tom told her as he closed the bedroom door.

"Sorry babe." Christina said as she continued to read her book.

"I'll be right back." Tom told her as he made it into the bathroom to take a quick shower, "uh-huh" she nodded her head, and after about fifteen minutes he emerged wrapped in nothing but a towel he walked toward the foot of the bed and stood there for a second just looking at her. "Damn! Do you know how sexy you look laying there like that?" Tom asked, and Christina looked up from the book she was reading this time to look over at Tom standing at the foot of the bed staring at her.

"Thank you, I think." she said in a smile and wondering for a moment what he was up to, she then turned her head back to reading her book, she was laying there on the bed dressed in nothing but one of his tee-shirts with her now showing tummy exposed.

"Christina?" he said in a devilish voice as he took a seat on the side of the bed placing his hand on her belly rubbing it gently. "Is that book that interesting?" now drawing circles on her bare stomach. At first Christina pretended not to hear him, she had a feeling at what he was getting at.

"Yes it is." Christina said without looking up this time she had decided to play along with what ever game he was starting to play and she had a feeling that what ever it was he wanted it to lead to them making love and if that was the case she was going to have at least a little fun with him.

"What's it a bout?" Tom asked not really caring but he knew that if he kept asking question she would get annoyed with him and close the book.

"It's about a man that wouldn't let his wife read so she decided to lock him in the basement in their home until he learned how to behave." she told him now looking over the book at him; he had bent over and was now kissing her stomach.

"Your right it does sound interesting." he told her in between kisses.

"Babe are you okay?" she asked him as she took her hand and placed it on the back of his head caressing it softly. "I'm fine why?" Tom asked as he stood up and moved around to the other side of the bed, she watched him out of the corner of her eye patiently with a smile on her face as he laid behind her as close as he could wrapping his arm around her belly. "Are you comfortable now?" Christina asked as she glanced over her shoulder at him. "Yeah I'm good now thanks bab, so are you at any good parts?" Tom asked still trying to annoy her enough to put the book away. "I wouldn't want to interrupted you if you are." he told her resting his chin on her shoulder and looking at the book, and all Christina could do was laugh a little bit at knowing what he was trying to do. "not yet sweetie but I'll let you know when I come to one okay." she told him with another smile as she continued to read, "so how long did the woman leave her husband in the basement?" Tom asked "what?" Christina replied scratching her head now wondering what he was talking about there is no basement in this story she thought to herself. "You said that the woman locked her husband in the basement." Christina turned her head and looked at him, "babe really?" she said laughing as Tom looked at her in a odd way Christina had forgot just that quick what she had told him, "oh! well she only left him in there a week." she replied "damn that's a pretty long time to be down in the basement, did she feed him?" he asked with a curious look on his face "yeah bread and water" she said in a sarcastic voice as she continued to try and read the next line in the book, "damn was that all, she didn't give him any meat to go with the bread?" Tom asked now laughing. "well it didn't stay yet." she told him, "well maybe its time to keep the suspense to later." Tom told her as he reached over and grabbed the bookmarker from the back of the book and placed it in between the two pages that she had been reading, "babe what are you doing? don't you want to know what happens next?" she asked as he closed and took the book out of her hands, "I know what happens next." he told her as he reached behind him and placed the book on the night stand. "what am I going to do with you?" Christina asked him with a smile as she turned onto her back now facing him and gently stroking the side of his face. "I can think of a few things." he told her as he started rubbing her belly again and kissing her shoulder. "is that so Dr. Wakefield?" and Tom nodded his head and continued on with what he was doing and working his way to the curve of her neck then to the tip of her earlobe he knew that this was one of her spot's, "okay babe what are you doing?" Christina asked in a weak voice as she closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip and letting out a moan, "If you have to ask then I'm not doing it right." Tom replied as he continued doing what he was doing. "If you want me to stop I will." he told her now laughing a little knowing that she was just about to far gone to stop him even if she wanted too. "Okay you know that this is how we got this one." she reminded him in an even more weak voice more like a whisper. "uh-huh." was all he said as his warm and moist tongue ran across her lips, gently prying them apart, and slipping his tongue into her mouth their tongues when to war as her body started to really react to what he was doing, he pulled her up just enough not to brake the kiss turning her to the point that she was now straddling him, he started to caressing her body as he broke the kiss long enough to pull off the tee-shirt she was wearing tossing it to the side along with her underwear that she had been wearing, his hands fell to her hips pulling her firmly but gently into him, "damn your so beautiful Christina," he moaned out as she held onto his waist, her hips shifted and he started to lose control "god help me…" he cried out as her rhythm got more intense and his body started to follow "oh babeee I've missed you."

"Me too," she said in a reassuring voice, her pulse had started racing at this point, and as the room filled with moans of pleasure her back arched and her body tightened, she leaned backwards for a second then forward holding onto him as he rolled her over softly laying her onto her back as their rhythm continued, Tom finally fell down on his back next to her, "god your amazing," he whispered as they both exhaled. Christina throw her leg over his as he moved closer to her, "are you ok babe?" Tom asked placing his hand onto her belly, she nodded her head in a motion that they where fine, Tom couldn't suppress the grin that had spread across his face, Christina looked at him smiled and turned to her side as he moved in closer embracing her more she snuggled in wrapping her arm around his as he placed light kisses onto the back of her neck. "I love you Chris." he said in between them, Christina laid there for a few seconds thinking how peaceful it was like this, cuddled together in their own little world and how she loved there special moments together, "I love you too." she said as closed her eyes and they both drifted off to sleep.

**To be continue….**


	37. Our First Enounter The End

It was months later and everything was going well with her Tom and the pregnancy, It was early on that Monday morning when Tom turned to the sound of the alarm clock going off.

"Hey! Good morning beautiful how was your night? Its time to get up." he told Christina with a soft kiss to the side of her face then to the curve of her neck.

Christina opens her eyes slowly and smiles "it was good, i got to spend it with you, didnt i? But can I have five more minutes please." Tom looks down at her and smiles taking her into his arms and cuddling up close to her then kissing her again.

"Okay five more minutes but that's all." he told her as he wrapped his arms around her with a smile on his face.

"Okay sweetie." she told him in a smile as she snuggled herself back into him more and just as she got comfortable, she opened her eyes again and looked over at the baby monitor and the wailing sounds coming from it, TJ had woken up and started crying more like screaming to the top of his lungs. Christina sighed out "well I guess that's over with" she said as she turned and looked at Tom "I guess I'd better go get him. We don't want him waking up the whole neighborhood." Christina said as she climbs out of bed and goes down the hall into TJ's room. Christina stands at the door shaking her head for a second as she watched him standing there up in his crib with his arms stretched out for her.

"all right sweet pea mommy's got you" she told him as she walked into the room and over to his crib "apparently someone's is a little upset this morning" she said to him as she picked him up and took him over to the changing table "either your getting to heavy for me sweet pea or mommy's just a little to pregnant to be picking you up." she told him as she laid him down, "what's this I hear" Tom said as he walked into the room "is he to heavy for you babe?" Tom asked as he stood behind her. "It's either him or this baby." she told him as she finished changing TJ's diaper.

"let me finish with him and when you need him picked up just call me or Camille to do it for you Christina if he to heavy right now." he told her as he started to dress TJ.

"Babe I can't expect you guys to run behind me picking him up all the time."

"Yes you can, just please do this for me, promise me that? I don't want you going into labor early."

"Tom it's going to be times you're not going to be here and I'm going to have to pick him up."

"I know that Christina but when where here you need to get one of us to do it if he needs to be picked up for something okay."

"Fine whatever I'm going to get ready for work." she told him as she left the room and headed into their bedroom to get dressed for the day.

"Hey babe, what do you feel like eating for breakfast?"

"Do we have time for that this morning?"

"Yeah we do, what do you want to eat? Do you want something special?"

"Umm… no babe whatever you feel like making I'll eat sweetie."

"How about we have some pancakes and bacon?"

"Sounds good sweetheart." she told him from the bedroom as she stood in front of her closet looking for something to put on. Christina stood there shaking her head she didn't understand all the maternity clothes that she wore to the day she went into labor with Thomas she couldn't fit anymore and if she didn't know any better she would swear that she was twice as big at eight months with this baby then she was with TJ.

"Hey what are you doing? Your not dressed you better get a move on it or where going to be late."

"I can't find anything to wear."

"What do you mean you don't have anything to wear? You have plenty of maternity clothes come on babe you need to get dressed so you can eat."

"Tom. Really! Have you looked at me lately? Was I this big at eight months when I was pregnant with TJ?" Tom just stood there staring at her not knowing what to say he knew that this was one of those no win situation no matter how he answered the question it was going to be wrong and he was going to catch hell for it. "Umm…" he started to say when he heard TJ call out for him. "Okay babe let me go see what's wrong with him." He told her as he headed out of the bedroom "thank you" he muttered up under his breath as he put his hands together in a praying position as he looked up and headed down the hall.

"Don't think that I didn't notice that you didn't answer the question." she yelled out as she went through the clothes in her closet for something that fit.

"Mmm… something smells good?" Camille said as walked into the kitchen and over to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of juice.

"We have pancakes and bacon are you hungry?" Tom asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee, "do you want me to fix you a plate?"

"No thanks I'll just have yogurt this morning."

"Is that all your going to eat Camille?"

"Yeah it's enough I'm having juice to." she told him as she went over and took a seat next to TJ.

"I think you should eat more then just yogurt for breakfast, would you please have some fruit with that?"

"Okay fine I'll have a banana with It." she told him as she smiled and rolled her eyes then picking up the fork and feeding TJ some of the pancakes that was sitting on his plate.

"Thank you." he told her as he took another sit of his coffee "and by the way I saw that if you are not your mother's child." he told her and they both started laughing.

"Saw what?" Christina asked as she came into the kitchen catching the tail end of the conversation.

"Nothing sweetheart I was just asking Camille to eat something more then just yogurt for breakfast that's all."

"Oh. Hey bab don't forget I have a doctor's appointment today at 2 o'clock."

"Is that today? I thought it was on Wednesday?"

"Yes Tom its today I told you last week that I had to move it up because Dr. Hays is going on vacation at the end of the week, see how you don't listen to me."

"I do listen to you Christian; I just didn't remember you telling me that."

"I told you twice."

"Oh come on Christina if you had told me that twice I think that I would have remembered." he told her as he sat his cup of coffee down on the counter and folded his arms across his chest.

"So your basically calling me a liar."

"No! That's not what I said Christina and you know it." Tom told her and by the tone in her voice he knew that this was about to turn ugly real quick.

"But you insinuated that I was."

"Come on Christina your taking this way out of context."

"Oh! ok whatever, that's what your mouth say." she told him as she rolled her eyes and walked passed him to grab the bottles of pills that she needed to take. "And don't think that I forgot that you didn't answers my question earlier either." she told him as she popped the pills into her mouth washing them down with a glass of orange juice.

"Ok TJ mommy and daddy are about to have a fight and I think we should go into the other room and get you cleaned up and put your shoes on." Camille told him as she picked him up and took him into the other room out of ear shot.

"Fine Christina are you going to eat something so that we can go? I don't want to be late for rounds."

"Yeah right!" Christina chuckled "I'll eat on the way."

"Fine can we go then?" Tom asked in an aggravated voice as he poured out the cup of coffee and sitting the cup in the sink as he headed into the other room.

"Are you pissed at me Tom?" Christina asked in a slight laugh as she grabbed a paper towel then a pancake wrapping it around two slices of bacon and following him out of the kitchen and into the other room.

"No! Christina can we just go?"

"Yeah right sure your not." she muttered up under her breath with another little laugh as she took a bite of the pancake and bacon she was holding. Tom turned around and gave her a pointed look. "What?" she asked with a smile as she looked up at him knowing that she was pissing him off.

"I heard that Christina, you know you can be a real b*** when your pregnant."

"Is that the only time Tom?" Christina asked in a condescending voice as she smiled and took another bite of her food. Tom just looked at her and walked away not wanting to get into a pissing contest with her this early in the morning. Christina knew to well how to push his buttons to get under his skin.

"Thanks Camille for cleaning him up, come on little man its time to go." he told him as he took him out of Camille's arms and headed over to the door grabbing his diaper bag alone with Christina's "I'll see you later Camille love you."

"Love you too Tom, see you later."

"I'll meet you in the car Christina." he told her as he walked out the door.

"Mom I think Tom is really mad at you."

"He'll get over it." she told her as she kissed her on the forehead "don't be late for school I'll see you later love you Camille."

"I wont be, and love you too mom." she told her as she watched her walk over to the door "hey mom?"

"yeah sweetie."

"can you please make up with Tom us kids hate when mom and dad fight." Christina took a long look at Camille and seeing the hurt on her face she smiled at her "I'll try to I promise." she told her as she walked out of the door.

"I'm sorry sir but you just can't walk back there." the nurse at the front desk told him.

"I'm looking for my damn daughter." the agitated man told the triage nurse as he walked passed her pushing his way through the double doors of the ER. "Where is she I know she back here!" the man demanded to know.

"I don't know who your talking about just please clam down and tell me her name." the nurse told him.

"Yes you do, damn it tell me where the hell she at and you already know her name." he told her.

"Sir I don't know who your daughter is I need you to tell me her name if you want me to tell you where she at." she told him but he wasn't trying to hear what she was saying.

"I'm not going to ask you again." he told her and the next thing she knew she was staring down the metal barrel that was aimed at her forehead. "Where the hell is my child." he demanded again to know.

"I can't tell you, we can't release information about patients or there conditions with out there permission." she told him as she stood there still not know who he was talking about. "Let me get a doctor for you." she told him as they moved a little further into the ER.

"What the hell is going on?" Christina asked as she turned at hearing the commotion on the other side of the ER. "Shelly are you okay?" she asked as she walked over to where it was coming from not noticing the gun in the man's hand until she got closer to them, "Oh damn!" Christina said as the man turned and pointed it at Christina. "Okay sir please put that a way, I'm Christina Hawthorne Director of Nurses here what seems to be the problem what can I do to help you." Christina asked as she raised her hands in front of her.

"This bitch wont tell me where my daughter is at." he told her as he cocked the hammer back on the gun.

"Sir I can't help you as long as you have that gun in your hand." she told him in a claim voice, "You really don't want to hurt anyone do you? All you want to do is see your daughter and I can make that happen if you just put that away." she told him as she stood there looking at the gun that was now pointed at her chest, she knew the man was getting inpatient, and all Christina could do was pray that he didn't pull the trigger as her life started to flash before her all she could think about was her loving husband and her children she was so focused on the gun that was staring her in the face she didn't noticed that Tom had walked into the ER and had inched his way over to where she was and then all of a sudden the loud speaker stared to go off _**(Code Green ER, Code Green ER) **_the gunman looked up in surprise as one of the orderly's that was standing in the ER pushed a chair into him making him lose his balanced and stumbled back pulling the trigger as he tried to catch himself, Christina closed her eyes as she heard the gun go off now everything was moving in slow motion as she felt a heavy weight pull her back Christina fell backwards landing hard onto the floor, Christina opened her eyes slowly thinking that she was hit she blinked a few times as she watch in horror as Tom's body fall in front of her. "NO! NO! Oh God NO! Tom babe she cried out as she crawled over to him taking off her lab coat pressing it and her shaking hands over the wound hoping she was applying enough presser to stop the bleeding, as she watched the blood soak through it and the blue shirt he was wearing "some one get over here and help me, Tom babe I love you stay with me, do you understand me? Don't you dare give up. Don't you dare die on me. Don't you dare leave me alone to raise these kids by myself she told him as tears fell from her eyes. "Oh God you can't do this to me again." she cried out as she looked up for help she could see people scrambling around the ER security had pushed passed several people running in fear, and hurrying to take control of the situation. Security managed to subdue the gunman and tackled him to the floor a few feet away from where Tom was bleeding out. Christina was in a daze she didn't hear when Steve told her to move out of the way she sat there holding the coat over his wound. "We need a gurney over here. He's lost a lot of blood …" Steve yelled out as he tried to move Christina and applying pressure on the wound. "Bobbie." was all Steve said as he looked up at her then over at Christina.

"Christina, you need to move sweetie so they can get him on the gurney." Bobbie told her as she pulled her out of the way they quickly rolled Tom onto the backboard then lifted it to the gurney and rushed it toward the nearest trauma room. Christina stood there with Tom's blood all over her. "Christian come on we need to get you cleaned up and checked out you hit the floor pretty hard." Bobbie told her but she knew that she didn't comprehend anything that she was saying. "Christina sweetie we need to get you checked out."

"I'm not leaving Bobbie I'm fine." she finally said as she stood there crying and watching nurses and doctors run in and out of the room he was laying in.

"He's going to be okay Christina."

"I know… I know he better be." she told her as she stood there rubbing the side of her belly, they could hear Steve ordering two more units of o-neg blood and telling them to type and cross for two more and to call upstairs and get the OR ready.

"Christina you need to rest lets get you into some clean scrubs." Bobbie told her as she noticed what she was doing and hoping that getting her away from the ER for a second she would realize that she needed to be seen by a doctor.

"I'm fine Bobbie please just leave me alone."

"No! Christina you're rubbing the bottom of your stomach you need to sit down."

"No! What I need is for my husband not to be shot. For him to be out here standing next to me not in there laying on a damn gurney." she told her as she started pacing the floor and staring at the room.

"How is it looking over there Dr. Marshall?" Steve asked as they both worked on him.

"I don't see an exit wound but we have a lot of blood over here."

"His pressure is dropping doctor ninety over forty."

"Damn it where the hell is my two units at?"

"Right here DR. Shaw." the nurse told him as she came back into the room.

"Where losing him" Steve frantic voice yelled as the monitors flat-lined "start CPR"

"Give me the paddles charging 200 joules." Steve yelled out "clear" then a pause fell over the room, and Christian took off toward it screaming but Bobbie caught her before she made it in the room. "Christina you have to let them do there jobs." Christina turned and looked at her and started sobbing uncontrollably as she fell to the floor bringing Bobbie down to her knees as well.

"Bobbie I can't lose him, why is this happening?" she said as the tears rolled down her face.

"You're not going to lose him Christina; he's going to be okay." Bobbie told her in the most reassuring voice she had.

"Again charging 300 joules. "They heard Steve yell out again, "clear" then another pause fell over the room before they finally heard the sounds of the monitor. "We have normal sinus rhythm doctor."

"Okay let's get him up to the OR." As the team started to wheel the bed toward the elevator Christina followed "babe you got to stay with us, you understand me? We need you, Tom babe I love you, and don't you dare leave my all alone." she told him as they wheeled him into the elevator. "Christina come on lets get you cleaned up then will go to the waiting room but you need to get out of those clothes." Bobbie told her as she took her by the shoulders. Christina nodded her head in agreement as she followed Bobbie to the locker room, Bobbie watched as Christina came out of the bathroom from changing opening a bag for her the put the clothes that she was holding in her hand in to it as Bobbie closed the bag she notice as Christina took a seat on the bench that she was still holding her stomach as if she was in some real pain. "Christina why don't you let me take you to get checked out?"

"Bobbie I'm fine the baby is just kicking and moving around a lot that's all."

"Are you sure about that? You look like your in a lot of pain."

"Yes I'm sure it will pass."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Bobbie please I'm fine and it will."

"Christina you…."

"Bobbie stop it I told you that I was fine I need to get up to Tom." she yelled as she made it to her feet and headed for the door.

Tom was in surgery for hours as they all sat in the surgical waiting room watching over her. Christina paced the floor waiting on a word any word of his condition, "Christina you need to sit down and rest." Bobbie told her as they both turned around to the sound of Camille's voice behind them "mom?" she yelled out in tears. "Camille sweetie what are you doing here?" Christina asked as she took Camille into her arms.

"I came as soon as I could, how is Tom?"

"Sweetie he's still in surgery."

"What happened? Is Tom going to be okay?" Camille asked and all Christina could do was just look at her with tears in her eyes.

"Mom, mom is Tom going to be okay?" Camille asked again. Christina just stood there staring at her.

"Camille?" Bobbie said as she took her from Christina's arms and turned her to face her, "There working on him all we can do is wait." she told her as she took her over to one of the chairs and sat her down.

"Is mom okay Bobbie? she doesn't look good." Camille asked with concern in her voice and fear on her face.

"She fine Camille." Bobbie told her knowing that she was thinking the same thing.

"Bobbie what about TJ?" Camille asked with more concern in her voice.

"I'm going to pick TJ up and you both are going to come home with me tonight." she told her as she looked over at Christina she was just standing there staring into space Bobbie was starting to really worry about her every fifteen minutes or so she would see Christina rub her stomach and get this painful expression on her face like she was in a lot of pain. After what seemed like a life time Dr. St. John finally emerged from the OR. "Christina." he called out, and every one stood and walked over to where she was standing and all she could do at first was just look at him, he stood there for a few minutes waiting for her to respond. "Christina." he repeated and the look on her face was pure fear, "how is he Dr. St. John?" she finally asked wiping the tears from her face. "It was touch and go there for a few minutes," he told her "he's in recovery he's hooked up to a few monitors. "Can I see him?" she asked as a pain shot through her she grabbed and rub the bottom of her stomach slowly hoping that no one noticed it. "Christina are you okay?" Dr. St. John asked as he place his hand on her shoulder and with a concern in his eyes. "I'm fine I just need to see Tom." she told him as she looked over at Bobbie staring at her. "You can see him for a few minutes the rest of you will have to wait until tomorrow to see him."

"Thank you. Camille I want you to go with Bobbie and take care of you little brother for me please."

"Okay mom give Tom our love."

"I will." she told her as she kissed her on the forehead "Bobbie." was all she said as she turned and started down the hall with Dr. St. John. As she walked into the recovery room Christina took a deep breath and walked over to his bed tears started to fall from her eyes again after seeing all the monitors that he was hooked up to. "hey babe your going to be okay." she told him as she took his hand into her and leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek "the kids are going home with Bobbie tonight and I'll be right here by your side, Dr. St. John only gave me a few minutes with you right now but as soon as they put you in a room I will be there, I love you Tom, God I love you so much it hurts babe please come back to me I can't do this without you Tom I can't live without you." she told him as she kissed him again softly. "Mrs. Wakefield." the nurse said behind her.

"I know I'm coming." she told her as she slowly let go of his hand.

Hours had gone by when she was awoken, she blinked a few time to the voice in the room.

"Christina you need to get some real rest this can't be good for you or the baby." the semi deep vice told her as she raised her head to see Morrissey standing next to her.

"I can't leave him and I can't live with out him."

"How is he doing?"

"I'm not sure he's still unconscious Dr. St. John said that he coded in the OR and they almost didn't get him back the second time the next twenty four to forty eight hours are crucial, John it should be me laying in that bed not Tom this is my entire fault and now my husband is on a damn ventilator because he need help breathing I just want him to wake up." Christina told him as tears started to run down her face.

"Christina you can't blame yourself for this it's not your fault Tom was protecting his family you and his unborn child everything is going to be okay Tom is going to pull through this but you need to get some rest."

"How can I do that? I can't, I won't leave him."

"Christina Nurse Jackson told me that you fell pretty hard onto the floor, and that you have been in some pain don't you think that you need to get check out just to make sure you and the baby are okay?"

"If there was something wrong with the baby I would know it by now it's been hours I'm fine the baby is just active I'm not worried about me I'm worried about my husband I'm worried about Tom." she told him as another pain shot through her stomach she laid her head back down on the bed hoping that Morrissey didn't notice that she had just grabbed her stomach.

"Christina I don't think your fine, please go let labor and delivery check you out."

"I told you I'm fine but when I know that Tom is out of the woods I'll go." she told him just to get everyone off her back.

"Christina…"

"Morrissey please I told you I'm fine."

It had been two days and she hadn't left his side he was off the ventilator and breathing on his own but he was still unconscious, Christina was mentally and physically exhausted and the sharp pains she was having where getting worse.

"Christina?" Bobbie said as she walked into the room.

"What Bobbie?"

"Have you had anything to eat?" these look like they haven't been touched.

"I'm not hungry."

"Christina you have to eat something if not for you for the baby, if you don't want any of this let me go and get you something else."

"I told you I'm not hungry."

"Sweetie its been two days you haven't eaten you can't keep this up, you can't keep running on adrenaline like this you need to get some real rest if not for you for the baby, and don't think I haven't noticed your still holding your stomach I know your in pain?"

"I'm fine I'm not hungry and I'm not leaving him, why is that so hard for you people to understand that."

"What about your kids Christina? They need you; you've been here for the last two days."

"My kids are fine, there in good hands."

"No! There not fine Christina you need to see them tell them that everything going to be okay you need to tell them something."

"No! I don't, I can't. Don't you see that I can't go home and look another one of my babies in the face and tell them that their father is going to be okay I did that with Michael and it wasn't, it wasn't okay."

"Christina I understand that but sweetie they need you; you haven't been home and TJ needs his mommy he need to see his mother and Camille is worried sick about you and so am I, do you think this is what Tom would want you to do?"

"Bobbie I'm not leaving my husband until he wakes up and tells me to so until then just leave me the hell alone." she told her as another pain shot through her but this one she couldn't ignore , "Oh God no!" she cried out as she grabbed the bed rails of Tom's bed. "NO! NO! NO! This can't be ohhhh…"

"Damn it Christina you're in labor." Bobbie said as she looked down on the floor to see that her water had just broken.

"I can't be." she said as the pain intensified a bit more before starting to ease up.

"Damn it! You have been having contractions for the last two days haven't you?" Bobbie asked as she yelled for a wheelchair and told the other nurse to call labor and delivery. "Christina your water just broke."

"I know that thank you."

"Why do you have to be so damn hard headed and stubborn?"

"Ohhhh God…..no Bobbie I can't have this baby without Tom." she told her as another contraction ripped through her body.

"We also need housekeeping in here, and you don't have a choice in this matter Christina that baby is coming if you want it to or not." she told her as they got her in the wheelchair and headed over to labor and delivery. As they made it to the floor the nurse was waiting "birthing room C" she called out as Bobbie wheeled her into the room.

"Come on Christina let me help you change into a gown and out of those wet clothes." Bobbie told her as they went into the bathroom, when they were done Bobbie helped her into the bed as the other nurse attached what seemed like a dozen monitors to her.

"Oh God this can't be happing" she said as another contractions hit and she grabbed the railing of the bed and held on as tight as she could until it passed.

"Sweetie you need to breathe through It." she told her as she grabbed her hand.

"Bobbie have them page Dr. Hays office please."

"I all ready did, she's on her way."

"I can't do this, I can't do this without Tom." Christina screamed out as another sharp pain ripped through her. "I'm not suppose to be having this baby now." she said as the pain intensified more, "I need some drugs I can't do this."

"That's it Christina breathe just breathe through it."

As the contraction started to ease up they heard a knock on the door.

"How are we doing Christina?" Dr. Hays, asked as she stepped into the room grabbing the chart.

"Not good, God help me oh I'm sorry your suppose to be on vacation." She cried out "I don't think i can do this I think I need something for the pain."

"It okay Christina and you can do this."

"You're going to be just fine Christina can you turn onto your back so I can check you? And then we can talk about something for pain okay." she told her as she slipped on a pair of gloves to examine her, Christian nodded her head yes and did what she was asked. Dr. Hays did a quick exam, "Okay Christina just bear with me, okay your dilated to seven centimeters. Christina how long have you been having contractions?" she asked and before Christina could answer another tore through her body, and all Christina could do was cry and hold on to the bed rail screaming.

"Dr. Hays I think she been in labor for the last two days she hit the floor pretty hard." Bobbie told her.

"Christina why didn't you come and let me check you out after the problem in the ER?"

"Because I needed to be with Tom and I was feeling fine." and Bobbie stood there shaking her head knowing that she wasn't feeling fine not at all.

"okay well your contractions are about five minutes apart so that little one will be here soon but its to late for me to give you anything for the pain." she told her as she took off the gloves and tossed them in the waste basket then making a few notes on the chart.

"You're kidding me right?" Christina asked as she started to feel intenseness of a contraction starting.

"I'll be back to check on you try to get a little rest."

"Okay, how in the hell am I suppose to rest?" she asked her as she turned back onto her side and closed her eyes for a few minutes. "Bobbie please go check on Tom for me."

"Christina?"

"Bobbie please; please do this for me." she asked "Oh God not again" she cried out as anther contraction hit she panted through it gripping the bed rail.

"Okay Christina I'll go just breathe through It." she told her as she started to walk out of the room slowly waiting for the pain to ease up.

"I'm fine Bobbie please just go." she told her as she gripped the bed rail with one hand and her pillow with the other. Christina laid there waiting for Bobbie to come back and the next contraction to hit. As Bobbie walked back into the room all she could hear was Christina praying that this would be over soon.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine how is Tom?"

"The same Chrissie."

"Oh God here comes another one." The pain was a little more then she could bear. She yelled out as the pressure and pain over took her, and in the middle of it they heard a knock on the door.

"Christina how are you doing?"

"How in the hell do you think I'm doing?" she asked in a harsh tone of voice.

"Okay…I think we're more then ready to have this baby. Dr. Hays told her "Christina I need to check you again okay." Christina nodded her head as the pain started to ease up and she turned on to her back.

"Okay Christina your fully effaced and dilated don't push yet" she told her as she yelled out of the room. "I need some help in here." and the next thing Bobbie and Christina saw was two nurses scrambling to get the room ready and a second later they all turned to Christina, as another contraction tore through her body "get this baby out of me." she screamed at all of them "please let this be a girl." she muttered as the contraction started to ease up.

"Okay Christina on the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can." As the next contraction hit she screamed out and Christina bore down with all her might.

"You're doing fine push." Dr. Hays told her. As the contraction ended Christina fell back to the bed. "oh God here we go again" she said as the next contraction hit she pulled herself up and bore down again with all her might and pushed as hard as she could. She would repeat this fore the next half hour.

"Okay Christina the head is out I need you to push as hard as you can." she told her as the next contraction hit Christina bore down once again with all her might and pushed as hard as she could as she ended the push she lay back totally exhausted, "I can't do this, it's too much."

"You can do this Christina your doing fine come on I need you to give me one more big push don't you quite on me now I need you to push, your baby is almost here, it's almost over with." Dr. Hays told her." As the next contraction hit Christina gathered her strength, and she gave it her all she pushed with every thing she had left in her until she heard Dr. Hays, "stop pushing Christina" she told her as she quickly cleared the baby's airway and a minute later all they could hear in the room was the sound of the newest member of the Wakefield family screams filling the room. "Congratulations Christina you and Tom have a beautiful baby boy." as she stood up to show Christina her son and placed him on Christina's chest. "He's beautiful hey peanut welcome to the world Matthew Thomas Wakefield." she told him as she kissed him on the top of his head "so I guess your daddy wins this round he's going to be so proud of you." she told him as tears fell from her eyes.

"Christina do you want to cut the cord?"

"Bobbie will you do it for Tom." Bobbie stood there and smiled and nodded her head.

"He's beautiful Christina."

"Thank you."

"Christina he's amazing." Bobbie said as they sat there for a minute just looking at him.

"Okay Christina there going to take him for a bit and get him checked out." she told her as the nurse came over and took him to clean him up get his weight and wrap him in a blanket.

"He's 5lb 3oz and 20in long, Dr. Hays."

"Hey Christina Ray and the rest of them are out there I'm just going to go and let everyone know that you guys are ok I'll be right back."

"Okay Bobbie thanks." Christina told her as she looked over at the nurse wrapping her baby boy in a blanket and putting a hat on him.

"Okay Bobbie what did she have?" Ray asked as if he had a bet on the out come.

"Don't look at me like that we all know that you where in the baby pool too." Bobbie just looked at him and started laughing.

"It's a Boy 5lb 3oz and 20in long," she told them as they all looked up to the PA system calling a Code Blue in ICU.

"Oh God Christina, Ray go check on Tom and call me."

"I'm on it." he told her as he headed for the stairs; Bobbie turned around and headed back into the room where Dr. Hays was holding Christina in bed.

"Christina come on you just had a baby."

"Bobbie go check on Tom."

"I sent Ray" no sooner as she said it her phone started to ring "yeah Ray, okay thanks." she told him as she hung up the phone. "Christina Tom is fine it wasn't him." she told her as she took a deep breath.

"Okay Christina I need you to lay back and try and get some rest." Dr. Hays told her as the nurse wheeled Matthew over to her.

"I'll make sure she get some rest." Dr. Hays.

"Bobbie page me if you need me."

"I will." Bobbie told her. It took about a half hour before Christina finally let sleep take over her body, Bobbie sat there and watched over her and Matthew until she heard the light knock on the door, she turned her head as the door started to open. "Camille hey shhh…. She just fell asleep." Bobbie whispered as she motioned for her to come into the room.

"How is she Bobbie?"

"She fine Camille and so is your little brother."

"Mom had another boy." she asked in a bit of a laugh as she went around to the other side of the bed to look at him.

"Yeah! Why did you say it like that?"

"Mom didn't tell you what happens if she had another boy."

"No! she didn't, what happens?"

"Her and Tom made a bet if she had another boy that they would try again for a girl."

"Oh! I was wondering what she meant by your daddy wins this round."

"Yeah I guess mom will be having another one in about a year."

"No wonder at the last minute she was praying for a girl."

"Was she?"

"Yeah she was but she has been telling me all along that it was a girl."

"I think little man took her by surprise."

"Yeah I bet he did." she said as they both started laughing.

It had been hours and Christina was still sleeping Bobbie sent Camille to get TJ from daycare and to take him back to the house, Bobbie had started to doze off when she heard.

"Nurse Jackson how is she doing." the semi deep voice asked from the doorway. Bobbie turned around and looked up at seeing Morrissey standing there.

"She fine just exhausted as hell she hasn't had any sleep in the last two day's and you know that she going to do everything she can to get back to Tom's room when she wakes up?"

"Yeah I know."

"You know she want's nurse Epson watching over him when she with Tom."

"I think we can do that, will work something out, how is Tom doing?"

"About the same I have Ray sitting with him right now."

"You know you can't stay here all night nurse Jackson?"

"I know I need to get to Camille and TJ make sure that their okay."

"I know it can't be easy with both of their parents in the hospital?"

"no its not, if it was just Camille it would be a little easier to deal with she's older but TJ he's….he's missing his mom and dad and you can tell."

"Well maybe you can bring him up to see her as long as she in maternity."

"Yeah maybe it might do her some good to see him." she told him as they both looked over at Christina moving in the bed and a second later she was woke.

"Is everything okay? How is Tom doing?" she asked with concern in her voice as she tried to sit up in the bed and seeing them standing there talking like something was wrong.

"Christina Tom is fine."

"I need to see him, please." she asked as she started to sit up on the side if the bed.

"Come on Christina you just had a baby you need to take it easy you need to stay in bed."

"I know but I need to see him I need to tell him something please!" she told them as she looked from Bobbie to Morrissey.

"Only if you promise to come back and rest after you tell him what ever it is."

"Yes I do, so just please let me go."

"Okay Christina I'll stay here with Matthew."

"I'll get some one to take you to him Christina." Morrissey told her as he opened the door.

"Thank you John."

"Christina please take it easy."

"I will Bobbie, how is TJ and Camille doing?"

"Their fine but TJ is missing you and Tom."

"I know and I need to see them."

"I'll bring TJ up to see you in the morning before I take him to daycare and I'll let Camille know to come and see you, she stopped by but you where sleeping."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Christina come on you haven't slept in two days you needed the rest, she understands that." Bobbie told her as they both looked over at the door and a nurse bring in a wheelchair.

"Look after my little guy please."

"You know I will." Bobbie told her as she stood there and watched the nurse wheel her out of the room.

"Christina what are you doing down here?" Ray jumped up from the chair he was sitting in when he saw her come through the door.

"I need to talk to Tom for a few minutes." she told him as the nurse wheeled her further into the room. "Ray can you give me a few minutes with him alone?"

"Yes. Christina of course, I'll be right out side if you need me."

"Okay, thank you Ray thank you for sitting with him."

"Its no problem Christina." he told her as he left the room and closing the door behind him. Christina stood up and made her way slowly over to the bed she took his hand into her and leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips "hey babe I know you can hear me I just came to tell you that we have another son and Tom, babe he's beautiful so I guess you win and if you want to start on that little girl you need to wake up I can't make her by myself I love you sweetie." she told him as she stood there for a few minutes, before turning and starting to walk away, she stopped when hearing the faint sound of her name "Christina."

"Babe, your woke?"

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital babe, Ray?" she yelled out."

"How long have I been here?"

"Two days, babe stop talking take it easy please."

"Christina are you okay?" Ray asked in a frantic voice as he came running into the room.

"Tom's up."

"Christina you need to sit down." Ray told her as he buzzed for the doctor.

"Christina what's wrong with you? Are you and the baby okay?"

"I'm fine sweetie and your son is just beautiful he looks just like you, Tom just rest please"

"My son? Waite what do you mean, you had the babe?"

"Yes babe about four hours ago, Tom rest please babe."

"Christina what happened you're not due for weeks?"

"I wasn't due for weeks." she told him as she stepped back to let the doctor examine him.

"So this means I win."

"Yes Tom you win now" she said in a smile and a slight laugh "now please babe rest will talk about it when your better." she told him as she took a set in the chair.

It had been two weeks, and they all where finally home and doing well as Christina stood there thinking back to that horrifying day she all most lost him she heard the rush of the wind against their bedroom window, she turned to look at him laying there with the newest member of their family snuggled in his arms, she had always loved to watch him sleep it had always brought her comforter for some reason, as she stood there she thanked God for giving him back to her for giving him back to their family.

She was grateful for so many things in her life but she was most grateful that God had given her not one, not two but three chances of happiness. As she continued to watch him a peacefulness fell over her she fought to control the emotions she was feeling right now she didn't want him to wake up and see her crying but she just couldn't help it as the tears started to roll down her face she lowered her head and just stood there.

"Christina, are you all right?" Tom asked as he looked over at her.

"Yes babe I'm fine go back to sleep" she told him as she made her way over to where he was at.

"You don't look okay sweetheart?"

"But I am babe, really I am." she told him as she laid down in front of him moving Matthew into her arms

"why where you crying?" he asked as he wrapped his arms tight around the both of them.

"I'm just happy Tom really happy that's all." she told him as she snuggled as close to him as she could get as she laid her head into his chest.

"Happy? Baby you where crying."

"There tears of joy babe that all I promise." she told him as she turned her head and smiled up at him knowing that her life their life was all most complete. "Tom I love you."

"I love you too babe."

**The End….**


End file.
